


Heaven's bane

by Cheesysquid



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Author has seen enough hentai to know where this is going, Author is being thotty on main, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 117,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid
Summary: A scorned maiden was chosen to deliver God's words to the demon king as a test of her devotion to the heavens. Little does she know, the demon king has his own plans for her.---------Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and purely fiction. I do not condone rape nor abuse of any form, and definitely do not wish these sorts of things to happen to anyone in real life. There are dark themes that might not be your cup of tea, please check the tags and warnings before reading.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 304
Kudos: 188





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit some self-indulgent stuff I made to quench my thirst, huge thanks to the people over at discord for enabling this thotty writer 8D  
> AU featuring demon king! V and my OC Lucy. Mostly this is just me attempting to write more smut.

In this world, God-the alpha and the omega, reigns supreme. His home lies above the clouds, where numerous angels help him oversee and manage matters concerning the world and his creations that dwell on the earth below. His children, the mortals, worship him day and night, for he is the light that compels them to tread the path of virtue and goodness. His light illuminates the land, and where the light ends, darkness begins. Deep below the vibrant grounds of the earth is the uncharted land of the underworld, whose ruler dwells in the comfort of the shadows. His existence is shrouded in mysteries and whispered speculations, for not many souls return after having had a little visit to his abode; not even the powerful angels themselves. He wrecks havoc as he pleases, causing calamities and destroying civilizations as he sees fit. In God’s benevolent eyes, the demon king is a nuisance, if not to outright say that he is a pest that needs to be eliminated. And thus the heavens wages a war against the demon king, a battle that has lasted for years with little success for the sly prince of darkness always has an ace up his sleeve. Truly he has God wracking his mind for a solution, as before The Creator himself realizes it, the number of his angels has been reduced by half. Perhaps it is about time he attempts a different course of action, one that could control the damage and casualties for a while, a necessary stall before the heavens continue delivering judgements upon the devious ruler’s wretched land.

A brave soul shall be selected to deliver the word of God to the ruler of darkness on the heaven’s behalf. 

God decides to hold an audience with his angels that day, with the intention of announcing his plan concerning the being that rules the unholy lands. Murmurs and chatter fill the atmosphere as angels gather at God’s audience chamber, with The Creator himself seated in his golden throne. The conversations die down as soon as God slams the end of his sword against the marble floor, the deafening sound vibrates off the wall and silences all the voices of those who are there. Casting his loyal subjects an icy look, the powerful holy ruler lets out a sigh as he utters his command, voice firm and laden with unshakable authority.

“Call for her.”

A feminine figure emerges moments later, and her presence prompts murmurs and whispers to fill the silent hall once more . Long golden locks that dance gently with each graceful step, with a braid resting at the top of her head. Woven into her hair on the side of her head is a white lily flower, and she is cladded in a flowy dress with a big silver cross lying atop of her chest. A stoic beauty she is, head held high, amber eyes devoid of emotions and lips forming a thin line on her face. The heels of her white thigh high boots meet the marble floor in a series of crisp clack sounds, and as she comes to a stop before her deity, the young maiden kneels without uttering a word. She hangs her head, fair locks cascading and forming a curtain that shields her face from being seen by the scrutinizing eyes of the angels. Her ears vaguely register their talks, innocuous words that bite at her skin and gnaw at her mind, but she does not have the heart to humor them with a reaction. She does not have to raise her head to know that no one is giving her a look of sympathy or understanding. They never did, and they probably never will. 

“Holy maiden, you have been chosen to deliver my words to the ruler of the underworld. See this as a test of your devotion to the heavens for no one will accompany you. Do not fail, and do not disappoint me.”

She can hear them again, shocked gasps and whispered venomous words that the winged beings hurl her way. Her ears register someone questioning her ability, asking “Can we possibly trust this wench to fulfill such a task?”. Not wanting to waste another second being drowned in poisonous words, she thanks her deity for his trust in her and accepts her mission, voice flat and face expressionless. The fair-haired maiden stands up from her kneeling position, and a series of clacking sounds echo in the air as she takes her leave, head held high and amber eyes looking straight ahead. As her figure crosses the threshold of the audience chamber’s golden door, a curious angel tugs on the sleeve of another angel’s robe. “Hey, who was that just now?” she asks in a hushed tone, to which her fellow holy being shoots her a look full of disdain and whispers an answer. 

“Oh didn’t you know? That’s one of God’s holy maidens, her name is Lucy I believe. But to most of us…

We know her as the _holy whore_.”

\-----------

Thousand of flowers sway gently in the vast field before her eyes. She did not know what it is, but something pulls her to this nameless flower field of the mortals’ realm below the endless sea of clouds. A gentle breeze caresses her locks, coaxing them to waltz in the air. She stands alone, amber eyes drinking in the scenery before her as a sigh escapes her lips. Thoughts are racing through her mind, and her heart is heavy with a sinking feeling. The holy maiden knows for a fact that the angels and even God himself never once held her in high regard, and it always suffocates her to be the object of their scrutiny. When was the last time that someone cast a look of kindness her way, she could not remember. “Sending me on a suicide mission so I can prove my devotion huh…” she whispers, kneeling down to gently pick a flower that is in bloom. White petals that feels so soft against her skin, an aroma that somewhat quells the storm that is raging inside her heart. Being the holy maiden that she is, it is odd how she feels much safer and more tranquil being in places that holds God’s presence the least. She welcomes the tranquility, for her heart and soul desperately crave to be freed from their scornful looks. Anything to distract herself so these thoughts won’t consume her. Before she knows it, warm drops of tears come trickling down her fair cheeks, and yet Lucy still would not make a sound, no matter how tight her chest feels. No one will hear her prayers and cries, not even God himself. So why make any sound at all ?

“They really never go easy on you, Maiden.”

Her train of thought comes to a halt as a voice reaches the holy maiden’s ears from behind her. Quietly wiping away her tears with the back of her gloved hands, Lucy stands up once more and turns her head to regard her sudden visitor. Chin-length raven locks , eyes that shine the shades of ruby and sapphire with a tint of emerald. Lady is the angel’s name, the only holy being that does not seem to take offense by her existence. It boggles the holy maiden’s mind at times, why an angel such as her decides to become a scorned being’s ally. Footsteps approach her before Lucy feels soft fingers wiping away stray tears that dare to cascade down her face, and she can not help but blink owlishly at her companion. Mustering all the strength she has, the fair-haired maiden smiles at the winged being standing before her, hoping that she managed to convey how grateful she is for the small gesture of kindness. 

“Have you come here for some peace of your mind? I heard that you have been chosen to be God’s messenger to the unholy land...I certainly wish it did not have to be you, I’m so sorry Lucy.” Lady mutters, shooting the fair-haired maiden a worried look while stroking her cheek in a comforting manner. The smile that bloomed on her face moments ago withers, and with her gaze downcast, Lucy turns to walk away from Lady, stopping a few steps away from the angel. Her amber eyes lock onto the horizon that seems to be out of reach before her, and the hem of her flowy dress flutters gently as another gentle breeze grazes the earth, coaxing stray petals to fly up in the air and dance around the holy maiden and her companion. 

" I don't understand why, but this place calls to me, angel. There is this feeling in my chest...why does it freeze my breath when I see this scenery ?"

With her back turned, Lucy fails to see the heartbroken look that is evident on the dark-haired angel’s face. Lady bites her lip, eyebrows furrowed as she contemplates about how to word her thoughts. “Lucy, listen---” she begins, but she does not finish her sentence as she lifts her head to look at the endless sky above. A frown mars her face and the angel shakes her head as she lets out a frustrated sigh, apparently her presence is required elsewhere. While a part of her knows it is never wise to defy orders, Lady does not want to leave the holy maiden all alone, not when she is about to depart for a suicide mission. 

“You should go.” Lucy suggests in a soft voice, casting a blank look at her only ally over her shoulder. For a fleeting moment, the fair-haired maiden sees reluctance and worry in the angel’s eyes as the two of them lock gaze. With a defeated sigh, Lady spreads her wings and takes off towards the sea of clouds, the flutter of her wings leaves a few white plumes to fall onto the loamy soil. The holy maiden lifts her head and watches until the figure of the dark-haired angel can no longer be seen. Around her, thousands of flowers continue to sway back and forth in a mesmerizing waltz, as if trying to soothe the anxiety that is still coursing through her veins. As Lucy once again gazes at the landscape before her, it is then she feels a strange sensation of foreign familiarity. She thought she heard a voice inside of her head, someone’s words that make her heart constrict in a bittersweet feeling she can not comprehend. 

_“I have faith in you.”_


	2. The demon king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D Our holy maiden finally meets the unholy king of the underworld. Nothing to be wary of, yet 8D

Compared to the vibrant colors of the flowers and the earthy fragrance of the soil, the cliff that separates the underworld and the realm of the mortals is devoid of life. A frown mars her face as Lucy takes in the landscape before her. Ominous dark clouds that block even the faintest rays of sunlight, swirling restlessly in a pattern that reminds her of a serpent coiling around its prey. Bone-chilling gusts of wind whipped at her, carrying with them heartrending cries. Chills run down her spine, and for a fleeting moment Lucy can not help but wonder if what reached her ears are the helpless cries of the souls who are forever shackled in darkness. Littered on the ashen soil are trees that contorted in weird shapes, and Lucy swallows thickly when her eyes notice that some of them resemble humans. There is a faint putrid smell lingering in the air, a smell that reminds her of rotten flesh, far from being pleasant and definitely does not help with the anxiety that is still coursing through her veins. Nothing but a sea of darkness lays before her, beyond the rocky edge of the cliff. Death and despair, sins and depravity. A powerful, sinister energy is heavy in the atmosphere, weighing her down and making her feel as if a hand is slowly squeezing on her throat. Had she not been under God’s protection, had she been just a normal 20 year old girl, Lucy doubt she would last a second being there. 

The demon king definitely does not want to make any soul who ventures here feel welcomed. 

Letting out a shaky breath, the holy maiden slowly raises a hand and clutches at the silver cross that lays on top of her chest. Lucy would be lying if she said she isn’t terrified to the core, for she can already feel the demon king’s menace from merely standing at the cliff. Dread spreads through her veins and oozes into her heart, eating away at her mind like venom. Her golden locks dance a chaotic waltz in the unforgiving icy winds, and her lips tremble before the holy maiden finally manages to get the words out in a shaky voice. 

“Our great Creator... who watches over us from beyond the sea of golden clouds, please grant me the strength to--” 

Lucy begins her little prayer, intending to ask for God’s protection and guidance before taking the plunge into the unknown. Her lips chant the words, but deep down she has an inkling feeling that perhaps God isn’t listening. He is an odd one at times, cherry picking who to save and who to leave withering in the deepest darkness of utter hopelessness. Has the heavens finally decided to forsake her? Of course they must have, by tossing her towards the lair of the beast, intending to get rid of the “holy whore” whose presence sours the angels’ day. The fair-haired maiden does not get to finish her prayer, however, when the lifeless ground beneath her feet begins to quake. Amber eyes widened in pure shock, the holy maiden lets out a gasp as she desperately tries to maintain her balance. The earth seems to growl around her, and in the midst of the tremor, Lucy notices that floating, enormous rocks have started to emerged from the sea of darkness beyond the cliff. They raise one after another, forming a straight path that leads to the uncharted land below the vibrant earth of the mortal’s realm. Moments pass by before the earth finally calms its sudden outburst, and a feeling of foreboding roars like tides inside the holy maiden’s racing heart as she stares at the hovering rocky path before her. 

_ “Come forth, maiden, I am waiting.” _

She feels as if her heart has stopped beating for a moment when she hears a mysterious voice echo inside her head. Rich, warm, sultry, and full of temptations. While a part of her feels unnerved to no ends, Lucy can not help but find the voice so beautiful. Beautiful… and full of dark promises. He is beckoning to her, from his throne deep within the underworld. Thoughts begin to race through her mind, and the maiden frowns as she continues to look at the awaiting rocky path beyond the edge of the cliff. She has heard numerous stories about how the angels can barely make it past this cliff before being burnt to cinders, or impaled on monstrous spikes as black as the night. This is too easy, and Lucy wonders why the demon king is letting her approach his realm without putting up a fight. Her train of thought comes to a screeching stop and a surprised gasp escaped her lips when a strong gust of wind whips at her, as if reminding her that she is stalling. “ _ Haughty ruler, aren’t you?” _ she muses and with a sigh the holy maiden wills her feet to carry her forward, towards her awaiting guest shrouded in tales of madness and bloodshed. 

Placing one foot onto the first boulder of the floating rocky path in a tentative manner, Lucy begins her descent to the underworld. As she hops to the second floating step, the previous one crumbles and vanishes. A one way path straight to the beast’s lair with no return. Lucy takes one last glance over her shoulder at the landscape behind her, and her heart sinks as she realizes that she is all alone. No one is waiting for her return and no one is praying for her safety. A vessel of God, and yet scorned by the heavens and its holy beings. She numbly continues to walk forward with a heavy heart, and the closer she gets to the underworld, the more palpable the feeling of hopelessness becomes. 

\----------

Lucy has no idea how long she has been wandering in this realm. Unfamiliar landscape stretches beyond her eyes, and the holy maiden has one hand hovering over the hilt of her holy sword that was tied to a belt around her waist. Enormous, spiky rock formations that remind her of thorns of a fair rose, soil that emits a faint purple glow and crimson fog that swirls in a chaotic pattern. Ashes float in the air while icy gusts howled around her. Eldritch, winged creatures that she has never seen before fly about in the dark sky above, their deafening cries make her wince with discomfort. While she thanks her lucky stars that she has been unscathed so far with her journey, Lucy finds it strange how none of the native demons are attacking her. It is as if something, or someone, has ordered them not to touch her. Nothing about the underworld makes her feel at ease, and her golden locks sway gently as the holy maiden looks back and forth while continuing to tread the foreign land with care. She could not help but feel as if someone, or something, is watching her every move, and every now and then she can hear a snicker lingering in the dull atmosphere. At first she attributed it to being a figment of her imagination, not wanting to feed to the anxiety that is bubbling without a stop beneath her skin. 

That is the case until she notices out of the corner of her eye that a strange, large blue bird is almost everywhere she ventures to. 

She finds the bird to be strange, and even suspicious given how it seems to follow her everywhere. Blue tinted feathers, golden eyes that seem to lock onto her figure in a scrutinizing and amused manner and a monstrous looking beak that makes her shiver. The creature trails behind her without a word, hovering in the air and perching on the branches of dark trees that sprouted from the unholy soil every now and then. That look in its eyes tells her it isn’t accompanying her without a reason, and the holy maiden sucks in a breath before stopping in her tracks to mull over the situation. 

“ _Why is this creature following and watching my every move? So far most of the native creatures here have been ignoring my presence, so It’s definitely not doing so for no reason… Unless…_ ” Lucy thought, and a shiver runs down her spine as a thought appears in her mind. Swallowing thickly, the holy maiden slowly turns around, and just as she expected, the bird is there again. It is perching on a branch of an ominous looking tree, and the longer Lucy looks at the tree, the more she believes it resembles the figure of a human fleeing from absolute terror. Ignoring the uneasy feeling that gnaws at her mind, the fair-haired maiden raises her head and takes a few measured steps forward before offering the mysterious creature a greeting. Not the best course of action trying to converse with a bird, but perhaps doing so will gain her some necessary information on how to get to the demon king, she dares to hope. 

“Hello strange creature, I do not know if you can understand my words, but I notice that you have been following me for quite a while. As it is, I could use some help, I am terribly lost--” Lucy begins, and just as she is about to ask the blue bird for some help with directions, a brash, loud cackle graces her ears as the creature begins to laugh without a care in the world. While the holy maiden sports a dumbstruck look on her face, the mysterious blue bird narrows its golden eyes at her in a manner best described as mocking, and even mischievous. 

“Hahaha, you sure are, pretty face. You’ve been wandering like a headless chicken for so long, pretty boy is getting  _ really _ impatient.” 

Surprised as she is to find out that the creature can both understand and communicate with her, her heart chills with terror as she realizes her speculation is correct. The demon king has sent this creature to observe her, and it appears that she has kept him waiting for more than necessary wandering around aimlessly. This is definitely not making the situation favorable for her, and she feels a lump form in her throat as the realization dawns on her more and more with each passing minute. As if being able to sense her inner turmoil, the bird cackles once again in glee, and the next thing the maiden knows, it was hovering right before her, suspending itself in the air by flapping its wide wings in a slow, fluid rhythm. 

“Lucky for you, I am feeling rather generous today. I’ll lead you to his castle, but I won’t guarantee that he’ll be too pleased to see you, hehe.”

The holy maiden can hear it, the beats of her racing, anxious heart in her ears. A bead of cold sweat trickles down the nape of her neck, but Lucy dares not have second thoughts knowing that she will risk angering the unholy ruler further should she stall. She needs to get to his castle as soon as possible, and with such limited knowledge of this uncharted realm, perhaps the best course of action is to let the snickering bird lead her there. “Very well, I shall follow you to his castle. Please lead the way.” the maiden answers, and the hem of her flowy dress flutters as she begins trailing behind the blue creature, who is already flying ahead. Dread and anxiety rattle inside her head with each step she takes, and her heart throbs in painful realization that she is about to meet the ruthless lord of darkness. 

\----------

Footsteps echo off the granite walls of the dark castle's hallway as the holy maiden follows the bird, whose name she has learned to be Griffon, towards the demon king’s throne room. The blue bird has led her through a dark forest, across a coursing toxic river and made her cross a seemingly never ending bridge before they arrive at the demon king’s abode. Dark, tall towers that pierced the sky, ghastly looking sculptures of gargoyles that seemed to be staring into her very soul. Glass windows with intricate yet chaotic patterns, crimson clouds that gather over the looming structure, and remnants of what she assumes to be weapons scatter on the dried up soil. A jarring contrast compared to the divine castle of Gods, where sea of golden clouds course through the azure sky and fragrance of flowers permeate in the air from God’s garden. For a fleeting moment, she wonders if she will ever get to experience the warmth of sunlight and the heartwarming aroma of the sea of flowers that bloom at the nameless field again. 

“And here we are, walk through these doors and you will reach his throne room. Look sharp, pretty face, and try not to get on his nerves. Though I doubt you can since you kept him waiting far too long already, hehehe.” Griffon quips in a tone full of mirth, and before she knows it, the blue bird has already vanished in a cloud of black smoke. 

Left alone by herself, Lucy squeezes her eyes shut and desperately tries to push back the waves of dread as she places a trembling hand on top of the large doors with intricate patterns before her. Exhaling a shaky breath and swallowing thickly in a nervous manner, the holy maiden steels herself as she musters all the strength she has before giving the door a push. There is no turning back now, and she did not come this far to cower in fear. Should she meet her demise at this moment, she wishes to do so with her head held high. With that in mind, she steps forward, over the threshold of the door that leads to the unholy ruler’ throne room. 

Lucy thought that her heart has skipped a beat the moment her eyes saw the figure of the underworld’s ruler on his throne. 

He is there, lounging in his seat, leaning his cheek on one fist while resting his other hand on the armrest of his throne. Even with a distance between them, Lucy could still feel the menacing and sinister power that surrounded him. Clad in a pair of dark trousers that accentuate his long legs, there are black markings that run across his bare chest and lithe body. Dark, inky locks of hair that reach his chin, plump lips curled upwards in a scornful smirk and piercing jade eyes that send her heart racing. A pair of horns sprouted from his dark tresses, framing his devilish face beautifully while six dark wings folded neatly behind him. He locks eyes with her, and the holy maiden can not help but shudder as she sees the way he is regarding her. Swirling in his eyes are disdain and anger, but for a very transient moment, she thought she sees a glimpse of hurt, sorrow and regret. She wonders why it is that he seems so tense and stiff, and her lips form a thin line on her face as she notices how intense his gaze was. A chuckle rumbles deep within his chest before the demon king finally graces her with his words, laden with scorn and contempt and chilling her to the bones. 

"Well, finally coming to me at last? You've kept me waiting. But then again, you were always good at that."

Lucy suddenly realizes how it feels to be a prey being held in a vice grip of a predator. The unholy ruler has barely uttered his venomous words, and yet she already feels as if her heart will burst at any moment. But she knows better than to dally before a powerful, sinister being like him, and she has more dignity than to cower and beg for mercy. She has marched straight to the heart of the beast’s lair, and she will be damned if she finally gives into the storm of emotions that is still raging inside her heart. Sucking in a breath to steel herself, the holy maiden takes slow, tentative steps forward as she continues to lock gazes with the demon king, who narrows his eyes at her approaching form. 

“By the grace of the Holy Creator and the heavens, I have come to negotiate for the possibility of a truce. My name is---” Lucy finally lets the words slip past her lips, and yet her attempts at a negotiation is thwarted when a derisive laughter rings in the air. She freezes in her steps the moment she sees the manic look in his eyes, and every fiber of her being screams for her to reach for the hilt of her sword. 

“Ah, yes, Holy Maiden Lucy, or should I say… the  _ holy whore _ ? I know of you. And what I also know is that your mission will fail.” 

She thought that time has come to a standstill for a split second, as within the next instance the demon king lunges at her from his throne, appearing right before her with his wings spread wide. Her amber eyes widened in terror, and reflected in them is his sinister, unhinged grin. He is a predator, and she is his prey. All she can hear is the sound of her own heartbeats in her ears, and she feels as if her blood has frozen in her veins with fear and panic. He roars at her, and her chest becomes painfully tight with how fast her shaken heart is beating. 

**_“Reap what you sow, you holy fool!”_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the fun will begin soon ;D Stay tuned ~~


	3. Within the predator's grasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D Are yall ready for some fun ?  
> Warning: NSFW contents, read if you wanna descend to hell like me.

Her heart hammers in her chest as the holy maiden sprints across the throne room of the demon king. She narrowly managed to jump back just in time earlier to avoid the unholy being's attack, which resulted in a little scratch on her cheek. A grunt rings in the air as the fair-haired maiden lands a distance away from her enemy, and she swallows thickly when a dark chuckle graces her ears. The swirling dark markings on the sinister ruler's body leave his pale skin and accumulate in the air. He has summoned one of his familiars, a black panther that can freely morph into lethal spikes and other weapons that sends her dodging and running in a frantic manner. 

“Your movements have become rather sloppy, holy maiden, but I shall give you the credit for your endurance. Now then, let’s put your skills and faith to test, shall we ?” 

Alarms ring in her head as Lucy continues to keep up her attempts to survive, hand clutching onto the hilt of her sword and swinging the holy weapon to parry the attacks aimed at her. Clanking sounds echo off the immaculate walls of the throne room again and again, accompanied by grunts and blurs of movements. " _I have to stop the panther… Or I'll be at a disadvantage_." she thinks with a grimace, gritting her teeth when her blade is met with ghastly black spikes, the clash leaving tremors to wrack through her body. 

A pained, sudden cry leaves her lips when something sharp grazes her hip, effectively leaving another wound on her and creating a tear in her dress. Lucy pants ragged breaths while casting a quick glance at her surroundings. When her eyes catch sight of blue tinted feathers, the holy maiden feel anxiety gnaw at her heart. Griffon is out as well, cackling with glee while holding a torn piece of her dress in his talons. “ _This isn’t good… I can’t keep up if I’m out numbered... I have to tip the scales back to an even point.”_ the holy maiden thought, and with that she leaps backwards and away from the snarling black panther. Sucking in a breath and slowly exhaling a shaky, heavy pant, the holy maiden tightens her grip on her weapon. If even God has abandoned her, at least she will entrust her heart to her blade. She swallows thickly and squeezes her eyes shut, ignoring cackles and growls that her ears drank in from somewhere in the throne room of the demon king. Let this tip the scale to her favor, she dares to hope. 

“Haha, girlie, are we wearing you out? Don’t start dilly dallying on us just yet, I’ve got something in store for you.” Griffon taunted, flapping his wings in an excited manner as he narrows his golden eyes at the silent holy maiden. While his familiars are more than eager to tear the fair-haired lass to pieces, the demon king furrows his eyebrows as he gazes at her. “Wait.” he commands, holding an arm out to the side and earning himself a puzzled sound from the blue bird while the black panther continues to keep its eyes locked onto the maiden’s figure with a snarl. “What’s holding you, pretty boy? I can fry her right now if you let me.” Griffon quips in an unamused tone, not knowing why his master isn’t letting him unleash fury upon the vessel of God. 

But it was then they feel something begins to stir in the atmosphere, disrupting the flow of the unholy ruler’s dark energy. 

Small, transient orbs of light begin to surround the fair-haired maiden who slowly raises her sword into the air. The holy blade begins to glow, emitting a blinding golden light that coaxes a surprised squawk from the brash blue bird. And yet, at that moment, pain and recognition flood the dark ruler’s heart as he realizes what the fair-haired maiden is about to do. “Don’t tell me…!” the demon king mutters in a disbelieving tone, shielding his eyes with a hand as more light begins to dance around the figure of his opponent. Holy energy gathers around her, her golden locks dance in a chaotic tempo as the ground beneath her feet quakes. She begins to chant, and at her command a bright magic circle appears and hovers over her figure while white blades begin to circle around her, ready to strike at any given moment. “Hey, pretty boy! If ya don’t do something she’s gonna blast us outta here ya know!” Griffon squawkes , desperately trying to maintain his position amidst the unforgiving torrents of holy energy with rapid flaps of his wings. It is right then that Lucy flutters her eyes open, gaze firm as determination swirls in her amber orbs. It is time to tip the scale to her favor. 

_“ Behold the heavens’ benevolence_

_Bask in His glory, let your sins be heard_

_The golden rain of swords shall show you His judgement_

**_Heaven’s bane_ ** _!”_

Light floods the room of the demon king’s throne room, followed by a deafening sound. She points her sword towards him, and at her command, a pillar of light explodes at her target while hundreds of pure white blades fly forward. Pained cries and shouts ring in the air, and the dark castle shakes under the force of her grand attack. Moments pass by before Lucy finally lowers her sword. Excruciating, burning sparks of pain run through every fiber of her being. Her chest heaves ragged breaths while her heartbeats accelerate to the point she feels lightheaded. An expected aftermath that comes with using her grand attack, or rather, delivering God’s judgement in his name. The pillar of light has left an opening in the room’s ceiling, causing debris to descend to the floor and a thin layer of smoke to form. As the smoke begins to clear, Lucy’s amber eyes widen as she realizes there are only two strange looking orbs before her, hovering a bit over the ground with a static energy flowing about them. In front of them was a gargantuan golem, its body slowly crumbling and disintegrating into the air, leaving behind black cinders of dark energy. Thoughts begin to race through the holy maiden’s head as she drinks in the sight before her. “ _Something isn’t right… that golem wasn’t here before..._ “ she mutters, and a chill runs down her spine when she feels cold fingertips slowly wrap around her throat in the next instance. Lucy feels as if her heart has stopped beating when a dark, sinister chuckle reaches her ears, and she whimpers when she feels his icy breath on her skin. 

He is right behind her. 

“ A noble attempt, but your timing is too slow. You have my gratitude, _dearest maiden_ , I was given enough time to shield myself from your attack with that golem you’re looking at.”

Lucy vaguely registers a glowing dark circle beneath her feet on the ground, and within the next instance she feels something slither up her body and wrap themselves around her limbs, rendering her immobilized. “ _Tentacles...?_ ” she realizes, and despite their flimsy appearance, the tendrils are much stronger than they look. Struggles as she might, she can not break free from their vice grip. A malevolent grin spreads across the face of the underworld’s ruler as his tentacles has got the holy maiden in a bind. He leans in closer, cold breath fanning her neck and causing her eyes to widen in utter terror. 

“My revenge on the heavens shall begin with you.” 

The next thing she knows, Lucy feels the tentacles tighten around her body, and that they have flung her across the room. Her back collides with the wall, the impact knocking the air out of her lungs and making her yelp in pain. She falls onto the floor like a rag doll, agony written all over her face as pain numbs her senses. As she tries to get up onto feet again, he appears before her, looking down at her trembling form with eyes full of hurt and anger.

“ I always thought you looked so beautiful in that dress. Why are you wearing it in my absence? Whose heart are you trying to captivate, you _holy whore_.”

_You used to wear it just for me._

Lucy can no longer muster the strength to fight back or to break free from the tentacles. Exhaustion has weaved itself into every fiber of her being after being flung around the room again and again. For a fleeting moment, she wonders which is worse, being scorned by the heaven, or being at the cruel mercy of the underworld’s ruler. Tattered dress, fair skin littered with wounds and bruises, hope shattered. Footsteps reach her ears from somewhere around her, and a quiet grunt leaves her lips when her body is yanked up right by his tentacles for the umpteenth time. He tilts her chin up with his slender fingers, and Lucy wonders if she truly is going to meet her end within moments. Perhaps the last thing she will see before it all ends will be jade eyes that seem to pierce through her soul, and the last thing she will feel is the uncomfortable feeling of constricting tentacles around her body. But to her surprise, he utters her name, in a voice so strangely soft that sends pain clawing at her heart. 

“ _Lucy…_ ” 

Her eyes widen when she feels his lips on her. He tastes like sin and yet feels like heaven. A muffled moan bubbles in her throat as the demon king continues to press his lips against her, and she shudders when she feels him swipe his tongue against her lips in a silence request for entrance. Beautiful as he is, she does not wish to let him have his way with her. There is a fire inside her heart, and drained as she feels after his merciless onslaught, the holy maiden refuses to succumb to his less than decent advances. She bites on his tongue, intending to remind him that she is not an easy target. When she sees the look on his face within seconds later, however, the holy maiden feels as if a serpent is coiling around her heart. There is that dark, sinister look in his jade eyes, and the smirk on his face is nothing short of malicious. Perhaps that wasn’t the best course of action...

“ I expect nothing less from you. That fire in your heart was what made me fall for you after all.” He muses and snaps his fingers, and a pained cry leaves her lips as Lucy is once again flung across the room. She tries to get up, only to feel that her body is in the grasp of numerous tentacles as they maneuver her onto a hard surface. The tendrils have sat her on his throne, her arms held up over her head and bound together. Her eyes widened in terror as two tentacles slither up her calves and coil around her thighs, holding her legs apart and exposing her clothed core. Footsteps bounce off the walls of the room as the demon king begins stalking towards her, devilish smirk ever present on his chiseled face and gaze smoldering. She whimpers as he comes to a stop before her bound form, and the way he licks his lips as he looks at her sends shivers down her spine. 

_How can a wicked being be so beautiful?_

He reaches a hand towards her, grabs onto the tattered top of her dress and tugs, **hard**. The sound of tearing fabric reaches her ears, causing her body to jerk involuntarily in response. Her breasts come into view, and a layer of pink dusts her cheeks as she notices the hunger in his eyes. “ Quite a feast for the eyes, holy maiden. Let me see what is hidden underneath that dress of yours.” the demon king mutters in a sinful voice, and Lucy lets out a yelp and squeezes her eyes shut when the unholy being continues to tear at her dress. Shreds of fabric fall onto the ground one after another, and it isn’t long before she is bare before his eyes, save for the stockings and her boots that somehow still remain untouched. The blush on her face darkens, and she desperately wants to shield her body from his intense gaze. He proceeds to kneel before her, and a shaky breath escapes her lips the moment she feels him trail his hands from her hips up her torso. His touch ignites something sinful and forbidden in her, and the way he parts his lips as he let his eyes follow his hands is obscenely attractive. 

“ I have forgotten how exquisite your skin feels upon my fingers, maiden, such a sultry body you have…” he mutters, the deep timbre of his voice sends sparks of heat rushing to her cheeks and her core. His slender fingers continue to inch upwards as they map her body, and she lets out a gasp when he begins to grope her breasts without shame. A playful, perverted hum rumbles deep within his tattooed chest as the demon king begins toying with her breasts, kneading them, pressing them together and pulling at her nipples. She catches a glimpse of his devilish smirk, and the fair-haired maiden squirms when he leans forward, engulfing a hardened nub with his mouth as he does. He begins suckling greedily, flicking his tongue over her nipple, swirling the wet appendage around it now and then while rolling the other between his fingers. “ Don’t… stop…! Oh…!” she gasps, and she hates how her voice seems to crack when he latches his teeth on the nub and pulls hard. His plump lips leave her nipple with a lecherous pop moments later, and Lucy hates how sparks of pleasure ran through her body as he repeats the same treatment to the other nipple. She wonders how he ignites such a blazing fire in her loins with the way he locks his eyes with her the whole time, using his tentacle to keep her eyes on him whenever she wishes to turn her head away. 

“ Such beautiful breasts you have. I love how round and soft they are..Mmm… how they fit my hands just perfectly.”

She can’t hold the moan that escapes her lips when he hears such words. Just what is wrong with her, why would something like this feel good? His lips leave her nipple with a lecherous pop, and a high pitched cry leaves her lips when he drags his nails down her torso. "You have a really lovely voice, even more so when you cry out in pain." he remarks in a gleeful tone, biting his lip as his eyes drink in the bleeding scratches he has given her. The holy maiden finds it odd that mixed with the burning sensation of pain is an undeniable twinge of pleasure. Lucy swallows thickly when her captor chuckles and leans in close to her face, not tearing his gaze away from her for even a second as he does. 

"No need to hold back, holy maiden. I do so love to hear you scream." the king of the underworld taunts, the corners of his lips curl up in an impish smirk while one of his hands toys with her nipple in an absentminded manner. She narrowed her amber eyes at him, eyebrows furrowed in an indignant manner before she shoots an answer his way. Two can definitely play this game, and she refuses to let him belittle her like this.

"I only scream The Creator's name in reverence, I'm afraid."

Her words prompt the sinister ruler to pause his ministrations. She wonders if it was possible, but the dark, powerful aura that surrounds him seems to intensify after she has uttered her retaliation. He chuckles at her, reaching a hand up to grab onto her jaw, his piercing jade eyes seem to glow with excitement as he gazes at her defiant glare. 

“Well then... shall we test your devotion to your God? How much longer will it take before you scream my name for all of heaven to hear, I wonder."

She wants to bite at him with a snarky remark, but the only sound that escapes her is a surprised gasp as her lower body is yanked forward. A tentacle seizes the chance to plunge itself into her mouth, and her eyes widen in response at the unwelcomed intrusion. Her reaction earned herself a pleased hum from the dark lord, and at his command two other tentacles wrap themselves around her breasts, kneading and squeezing as they please. The holy maiden’s legs are pulled further apart by the tentacles that had themselves wrapped around her thigh. A pair of small tendrils latch onto her lower lips and pulled them apart, revealing her core to his eyes and coaxing a pathetic whimper out of her, muffled by the tentacles that is slowly wriggling itself in and out of her moist cavern. _“No… not there…!”_ she thought, desperately trying to keep her resolve from crumbling underneath the relentless onslaught of pleasure as numerous tentacles caress her body. What unnerves her the most is his gaze, and her heart races when she sees the lust that swirls in his eyes. He keeps his jade orbs locked on her virgin cunt, licking his lips in a sinful manner that makes her shiver. Flowing from his lips are honeyed words that hold promises of his impure, lecherous intentions, and she swears that his voice is made of nothing but sins.

**_“_ ** _I shall drown you in bliss, and you will learn to love me again, whether you want to or not, Lucy_ **_.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) stay tuned for some actual actions next time, tis but heavy petting.  
> Hope yall enjoyed this chapter, because I did, a bit too much \\( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)/.


	4. The sweetest defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has nothing but NSFW yall.  
> What is on the menu: come inflation, stomach bulge, loss of virginity, edging, vaginal and anal penetration, my attempts at writing dirty talk.

Muffled gasps and moans ring in the air as the holy maiden struggles to remain sane under her captor’s sinful torment. 

Hands bound above her head, cheeks flushed a shade of crimson, heart racing within her chest and body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her legs are still spread, held within the tight grasp of a pair of tentacles. There is a dazed look on her face, amber eyes glazed over and golden locks clinging to her skin. “No more… please…” she wants to plead to him with her quivering lips, and yet all that comes out are muffled words as a tentacle keeps on thrusting itself in and out of her moist cavern. Her body is burning up, overly sensitive from the endless onslaught of pleasure inflicted upon her by the ghastly tentacles. They caress every inch of her exposed skin, play with her breasts and tease her hard nipples. Red marks litter her body, from her chest down her torso and even on her thighs. He has ordered his tentacles to whip at her, a punishment for her haughty behavior from earlier. She wonders if he derives joy from seeing how her body jerks in response whenever a tentacle whips at her breasts. That glint of pure joy in his glowing green eyes, the devilish smirk on his face and that bulge in his dark trousers... perhaps it is true that her pained cries bring him euphoria. 

She does not yield at first, not wanting to make it easy for him. Pleasure prickles at her skin and prods at her mind constantly, and her body trembles from pain and pleasure. The tentacles that coils around her breasts alternates between gentle kneading and roughly squeezing, and she closes her eyes in an attempt to ignore the stimulation. Her pitiful efforts coaxes a scornful chuckle out of him, and before she knows it, two small tendrils tie themselves around her hardened nubs and pull, hard. How she hates the pitiful whine that escapes her. Indignation boils in her veins when she sees the impish look that he shoots her. An idea seems to cross his mind at that moment, as seen with the way he licks his lips and the playful hum that makes her glare at him. 

“ Well now, it seems that you have mastered your endurance training. Shall we test your limits then, holy maiden?” 

Lucy wants to question him about his intentions, but her thoughts are cut short when she feels two small tendrils prod at her puckered hole. “ _No way…! Don’t…! ”_ she panics, eyes widened in terror when they begin spreading it open as another tentacle emerges. Ridged and covered in a thick mucus, it presses against her tight ring of muscles a few times, and she watches in despair as the slick appendage slowly enters her. It is a foreign, uncomfortable feeling, and she emits a loud, muffled whine as discomfort and pain shoots through her body. Her legs quiver, hot tears gather at the corners of her eyes and cascade down her face at the intrusion. No words can describe the humiliation that she feels at that moment, hearing the shameless moans that the sinister ruler makes as he watches her body being ravaged. Having entered her, the tentacle begins thrusting in and out at a slow rhythm, and the holy maiden throws her head back at the strange sensation of having her behind penetrated. Painful and humiliating as it is, a part of her mind can not deny that...

_Being at his mercy is sinfully erotic._

“Mm… I so love seeing you writhe like this. Now then, it’s time I indulge myself.” the demon king quips in a low voice, and at his words she shakes her head in protest. There is a look of shame and fear on her face when he leans closer to her core, hunger swirling restlessly in his piercing jade eyes. Her lower lips are still spread by two small tendrils, revealing her entrance that is oozing with her essence. As much as she hates to admit it, her body responds to his lecherous ministrations in earnest. She knows he is beyond ecstatic, judging by the pleased hum that escapes his lips and the way he locks his eyes onto her entrance. A shiver runs down her spine the moment he lifts his gaze to look at her, and when she feels his fingers trace her entrance, Lucy thinks she has lost coherence for a fleeting moment.

“ Yield to me, maiden, succumb to my sweet embrace and drown in euphoria by my side. Renounce your devotion to the cruel God who has forsaken you and become mine.” he proposes, and within seconds Lucy feels the tentacle in her mouth retract itself. 

The sinister yet beautiful ruler wants an answer straight from her lips, and Lucy desperately clings to the last shreds of dignity that she still has. “I’d rather die than succumb to you.” she answers, not bothering to mince her words as she shoots him a look of defiance. Anger and even hurt flash in his eyes for a transient moment before the underworld’s ruler lets out a derisive chuckle. He shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant manner and snaps his fingers. At his command, a tentacle plunges itself into her mouth, wriggling in and out of the moist cavern while the one in her behind begins moving at a faster pace than before. She makes a high-pitched noise when she feels his tongue against her, licking a long, broad stripe up her entrance while keeping his eyes locked with hers. 

_Strange how such a smoldering, intense gaze can make her heart quiver._

“ Resist all you want. In the end, you will be mine, and not even the heavens can save you from my desires. The fun begins now, Lucy, I vow to break you even more than you have shattered my heart.”

\-----------

Pathetic whimpers and sobs fill the throne chamber of the demon king. Frustration courses through her veins for he has denied her bliss for the umpteenth time. Just how long has he tormented her like this, forcing her towards the peak or euphoria but not allowing her to have a taste of release. She endures the first hour, but hell hath no fury like a demon king scorned. The prince of darkness does not relent, not even for a minute, hell bent on breaking the maiden’s devotion to her arrogant God. He toys with her clit with the tip of his wicked tongue, applying just enough pressure to drive her insane with pleasure but not enough to grant her what she wants. Lewd, wet noises reach her ears as the unholy being thrust his slender fingers in and out of her virgin cunt, coating his digits in her essence. One finger, then two, and then three. She thinks it is cruel of him, how he laughs at her with glee whenever she cries out in frustration after being denied release. 

The second hour is just as excruciating. He commands the tentacle in her behind to thrust even faster, twisting itself in an elliptical pattern and making it ram into her with abandon. With his fingers pressing and pinching her clit, the sinister ruler lets his tongue explore her core. Pleasure weaves itself into every fiber of her being as she feels the wet muscle insider her, thrusting in and out at a fluid rhythm that has her see stars. "You taste sinful, maiden." he remarks at some point, and a long whine bubbles in her throat when she feels him suck on her button of nerves. The knot that has formed in her stomach could snap at any given moment. She is so close, and she wants nothing more than to finally have a taste of release after two hours of his sweet torment. And yet he denies her bliss once again, commanding the tentacles to cease their zealous yet lecherous ministrations. She cries out in frustration once more, shooting him a defeated look as the sparks of pleasure dim one after another. Her cries fall on deaf ears, however, as the demon king simply licks his lips and smirks at her. 

"You've made me wait a long time, surely you can be patient and return the favor? We can't have you ruining your reputation as a holy maiden just yet now, can we?"

And with that he resumes his torment on her, commanding the tentacles to once again bring her pleasure. She throws her head back with a muted cry, amber eyes rolling back when a pair of small tendrils snake themselves into her behind to join the tentacle that is thrusting in and out of her. She slowly starts to let go of her resolve, mind hazy and fogged over with lust. It is becoming too much. Her breasts being played with, her behind being ravaged, his fingers on her clit and her virgin cunt being at his tongue's mercy. 

_Why is she resisting him again?_

Two hours have gone by, and as the third approaches, Lucy no longer finds it in her to put up a fight. The demon king has disrobed himself of his only piece of clothing, and her heart skips a beat the moment she sees him in all his glory. Lean muscles, broad shoulders, lithe waist and toned legs. With his gaze down cast and mouth hung open, he squeezes his eyes shut as he wraps a hand around his cock. She thinks he is beautiful, kneeling before her naked while stroking himself without shame. He is well-endowed, and for a fleeting moment the fair-haired maiden wonders if something so large, girthy with ridges like that can fit inside of her. And yet giddy shivers run down her spine at the image of her tight walls stretching to accommodate his girth. A thought crosses her mind, obscene and wrong, but she doesn't care. Maybe it's not so bad letting him soil her chastity, maybe it's not such a bad thing to become a slave to his desires. Maybe she will be much happier here succumbing to his temptations, away from the scornful looks the angels give her. 

_Why devote herself to a cruel God who has forsaken her, when a demon king can give her the sweetest taste of sin instead?_

She shivers and lets out a shaky breath when he presses his cock against her clit, the contact coaxes a sultry moan to spill from his lips. 

" What will it be then, maiden? You're itching to play, I can tell." he taunts, rubbing his length up and down her entrance and prompting her to shudder in bliss. The tentacle in her mouth retracts itself, and in its absence semen starts to drip from the corner of her mouth. Lucy locks her dazed amber eyes with her captor's piercing jade ones, exhaling shaky sighs as she feels the tip of his cock at her entrance. That voice of reason within her mind is drowned out by the relentless whispers of carnal desires. There is no point resisting anymore, for lust has overridden her mind. With hooded eyes and quivering lips, she swallows thickly before voicing her desires in a hoarse, broken voice that sounds so foreign to her ears. 

"I… renounce… my loyalty...to the heavens…Please break me ❤️ " 

The grin that spreads across his face is nothing short of fiendish. She doesn't know why, but Lucy smiles when the unholy ruler grabs onto her hips, his grasp strong enough to bruise. It excites her, knowing that she is about to submit to the very sinful being that she is sent to negotiate with. 

"At last, you belong to me. Your arrogant God will never be able to claim something… that has always been **_mine_ ** **!** " 

A searing hot pain shoots through her trembling body as the demon king rams his cock into her, buried to the hilt. And yet at that moment waves after waves of euphoria crash upon her, diluting the pain and making her scream to the heavens. All she sees is white, her ears vaguely hear a guttural grunt and her body spasms all over. He is big, reaching deep inside her to the point a bulge becomes visible in her stomach. It should have been an appalling sight, she should have been disgusted, but the fair-haired maiden is too far gone to care. Heavens and God be damned, for she shall become the demon king's plaything. 

" Hah…Exquisite… I'm so happy that you have been saving yourself for me, Lucy…!"

The fair-haired maiden gasps a breathless moan as the unholy ruler sets a ruthless pace, rutting his hips against her without letting her adjust to his girth. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes off the walls of the sinister being’s throne room, accompanied by grunts, gasps and moans. Lucy can barely feel a hint of clarity in her mind. Her quivering lips part as she watches his cock go in and out of her, and the sight alone almost makes her come undone. It feels good, so good, the way his cock stretches her walls. She loves the feeling of having both of her cunt and behind stuffed full at once. She loves how her body accepts him, how there is that bulge in her stomach every time he rams his cock inside of her. 

"You feel so good, holy maiden… Aah..I love how tight ...and wet you are...clenching around my cock…!" he pants, and a moan spills from her lips at how dirty his words are. Out of the corner of her eyes, the holy maiden sees a tentacle raise itself towards him, poking at the corner of his lips. He shoots her a smirk, licks his lips and turns his head to engulf the tentacle with his mouth, not tearing his gaze from her even once. Heat rushes straight to her core at the sight, at how he moans while the tentacle thrusts in and out of his lips. She can feel that knot in her stomach once more, her body is tightly strung while a fire is ablaze within. His thrusts intensify the moment she begins clenching around him, and she widens her eyes with a mewl when she feels his fingers on her clit. " I can't… Too much… ! Please I'm so close…!" she pleads to him, breasts bouncing and essence flowing freely out of her entrance like a stream. The pleasure he is inflicting on her body is akin to a mind numbing poison, destroying her in the best possible way.

She doesn't know how it is possible, but the demon king picks up his pace even more. He commands the tentacle in his mouth to retract itself before leaning forward and crashing his lips against her. The ones in her tight ring of muscles also begin to thrust frantically, further driving her closer to the peak of utter bliss.

"Cum, cum on my cock…! I will fill you to the brim with my seeds, take every single drop, Lucy...!" he mutters in between kisses laden with desperation. The fair-haired maiden gasps at the gesture, prompting the unholy ruler to seize the chance to snake his tongue inside her moist cavern. Their tongues dance with each other in a sensual waltz, her body is a sand castle before great waves of ecstasy. " _Why… does it feel so good? I can't think anymore… I can't think anymore…! I'm cumming...!_ " her eyes roll back, and a pitiful, high pitched whine bubbled in her throat as he tips her over that peak. The holy maiden tastes her sweet defeat, her walls clench around the demonic cock and all around her, numerous tentacles shoot their hot cum onto her spent body. In her bliss-induced haze, Lucy vaguely hears a loud roar, and she jolts when he finishes inside of her, shooting his seeds deep in her womb. The tentacle in her behind followed suit, releasing generous amount of semen and painting her insides white.

Her eyes widen in shock at how much cum is flowing into her. "Noo..! Too much…! Too much…!" she cries out to him, casting an exhausted look at her stomach that is slowly expanding. Moments pass by before her captor finally emits a satisfied grunt. She feels him slowly pull his cock out of her, and as he does, his seeds gush out from her entrance. The tentacle and pair of small tendrils also withdrew themselves, prompting a stream of cum to escape her behind. The defeated holy maiden lounges in his throne with her eyes closed. She heaves a series of labored breaths, and a low moan leaves her lips as the tentacles slowly unwind themselves from her body. Fingertips graze her cheek, and she once again feels his lips on hers. Her heart throbs a dull pain as she gazes at him, and she wonders about the sorrow that seems to swirl without a stop in his eyes. 

" _This is but the beginning, my beloved holy fool. I will make you remember, just how much you loved me... and how much I loved you in return, Lucy..._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hope yall heathens enjoyed that.  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter or what you'd like to see next in your comment :D Thank you for reading ~


	5. Her beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! Whew I'm glad I made it in time. <3  
> What is on the menu: Angst and fluff, lots of feels that end on a wholesome note.  
> 

Holy maidens were the vessels of God, the messengers of his absolute words. They were revered as maidens of purity, of beauty and grace whose heart was pristine like the whitest lilies that bloomed in summer. Innocent, wise and chaste, they brought down divine judgement on those who had strayed from the illuminated path of God’s teachings. 

Which prompted her to wonder what it was that let God accept her as one of his vessels, for her heart was always heavy with sorrow and cynicism. Why was he not there when her prayers and cries never seemed to reach His heart, when she was trampled on like a lowly insect trying to tend to her dying mother. 

_Why was she born into this world again?_

The girl did not have a name, her mother did not bother giving her one. She never saw nor knew who her father was, and sometimes she could not help but feel jealousy gnaw at her heart whenever she saw those happy families. Her mother was a prostitute, and she came to have a vague realization at a young age that her existence was not welcomed by the very person who brought her into this world. There were times she wished that her mother would look at her with loving eyes, that she would be held in a hug and be told that she was loved. But she remained an unloved child living in the slums, who had to live on whatever scraps she could get given that her mother did not wish to spend a dime on her. 

_But she loved her mother, like a loyal dog would love an abusive owner._

She did not remember when or how it happened, but her mother became ill one day. An incurable disease that took a dozen of lives as first, then the number became hundreds as more and more fell victim to it. She remembered that they chased her and her mother off the shabby room they lived in, and that she began living with her only family member in a shed in the outskirts of the town as a result. Her mother passed away not long after, barely before she reached teenage years. The young girl did not remember exactly how she survived, but the pain of being beaten to the verge of dying was one thing she wished she could forget. It was not easy to get food when she could barely manage to outrun the people that she stole from. The townspeople named her “roach”, and the kids around her age thrived from bullying her. “ _I’m sorry…. I’m sorry… I won’t steal again.”_ she pleaded while trying to shield herself from the onslaught of a nameless street vendor, choked sobs leaving her trembling lips while the passerby walked on. It was a miracle that she could still walk back to her little shed afterwards, her body littered with bruises and wounds and tears freely streaming down her face. 

_Why was she born into this world again ?_

The nameless girl would never forget that day, the day she became gravely ill. No medicines to help her crumbling body, no food to quell the gnawing hunger, no one to comfort the agony that spread through her body. She tried to steal again, just a tiny loaf of bread to help her survive another day of her miserable life. They beat her again that day too, the pain mind-numbing while their venomous words bit away at her mind. Ragged breaths left her lips as she dragged herself away from the town on heavy steps. Her dirty, bruised feet took her to a vast flower field, where thousands of vibrant flowers swayed softly back and forth underneath the seemingly endless sky. She had coined this place her little sanctuary, for she felt safe and away from the cruel world she was born into. The flowers bloomed beautifully that day too, petals ever so soft and soothing aroma wafting through the hot summer air. A quiet grunt spilled from her lips before the nameless girl collapsed onto the loamy soil of the field. Tears began streaming down her face, her amber eyes glazed over as she felt life began to dim from within. 

_Why was she born into this world again ?_

_“ Maybe dying wouldn’t be such a bad idea…”_ she thought. Maybe she would get to live a better life should she die and reincarnate, maybe she would stop feeling all these pains and agony once she had breathed her last breath. She began to wonder if God had created her by mistake, was her existence such an abomination that the Holy Creator decided to turn a blind eye to her sufferings ? Perhaps it was wrong of her to want to live, perhaps her desperation to survive was foolish all along. She was not a welcomed existence from the start, not even her mother loved her to begin with. Maybe she could be a rock for her next life, unfazed by anything, unable to feel a thing, unable to think of how pitiful her existence was. Around her, thousands of flowers continued to sway back and forth, oblivious to the nameless girl whose existence began to fade from this world. Darkness began to blur her vision, and as the minutes passed by, her body began to feel weaker and weaker. She thought she would meet her end, an end to all of her miseries and sufferings…

Until she heard a sound akin to fluttering wings.

A low grunt left her the moment she felt a hand on her cheek, prompting warmth to spread through her body and life to course through her veins. It was a strange sensation, she felt as if someone had yanked her back from teetering on the brink of life and death. Light flooded her vision, and as she fluttered her eyes open, the nameless girl vaguely registered that there was a figure kneeling by her side. She tried to shy away from the touch out of instincts, having been on the receiving end of violence far too often. 

“ Fear not, poor lost lamb of mine, you are safe now. I will not hurt you.”

A warm, rich voice reached her ears, banishing the clouds of sorrow and soothing her trembling heart. She slowly exhaled a shaky breath, and the nameless girl found it strange how she yearned to be touched again when the warm hand left her cheek. “ Are you feeling better, little one?” the mysterious voice asked, and at the being’s words she mustered all the strength she had to slowly sit up. When she lifted her gaze, however, the girl thought all thoughts had evaporated from her mind. There was a man kneeling before her, and her heart skipped a beat as her amber eyes drank in his form. White locks of hair that swayed softly against a warm summer breeze, captivating blue eyes that reminded her of the sky and plump lips that curled up into a warm smile. Clad in an exquisite looking white robe, there were six beautiful wings folded neatly behind him as he continued to gaze at her. The mysterious being enchanted her, and she forgot to breath for a fleeting moment at how ethereal he was. She numbly nodded her head at his question, failing to think of a proper answer as he mind reached a blank point. He smiled at her in return, and she could not help but wonder why would someone so beautiful bestow such kindness on a scorned individual such as herself. 

“ That is a relief. I’m glad I made it in time. Now then, I need to take my leave--” the mysterious man mused, slowly standing up from his kneeling position only to pause when she tugged on his sleeve . She did not know what it was that drove her to do so, for her dirty hands would no doubt soil the pristine, exquisite fabric of his pure white robe. Her heart was racing inside her chest, and much to her surprise he did not recoil from her action nor did he attempt to swat her hands away. “What’s wrong little lamb? Is there something else I can do for you?” he asked, and she wanted to sob at how warm his voice was. 

_Please save me from this cruel world._

“ Please don’t leave me…! I have nowhere to go, I have no one to turn to…! I will do anything for you, anything ! Please don’t leave me…!” she pleaded to him, shooting her savior a heart broken look and ignoring how pitiful she sounded. There was a flickering ember of hope within her heart. She dared to hope that she would be saved, and she dared to think that this mysterious winged being would protect her from this cruel world that rejected her. A humm left his lips as the fair-haired man cast her a thoughtful look, and she blinked owlishly at him when the ethereal stranger knelt before her once again, tucking a stray blonde lock of hair behind her ear as he did. 

“ You are full of potential, little lamb. Well then, I shall accept you as my apprentice. Oh… that’s right, I believe I have not asked for your name. Tell me, do you have a name ?”

Her heart sank at his questions, and the nameless girl meekly shook her head in response. With her gaze downcast, she could feel warmth rush to her cheeks when the winged being shot her an astonished look, as if he could not believe what he was hearing. A surprised noise left her lips when she felt his warm hands on her cheeks, and her heart began racing once again when her amber eyes met his icy blue ones. He was so beautiful, and she could not help but feel so tiny being held in such a warm gaze. 

“ I shall name you Lucy, for there is that spark of light within you. Now then, let us return to my humble abode, Lucy. From this day onwards, you will be under my guidance and care.” 

She widened her eyes in response, and a squeak escaped her lips as she realized that he had picked her up within the next instance. The girl yelped and clung onto her companion for dear life the moment he took off, leaving behind beautiful white plumes to fall softly onto the soil of the nameless flowerfield. “We aren’t walking ?” she asked in a shaky voice, and at her innocent question he simply let out a chuckle full of mirth. “I doubt walking would take us to where I live dear.” he answered with a smirk, and she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she realized how silly her question must have been. 

The scenery below became smaller and smaller, until all she could see was a sea of golden clouds. There was a glint of excitement and awe in her amber eyes as Lucy looked at the foreign landscape that stretched before her. Waterfalls flowing forth from the edges of floating islands, partly hidden behind a sea of clouds. Beautiful white birds fluttered their wings as they flew past the two of them, and a stream of flower petals coursed through the air. Her eyes drank in the vibrant colors of nature that coated the islands, and the hues of the sky that stretched until the far away horizon. The scenery took her breath away, and excitement flowed freely in her heart as the young girl continued to look at everything while the winged being continued to glide through the air with her in his arms. 

\-----------

She did not know if there was anything about his abode that was humble, for her mentor lived in a rather spacious castle. 

He had allowed her to bathe in the warmest water that soothed the ache and agony in her body, and he had given her a simple white dress that was a bit too baggy for her small frame. Her stomach had wailed lowly when she stood before him after having changed into her new clothes, and she wanted to just fall back onto the earth below at how embarrassed she felt. But the fair-haired girl could not deny that he had the most charming smirk, and the chuckle that rumbled deep within his chest sent butterflies to flutter in her stomach. And yet she felt so sheepish when they sat together at a small table full of delectable dishes in his garden, in the shades of a white gazebo. Lucy wanted nothing more than to wolf down the food that was on display before her eyes, but something gnawed at the back of her mind. Were angels supposed to be this kind? She had no idea, but years of living in misery and being trampled on planted numerous seeds of doubt in her mind. 

_Was she deserving of kindness of any kind, from anyone at all ?_

“ What’s wrong? You aren’t touching anything… Is the food not to your liking? ” he questioned, pulling the girl out of her little reverie and back to reality. Lucy shook her head vehemently in response and stuttered as she desperately tried to form an adequate answer in her mind. She did not dare to look at him straight in the eye, for she felt so inadequate and small while he was so ethereal and wonderful. Her ears vaguely heard the sound of cutlery grazing against a plate, and she lifted her gaze when he beckoned her name. Her mentor held out a piece of food to her, the kind smile never left his face as he looked at her. She blinked owlishly at him, at a loss for words as never in her life had anyone insisted on feeding her. 

“ There is no reason to be so bashful before me. Have a bite, little lamb, you will need it.”

The fair-haired maiden chanced a quick look at the small piece of food and then at the fair-haired man before her, unsure about what to do. But he did not relent, continuing to give her a warm smile and waited for her to accept his kindness. Her stomach wailed yet again, and she desperately tried to silence the roaring whispers of the demons in her head to lean forward and engulf the awaiting chunk of food with her mouth. A tantalizing taste, exquisite and made the loaves of bread she often stole pale in comparison. The food kicked her taste buds into overdrive, never before in her life had she been given such an opportunity to taste something so divine. Her eyes widened as she felt vigor course through her veins, and her mind struggled to make sense of the strange giddy feeling that sparked through every fiber of her being. Why was she so happy to chew on a small chunk of food? 

And why did she begin to cry?

She could feel them, the hot tears that welled up at the corners of her eyes before they cascaded down the plains of her cheeks. As blurry as her field of vision was, Lucy could see the surprised look that etched onto his face. She did not know why she was crying, but her chest felt so tight to the point it was suffocating. _“ I’m so pathetic.... I’m crying with food in my mouth in front of someone who saved me…”_ she thought, hanging her head in shame as more and more tears began to stream down her face. Tiny whimpers and choked sobs, face wet with tears and eyes squeezed shut while her hands clutched tightly at her dress. Lucy wished this pain in her chest would stop, and she wished she knew why she could not stop crying. Her train of thought came to a halt, however, when she heard a warm voice call for her name and felt slender fingers touch her cheek. Raising her head, the crying girl noticed that her companion had reached out a hand towards her. He wiped away her tears in the gentlest manner, and her wavering heart throbbed a dull beat as she realized how much she loved the contact.

_She was always a touch-starved little girl growing up in this cruel world._

“ It’s ok to cry, there is nothing to be ashamed of acknowledging that pain in your heart. It is good that you are crying, as that means you still yearn to live, little one. There is nothing wrong with wanting to live.”

_There is nothing wrong with wanting to be loved, to for once be happy when this world has been so unkind to you._

The fair-haired young girl began to wail like a lost child at her mentor’s words, no longer having the strength to keep her emotions at bay. She cried and cried, freeing all the pain and miseries she kept locked within her heart through the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. She did not care that she must have looked like the most pathetic crying mess at that moment, no, she needed to cry, as much as she possibly could. Her chest felt painfully tight, and she greedily sucked in breaths in between choked sobs. Amidst it all, the fair-haired girl vaguely registered that the winged being had left his seat, and that he had wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. “ It’s ok, it’s ok, you are no longer all alone in this world, Lucy.” he muttered in a gentle tone, gently running a hand through her locks as the crying girl clutched at his back with her hands, gripping tightly onto the fabric of his robe with all of her might. 

“ Thank you… thank you…” she choked out her broken words of gratitude, burying her face into the crook of his neck as tides of relief flooded her heart. She was alive, she was alive and she was overwhelmed by the fact that there was someone in this world who accepted her and bestowed kindness upon her. And it was all she needed, that in itself was a miracle that she had been desperately waiting for after all those years wandering in the darkness of despair and crippling loneliness. Lucy was akin to a withering flower that was finally doused with the love and affection that encouraged her to blossom. 

She was given a name, a home and someone who would protect and love her unconditionally.

She was given a new beginning as an archangel’s apprentice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for flooding you, dear readers, with feels on Christmas.  
> Two dear friends of mine recently suffered from severe episodes of depression, and as vain as it may sound, I hope to reach out to all the struggling souls out there with this chapter. Hopefully the positive note it ended on will lift your spirits.  
> Please remember that you are not all alone in this world, there is a weirdo out there who is always rooting for you, this weirdo. You are strong and wonderful individuals, and no matter what happens, let that flame in our heart burn against all the currents of life that want to drown you.


	6. Fires of his loins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) another smutfes yall. <3  
> What's on the menu: large insertion, stomach bulge, cum inflation, squirting, some feels, very brief anal sex, mind break (??), V being nasty.

A weak groan escapes her lips as the fair-haired maiden is roughly shoved off the throne and onto the cold, hard floor on her front. 

Her body is still trembling all over, and her chest heaves ragged breath as she tries to lift herself up with her forearms. She does not manage to do much, however, as the sound of snapping fingers echoes in the air before tentacles slither up her body once more. They caress every patch of skin they could reach, wrapping themselves around her limbs and holding her down. 

The fallen maiden could feel her body being moved again, as the appendages coax her lower body up and spread her legs further apart to expose her ravaged cunt. It is humiliating, baring herself in such a brazen way like this, and she swallows thickly the moment a series of footsteps reach her ears. 

The next thing she knows, a hand has placed itself firmly on the back of her neck, gently pushing away her golden locks that cling to her sweaty back. 

_You were always the apple of my eye._

_The fairest flower in my garden, scooped up from the most barren, lifeless soil of the mortal realm._

The demon king runs a hand down her back, letting his eyes follow how his slender fingers trace a path along her spine. Her skin is as soft and warm as he remembers, and a smile tugs at the corners of his lips when a shaky moan escapes her lips. 

He loves how her body responds to him in earnest, even to ghosting touches and the gentlest of caress. Seeing her like this fans the embers of lust that are still burning within him, helpless and completely at his mercy. 

Two tentacles approach his victim’s cunt and spread her folds apart once again, and he shudders in glee at her moans when a third tentacle rubs itself up and down her entrance. Truly he has filled her to the brim, as some of his essence oozes out of her tight cunt and drips down her legs. She is still so wet, and the lecherous sounds of his tentacle teasing at her labia are music to his ears.

More, he wants more. 

He will make sure she yields to him completely and fill her womb again and again with his love. The thought of her stomach expanding with how much cum is being pumped into her excites him so, and the demon king licks his lips as he gropes the maiden’s ass cheeks in a deceivingly loving manner. 

He commanded the zealous tentacle that is teasing her folds to cease its ministration to instead plunge itself into her behind. A smirk blooms on the sinister ruler’s face at her high-pitched moan when he roughly shoves two fingers into the fair-haired girl’s awaiting entrance, taking great pleasure in seeing how her body trembles whenever he plunges into her holes simultaneously. 

_Do you still yearn for my touch like you always did back then?_

“Tsk… What a waste. I blessed your womb with my seeds and this is what I get in return. How very insolent of you, maiden. I guess I just have to fuck them back to where they belong.” he muses darkly, dragging his now slick fingers in and out of her in a nonchalant manner. 

There is something so inexplicably erotic about finishing inside of her, the sight of her cunt being full of his semen thrills him to no end. The unholy king can feel lust course through his veins again as impure thoughts race through his mind. He wonders about the different ways he could contort her body to accept his cock again and again. 

The dark-haired being could feel his cock twitch, craving to be within the tight embrace of her velvety insides once more. An exquisite sensation it is to be inside of her, to see her resolve crumble away with each of his ruthless thrusts.

_Years went by as I watched you blossom into the most breathtaking flower._

_You bloomed only for me, nobly, beautifully, faithfully._

“Ah…!” a gasp spills from her lips the moment one of his tentacles whips at her butt cheek, leaving behind a red mark on her skin. That sound she makes, teetering on the brink between pain and pleasure, is music to his ears. 

Something about the curve of her behind just screams to be spanked to him. And he does just that, commanding the appendage to hit her behind again and again. What a naughty sight it is to see that her essence keeps oozing out from her core, even when she is baring herself to him. Even when more and more marks appear on her ass cheeks. 

Could it be that she loves the way he hurts her ? The thought prompts a smirk to spread across his face, and he shudders from the sparks of excitement that run through every fiber of his being. 

“ _My Lucy is so naughty…_ ” he muses with a playful humm, ghosting his slender fingers over the reddened skin as jade eyes drink in his handiwork. How he wants to ruin her beyond the point of salvation. 

“ Listen to this, holy maiden, your tight cunt _weeps_ for me. For someone who is the symbol of chastity and purity, you are one sinful, insatiable woman. Did it feel that good to be taken by the demon king himself, hmm?” he quips in a mocking tone full of contempt, and yet even that can not mask the lust that is still boiling beneath his skin.

A chuckle rumbles deep within his tattooed chest when he feels her walls tighten for a fleeting moment around his fingers. His words have a wicked effect on her, and he knows that quite well. 

_You told me that I am your sun._

_Your gaze always followed me, like how a sunflower would follow even the faintest ray of sunlight._

And yet, to his surprise, the demon king’s words are met with an airy giggle.

His eyebrows furrow as the fallen maiden slowly turns to look at him over her shoulder. He can’t help but wonder about that defiant smile on her face that has him at a loss for words. A sense of bewilderment washes over him as to why she has that challenging glint in her eyes that makes his blood boil. He thought he had fucked her into submission, but apparently he was wrong. 

“ Oh dear me,” she speaks in a heavily mocking tone, “I thought your vengeance would shake the heavens, but turns out the demon king is just a horny boy. I barely felt anything earlier, so praytell, is that cock of yours just for show ?”

_For me, you endured pains and venomous words._

_For my sake, you bound your faith to God and silenced your heart on the battlefield._

The demon king can feel the searing hot flames of fury burn in his heart while the bitter taste of hurt lingers on the tip of his tongue. He retracts his fingers, squeezes his eyes shut as he sucks in a breath through his fangs. A wicked thought crosses his mind at that moment, prompting the unholy ruler to let out a dark, sinful chuckle. 

The tentacle that is thrusting in and out of her behind withdraws itself at the snap of his fingers, and he moans without shame as a girthy tentacle wraps itself around his cock. He opens his eyes again, and the corners of his plump lips curl up into a wolfish smirk as the demon king notices how her amber eyes widen in shock and terror. Black sclera , pupils forming a pair of slits and glowing jade irises, his eyes show that playtime is over and the beast will now have its fun. 

There is only one thing on his mind, he wants nothing more than to watch her be burnt to cinders in the scorching grasp of his wrath and lust. Without a word, the king of the underworld begins running his hands gently from the curve of her behind upwards. Slender fingers mapped the contours of her body along the plains of her back, until they reach her shoulder blades. 

" And here I was trying to be gentle and considerate. Truly the holy whore desires nothing but to be ruined by having her cunt stuffed full. Well then, who am I to deny such a desire." 

And with that he drags his sharp claws down her back, relishing in the way his prey throws her head back and lets out a pained cry. With a bruising grip on her hips, he leans forward to lap up the tiny crimson beads that linger on her back, exhaling a blissful breath as he feels the tip of his cock pressed against her slick folds. 

How he adores the moans and ragged pants that spill free from her lovely lips, and how she jolts slightly the moment his cock touches her cunt. The dark-haired being licks a stripe up the nape of her neck, before leaning back and positions himself, nudging her entrance with the tip of his cock. 

"W...wait!" he hears her plead to him, in a tone full of panic and even fear. The demon king can't help but lick his lips when he sees the terrified look that the fair-haired lass is shooting him. It thrills him, it makes him delirious thinking about how her stomach will expand with a bulge the moment he rams his cock in, wrapped with a girthy tentacle. 

" Think twice before you test my temper next time, you beautiful little fool. Now then, let me ravage that tight cunt of yours once more."

A scream tears through the air as the sinister ruler rams his cock inside her awaiting sheath, not caring that the tentacle around his length stretches her walls beyond her limits. He loves how her body trembles all over, how pitiful whimpers and shaky moans keep on tumbling out of her lips without a stop. That beautiful back littered with bite marks and scratches, how her golden locks sprawl around her on the cold, hard floor. He can’t help but let out a sultry moan of his own before leaning forward to nibble on the shell of her ear, earning himself yet another breathless gasp from her. She drives him crazy with carnal desires and twisted love, and yet she has no idea. 

_Do you not remember how our lips quivered when we kissed for the first time ?_

_Do you not remember how you looked at me with such a loving gaze underneath the moonlight night sky ?_

“ Mm… Quite a snug fit, isn’t it, my holy whore?” he whispers into her ear, and a smirk tugs at the corners of his lips as the demon king notices how his holy fool fails to string together a coherent sentence. He trails a hand from her hips to her stomach, and his smirk morphs into a fiendish grin when he feels a bulge in her stomach against his palm. 

Gasps and moans fill the atmosphere of the throne room as the dark-haired king begins rutting into her trembling body. Like an unhinged beast he does not relent, thrusting into her sopping wet core with abandon. Her cries and mewls fuel his desires to ruin her, and the dazed look that she shoots him over her shoulder makes him light-headed with triumphant joy. 

She lets out an obscene, high pitched moan in respond when he grabs a fistful of her golden locks and tugs hard to yank her body upright. The tentacles that held onto her arms moments prior quickly let go, and the fair-haired girl reaches back an arm to cling to his neck. He gropes at her breasts, twisting the hardened nipples between his fingers as he continued his onslaught of brutal thrusts. 

It feels good, so good that he is starting to drown in her. 

The unholy being can no longer hear anything but her shameless moans and the lewd sounds of his cock and tentacle sliding in and out of her tight, wet cunt. Everything else becomes a blur, for all he can feel is her hot, wonderful body against his, and how waves of intense pleasure numb his mind. All he can think about in his pleasure-induced haze is her. The smell of sex lingers heavy in the air, there is a palpable heat in his loins as he continues to ruin her. 

_Lucy, Lucy, oh Lucy…_

_You have no idea how much joy flooded my heart when you said you loved me too._

“ Lucy… Look at me…” he murmurs, placing a hand on her cheek and coaxing her to turn her head to look at him. Flushed cheeks, dazed amber eyes and parted quivering lips, she is so beautiful in his eyes. He crashes his lips against her in a feverish kiss, eliciting a moan from her as he does. Her tongue feels so good dancing with his, and he cares not how sloppy and messy their kiss is. Letting go of her breast, the sinister ruler begins trailing his hand down her body, feeling her burning hot skin against his finger tips. It’s so sexy, he thought, how she breaks the kiss and throws her head back with a moan against his shoulder when he begins toying with her engorged clit. He rolls and pinches the sensitive bundle of nerves as he pleases, continuing to thrust into her at a neck-breaking pace. 

“ You feel so good… you’re stretching my cunt open...soo good! ❤️ Ah… please...please...AAAH !” she screams when his cock reaches so deep, hitting her cervix again and again. He catches a glimpse of a rather debauched look on her face, how her eyes roll back and mouth hung open when the tip of his cock brushes against a certain spot inside of her. She is getting close, given the series of breathless, lewd moans and how she begs him to tip her over that peak. He is faring no better, his climax is slowly creeping onto him with how good it feels to fuck her as if there is no tomorrow for them both. 

But he can’t just grant her release, not before hearing how she has submitted herself to him, heart and soul straight from her mouth. 

“ Say that you are mine…,” he commanded, grabbing onto her jaw and forcing her to look at him once again, “tell me that you belong only to me… that you yearn for nothing else but my cock in your cunt and my love in your heart… Say it !” he roars, intensifying his thrusts and quickening his pace even more, desperate to chase his release and to drown her in pleasure. 

“ Lucy is yours… Lucy’s body is your plaything… ❤️ Please let me cum, please let me cum ...I’ll be good for you… I am yours, my body ..and heart… belong to you… Please please PLEASE!” 

That is all he needs to hear before thrusting into her like a frenzied beast. Her stomach expands and deflates with a bulge as his cock and tentacle slide in and out of her in an uneven, chaotic rhythm. Round, soft breasts bouncing and essence flowing freely from her ravaged cunt. He locks his lips with her once more, their muffled moans and grunts mixing together as around them numerous tentacles begin shooting ropes of hot semen onto their bodies. 

His beloved holy fool comes with a muffled scream, body spasming all over as her insides clench onto him and his tentacle. The dark ruler grins in male satisfaction as she positively gushes with a wail of pleasure. Her sweet nectar comes flooding in a rush down their thighs, drenching them both in her arousal. His eyes nearly roll back at the thought that he made her squirt. With a few more rough thrusts, he too reaches paradise, letting his cock and the girthy tentacle flood her womb with so much cum that prompts her stomach to swell.

“ Oooh… I’m so full… Your love is flowing into me…❤️” she moans, and he can’t help but smirk with triumph when he sees the lecherous smile that etches onto her face. She watches him fill her with so much joy in her amber eyes, and he loves how she whines the moment he begins to pull out of her tight sheath. As he does, a stream of white cum gushes out from within her and onto the floor.

The unholy being kneels behind her, eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving ragged pants as he tries to regain his breathing. Sparks of bliss begin to dim inside of him, but the embers of lust and longing still burn strong within his heart. He widens his eyes, however, when he feels her warm hands on his cheeks. A surprised sound escapes him as within the next instance her soft lips are on his in a deep kiss. She lets go mere seconds later, and a smile blooms on his face as he gazes into her eyes. There is lust swirling restlessly in her beautiful amber orbs, and that sultry smile on her face makes him burn with desires. She looks absolutely debauched covered in cum, a look befitting a holy whore, he thought. The braid that was once at the top of her head hangs loose amidst her golden strands, and the pure white lily that she weaved into her hair lays forgotten on the floor behind her. 

“ Will you make love to Lucy again ? Please let Lucy pleasure you, demon king.” she told him in such a sweet voice, and he chuckles at her demeanor. 

He is far from done with her, and for a fleeting moment the demon king finds it humorous that she considers his cruel fucking to be love making. Perhaps it would have been the case, he would have made love to her over and over had things been different. But it doesn’t matter, he will have his way with her again and again, now that she has been completely broken. He will hold her heart within a tight grasp, and he will make her unable to live without him. The heavens may have torn her away from him once, but this time, she will forever be his. 

Cupping her still wet cunt without shame, he lets out a playful hum as ideas race through his mind. How sweet of her to offer to pleasure him, but then again she has always been like that. Sweet and devoted. 

“ Oh don’t worry, holy whore, I am far from done with you. In fact, I have an idea of what I want you to do next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) one does not simply sass the demon king and not get wrecked.<3  
> Hope you lovely heathens enjoyed this chapter ~


	7. The frustrations of being weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gather around folks, it's time I tell yall more about Lucy's past. No smut this time tho, that will be in the next chapter :D <3  
> I'm sorry I've been rather quiet with updates, I had two wisdom teeth removed recently, and I'm getting ready to return home after my holiday so there's that too. Therefore, to make up for my absence, this chapter is longer than usual~  
> What's on the menu: Lots of fluff and some angst, so there will be an assortment of feels .

Lucy never knew how words looked like nor the meanings that they held, that was until she met him, many years ago.

She happened to walk past his study one day, and upon seeing his figure from the crack of the open doors, the fair-haired young girl quickly halted in her steps. Warm rays of sunlight poured into the room and onto the marble floor from the big windows, illuminating the study and the archangel. She meekly poked her head inside the room from behind the door, blinking owlishly at her mentor who was sitting on top of a cozy-looking bench and quietly reading. He had his eyes glued to the pages of the book in his hands, gaze downcast, snowy locks of hair cascading like a curtain with a thoughtful expression on his beautiful face. A blush dusted the young girl’s cheeks as she continued to look at the winged figure. She learned that he was an avid reader, who cherished his books as seen in the way he turned the pages with utmost care and the hours he spent in his study. 

“ I believe I have taught you that it’s not polite to stare, Lucy.” he remarked, slowly raising his head to shoot the peeking young girl a knowing smirk that coaxed a squeak out of her. She slowly walked into his study, heart racing within her chest as she shot her mentor a sheepish look; hands laced together and thumbs fidgeting. While he had allowed her the freedom to roam around his castle, she still could not help but feel like a trespasser being here, knowing that this was his favorite place to be. 

“ I’m sorry, sir… I did not mean to interrupt your reading…” she began, but Lucy did not get to finish her sentence when she heard his warm voice beckon her by name. She could not help but blink owlishly when she saw how the archangel was patting a spot next to him on the bench, a warm smile etched onto his face and gaze gentle. There would probably be a day when she would stop being so fidgety around him, but it would require some efforts on her end. She obeyed her mentor with his request and sat down beside him on the bench, mindful to keep a small distance between herself and the winged being. Her demeanor elicited a warm chuckle out of him, and the fair-haired angel began turning the pages as if looking for something. Out of curiosity, the young girl took a glance at the book, only to feel utterly lost as she could not tell what was written. 

“ Ah, here it is, this here is my favorite line. Have a look, Lucy.” he chimed, slender finger pointing at a string of words that Lucy could not comprehend. A lump quickly formed in her throat, and a wave of nervousness drowned her heart before Lucy meekly raised her head to shoot her mentor an anxious look. Her demeanor did not go unnoticed, however, as the archangel quickly turned his head to look at her, eyebrows furrowed in a rather confused manner. “What’s the matter, little lamb ?” he asked, and upon hearing his question the fair-haired girl averted her gaze as her shoulders slumped in a dejected manner. Growing up in the slums did not allow her the luxury of getting an education, and as a result, she grew up being illiterate. For a fleeting moment, Lucy could not help but wonder if her beautiful mentor would think less of her should he know that she was an illiterate street rat. The thought of being shunned by him made her heart throb painfully, and little drops of tears gathered at the corners of her amber eyes. 

“ I’m sorry… I can’t read…” she whimpered, hanging her head in shame as her lips trembled. She could feel his eyes on her, but the fair-haired girl dared not meet his eyes, fearing to see disappointment in those blue orbs of his. Moments of silence went by before she felt a hand gently patting her head in a loving manner. Only then did she finally lift her gaze to cast him a sheepish look, and the girl thought her heart had skipped a beat when she saw the gentle smile on his face. 

_Tender and comforting, his smile reminded her of the warm rays of sunlight._

“ That is nothing to be embarrassed about, dear Lucy. My apologies, that was very ignorant of me. Well then, let’s help you learn to read, shall we ? I could use a reading companion, would you be up for that, little lamb ?” 

Lucy could feel warmth trickle into her heart at his words. She nodded her head eagerly, and her face lit up with a smile as the young girl realized she was given an opportunity to improve herself. A chuckle graced her ears before she felt his slender finger poking her forehead, prompting her to jolt a bit before looking at him with doe eyes. 

“ I must warn you, I am a strict teacher who is very thorough with my lessons. However... “ he paused, moving his hand to gently tuck a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear. “I have faith in you, Lucy.”

She did not know what it was, but her heart began racing within her chest the moment she heard those words. Amber eyes widened in bashful astonishment, she shot the angel another shy smile, hands laced together on her lap and thumbs fidgeting in an absentminded manner. “I’ll do my best, sir !” the young girl said in a cheery voice, and in her amber eyes was a glint of determination. At her words, the holy being let out a pleased hum before standing up from his seat and holding out a hand for her. 

“ I have no doubt that you would, you’re my future reading partner after all.” he said in a tone full of mirth, and seeing that smirk on his face sent the young girl’s heart racing while a blush dusted her cheeks. Without a word she placed her hand in his before standing up from the bench to follow the archangel. Along the way, Lucy could not stop thinking about the butterflies that were fluttering in the pit of her stomach, and how wonderful it felt to have her hand held like this. The prospect of being able to read and write excited her, but the thought of spending time with her mentor filled her heart with a strange sense of happiness. 

Through the lessons with her strict yet patient mentor, Lucy became quite fond of reading. 

The young girl always had her nose stuck in a book, eager to learn about the meanings kept hidden behind each paragraph. She would read everywhere, in the warmth of her bed, in the comforting atmosphere of her mentor’s study, and in the garden within the shade of the white gazebo. She gushed about the books she read to her mentor at every dinner, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and voice taking on a higher pitch. But what she loved the most was being able to read with the archangel, especially in his garden on a warm, lovely day when the flowers were in bloom. Happiness, to her, was immersing herself in a book together with her angel, while being wrapped in the warmth of his voice and soothed by the aroma of the vibrant flowers of his garden. Joy was being able to discuss books with him, seeing his gentle smile and feeling his slender fingers comb her golden locks. 

_Thus, this was his first lesson to her._

_He taught her the wonders of the world of literature. He taught her how each written page, words inky black and pages ivory white, could connect people and enlighten one’s mind._

_\-----------_

Seasons passed by in a blink of the eye as Lucy learned about the wonders of the world with each trip she took with her mentor. 

_She learned about the pieces that together constructed this world of theirs, the second knowledge that he had given her._

Sparks of excitement always ran through her veins every time she went on a little adventure with him. They ventured to many corners of the mortal realms. Lush forests where gigantic trees cast shadow onto mossy grounds , the beach where refreshing breezes energized her to the core. Mystical lakes where frogs greeted her with a funky choir, and the mysterious mountains where mist always swirled at the top. She learned about the little interesting tidbits that showed how the world around her functioned, and that not all mushrooms were edible, much to her disappointment. He told her many stories as they sat side by side at an open field, underneath an endless night sky full of glittering stars that reminded her of the shiniest pebbles in a coursing river. It was a wonderful, she thought, how he wrapped his wings around her to shield her from the chilly night breeze while telling her how each of the star had their own little tale. Before long, Lucy became quite fond of stargazing, especially when he was by her side. Or rather, she became fond of the adventures that they had, knowing that she could be together with her mentor. 

The more time she spent being by her mentor’s side, Lucy realized that something began to stir deep within her heart. 

Strange, warm, fuzzy, giddy, something she had never felt before in her life. 

It was foreign as it was wonderful, a feeling she did not know the name of. 

The young girl adored gazing at her mentor as he scrutinized a rare flower, and she loved how his white locks danced gently in the wind. How she loved seeing his smile and hearing his voice, and nothing floods her heart with warmth more than knowing that he had faith in her. She did not mind that he smirked at her when a frog suddenly jumped and made her fall onto her behind. She did not mind how he laughed without a care in the world when she knocked her head right into a branch, and she stuck her tongue at him whenever he teased her. The fair-haired girl could not recall when she began turning and tossing in bed every night whenever she thought about him. There was always that uncomfortable sensation in her chest whenever he was away, and her heart felt like a thousand flowers blooming all at once whenever she got to see him again after long periods of time being away from each other. She always rushed to his side teary eyed whenever he returned, all exhausted and battered, not caring how he called her a crybaby as they embraced each other in a tight hug. 

_She began yearning for him, like how a sunflower would yearn for the faintest rays of sunlight._

Lucy was a curious young girl. Her mind, ever full of childlike wonders, constantly hungered for knowledge, even when he had taught her many things, if not to say almost everything. But there was one thing she wanted him to teach her, one thing that she desperately wanted to understand. There was that one feeling that always gnawed at her mind and prodded at her heart, an odd feeling that made her an utter bumbling fool whenever she was by his side. It was a feeling that made her lock her eyes on his back as he walked ahead, a feeling that made her reach out her hand towards him, wishing that there was not a distance between them. How puzzling, she thought, that her heart throbbed painfully whenever he had to be away, whenever he got a visitor who took his attention away from her. And so she began to read even more, wanting to unravel an answer about this mysterious emotion that she had never felt before. She turned pages after pages, amber eyes scanning the words and lips pursed tightly while her heart frantically thumped within her ribcage. 

It then dawned on her that there was this phenomenon called “Love”. 

She found it to be a strange thing, and a dull ache flared up in her chest as she realized she had never been loved before, not even by her own mother. The books that she read showed her that there were many kinds of love. Platonic love between two kindred souls, passionate like that of lovers’, or unconditional love between a parent and their child. Her cheeks flushed a shade of lovely red before the young girl raised a hand to clutch at her chest, feeling the rapid heart beats against her palm. Lucy began to wonder about love, she could not help but think about these seeds of feelings that had been sowed inside her heart. 

She wanted to know the meaning of “love”.

_\-----------_

“ Sir, why are you so kind to me? ” Lucy asked in a quiet voice, amber eyes not leaving the soft petals of the sunflower that she held in her hands. 

The fair-haired young girl’s question prompted her mentor to cast her an astonished look. They were sitting side by side on the grassy ground of his garden. She had begun growing a small plot of sunflowers, and while her mentor was more than happy to help her with the task, the young girl was determined to take care of her flowers by herself. A warm summer breeze blew past their figures, coaxing their fair locks to gently dance. Fragrance of blooming flowers wafted through the air of the angel’s garden, and rays of sunlight shone bright. Her heart began to once again race within her chest, and the silence between them prompted thoughts to appear in her mind. Lucy let her fingers caress the little yellow petals of her sunflower, hoping that her mentor did not see how red her cheeks were behind the golden locks that veiled her face. For a fleeting moment, she wondered if she had stepped out of line with her question, but her train of thought came to a halt when a familiar chuckle reached her ears. 

“ Does kindness need a reason, Lucy?” the winged figure asked, prompting Lucy to turn her head and shoot him a perplexed look. He was smiling at her again, eyes soft and warm, making her wonder if she was getting light-headed because of the summer heat or her wavering heart. She gently shook her head, and sparks of giddiness ran through her veins for a moment when his slender fingers picked a stray petal from her silky locks. The fair-haired archangel let his gaze linger on the petal for a transient minute, before letting the wind whisk it away and up into the vast crystal blue sky. Lucy locked her eyes onto her mentor, and a squeak escaped the fair-haired young girl when she felt his wings wrap around her, pulling her a bit closer to him. 

“ I saw a withering flower one day, desperately clinging to a barren soil with all its might.” he began, casting a distant gaze at the flowers that were swaying back and forth around them. “ And yet there was so much life in that flower, there was a beauty in the way it yearned to live that tugged at my heart strings.” he said with a fond smile, turning his head to look at her again. For a short lived minute, Lucy thought her heart had skipped a beat when she saw the gentle gaze on his face. 

“ With enough care and love, and for as long as the flower is resilient, I believe something mesmerizing will blossom nobly and beautifully. That flower happens to mean a lot to me, Lucy.” 

A lump formed at her throat, and Lucy suddenly felt as if she had forgotten how to breath as his words began to sink in. Her mentor had a way with words, and his silky voice definitely wasn’t helping her poor heart, but she wanted to confirm the thoughts that swirled without a stop in her mind. 

_Is she the flower that he cherishes more than anything else in this world?_

She knew her flushed face could put the ripest tomatoes to shame, and she knew her lips were trembling as a string of incoherent words spilled freely. His fingers grazed her cheek as the angel gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and Lucy wondered if her eyes were playing a trick on her when she saw a faint blush on his cheeks. Closer, she wanted to be closer to him, she wanted to tell him about the thoughts that clung to her mind and the feelings that prickled at her heart. 

Their little moment was cut short, however, when the sound of footsteps rang in the air. There was a sullen feeling in her heart when the fair-haired young girl could no longer feel her mentor’s fingers on her cheek, and she turned her head to see that another angel was approaching them. Short dark hair, eyes that reminded her of ruby and sapphire with a tint of emerald green. She did not have as many wings as her mentor, but the angel before her was just as ethereal. 

“Ah, archangel, my sincere apologies for disturbing you and your disciple. I have come to tell you that you have been summoned by The Creator himself. It’s an urgent matter again I’m afraid.”

Lucy could feel her heart sink when she saw her mentor rose from his seat out of the corner of her eye, and she could not help but look up at him with a worried gaze. He shot her a reassuring smile in return, gently patting her head as if trying to quell the anxiety that was bubbling in her veins. 

“ Don’t worry yourself sick, I’ll be back before you know it, little lamb. Stay home and be good, I promise I will return.” he said, and was then on his way with the dark-haired angel in tow, steps graceful and head held high. 

A frown etched onto the young girl face as she locked her amber eyes onto the angels’ figures, and with a heavy feeling in her heart, Lucy made her way back to the castle. She spent the next few hours reading, and yet her concentration was thin as paper for her mind kept wandering about a certain archangel. Frustrated sighs left her lips again and again as the young girl waited for her mentor’s return. She had spent hours holed up in the library, desperately trying to calm the anxiety and worries that had woven themselves into every corner of her mind. Putting down the book in her hands onto the cozy bench, the fair-haired girl began walking towards the big windows of the library. She gazed out at the endless sea of clouds outside of her mentor’s castle, silently praying that the archangel was safe and sound. It always broke her heart whenever she saw her mentor return home all exhausted, and she lamented the fact that there was nothing she could do to shoulder the burdens that weighed heavily on him. 

She wished to become stronger for him, she wished to become someone he could rely on. A sword that could cut through the obstacles that littered his path, a shield that could protect him from all the pain and enemies that he faced. It then occurred to her that of all the knowledge he had bestowed upon her, the archangel never once taught her how to fight. A frown marred her face as Lucy realized that she was a helpless, powerless young girl who was constantly being sheltered and protected. The person who meant the world to her was out there facing danger to deliver God’s judgement, and here she was, wasting time doing absolutely nothing “ _How can I become stronger for you…_ ” she muttered, continuing to gaze at the far away horizon that seemed to stretch on endlessly at the end of the sky. It was of course wishful thinking on her part, for seeing a frog suddenly jumping at her could already make her yell at the top of her lungs. 

_\-----------_

Odd how the universe answered her wish to grow stronger in the strangest way possible. 

Lucy’s head jerked up immediately the moment she gazed out of the library’s windows and saw a figure flying past. It was around the dead of the night, judging by the inky dark hue of the sky and how thousands of stars were glittering. “ _Mentor ?_ ” the fair-haired girl muttered, placing the book in her hands down next to her on the couch before hurrying of the library. She followed the hallway on hurried steps, almost tripped herself as she rushed down the stairs to reach the foyer. Sparks of giddiness ran through her veins, she could not wait to give the archangel a tight hug to welcome him home. Thoughts raced through her mind as a happy smile spread across her face, she wondered if he was safe and sound after having to tend to whatever matters that tore him away from her. Her heart thumped frantically in her chest at the prospect of being held in his arms, and she wondered if she could ask him to let her tag along on his next errand. 

And yet the moment she reached the intersection of the grand staircase, Lucy thought her heart had stopped beating and fell to the pit of her stomach instead. 

Her amber eyes widened in shock and horror as they drank in his figure limping against the frame of the main gate. Tattered robe, disheveled hair and hand clutching onto a bleeding arm. Crimson blotted his damaged pure white robe, eyebrows furrowed in discomfort and lips forming a thin line. He panted ragged, pained breaths, and when he raised his head and saw her figure standing frozen at the top of the stairs, a small smile slowly etched onto the angel’s face. 

“Lucy… I’m so glad to see you… ” he panted, and a gasp escaped the young girl’s lips the moment her mentor collapsed onto the carpeted floor. Alarms rang in her head as Lucy hastened her steps to descend the stairs, rushing towards her mentor while feeling panic cloud her mind. She knelt beside his figure, clutching onto his bloodied robe with her trembling hands and shaking him back and forth in vain. 

“ Sir, please, can you hear me ?! What happened to you !? Oh no, what can I do… you’re bleeding, what can I do, what can I do…?!” she panicked, eyes widened in terror as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Her heart was thumping frantically and her chest felt painfully tight, her body trembled as fear injected itself into each and every one of her nerves. The fair-haired girl searched every corner of her brain for a solution, mumbling about how some books had showed her how to disinfect wounds and how to stop the bleeding. With trembling hands, she tore off a small piece of her nightgown and dabbed like a clueless child at her mentor’s wounds, only to realize that her efforts were in vain. 

“ Please tell me what to do…! Please tell me what to do…! Please wake up, I don’t know what to do…!” she sobbed, feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces as misty amber eyes drank in his battered form. When she heard the sound of fluttering wings, Lucy immediately jerked her head up with a gasp. A number of angels were quickly approaching where she was, their faces grim as they looked at the wounded archangel and his disciple. 

“ Young one, could you move out of the way?” one of them spoke, and it took Lucy a little while before she could will her legs, which felt like lead, to finally stand up and take a few steps back. The angels surrounded her mentor, placing their palms onto his body as light began to seep from between their fingers. She watched silently in awe, never in her life had she seen something like this. As the young girl continued to look on helplessly, she noticed that the dark-haired angel from earlier was there too. The winged figure with raven locks raised her head to cast the human girl a small yet reassuring smile, before returning her focus back to the wounded archangel. 

“ Young one, why did you not heal your mentor ?” one angel asked, and at the question Lucy could not help but blink her eyes in utter confusion. It then dawned on her that besides literature and knowledge of the world, she did not get to learn about anything else. She did not know how to fight, barely being able to swing a small tree branch without fumbling around, and she was definitely not acquainted with any sorts of helpful magic. In other words, she was useless when it came to aiding others. The realization struck a sore chord in her, causing her heart to throb painfully as a wave of frustration washed over her. 

“ I’m sorry… I’m really sorry... I don’t know how to…” she apologized in between choked sobs. Her answer did not humor the angels, who shot her incredulous looks as if they could not believe what they were hearing. “ You’re telling us that you’re taken in as an apprentice even though you can’t even do the bare minimum ?” another angel quipped, his words cut into her heart like a thousand daggers. Lucy hated to admit it, but there was truth behind what the angel said, which stung like rubbing salt to an open wound. It was getting harder for the fair-haired girl to breath, as tension hung heavy in the atmosphere with the angels locking their scrutinizing eyes onto her trembling frame. Before the winged figures could bombard her with questions again, they were silenced by the dark-haired angel with odd eyes. 

“ Hey, enough ! Let’s get him to the healing fountain instead of wasting time bombarding his disciple with unnecessary questions. Make haste, our power can only stall the bleeding for so long.” she suggested, and within the next instance a bright circle with intricate patterns and runes appeared beneath their figures. It flashed, causing Lucy to squeak in surprise as she fell backwards, squeezing her eyes shut as she did, from the force that came as an aftermath.

When she opened her eyes again, however, the young girl realized that she was left all alone again in the silent castle. The deafening silence began to weigh down onto her. Frustration, hopelessness and even self-loathe coursed through her veins and clutched at her heart, making her whimper in utter despair. 

_“Why can’t I do anything but cry...?"  
_

Moments passed by before Lucy sat straight up again, shaky breaths and quiet sobs escaped her trembling lips as the girl with misty amber eyes slowly got back onto her feet. There were nothing but negative thoughts in her head, she could hear nothing but the relentless whispers of the demons that cursed at her weakness in her mind. It hurt, it hurt so much knowing that she was unable to do a thing to help him. Her chest felt so tight that she could not breath. He was in so much pain, soaked to the bone in blood, and yet she could not even shoulder half of the pain that drowned him to the point of unconsciousness. He had given her everything, so many things, and yet there was nothing she could offer him in return. She was not a sword to cut through the obstacles that littered his path, she was not a shield to guard him from the malice of his enemies. No, she was just a normal human girl that he saved from the brink of death, who did not know how to fight nor use any kind of magic to help others or herself. 

_“ Why can’t I protect you the same way you have protected me? Why must I be so weak and powerless ? ”_

Without thinking, she began to wander out of the main gate of her mentor’s castle. The cool evening breeze grazed her skin and coaxed her soft locks to dance gently, but it could not quell the storm that was raging inside of her heart. “ _Stop crying… stop crying…_ ” she muttered, and she hated how she could not will her tears to stop cascading down her face. 

The young girl wandered and wandered, letting her feet carry her forward without a clear destination in mind. When a pleasant fragrance reached her, however, Lucy raised her head and saw that she was standing before the white fences that surrounded the garden. “ _Oh…_ ” she mused, and biting back another sob, Lucy began walking towards the garden, hoping that being surrounded by the vibrant flowers would soothe her. 

Beautiful flowers swayed back and forth around her, as if bidding her an evening greeting and welcoming her to their home. On sluggish steps, Lucy made her way towards the small plot of sunflowers, passing by peonies and marigolds as she did. As she came to a stop before the small plot of soil, Lucy quietly sat down onto the grassy ground, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her arms on top of them. Little droplets of tears still lingered by the corners of her amber eyes, and the young girl hiccuped another sob as the events from earlier replayed in her head. She exhaled a shaky sigh, the pain in her chest flaring up once more as she recalled how she was unable to help the most important person in her life. 

“ Mind if I sit with you, young one ?” 

Lucy blinked owlishly and slowly raised her head to look up at the figure who was standing beside her. Chin-length dark locks of hair, odd eyes that held her in a kind gaze and lips that curled up in a reassuring smile. She did not know what it was, but the young girl felt as if she could confide in the angel that she happened to meet only twice, and with the most awkward encounters at that. 

“ Oh, yes, please do.” Lucy stammered an answer, voice shaky as she offered the unexpected companion a small smile. The angel thanked her before carefully sitting down onto the grassy ground next to her, and Lucy noticed how beautiful she was up close. It then dawned on her that she did not know the unfamiliar angel’s name, and that there was an awkward silence hanging heavy in the air between them. She did not get the chance to socialize often, since the only person that she could have conversations with was her mentor. _“ What do I do now… why do I never know what to do…? "_ Lucy thought with a frown, secretly casting the dark-haired angel a side glance, only to be met with a curious look and a friendly smile that made her jolt a bit in her spot. 

“ You really like sunflowers, don’t you, Lucy? Oh, that’s right, we didn’t have the chance for proper introductions today. My name is Lady, and I have heard a lot about you from your mentor. He always has something good to say about you.” Lady quipped with a giggle, prompting Lucy to blink owlishly at the angel before shooting her a bashful smile. The two of them began to talk, and as the conversation carried on, the fair-haired girl discovered that her mentor rushed home immediately the moment he got back to the gates of heaven. In his rush, he did not bother to have his wounds healed. 

“ The others told me that he spread his wings and took off immediately for his home as soon as he returned. I got back a bit too late, but I heard that he really wanted to see you… Huh, Lucy?” 

Lucy did not have to look into a mirror to know that she was crying again. Her vision became blurry as tears after tears escaped her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried, the young girl could not stifle the broken sobs that escaped her. There was so much pain in her chest that she felt suffocated.

The fair-haired girl hung her head in utter defeat, dainty hands clutching tightly at the soft blades of grass within her grasp. She began to lament the fact that she could not aid her mentor when he needed help the most, she hated that she could not be there for him in the grimmest moments. No words could describe how much she loathed her weakness. How ironic that she never liked the damsel in distress archetype, and here she was, being just like one. 

“ I’m so weak… I’m so weak and I hate it. I can’t do anything, not even the bare minimum… I don’t even know what I can do to help him... Lady, what can I possibly do being this weak…?” Lucy sobbed, finally crumbled from the tides of hopelessness and frustrations that crashed upon her one after another. The girl could barely see the heart-broken gaze that Lady was giving her as she wept, and her shoulders trembled as the angel combed a hand through her locks to soothe her. An idea crossed the holy being’s mind at that moment, prompting her to let out a thoughtful hum before softly calling for the crying girl’s name. 

“ Hmm… I am not certain whether he has discussed this matter with you yet but… Lucy, have you considered becoming a holy maiden?” Lady asked, giving Lucy a concerned gaze. Upon hearing the angel’s question, the crying girl desperately tried to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand. “ Holy maiden…? ” Lucy asked in a shaky voice, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she locked eyes with the dark-haired angel who slowly nodded her head. 

“ Yes, holy maidens, the vessels of God. They wield holy powers to bring down divine judgement in His name on those who have strayed from the path illuminated by His grace.” Lady paused, shifting slightly to place a hand on the human girl’s shoulder, shooting her a firm look as she did. 

“What I’m saying is that, should you become a holy maiden, you can help him, your mentor. However, this is but a suggestion of mine, since you must go through a hellish trial to prove yourself. I have my doubts that your mentor would let you endure such an ordeal, Lucy...” 

Lucy widened her eyes as she continued to listen, and while fear gnawed at the back of her mind, a small ember began to light up within her heart. The fair-haired girl bit her lips as she mulled over her companion’s words, her thoughtful demeanor earned herself a warm smile from the wing-being who slowly stood up once again. 

“ I must take my leave now, Lucy. It’s getting quite late, so I suggest that you head straight to bed. Your mentor should be well again within a few days, try not to worry your head off about him, alright ?” Lady advised, and at her words Lucy numbly nodded her head in response. 

The angel smiled and was then on her way, leaving behind a fair-haired young girl who was deep in thought. Lucy was full of self-doubts, knowing that she herself was still lacking in many ways, both in knowledge and in strength. But there was that fire in her heart, a fire that began to burn as she thought about him. Stronger, she yearned to become stronger, she wished to become someone he could rely on. Her resolve fanned the embers of determination in her heart, and at that moment, Lucy vowed to become a holy maiden just for him. That mysterious feeling once again prickled at her heart, further fortifying her resolve to become someone better, to leave her crybaby self behind.

Slowly raising to her feet, Lucy looked up at the inky black night sky, wondering about the best course of action to take. After some consideration, she deducted that she needed to convince her mentor to give her the lesson he always denied her.

She needed to learn the ways of the battlefield. 

“ _I will silence my wavering heart on the battlefield for you._

_I will cast aside all doubts and walk through hell with a smile for you._

_For as long as I am a resilient flower doused in your love, I can blossom nobly, beautifully, faithfully._

_Just for you, Vitale. ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ;D I hope that yall had a nice new year's eve, hopefully this year will be kind to us all. <3  
> The cute fluff is such a stark contrast compared to the smutfes lmao :'D


	8. Don't speak my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) It's time for another smutfes yall, gather around gather around.  
> What's on the menu: cum inflation, large insertion (ish?), multiple tentacles in one hole, breast fucking, dirty talk, angst if you squint, V being dominant as hell, rough sex, stomach bulge. 
> 
> \------
> 
> Sorry about the lack of update, I've been quite busy once again.  
> I reckon I'll continue to be busy for the upcoming months, so updates will be weekly from now on :(

“ Demon king..mm..” Lucy whispers, letting out a blissful sigh as the sinister ruler claims her lips again and again. 

They kneel on the floor, getting lost in each other with feverish kisses. She cares not how sticky her body feels being covered in cum, nor how her muscles burn with fatigue after being subjected to his ruthless rutting. No, there is only one thing on her mind, she wants him. There is a raging fire of desires burning in her heart, spreading through every fiber of her being. Lust courses through her veins and poisons her mind, drowning out her rationality. Him, this beautiful creature scorned by the heavens just like her, is making her delirious with the way he moves his lips against her. Fluid like the flow of a stream, passionate and sinful, yet tastes like heaven. She drowns in him, becomes light-headed on his twisted affections for her. She has fallen, succumbing to his sweet embrace like a moth that burns its wings in the grasp of the scorching flames that is his revenge. 

And yet she doesn’t mind. 

Lucy smiles into their kiss, moans and mewls bubbling in her throat as carnal desires set her body ablaze. Once again he has commanded his tentacles to play with her body, caressing every inch of skin they can reach. A girthy tentacle is thrusting in and out of her behind at a slow pace, taking its time to ruin her while a small tendril teases at her engorged clit. She can feel another tentacle rub itself against her folds, occasionally dipping its head in her entrance but never entering. 

Short-lived gratification but never being satisfied. 

This is what he wants, this is what he loves doing to her. The tentacles’ ministrations can not quench the thirst that is driving her insane, no, nothing can placate her raging fires of need like he does. How she loves the way he maps her body with his slender fingers, and how she adores the sinful way he caresses her. Thinking of how merciless his thrusts are makes her tremble with need. She wishes to have his cock inside of her aching cunt once again, to drown in mind-numbing bliss with him over and over. 

A low moan bubbles in his throat as the king of the underworld snakes his tongue in his holy fool’s awaiting moist cavern. He gropes at her breasts, squeezing and kneading with abandon and occasionally letting his fingers toy with her hard nipples. How exquisite, he thought, that she reacts in earnest, moaning so sweetly whenever he tugs at her hard nubs in a less than gentle manner. He is far from feeling satisfied with her, the embers of lustful desires are still burning deep within him. 

Her lips, soft and warm, feel like paradise and revitalize his stone cold heart. Her voice, music to his ears, makes his head spin like he has just downed a glass of the sweetest, most intoxicating nectar. He adores how soft and warm her skin feels against his finger tips, and he loves how she finally lets him break her beyond the point of return. His beautiful holy fool, the light that blinds him and the fire that burns his wings to the color of obsidian. 

_The only person in this world that made his heart ache, knowing that she will withstand pain and retributions for his sake._

Lucy lets out a lewd moan when she feels his fingers against her folds, replacing the tentacle that was teasing at her entrance earlier. He caresses her, moving his fingers back and forth against her labia before dipping a digit into her entrance. The whine that she lets out is obscenely needy, and the fallen maiden breaks the kiss to shoot the dark-haired ruler a pleading look that makes him smirk at her. But it is true, one finger is not enough for her, not anymore. She needs more, so much more. The lecherous, wet sounds that greet her ears fan her embers of lust for him, and it isn’t long before Lucy begins moving her hips against his hand. 

“ One finger isn’t enough for you hmm ? Oh you beautiful little fool, you are always so cute when needy like this.” he quips in a tone full of mirth, and a shaky moan escapes her lips when Lucy feels another finger slip inside of her, and another. 

He drags his fingers in and out of her in an excruciatingly slow manner, wanting to both torment her and numb her mind with just enough bliss. Enough to make her squirm and sigh, and just enough to leave her wanting for more. While he wants nothing more than to ram his cock inside of her and rut his hips like a frenzied beast, the sinister being knows he needs to be patient. Patience is a virtue, patience will let him stay in control and make her lose her mind while he can remain composed, much to her chagrin. 

Nothing feels as wonderful and lecherously exquisite as the feeling of her walls clenching onto him, be it his fingers, his tongue, or his cock. Out of the corner of his eye, the demon king sees that his prey is trying to reach for his cock, which stands erect with precum leaking from the tip. A surprised gasp escapes her lips when he seizes her wrist, halting his ministrations and commanding the tentacles to stop as well. 

“ Insolent, naughty girl. Did I grant you permission to touch my body as you please ?” he scolds her with a mock frown, finding absolute amusement with how she whimpers and shakes her head. And yet seeing that reminds him of something, of memories that he tries to bury deep inside of his heart.

_“ No, I can’t give up yet… Not until I have become stronger for you…!”_

And it causes his heart to throb in pain, seeing how instead of determination, there is only a dazed look in her amber eyes. 

He does not like that, he does not like how his heart always throbs with pain remembering how she used to be. How _they_ used to be.

“Aah..!” she gasps when his fingers brush against that one spot deep inside her, and her voice snaps him out of his reverie. The unholy king scoffs at himself with a bitter smile, finding it ridiculous that he has let his mind be whisked away by longings for days long gone. No matter, he thought. He will make her fall for him again, he will make her writhe under him. He vows to have her beautiful lips sweetly call for his name as she gazes up at him with eyes full of utter adoration. He will wake up every morning with her by his side, he will feel how she slowly stirs awake the moment he captures her lips in a soft, chaste kiss. It does not matter how long it would take, but for now, he will have his fill of her, over and over until they both collapse from exhaustion, from drowning in the waves of euphoria. 

Lucy lets out a whine when she feels the unholy ruler retract his fingers. She gazes up at him in bewilderment, shooting him a confused look while the king of the underworld merely smirks at her. 

“Stay right where you are.” he commands in a firm, authoritative voice, and the fallen maiden swallows thickly in response before nodding her head in a meek manner. 

She can not help but let out a shaky breath watching him turn on his heel and walk back to his throne, not being able to take her eyes off his broad back and the curves of his behind. He is sinfully beautiful, simply mesmerizing to look at, she thought. Lucy lets her gaze follow his tall figure and waits for his orders obediently as the unholy being sat down on his throne. He lounges in his seat, rests his cheek on one fist and shoots her a scornful smirk that makes her shiver. Strange how she secretly wishes she has done something wrong, knowing that his punishments are the sweetest of torments. 

“Crawl to me.” he commands, crooking a finger at her with a devilish smirk that coaxes a whimper out of the fallen maiden. Humiliating and perverted as it is, Lucy simply smiles with glee in response, feeling sparks of excitement run through every fiber of her being. 

“ Yes ~” she answers, getting onto on four and slowly crawls towards his throne like an obedient little cat. She looks up at him with a smile as she kneels before him, gaze full of reverence as if he is her God. A chuckle rumbles deep within his tattooed chest before the sinister king raises his other hand up, slender fingers coated in her essence with a thin string of slick lingering between his digits. 

“ You made quite a mess.” he says, shooting his beloved holy fool an impish smirk and relishing in the way she whimpers in response. “ Clean up , and do so thoroughly.” is his command, and he reaches out his hand towards her in a nonchalant manner. Lucy locks her eyes onto his fingers before shooting the dark ruler a meek look, feeling a shiver run down her spine when she notices how he narrows his eyes at her. 

“ U...understood. I’ll do my best, sir.” 

_I knew you would, my little lamb._

_You always did, always gave everything your best until you collapsed from exhaustion_

A pleased humm flows from his lips as the demon king watches his index and middle fingers slip past his prey’s trembling lips. How erotic it is to hear her moans while feeling her tongue flick across his fingers, how she flutters her eyes shut as she tastes her own essence on his slender digits. She looks so beautiful like this, kneeling before him and gently sucking on his fingers. An idea appears in his mind at that moment, prompting him to withdraw his fingers from within her moist cavern. A thin string of saliva remains for a fleeting moment between her lips and his wet digits, and Lucy once again gazes up at her captor with a dazed look. The cruel ruler merely chuckles at her, before spreading his legs further and beginning to stroke himself in an absentminded manner. 

“ There is something else I want you to do for me, Lucy.” he mutters in a sultry voice, letting out a moan as his thumb grazes the tip of his cock. Lucy does not have time to react before a pair of tentacles pushes her breasts together, eliciting a surprised gasp out of her. Another tentacle emerges and slithers its way up her body, weaving itself between the soft globes of her breasts. It begins to rub itself up and down , smearing a sticky mucus on her skin and poking its head at her trembling lips. The fallen maiden can not help the moans that bubbles in her throat, watching how the tentacle keeps on pushing itself forward and retracts until only its head can be seen between her breasts. 

Breast fucking.

He wants her to pleasure him with her breasts, to see his cock between her round, warm, soft breasts and her lips around the tip of his length. 

“ I have been the most hospitable host to you, Lucy.” he tells her, a blissful moan comes tumbling from between his lips as he continues to pleasure himself with languid strokes. “ I drowned you in pleasure, blessed your womb with my seeds, made you scream in euphoria. It’s time for you to return the favor, repay my kindness with that sweet body of yours.” 

Lucy can not help but lick her lips as she looks at his cock, feeling her core throb as heat pools in her stomach. “ Anything for you, my lord.” she answers, and at her words the dark ruler lets out a pleased hum before commanding the tentacles to let go of his holy fool. He stops stroking himself, rests his arms on the armrests of his throne as the fair-haired lass leans forward. She tentatively squeezes his cock between her breasts, meekly looking up at the king of the underworld who furrows his eyebrows as a pleased sigh bubbles in his throat. He feels so hot against her skin, and Lucy sticks out her tongue to lap at the precum oozing out from the tip of his cock like a curious kitten. His reaction sends heat straight to her core, how his mouth hangs open and hands clutching at the armrests so tightly his knuckles turn white. He tastes so good, so sinful that she casts away all doubts before dipping her head and taking his cock into her mouth. 

“ Lucy…!” she heard him cry out her name, and she swears his voice alone makes her dizzy with need. She begins bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the head of his member and savoring the intoxicating flavor that is him. Moans and grunts flow freely from his lips as she begins to caress his cock with her breasts, letting her hands move them up and down in time with the movements of her head. 

He is so big, and Lucy loves whenever the tip of his length hits the back of her mouth, making her tremble as she desperately tries not to gag. There is a glint of satisfaction in her amber eyes as she locks her eyes on his figure, oh how she savors the fact that he is trying not to squirm in his seat as she continued to pleasure him. Lips parted, eyes squeezed shut and eyebrows furrowed in utter ecstasy. His tattooed chest heaves ragged pants, and she is certain that if he grips any harder, the armrests will break under the force of his grasp. 

The unholy being flutters his eyes open the moment her giggled reaches his ears. That taunting smile on her face, the coy way she is batting her eyelashes at him, it isn’t part of what he has planned. She is toying with him again, he can tell, she is definitely savoring her little victory at his expense. Indignation boils in his veins as his jade eyes drink in the smug smile that she shoots him. A hiss escapes his lips when he feels her lick a long strip along the underside of his member, perhaps he should remind her who has the reigns here. 

“ You never think twice before testing my patience, do you ?” he chides, intending to get back at her for teasing him, hell bent on wiping that smug look off her face. With a snap of his fingers, a girthy tentacle approaches her puckered hole and entered, prompting the fallen maiden to let out a sharp gasp. Two smaller tendrils quickly join in, thrusting in and out of her behind at uneven paces while another small tentacle coils around her clit and tugs. “ Eek..!” she gasps at the sudden intrusion, feeling a wave of bliss wash over her as another pair of tendrils wrap themselves around her nipples and pull harshly. Before she knew it, Lucy feels his hand on her head, forcing her lips down onto his length until she chokes as the tip of his member hits the back of her throat. 

“ Stalling will get you nowhere, holy whore. Continue where you left off.” he commands with a growl, sinister jade eyes glowing brightly that sends shivers running down her spine. At how stern his voice is, she lets out a pathetic whimper before continuing to suck on his cock and moving her breasts up and down his length. 

Drool begins to drip down her chin from the corner of her mouth, and it gradually becomes harder for her to focus with how much pleasure is wracking through her body. Her core is throbbing, clenching onto nothing, and her body jolts whenever he commands a tentacle to whip at her behind. She needs him, she wants him to fill her and she craves to feel his cock stretching her walls once more. The chaotic, ruthless thrusts of the tentacles in her behind is not enough, and she definitely prefers his fingers toying with her clit to feeling a small tendril tug at the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

As if being able to sense her thoughts, the demon king combs his hand through her golden locks in a deceivingly loving manner, shooting her a scornful smirk as he does. 

“ Not enough to quench your desires, huh ? Don’t you wish you had my cock in that tight cunt of yours, stretching your walls and filling your womb with my cum until you are no longer coherent ?” he mocks her in a condescending tone, and at his words Lucy let go of the demon king’s cock to shoot him a pleading look.

“ Please take me… please ram your cock inside of me…! I need you so badly, so terribly… please let me ride your cock…!” Lucy begs, not caring how desperate her sinful request is. She pays no attention to how her cheeks flush a shade of crimson, how airy her voice is with each uttered word. 

Shivers wrack through his body at her words, causing the demon king to suck in a harsh breath before shooting her a fiendish grin. The thought of her yielding herself to him right on his throne excites him beyond words. His cock twitches in anticipation as he crooks a finger at her, signaling her to come to him and show him what she can do. He smirks at her as she plants her knees firmly on either side of his legs, and he licks his lips when he sees her position his cock at her entrance. It's erotic, he thought, seeing her parted quivering lips form a perfect "O" when she slowly sinks down on his length. "Yes…!" he hisses and throws his head back with an airy laugh, feeling her wet, velvety walls surround his girth. 

He locks gazes with her, predatory, smoldering jade orbs met with dazed yet lustful amber ones. There is not a pattern with how she moves her hips. Back and forth, up and down, swaying elliptically and grinding against his pelvis when he's buried to the hilt inside of her. Chaotic and desperate, depraved and greedy. And it fills his heart with joy, it makes blissful sighs leave his lips knowing that she craves for him, yearns for him like a depraved heathen. 

_You have no idea, do you? How much it broke my heart knowing that you destroyed yourself trying to get stronger._

_You have not a clue, do you Lucy? I saw through every one of your little white lies whenever I saw a new scar form on your skin._

"Haah.. aah.. oooh." the fallen maiden moans without shame the moment the unholy ruler raises his hips to thrust up into her sheath. His slender fingers coil around her throat, and within the next instance Lucy feels herself being yanked forward before his plump, soft lips are on hers in a feverish kiss. He drinks her moans and whimpers, running his hands along her back. The demon king smirks into their sloppy, messy kiss the moment he hears a loud whine bubble in her throat as he kneads her behind. Not relenting with his thrusts even once, he spreads her ass cheeks, and a tentacle seizes the chance to plunge itself into her tight ring of muscles. Lucy gasps a string of incoherent words in response, but that was far from over. The dark-haired demon chuckles with how she throws her head back with a shocked expression when another tentacle enters her behind. 

_How unfair and cruel, Lucy, the way you willingly accept death for my sake, regardless of how I feel._

_Have you not the faintest idea that, my greatest fear is to lose you._

_I am terrified of losing you, Lucy._

  
  


The unholy ruler leans forward, latches his lips onto a nipple and sucked greedily, flicking his tongue over the hard nub as he does. He caresses her stomach with a hand while folding her breast with the other, rubbing circles over the bulge that forms and disappears as his cock goes in and out of her. 

"I can't wait...hah… to taste your milk…" he mumbles, giving her nipple a hard suck as if to emphasize his point. "You will look so beautiful… swollen with my children…" cues another hard suck, and he adores how she mewls in response when he gently bites at the hard nub. 

Sparks of excitement run through her veins, and Lucy can not help but shudder as her ears drink in his words. Moans after moans flow from her lips, a strange form of thrill sparked in her veins as she thinks about her breasts heavy with milk, how taut her stomach will be as she carries his children. The image sends heat straight to her core, and it isn't long before she begins riding his cock in an even more zealous manner than before. How she wishes to be filled to the brim with his cum, to feel him pour his love into her womb, to reach the peak of euphoria together with him. Her efforts coaxes a chuckle out of the sinister being, who tweaks a nipple between his fingers in an absentminded manner.

"Still so eager to be filled with my cum? Who am I to deny you what you so obviously desire?" he quips, smirking to himself at how she lets out a shaky moan in response. Lucy can no longer feel any shred of clarity within her. A thick layer of lust fogs her mind, carnal desires woven so tightly in each of her nerves that she questions whether she is still sane. The smell of sex lingers heavy in the air, lecherous wet sounds fills the throne room as the demon king continues to piston his cock in and out of her cunt. Their bodies are covered in a thin sheen of sweat, gasps and grunts escape their parted lips while her essence flows freely and coats his length. She can no longer feel a single thought in her mind and , as a result, she can not register whatever incoherence she is babbling.

"You feel so good… Oh V… you ruin me in the best way." 

It must have been the heat of the moment, maybe something stirs awake within her. 

Lucy does not know what it is, the words tumble from her lips before she can even stop them. She utters a name, that much her hazy mind can register. 

And that does not please him.

His hips slowly comes to a halt before the demon king shoots his prey a shocked look. Rather than joy, however, only pain wells up in his chest. Frustration, anger, hurt, these bitter emotions that he has come to know too well, begin to claw at his broken soul and the fragments of his shattered heart. Once, there was a voice that always called his name so lovingly, laden with affections that made his heart soar higher than the stars. He always loves to hear her call his name, that still holds true, but hearing his name roll off her tongue with such an empty gaze now strikes a discordant chord in him. 

_Not like this, not like this… Don’t call my name like this when you no longer know who I am._

" Brave little thing, aren’t you ?" he snarls with a predatory look, inky hue of black slowly colors his scleras while jade irises begin to glow. " Not a single soul dares call me by my name, and here you are, letting these syllables roll off your tongue while riding my cock like a slut." he scoffs, and Lucy feels as if her heart has frozen over when she sees the unhinged look on his face. 

_Not when your gaze is so empty._

_Not when your mind is devoid of our memories._

_Not when your heart no longer throbs for me._

She wants to ask what is wrong, but all that comes out of her lips are muffled noises as a tentacle thrusts itself into her moist cavern. It isn’t long before numerous tentacles slither up her body one after another. Pleasure ripples through her body, lighting her nerves on fire as she feels a pair of tentacles coil themselves around her breasts while another one snake itself around her throat. Her arms are bound behind her in a vice grip of the tentacles, and her eyes roll back when two small tendrils sneak into her cunt to join his cock. His grip on her hips is bruising as the demon king moves her body up and down, impaling her onto his cock over and over again, forcing her to accept him all the way to the hilt. She is like a rag doll, her body pliant within his grasp as muffled gasps and moans bubble in her throat. It is brutal, how he keeps on rutting his hips up into her at a neck-breaking pace, not caring about whether he will break her or not. 

No, that is the least of his concern. 

He needs to drown out this pain that is chewing at his heart this instant, to forget the miseries that haunts him every day knowing that they were no longer together. 

“Mph--!” she gasps, and a smirk blooms on his face seeing how she flinches in response after he has brought down a hand harshly onto her behind. “ You are to regard me as demon king, or as your lord. I will punish you should you utter my name without permission again, am I understood ?” he asks in a harsh tone, narrowing his eyes at her and reveling in the way she nods her head vigorously. 

Grabbing a hold of her golden locks, he yanks her head back and hastens his pace even more, desperately wanting to chase that high. She is getting close too, he can tell. Gasps and moans spill freely from her lips, muted by the tentacle that is starting to shoot its load into her mouth. Her insides are clenching down onto him and the tentacles that are still ravaging her abused cunt and behind, her sweet body trembles all over within the monstrous tendrils’ grasp. His body too is tightly strung, like a dam about to burst before a tidal wave of utter bliss. Ragged pants leave his parted trembling lips, obsidian locks clinging to his skin and hips rutting up into her like an animal in heat. 

Numerous tentacle emerge around them, shooting hot ropes of semen onto their bodies one after another. Amidst the frenzied thrusts and rough caressing, the demon king can not take his eyes off her. He loves how her eyes roll back in pure bliss, how her breasts bounce with each thrust, how her stomach inflates and deflates every time his cock goes in and out of her. Truly she looks her best when covered in cum and thoroughly fucked, he thought. 

“ Cum for me, holy whore. Milk my cock and let me fill you with my seeds ! “ he grits out each word, laughing with glee with how she begins to whine and whimper like a pathetic prey crying out before meeting its end. She comes with a muted cry moments later, arousal flooding her wrecked cunt and trickling down her trembling thighs. Feeling her insides clench onto his cock tips him off that edge as well, and the demon king too reaches paradise with a roar, hips jerking and demonic cock swelling within her. A shaky breath leaves her trembling lips as the tentacle in her mouth retracts itself, shooting copious amount of cum onto her face as it does. There is a crooked smile on her face the moment she feels his seeds flooding her womb, filling her to the brim and making her stomach taut. 

Lucy can not register what happens next, except that the tentacles have all vanished at the snap of his fingers. She falls forward and into his embrace, feeling utterly spent as every muscle in her body screams for some rest. There is a silence between them, and yet she feels strangely tranquil being held in his embrace. The fallen maiden flutters her eyes shut and exhales a shaky breath as she feels his slender fingers comb through her hair. Her body is still spasming all over, cunt gaping as cum gushed out from her abused core when he finally pulls out of her. Exhausted is an understatement for how she feels at that moment, she is absolutely wrecked. Something about having a hand combs through her locks relaxes her so, and the fair-haired lass snuggles closer to his body, not caring whether he has granted her permission to do so or not. Darkness begins to cloud her vision, and without a word Lucy flutters her eyes shut as his gentle caress lulls her into slumber. 

V holds the fair-haired lady in his arms, trying to gather himself after the ruthless fuck they just had. He lost control for a moment, and he lamented that he has let his anger leash him in a transient minute of weakness. It hurts, it hurts terribly to hear her call his name when she had tried to strike him down with the sword he gave her many years ago. His heart throbs a painful beat, how it kills him to see her looking at him with spiteful gaze, to see her being so distant after all those years they had spent together. “ You troublesome little lamb… whatever must I do to make you love me again, hmm?” he asks in a voice barely above a whisper, planting a soft kiss onto her shoulder blade while continuing to run his slender fingers through her golden locks. While indignation and anger still sizzle underneath his skin, V can’t deny that he hasn’t felt this much joy and relief in his heart, not in a long time. 

_“ If I survive it all, and before I bind my faith to God._

_I want to meet you here one more time._

_There is something I wish to let you know, a secret I have buried in my heart for many years.”_

So lost in his own little world, the dark ruler does not hear the series of footsteps that echo off the walls of his throne chamber. A rugged-looking demon welcomes himself in without a word, arms crossed as he shoots the ruler of the underworld an amused look. Six dark wings folded behind him, emitting a faint red glow and lips curling up to form a smirk. 

“ Wow pretty boy, you sure wrecked her silly. I knew she cock teased you, but man I didn’t know you were THAT pent up. Oh wait, she’s the one that you killed those angels for, right ?” 

Hearing the words of the uninvited guest snaps V out of his trance. He jerks his head up immediately, and upon seeing that they are no longer alone, the demon king quickly shields the exhausted fallen maiden’s body with his wings. A frown etched onto his face, and V gives the other demon an unamused look while the latter simply smirks at him in a nonchalant manner. No one is allowed to see her naked form except him, and no one is allowed to lay their eyes upon her but him. 

“ Immaculate timing as ever, Dante. Praytell, what has the cat dragged in this time?” the dark ruler inquires, tone flat and annoyance written all over his face. His demeanor simply amuses the carefree demon, who chuckles and waves his hand in a dismissive manner. As if wanting to ruffle the devil’s darkened feathers, Dante begins to minimize the distance between himself and the throne, letting out a playful humm as he locks eyes onto the poor lass who is trying to catch some shut eye. He does not make it far, however, for a black panther materializes right before him and bares its fangs at his rugged figure in a hostile manner. The red demon merely shrugs in response, holding up his arms and chuckling at the demon king who is glaring daggers at him. 

“ Relax, lover boy, she ain’t my type, plus I don't touch things that aren’t mine. Anyway, there’s an angel loitering about at the cliff. What do you say we do? " Dante asks and shoots V an expectant look, to which the demon king simply rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. He does not have time to deal with small fries, and he definitely does not want to be disturbed, not when she is finally in his embrace again after all those years. Lucy seems rather exhausted too, given the way she is sleeping so soundly within his hold. The dark-haired demon definitely isn’t going anywhere, and he particularly does not feel the need to personally come and deal with whatever pest has been sent to bother him. 

“ You know by now that I don’t deal with small fries. Go and deal with whatever pest is wandering out there, have your way with them however you wish.” V issues his order, prompting Dante to nod his head before making a salute gesture with his index and middle fingers. As he turns on his heel to leave, however, a thought seems to cross his mind, prompting a smirk to spread across the red demon’s face. He halts in his steps then, turning to shoot the demon king a carefree grin that earns himself an inquisitive look in return.

“ Just so you know, you're not the one with the reigns here pretty boy. I’d watch my back around that girl if I were you.” Dante quips in a playful tone, and is then gone within a blink of the eye before the dark-haired demon even has a chance to ask the meanings behind his words. An exasperated sigh leaves his lips before the demon king finally relaxes, knowing that no one will disturb his time with her for now. As he continues to ponder about what it is that Dante wanted to tell him, V does not see the unreadable expression that etches onto the fair-haired lady’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Lucy is an innocent little lamb ~  
> Hope yall enjoyed this chapter <3


	9. Determination of a crybaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo again ~  
> I managed to complete chapter 9 ahead of schedule since I wanted to get it out before my work begins again *sad noises*.  
> What's on the menu: mostly angst with some fluff if you squint ? I promise it will get better (´• ω •`)

V felt as if he was floating in a sea of darkness, being submerged in the water of God’s healing spring.

The archangel winced, vaguely registering his wounds rapidly closing themselves and life slowly coursing through his veins again. He was sent on yet another mission to the demon’s realm, and as usual his arrival was met with malice and snarls. There were demons everywhere as far as his eyes could see, lunging and baring their fangs at him, hell bent on striking him down. Without a word, he defeated the hellspawns one after another with the help of the other angels under his command. His intention was clear, he wanted to clear a path forward in the name of God. And yet they kept on spawning, grotesque and sinister, emerging from the dark portals that seemed to be fueled by the figure who lurked in the deepest shadows of hell. V was never one to be hasty, always making sure to see to his tasks in the most thorough and meticulous manner. 

But there was no end to the horde of monsters that kept on crawling their way up onto earth. 

In his fleeting consciousness, V could still remember their shrill screams and nonsensical cries. He hated how those maddening sounds grated his ears, and how their soulless eyes struck a discordant chord in him. The smell of blood and rotten meat was palpable, and had he not thought of her, perhaps the archangel would have lost his mind. He did not like how the situation spiraled out of his control, for he knew that the more the fight dragged on, the longer she would have to wait.

And he wanted nothing more than to rush home, to see her run down those stairs, to hold her in a tight embrace as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

At some point he was struck down. It happened in a blink of the eye, a blur of red, his chest being impaled. It was not until a while later that the pain finally soaked his mind, but he could only let out a muted cry before feeling the coppery taste on the tip of his tongue. A kick to his abdomen that sent him flying, how he lied still on the ground like a rag doll and grimaced as pain shot through his body. Clutching his side with trembling fingers, the angel let his glazed over blue eyes drink in who it was that got him. Six wings, smug smirk and glowing red eyes. He had seen this figure before, a long time ago. Shaky breaths left his lips as V watched the rugged demon raised his blade, bracing for the impact as he muttered her name in a voice barely above a whisper. In his hazy field of vision, he saw a dark haired angel rushed to his aid, blocking the demons attack before helping his limping figure escape. Voices reached his ears, chaotic and unintelligible. The angels helped him get back to heaven, and along the way, all that he could think of were swaying sunflowers and dancing golden locks of hair. 

He jolted awake the next day with a gasp for air, sitting straight up in the spring and being surrounded by worried looks of numerous angels. He did not pay attention to their worries, nor how all the scars that marred his flawless skin had all healed and vanished. None of that mattered as he hastily put on his heavenly robe, nothing else was on his mind as he rushed out of God’s garden except getting home. He ran into Lady along the way, who told him to hurry home to a certain fair-haired girl who had been waiting for his return the whole night. Without second thoughts, V spread his wings and took off, feeling the wind lash at him as he made his way back to the castle where his beloved disciple was. 

\--------

Footsteps graced his ears as soon as V landed in the well-kept, vibrant front yard of his castle. Tranquility flooded his heart the moment he heard her voice call for him, and the fair-haired angel held out his arms with a smile as she rushed to his side. Warmth spread through his body as he held her in a tight embrace, running a hand through her messy golden locks. The fair-haired girl clutched onto his robe, burying her face in his chest as her shoulders trembled. “ Oh my little crybaby, hush now… I am home.” he whispered as she wept, smiling sadly to himself while she babbled a string of incoherent words in between choked sobs into the silky fabric of his clothes. 

His words caused a wave of pain to wash over her heart, prompting Lucy to clutch onto the archangel’s robe even more. While she was relieved to see him once more, all well and ethereal as ever, the young girl could not deny that the events from yesterday had awakened something deep inside her. She hated how powerless she was, and she despised the fact that all she could do was cry even when her mentor needed her the most. Crying was okay, he did tell her once, it was okay to let her tears wash away the pain and anguish that had clawed at her heart for years. But crying could not help anyone, and prayers could not save anyone. That was the ugly truth she was forced to face. 

  
  


_Her tears could not help him, and her prayers for his safety fell on deaf ears._

Sucking in a deep breath and exhaling a shaky sigh, Lucy swallowed thickly before slowly letting go of her mentor. She was a crybaby, she knew that more than anyone, saved and sheltered by an archangel who bestowed kindness and knowledge upon her. The fair-haired young girl bit her lip as Lady’s words echoed in her mind, reminding her how she could help him by becoming a holy maiden. She knew not about the trials that awaited her should she make the decision, but Lucy knew she needed to take the plunge, to cast aside all doubts and silence her cowardly heart for his sake. 

_It’s time she stopped being a crybaby._

“ Sir, I have a favor to ask of you.” she began, quietly rubbing her nose and sniffling the last sob before looking up at her mentor. The fair-haired girl’s change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by the archangel, who shot her a questioning look before quietly crouching down before her. Lucy mentally kicked at herself when she noticed that she could not convey her wish, stuttering and stammering nonsense as their gazes met. As much as she wanted to change, fear still gnawed at the back of her mind. She was afraid, terrified of being rejected by him, of the possibility that he would laugh her off with her silly request. And yet Lucy knew, if she did not overcome her fears, she would forever remain a weak, helpless girl, unable to protect and help anyone, not even herself. 

_“For once in my life, please let me do something right.”_

“What’s wrong, little lamb? Is there something on your mind ? I’m so sorry about yesterday, it must have been so scary for you…” V whispered, reaching out a hand to softly tuck a stray lock of hair behind his disciple’s ear. Something was bothering the young girl, he could tell. That thoughtful look on her face and how she clenched her fists to the point her knuckles turned white were a dead giveaway. Something was different, and the archangel could not help but wonder about the sudden wave of dread that washed over him. 

“ You can tell me anything, my dear. What can I help you with? “ he continued, taking her hand in his and shooting her a kind smile, hoping to ease the storm that was plaguing her mind. 

But his kindness only fanned the embers of determination in her heart. 

_“ I want to change, I want to change._

_I want to become someone worthy of your kindness and faith.”_

“ Sir.. no, mentor.” Lucy began, paying no heed to how shaky her voice was and ignoring how her heart was racing in her chest. “ You have always been so kind to me, accepting me even when I am nothing but a flawed crybaby...” she continued, trailing off at the end lacing her hands together, not daring to look at her mentor. Nervousness and anxiety gripped tightly onto her poor wavering heart, the demons of her past whispered relentlessly in her mind of her weakness. And yet, a fire began to burn deep within her. It flickered with each beat of her heart, growing stronger and stronger, burning her doubts and fears to cinders. Sucking in a deep breath, she slowly raised her head and finally let the words slip past her lips with a determined look.

" Mentor, I wish to become a holy maiden. I implore that you teach me the ways of the battlefield." 

V thought his heart had stopped beating the moment her words reached his ears. 

A heavy silence hung between them, and for a moment V wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him. The warm smile that was on his face moments ago disappeared as his lips pursed, and the angel widened his eyes in shock as he continued to look at the young girl standing before him. He had always dreaded this moment, fearing that one day her curiosity would leash her all the way to the frontline where hopes and despair blurred at the edge of the sword. No, she deserved better, she deserved to be happy, protected from the cruelty of the world and kept far away from the battlefield. He would do anything, everything for her, but this was one request that he would deny her, even if it broke his heart to do so. 

“ I’m sorry, Lucy, but I refuse.” 

It stung, his rejection stung. Lucy could feel tears prickle at the corners of her eyes, and she desperately tried to blink them away while keeping her gaze locked onto her mentor. Odd how his gentle pats on her head made indignation flare up in her heart. The young girl could not help the frustrated frown that etched onto her face, and she disliked how her lips trembled as she watched her mentor walk away. No, she did not care about breakfast, and she definitely was not in the mood to read fairytales with him in the garden at that moment. For a fleeting minute, Lucy wondered if she was unworthy of being taught how to survive being on the battlefield. 

“ Why won’t you teach me ? Am I _that_ lacking ? I will do my best no matter how harsh the lessons will be, I swear it ! ” she quipped, trying to hold back the frustration and even anger that boiled beneath her skin.

That was the very first time that she had ever raised her voice with him. 

Her words prompted the archangel to halt in his tracks. She could not see the anguish that marred her mentor’s face, she did not see how he bit his lip and how he pinched the bridge of his nose, not with his back to her. V knew the girl wasn’t lacking, that fire in her heart can reduce anything to cinders should it begin to burn, even herself. But he did not want her to gamble her life on the front line, for he feared should he take his eyes off her for even a split second, he would not get to see her smile ever again. It broke his heart to even think about being unable to protect her, no, he definitely was not going to test the odds. Sucking in a breath, he slowly turned around to regard her, and his heart sank the moment he saw the glint of determination that shone in her amber eyes. Of all the time to be stubborn, the fair-haired girl had to defy him when he wished that she would not. 

_“ I wanted to be selfish, Lucy._

_I wanted to shield you from the malice of this world with my wings.”_

“ No means no, Lucy. Now let’s go and have breakfast.” he answered, voice firm and authoritative before turning on his heels to continue walking ahead. V hated to admit it, but that look in her eyes told him she was not going to take “no” for an answer. But two could play this game, and for her sake, he too was not going to relent, even if it broke her heart. How ironic that an angel like him chose to be cruel, when for all of his existence, all he knew was to be kind. He ignored how tight his chest felt, how a lump formed in his throat as he continued to march on ahead, not bothering to pay heed to her words nor how she fumbled to keep up with his pace. She beckoned to him again and again, and his heart shattered at how her voice cracked, knowing that she was beyond exasperated with his rejection. 

Lucy hated how the archangel made this so difficult for her. The young girl wondered if she was so weak that he found it necessary to keep her locked in the confines of his castle, helplessly waiting for his return whenever he was away for a mission. The idea alone made her feel as if a thousand daggers were piercing her heart. She did not care if she had struck a sore chord within him, for all she could think about at that moment was to become stronger, to become someone who could protect herself and the others. 

“ Please, mentor, there’s a line before kindness becomes cruelty…!” she gasped, and a squeak escaped her lips as Lucy saw how the fair-haired angel abruptly turned to shoot her a scornful look. She could not help but lace her hands together as he ran his slender fingers through his snowy locks, swallowing thickly the moment he chuckled at her in a bitter manner. 

“ Cruelty ? Hah, Lucy, you have not the faintest clue of how cruel the battle field can be. You have no idea how many souls cry in anguish there, how the stench of blood can make even the bravest soldier light headed.” he chided her, crossing his arms and frowning at her. How he hated the bitter frustration that started to sip into his heart at her stubbornness. “ _Curse it all, why must you disobey me like this ?!”,_ he lamented, and as the tides of conflicting emotions continued to roar within him, the angel did not notice the words that slipped past his lips before he could stop them. 

“ Your noble attempt will only lead you to your doom. You can barely swing a twig, Lucy, what do you think you can possibly learn !?” V roared, and regret immediately gripped at his heart when she saw the broken look on his disciple’s face. He had gone too far, and he hated that he had hurt her in a moment of weakness. 

As her mentor let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose once more, Lucy was aware that she did not need to look in a mirror to know that she was crying again. There was truth laden in what the archangel had said, and she disliked how she was reminded of a reality that she could not run away from. It was true, it would be much easier to remain under his wings, to be protected and sheltered from a world that rejected her and trampled her until the last sparks of hope dimmed within her. And yet she wanted to fly with him, she wanted to spread her wings and soar high in the sky, beyond the endless sea of clouds by his side. She wanted to bloom for him, nobly, beautifully, faithfully. But most importantly, she wanted to become someone that she herself can be proud of, someone that she can finally come to terms with. Not a crybaby, not a helpless, powerless human girl, but a person who can conquer even the most horrifying monstrosity. 

“ You will protect me from nothing if you continue to coddle me, mentor.” Lucy retaliated, wiping away the tears that cascaded down her face with the back of her hand. She held up a finger, not wanting him to interrupt her, not when she was determined to get her message across. 

“ A flower will wither the moment you drown it in your love. I know that you only want the best for me, but your overprotectiveness will only cripple me should you continue. ”

_“ You know, Lucy, I thought you looked so beautiful then._

_That determined glint in your misty amber eyes, how sharp you looked standing before me_

_You took my breath away.”_

The archangel could not help but wonder when it was that she, the adorable disciple he had always known, grew up so much. A defeated sigh left his lips before V closed the distance between himself and the fair-haired young girl. He quietly crouched down before his little lamb and shot her a small smile, chuckling to himself when he saw how she pouted in response. There was a point in what she said, how he would end up crippling her the more he doted and sheltered her from the world. And yet there was still the ghost of selfishness lurking about in his heart, haunting his mind, spawning an unfair idea in his mind. Perhaps if he showed her the ruthless nature of the battle field, if he let her witness how merciless it was to survive, then she would change her mind. 

“ You raise a valid point, Lucy. Very well, I shall teach you the ways of the blade. However…” he began, gently taking her hand in his and giving it a little squeeze. “ I will be very thorough with my lectures. There will be no mercy, even if you beg me to stop.” he ended his warnings with a stern look, hoping that his piercing gaze would deter her. 

Much to his surprise, however, a grin began to spread across her face. Swirling in those amber eyes were glee and relief, and V knew that he had crossed the point of no return. The young girl nodded her head vigorously before throwing her arms around his shoulder and squeezing his frame in a tight hug. 

“ Thank you, thank you so much ! I will not let you down, I’ll do my best !” she chirped, and at her enthusiasm V could not help but return the gesture, hugging her back just as tightly. He ran a hand through her hair, and yet the smile that etched onto his face was anything but joy. Conflicting emotions were still raging on deep within his heart while doubts and uncertainty swirled inside his mind. The archangel silently prayed that he had made the correct decision, knowing that it was unlikely for the young girl to give up, not after having witnessed her determination.

“ I have faith in you, Lucy.” he whispered, continuing to gently comb his slender fingers through her golden locks. Around them, various flowers continued to bloom beautifully, swaying gently to the warm summer breeze that danced about in the air. There was a storm raging inside of the archangel's mind, doubts and even dread dancing about in his head while his heart throbbed dull beats. But for now he would relent, he would try to have faith in the fair-haired young girl who was determined to venture to the front line.

**** **** **** **_I will always have faith in you, always, even until the bitter end._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no end to these two's sufferings huh...  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 We have another smutfes ahead of us ;D Cheers to that ~


	10. For your entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) it's time for some smutty goodness yall, gather around gather around !  
> What's on the menu: some angst, a bit of fluff if you squint, exhibitionism, voyeurism, tentacles on male, anal sex on both parties.

She saw a fleeting dream, a dream that ignited waves of nostalgia and longings within her heart.

A seemingly endless field where thousands of flowers reached for the sky, where stars glittered like diamonds. They bloomed nobly while swaying gently to the rhythm of the breeze that waltzed about the vast space, coaxing vibrant, soft petals to flutter in the air. The moon gazed at the earth below, pouring pale rays of light onto the field and illuminating the scenery that laid before her eyes. There was not a sound to be heard, but if one strained their ears, perhaps they could hear the whispers of the earth. 

Her long golden locks swayed gently as Lucy looked back and forth, wondering how she got here, to this foreign yet familiar flower field. As she did, her amber eyes saw a figure standing tall at the heart of the field. How strange that the moment her eyes drank in the sight, a lump began to form in her throat. Snowy locks of hair that danced gently in the wind, wings that are colored in hues of twilight folded neatly behind his back as he stood facing away from her. His name teased the tip of her tongue, and she vaguely registered that she uttered the syllables in a voice barely above a whisper. 

“ What is that little secret that is buried deep within your heart, I wonder…”

A voice graced her ears. Warm, rich, laden with affection that sent electrifying sparks of giddy nervousness to run through her veins. Each of his uttered words resonated with each beat of her wavering heart, and suddenly she wondered about this pain in her chest that overwhelmed her senses. Relief, exhilarating happiness, palpable longings that crashed upon her in waves. It was bittersweet as it was cruel, and before she knew it, Lucy was already walking forward to where he stood. There was an intense longing in her heart that drove her steps forward, and her heart fluttered as she continued to cross the flower field. His name kept on leaving her lips, in a broken, hoarse voice as little droplets of tears cascaded down her fair cheeks. 

And yet at that moment, a deafening sound reached her ears.

Panic began to weave itself in every single one of her nerves, and alarms rang inside her head before Lucy turned to look at her surroundings. Cracks started to appear around her, and the once loamy earth began to shatter, falling into a spreading darkness that seemingly swallowed everything in its path. Without a second thought, the fair-haired lass began to hasten her steps, desperately calling out to the angel who stood before her, reaching out a hand towards his back. Her efforts were in vain, for the darkness snaked its way towards her faster than her legs could outrun it. A gasp tumbled out from between her lips, and before she knew it Lucy too was falling into the embrace of nothingness. 

“ No… no… Please, I have not told him yet…I have not told him how I feel yet !” she pleaded, misty amber eyes watched in despair as his image became smaller and smaller in her blurry field of vision. Her heart shattered into a million pieces, hoarse voice calling out to him as darkness began to engulf her entire being. And right at that moment, he turned, but Lucy felt as if her heart had frozen over when she saw the icy glare that he shot her way. There was not a single hint of warmth in those eyes. 

Scorn, hurt, anger, betrayal, they were all that remained in those piercing blue orbs. He watched as she fell, prompting Lucy to sob as despair pierced her shattered heart. She brought her hands up to her face, shielding her sight from his scornful gaze to protect herself from further breaking as the cold, hard truth began to come crashing down on her.

**She was dead to him.**

\---------

Her eyelids slowly flutter open as Lucy wakes up from her slumber. 

That isn’t the first time she has seen such a dream, for it has plagued her for years. The pain remains fresh in her heart, tears stream freely down her face as her mind replays the little details over and over. Despair and emptiness, crippling loneliness and cruel whispers of the demons in her head, everything is chaotic and throw her off her balance. She wishes she could silence her wavering heart, and she wants nothing more than to shut down her mind to not feel as if she is floating in a sea of darkness. It has become the norm for her to wake up all alone and broken whenever the dream comes to her. But this time, when she does…

Lucy isn’t alone. 

Something soft grazes her tears streaked cheek, making the dark clouds of anguish that swirl restlessly in her mind dissipate and coaxing a quiet gasp out of her. 

For a fleeting minute, Lucy can’t help but wonder if her eyes are playing a trick on her. He, the scorned creature of darkness, is kneeling before her, prompting the fallen maiden to blink owlishly at him. His hands are on her cheek, thumbs softly wiping away the tears that marred her face. There is a flicker of concern in his gaze, and for once, she sees warmth in his beautiful green eyes that she thought hold nothing but contempt for her. It makes butterflies flutter in her stomach, and tranquility begins to course through her veins. Exhaling a shaky sigh, and before she even knew it, Lucy is already leaning into his touch, not caring about the possible consequences of her actions. Much to her surprise, he does not seem to be repulsed by her gesture. 

“ A horrible dream, I assume ?” V asks, albeit in a reluctant manner, not taking his eyes off the fair-haired lass even for a second. Seeing her like this, quietly biting back choked sobs and trying desperately to not make a sound, reminds him of the older days. 

She always had nightmares back then when he first took her under his wings, and it always broke his heart whenever he heard her screams and broken cries. He would rush to her side, holding her trembling frame in a tight hug and softly running a hand through her golden locks to soothe her. His Lucy was a crybaby, but she grew up and refused to shed tears the moment she became a holy maiden, not even before him. And he knew it slowly killed her, wanting to remain steadfast and strong for him to the point she silenced her heart and blocked out her emotions at times. 

_Wrath may scorch his heart and betrayal may override his rationality, but deep down, it still pains V to see his precious try to hide her despair like this._

“ Thank you.” she finally mutters after moments of silence, effectively halting the demon king’s train of thought. The smile that etches onto her face seems to take him aback, for the dark-haired demon quirks an eyebrow at her in a disbelieving manner. He wonders how it is possible that, after all the ruthless fuckings and venomous words he spills, she could still give him such a heart melting smile like that. Seeing her smiling face brings back memories, and his heart aches as he remembers how she always smiled at him, even when he showed no mercy during their training sessions. 

_Like a loyal little puppy._

“I merely wiped away your tears and you’re already wagging your tail at me.” he remarks with a bitter smile, cursing inwardly as for a moment his mind recalls how she always beamed whenever he showed her kindness. 

He did wonder at times back then, if it was only because she had lived her whole life being unloved that the smallest gesture of care could make her a bundle of joy. But V could never deny that seeing her smile always filled his heart with warmth, and merely knowing that she was being happy by his side brought a smile to his face. But those days are gone now. They are nothing more but only a fragment of his past that he buries in the farthest corner of his broken heart. He has made a vow, to wreak havoc as he pleases, to poison the earth that God has painstakingly created, to spur chaos and disrupt the absolute order that the Creator worships. 

But most importantly, and as contradicting, twisted and cruel as it may be, he both wishes to break the Lucy who has forgotten him and mold her back to how she used to be. Because deep down, as much as he tries to suppress his emotions and as much as he wishes to deny it all for the sake of revenge, he still loves her too much to let go.

And he definitely can’t bring himself to be cruel to her, not when she has leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. 

_If only everything remained the same, then perhaps his love for her would not be poisoned by wrath and twisted intentions._

How unfair of her, he thought, that she can still make his heart skip a beat like this even after all these years. There was a flicker of something odd, something that resembles familiarity in her amber orbs. Although it diminishes as fast as it has sparked, the unholy ruler can’t deny that seeing such a warm gaze softens his stone cold heart. She smiles at him, warm and adorable, thanking him once again for his little gesture of kindness in a sweet voice that he often yearned to hear. And that was all it takes to break down the walls that the demon king has built around himself. He relents, with a defeated sigh and a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, shooting her a smirk and enjoying the blush that dusted her cheeks. There will be other times when he can let his wrath consume him, but for now, he will perhaps give her and himself a breather. 

“ Since you’ve been rather obedient and indulged me in the most sinful ways, I shall go easy on you for now. Don’t expect the same treatment twice, however; I have yet to forgive you for what you have done to me.” V begins, gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. An idea crosses his mind then, sinful and deliciously tempting, making a smirk slowly bloom on the demon king’s face. He leans forward, smirk growing even more evident as he notices how his breath makes her shudder, how a blush dust her cheeks at the close proximity and how her parted lips tremble so cutely. Oh, he definitely will enjoy this.

“ I will give you a performance you will not forget, all for your entertainment. Consider it a reward for pleasuring me with that sweet body of yours.”

\-------------

Sometimes Lucy believes her curiosity will be the death of her. Not that she minds , of course, dying from pleasure isn’t such a bad cause after all.

_“ Do you want to know what I do to pleasure myself ?”_

One question, lewd and absolutely intimate. A nod of her head, and here she is, bound to his throne by numerous tentacles and made to watch him put on a show for her viewing pleasure. She thought it was quite generous of him, to both allow her a glimpse of something so lecherous while letting her have a taste of bliss as numerous tentacles caress and play with her writhing body. 

A fire of desires lights her ablaze, every single one of her nerves burn hot within the grasp of lust. Her lips part and tremble as she watches how he gets on his hands and knees before the throne, showing himself to her with a sultry smirk over his shoulder. A whimper escapes her lips while her heart hammers within her chest, truly the sight alone can make her come undone. This is sinful, filthy, something that she never thought can thrill her beyond words. 

“ Enjoy the show, Lucy. All for your entertainment, my sinful little lamb.” the demon king quips in a sultry tone, and at the snap of his fingers, a dark, purple magic circle appeared underneath him, from which sprout numerous tentacles. One by one they slither up his body, wrapping themselves around his lithe frame and caressing everywhere they could reach. A moan, deep and sinful, escapes the dark-haired demon’s lips when a tentacle coiled around his cock. 

The sound sends heat straight to her core, and Lucy can’t help but squirm in her seat as she catches a glimpse of how the tendril begins to jerk the dark ruler’s girthy member. Back and forth, stopping now and then to tease his sensitive head, making him grunt and moan without shame. Her core throbs as she continues to watch, whimpering and biting her lips as her essence flows free from her entrance. Has she not been bound with her legs held apart and hands held over her head,the fair-haired lass will be pleasuring herself as well. And yet she doubts anything will help, for her fingers alone can’t satisfy her. 

“ Ah…” she gasps, feeling a strange wave of excitement wash over her as amber eyes observe how a thick tentacle nudges itself against his tight ring of muscles. Cheeks flushed crimson, body trembling all over in anticipation as heat pools in her stomach, Lucy can’t help but wonder how it can be so enticing to watch such a lecherous act. There is something so filthy being the audience, to witness how depraved someone can be laying bare before her eyes and writhing in bliss. Not a hint of morals, not a twinge of shame, no restraints, utterly and completely lost in pleasure.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers over his shoulder, V begins swirling his tongue around the tip of a tentacle that hovers near his mouth. The demon king then smirks at her, a glint of mischief and bliss evident in his jade eyes as he sees how flustered she has gotten watching him perform such a lewd act. A long, sultry moan flows from his lips as the girthy tentacle that was teasing at his puckered hole moments ago slowly enters him. V shudders in glee, feeling his insides stretch to accommodate the slick appendage that is driving itself in and out of him. Pleasure lights his nerves ablaze, his mind fogged over with lust and body jolting forward whenever the tentacle in his behind rams itself in. 

“ Ugn.. ah… yes… yes !” he moans without shame, a debauched smile blooming on his handsome face as he feels another tentacle approach his tight entrance. It swiftly enters, joining the other tentacle and moving in and out of him as it pleases. He throws his head back with a manic laugh, eye rolling back as a pair of small tendrils tease at his perky nipples. It feels mind numbingly good, having his cock jerked and his behind ravished by a pair of tentacles that fuck him at a neck breaking pace. They curl, thrash about inside him, moving in and out, reaching so deep and making him see stars. And the cherry on top of it all, she is watching. His beloved holy fool is locking her eyes onto him, being unable to pleasure herself while he loses himself in carnal bliss. 

And he wants to give her a view to remember.

At the snap of his fingers, the tendrils tighten their grasp on his body and lift him off the cold, hard floor to raise him up in the air, while the tendril that was teasing at his cock earlier withdraws itself. They turn the demon lord around, and an impish smirk spreads across his face the moment V sees the lustful gaze that the fallen maiden is shooting him. Sparks of glee run through his veins as he sees how his tentacles fondle her round, perky breasts, how a girthy appendage is slowly thrusting itself in and out of her behind, and how a small tendril is teasing at her engorged clit. She looks so adorably enticing being so helpless, wanting to seek release and yet not allowed to. No, she is not allowed to cum until his cock is deep inside of her tight cunt, until he has filled her to the brim with his seeds and see her blissed out face covered with cum of his tentacles.

“ Keep your eyes on me, darling. It’s time for the finale.” V commands, smiling at the bound fair-haired lass before a pair of tentacles wrap themselves around his legs and hold them far apart. The pair of tentacles within his behind begin to rut themselves at an even faster pace into him with abandon, curling and grazing a spot in him that makes his eyes roll back and coax a lewd moan out of him. Another appendage emerges near his mouth, and without warning, plunges itself into the demon’s moist cavern. He sucks on it with glee, muffled moans and grunts bubbling in his throat as he plays with another girthy tentacle in his hand, stroking its length and rubbing its tip with his thumb. Trailing his other hand down his torso, V takes a hold of his cock and begins jacking himself off, hellbent on chasing release and giving her the finale of his performance. 

It feels so good, truly too good, to have his behind ravaged, to make her watch him jerk his cock and to make her witness how far he has fallen from grace. Debauchery has woven itself into every fiber of his being, and he moans at the salty taste of semen in his mouth. They will fill him up with plenty of cum, and he can’t wait to see her reaction the moment he makes her see the tentacles’ essence drip out from within him. 

But of course he won’t stop there, he did not wait for her to come to him all those years for nothing. He will have his fill of her afterwards, to have her writhe in ecstasy as he rams his cock into her over and over. That is one option, an ideal one, or he can relent to fulfill the fantasy he has kept buried in his heart and make love to her again and again. But that can wait, as for now he needs release, he needs to be filled up and he wants her to watch it all while being denied release. 

_“ Look at me, Lucy... Keep your eyes on me, I’m so close…! Ah yes, hnng… I’m cumming, I’m cumming…!”_ V wanted to tell her, but all that comes out of his mouth are muffled moans before he loses himself in utter euphoria. He climaxes , hard, feeling his body spasming all over as numerous tentacles begin shooting hot ropes of semen onto his trembling frame. His own semen drips down his hand, and his eyes roll back as the pair of tentacles in his behind finish deep inside of him, making his lean stomach swell as they do. They withdraw moments later, and in their absence, copious amount of semen starts gushing out from within him, leaving a white puddle on the floor beneath. As his tattooed chest heaving ragged breaths, a lecherous smile etches onto the demon king’s face, seeing how his holy whore pants ragged breath and whimpers after having witnessed his sublime performance. 

Trembling in her seat, Lucy can’t keep her eyes off his figure as the demon king slowly stalks towards his throne, having been released from the grasp of the tentacles that have vanished at his command. The appendages that kept her bound have also disappear within moments, and she can’t help but whine as their absence diminishes the little sparks of pleasure within her body. A shaky moan leaves her lips the moment she feels him grope at her breast, tweaking the nipple between his slender fingers with a playful hum. _“ No… not there, I need you somewhere else…!”_ she thought, and the fallen maiden’s eyes flutter shut when she feels his lips on her. The kiss does not last long, and Lucy tries to chase after his lips, only to feel a finger on hers in return. She pouts, shooting him an indignant glare that earns herself a chuckle from the dark-haired demon. 

And yet the smile on his face is not malicious nor mocking. 

It is different, nothing like the scornful smirks and devilish grins that he has been shooting her the moment she steps foot into his throne chamber. There is warmth in his gaze, and her heart throbs a dull beat as she sees the twinge of longing that is evident in his jade orbs. Something stirs awake within her, and before she knew it, Lucy is already reaching out her hands to cup his face, albeit in a reluctant and shy manner. 

“ Enjoyed the show ?” V asks in a playful tone, keeping his gaze locked onto her face and shooting her a lopsided smile. To his question, Lucy slowly nods her head, an unreadable expression etches onto her face as thoughts begin to race through her head. She does not have time to dwell on them, however, as without a word the dark-haired demon has picked her up from his throne. He carries her like a man would carry his cherished bride, and Lucy can’t help but gaze up at him in a bashful manner. She sees it then, the thoughtful look he is giving her, and the fair-haired lass has a hunch that there is a storm of conflicting emotions raging within his mind. 

But it’s undeniably strange how she relaxes so easily being held in his arms like this. 

“ Are we going somewhere…? You aren’t going to walk? ” she asks in a timid voice, noticing the glowing dark magic circle that starts to take shape on the floor. A waves of nostalgia washes over V at her words, and he can’t help but chuckle at his holy fool’s innocuous questions before shooting her a smirk. This truly reminds him of the day when he first took her home, when he first brought home a resilient flower that bloomed nobly, beautifully, faithfully as he doused it with love and care. Those days may be gone, can no longer be taken back, but his love for her remains the same even when vengeance and sorrow have corrupted him. 

" I could, but I'd rather save us both the time and enjoy your sultry body in my chamber instead. I am not done with you, Lucy." he answers her with a devilish smirk, relishing in the way she buries her face in the crook of his neck with a sigh. He plants a soft kiss on the crown of her head, and their figures vanish from sight as the magic circle closes itself. They appear moments later in his spacious chamber, and her back hits the silky sheets of the bed as Lucy gazes up at the demon king who is hovering above her. That hunger in his eyes, the smoldering way he is gazing at her, she knows only one thing for certain at that moment…

She wants him, just as much as he needs her. 

_" I love you, more than anyone, and more than anything._

_This love for you within my heart is mine and mine alone._

_There is no one else in this world that I will die for, no one else in this world that I will live for…_

_For you are the only one that I crave for in this dark paradise of mine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) quite a show am i right ? Hope yall liked that.


	11. On baby steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I have emerged from the shadows to bring you another chapter <3   
> What's on the menu: some angst, a bit of fluff, some comic relief, overall a pretty lighthearted chapter :D

_ “You know Lucy… at times I thought that your determination was both a blessing and a curse.” _

Droplets of sweat cascaded down her skin as Lucy stood on shaky feet, desperately clinging to the training sword in her hands while panting ragged breaths. Her heart was racing in her chest, her field of vision blurry as fatigue wove itself into every fiber of her being. She was having yet another lesson with her mentor at an open field, gruelling and unkind. True to his words, her mentor showed no mercy, seemingly hell bent on drilling each of the lesson into her head. Contrary to his usual warm and loving gaze, the archangel sported a rather stern look on his face. Lips tightly pursed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and blue eyes shooting her a look that sent chills down her spine. He ran a hand through his snowy locks and let out a sigh, before holding up his sword towards her, prompting her to flinch in response. 

First lesson: There is no mercy on the battlefield. 

“ It’s been two weeks and you still can’t wield a sword properly, Lucy. If this keeps up, I have my doubts that you would be getting more lessons after today.” the archangel remarked, not having any intention to mince his words. No, he was not frustrated that his disciple was lacking, it wasn’t the fact that she kept making mistakes that upset him. It’s unrealistic to expect her to know what to do after such a short time, she never learned to fight before in her life. Perhaps it was partly his fault to have sheltered her to no end ever since he first took her under his wings, a truth that he was reluctant to face.

It’s the fact that he was hurting her, both with words and with his relentless attacks, that broke his heart. 

There was a twinge of pain and guilt in his heart as V witnessed how the fair-haired girl’s fingers trembled as she clutched onto the hilt of her training sword for dear life. It hurt him to see how she desperately tried to silence her sobs, how she angrily wiped away the tears that threatened to spill, and how she bit her lips as if trying to reign in her frustrations. He could tell, with how her body trembled and how many bruises there were on her skin, that she had reached her limits. 

And yet there was a twisted sense of relief ghosting about in his heart. V knew that if he continued his ruthless disciplines, perhaps she would finally accept the fact that the battle field wasn’t meant for her. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to keep her safe and far away from harm, to give her the love and kindness that she had never received growing up in the slums. 

“ Again…Please...I can still fight...” 

V quickly snapped out of his train of thought, and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw how his disciple got into an attack stance again. He knew that glint in her eyes, the spark of pure and utter determination, and he knew that she was not going to give up. Pain, there was so much pain in his heart. Even when she was down on her knees, his determined crybaby still refused to be defeated without putting up a fight. There was a fire in her, a fire that burnt without a stop as she strived to become stronger. It drove her forward, fueled her determination, and kept her standing even when she was well past her limits. Biting back the bitterness that welled up in his heart, V exhale a sigh before getting in an attack stance once more, and lunged forward. 

Lucy could not help but wonder if she could ever get better. It hurt, every single muscle in her body was screaming for her to please stop, to please ask him to have mercy. A jab to her shoulder, another strong jab to her side, and she barely managed to dodge the swing of his training sword that aimed for her neck. She was absolutely drained, exhausted to the bones. The frustrations that coursed through her veins fanned her self-loathe, and how she wanted to silence the demons in her head that would not shut up about how useless and weak she was. Her reactions were too slow, her strength almost nonexistent, she was clumsy in every movement and her attempts at an attack were ridiculous at best. 

_ “ I want to become stronger…” _

“ Lesson number two, my dear. Never let your guard down, and always brace yourself for the worst.” V explained in an even tone, and Lucy saw a glimpse of his smirk before the archangel sent a gust of wind at her direction with his wings. 

A surprised yelp escaped her lips as the young girl got knocked off her feet. She fell backwards, her wooden sword landed a bit away from her, having been knocked out of her grasp the moment her mentor decided to surprise her with an attack of his wings. As she tried to reach for her weapon, the young girl’s heart raced within her heart as her amber eyes drank in his tall figure approaching her, practice sword held tightly in one hand.

And it reminded her of the day when she was still trying to survive in the slums, of how she always braced herself for the merciless beatings of those she stole from. She never fought back, but then again, what could a helpless child do to fend for herself ? 

_ “ I did not fight back, because I had nothing to fight for. _

_ Because I believed that my existence was worth less than a roach.” _

Mind numbed with pain, heart racing with fear, body soaked in sweat. Lucy was well past her limits, she could barely move her body to get away. No, she would not have time to get away, not when she was at a huge disadvantage like this. He came to a stop before her, holding up his own practice sword and pointing the blunt end at her trembling form, plump lips curled up into a triumphant smirk. 

“ Here is the cold, hard truth, Lucy. Not everyone is suited to be on the front line. Perhaps it would do you well to drop the idea of becoming a holy maiden. You are  _ not _ ready.” the archangel quipped in a nonchalant manner, and at his words Lucy can’t help but feel tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. No, there was no time to cry, crying would solve nothing. She did not ask him to train her to cry like this. Lucy refused to give up, not until she had become someone he could depend on, someone  **she** could be proud of. The young girl shook her head vehemently, earning herself a disapproving sigh from her mentor who pinched the bridge of his nose in response. 

_ “ Survive… survive… I must survive, I must become stronger…! _

_ I finally have a reason to fight ! ”  _

“ Lesson number three, Lucy.” V muttered with a frown, raising his training sword in the air and shooting his disciple a sharp look that coaxed a gasp out of her. Lucy felt as if her heart had frozen over the moment her gaze met his, for that look belonged to someone who would not hesitate to land the finishing blow. Ignoring how fear gnawed at her heart and how she was on the brink of fainting, the fair-haired girl desperately tried to reach for her sword, knowing that she had no other option but to fight back. 

“ You need to learn when to give up. Recklessly putting yourself in danger like that will result in nothing but pain for you.” V warned, and as much as he tried to remain composed, there was an almost unnoticeable crack in his voice. His heart shattered into a million pieces as he shot her a heartbroken look. Why must she defy him like this, why was she so driven to become a holy maiden when only hellish trials awaited her at the end of the road.  _ “ Please… stop this… I don’t want to hurt you anymore…”  _ he thought, clenching his jaw as he watched how his disciple desperately tried to reach for her sword. Seeing that she was not going to give up, V bit back the bitterness that gripped tightly at his heart and brought down his sword, quietly whispering an apology to her. 

Everything seemed to slow down as Lucy watched her mentor’s every movement. She could hear nothing but the rapid beats of her heart in her eardrums, every single one of her nerves was on fire. And yet there was only one thing on her mind. She must survive. There was no use lamenting over the dark days that had gone past, for the only path that she must take was to walk forward. 

“ Survive… survive…  **SURVIVE** !”

_ “I am no longer the roach that anyone can trample on ! _

_ I am no longer the crybaby that must be shielded from this world ! ” _

It happened in a blink of an eye, a desperate attempt to fight back. 

The moment her fingers grabbed onto the hilt of her sword, Lucy swung the weapon with all her might, as if her life depended on it. There was a sound before the fair-haired girl felt the impact, felt its tremors wrack through her arm that prompted her to flinch in response. She saw shock written all over her mentor’s face, saw how his mouth hung agape in awe as he tried to regain his balance. As she panted ragged breaths, Lucy slowly came to realize that in a moment of desperation, she had managed to repel the archangel’s attack. Heart hammering in her chest as adrenaline pumped through her veins, a sudden wave of pride washes over her. Lucy weakly smiled at her mentor as darkness once again slowly blurred her field of vision. She could no longer feel coherence in her debilitated mind. 

“ I did it… I did it…!” the young girl exclaimed breathlessly, and before she knew it, exhaustion had finally claimed her. She fainted, letting her hand drop onto the grassy ground and lolling her head to the side as amber eyes squeezed shut. 

As she fell unconscious, Lucy was unaware of how a pair of arms had picked her up in the most careful and gentlest manner, or how her mentor had planted a soft kiss at the top of her head. V cast the young girl a sad yet proud look, smiling to himself as he noticed the tranquil look on his disciple’s face. It was terrible of him to push her to the extremes like that, and yet he could not deny that he had never felt so proud. She fought until the end, even when all the odds were against her, valiantly and nobly. 

“ I am so, so proud of you, Lucy. I knew I saw a fire in you that day my dear, you are full of potential.” the fair-haired angel whispered, placing yet another kiss on her golden locks. More lessons could wait, for now he needed to let her get some rest and a good meal in her system. Without a word, V spread his wings and took off to the endless blue sky, intending to take his beloved fair-haired girl back to their home. Along the way, the angel chanced a look every now and then at her, and he could not help but wonder about these emotions bubbling inside of his heart as he did. Warm like the sun, sweet like honey, soft and yet so strong. He quietly welcomed these feelings that he did now know the name of, feelings that stirred awake whenever she was by his side. 

\---------

Lucy trained everyday.

She started when the first ray of sunlight peeked from the clouds, and only stopped when stars glittered in the sky or when her body collapsed from sheer fatigue. It became a routine for her after some times, rushing out to the front yard at the crack of dawn to practice her swordsmanship, and only coming back when the sky darkened. Slowly and with each swing of her sword, the young girl familiarized herself more and more with the rhythm of the blade. She did not remember when, but at some point it had become a normal occurrence for her to skip meals, much to her mentor’s chagrin. 

Wanting to reinforce her strength, and to rely less on her mentor, the fair-haired girl asked for his permission to go on trips to the mortals’ realm on her own one day. Had it not been for her determination, the archangel would have refused to gift her a little trinket that could take her anywhere she wanted to go and back home. An innocuous looking trinket that was imbued with a little of his power, which became one of her most cherished possessions. 

Lucy made good use of the little accessory, venturing to different parts of the mortals’ realm to try and better herself. She studied nature in the forest in spring, ran across the scorching sand of the shore in the summer, took up small errands to help out with festivals during the fall, and trained her endurance in the winter. Lucy was willing to push herself to the extremes, and it had been more than one occasion when her mentor had to carry her home. Her failures did not deter the young girl, for she must be better than who she was from yesterday, and stronger than herself in the future. 

While she could feel her strength and swordsmanship improve as the seasons came and went, Lucy struggled greatly with magic.

“ Come on… come on… aw not again…” the fair-haired girl muttered in a defeated tone, frustration written all over her face as she watched sparks of light fizzled away before her outstretched hands. She was practicing magic in the forest as usual, and like a routine, Lucy once again failed to conjure a simple ball of energy. Her mentor had tried to teach her magic to the best of his ability, but truth be told, she wished he could go easy on the terms that she did not understand. Not that his explanation helped whenever she asked, the angel gave a rather in depth yet complicated lecture for each part that she failed to comprehend. And thus one question gave birth to another, and another, and before she knew it Lucy was utterly and completely confused. 

“ What in heavens’ name is “nu-cle-us” of magic anyway…I can’t seem to reach it...” the young girl whined with a frustrated sigh, feeling utterly lost and having no clue what to do to better her magic. The sun was starting to set, meaning her time for adventures of the day was slowly coming to and end. In other words, the whole day went by and she did not make a single step of progress forward. 

Not giving it a second thought, especially when her irritation at her lack of progress got the best of her, Lucy kicked at the mossy forest ground with a groan of defeat. Why can’t she seem to better her magic when she’d been told she had an aptitude for it, when she tried her damn best everyday without a stop. This was not making any sense. She needed to know how to be better, she wanted to find out a way to wield magic as well as she wielded her blade. 

“ Hey ! Don’t just waltz in here charging up broken spells and randomly kicking at things like that, you angry blonde chipmunk !”

A voice suddenly rang in the air, effectively breaking Lucy out of her little trance. The young girl squeaked, quickly withdrew the small dagger that she often took with her on her trips before casting a quick look at her surroundings. “ Who’s there ?! Show yourself !” she demanded, trying to put on a brave front while continuing to look back and forth, golden locks swaying softly as she did. 

“ Oh jeez girlie, I knew you suck at magic but I didn’t think you’re blind too. Turn around and look up, do it slowly, or you’re going to stab yourself with that thing.” the voice continued, and gripping tightly onto the handle of her dagger, Lucy turned around slowly before raising her head up towards the source of the sound. While she expected to see fairies, or perhaps some other sorts of creatures, the young girl did not expect to see… three fluffy, glowing little clouds. One of them had a translucent blue glow that reminded her of aquamarine, who waved at her with his tiny little hands and shot her a smile. Another one of them reminded her of a burning hot fire with his crimson glow, who hid behind the third cloud that was as green as the mossy earth of the forest. 

“ Huh ? I didn’t know sheep’s fluff could talk and float like this… Fascinating.” Lucy mumbled in awe, slowly putting back her dagger to its sheath and putting away the weapon to her small bag. Her words seemed to upset the green little cloud, who rolled his eyes and floated nearer to her, before pointing his tiny little hand at her in an indignant manner. 

“ Sheep’s fluff my ass ! Oi, pipsqueak, you study magic and you don’t know what we are? Sheesh, whoever taught you magic did a wack job.” the little creature chided , prompting Lucy to blink owlishly in response before holding up her hands in a flabbergasted manner. She had seen many magical creatures, having been on different adventures with her mentors to different realms of the earth, but this was the first time that she had seen something like them. It was then that a spark of curiosity lit up within her mind. Lucy shot the mysterious little creature a friendly smile, keen on knowing who or what they were. 

“ Hello, I’m sorry if I upset you. My name is Lucy, I am currently trying to improve myself in every aspect, including magic.” the young girl introduced herself with a bright smile, prompting the three little clouds to look at each other and then at her once again. The blue cloud approached her this time, bobbing himself up and down with a smile that coaxed a giggle out of her. 

“ Hello, miss human. Please don’t mind my friend there, he’s pretty nice once he gets all the mean gas out. We are spirits that represent the elements, and you can see us because there is a spark of magic in you~I am the element of water, my shy little friend here is the element of fire, and my other friend is born from the earth.” the water spirit said, gently patting the human girl’s cheek before floating around her in a joyous manner. The earth spirit mumbled something unintelligible at his friend’s antics before floating closer to Lucy, tapping the tip of her nose in a playful manner that made the young girl go cross eyed for a fleeting moment.

“ Anyway, girlie, you aren’t bad at magic, you just don’t know how to control it. It’s chaotic as hell in your head when you tried to cast a spell. You try too hard to control something you don’t even know the shape of. Let the elements flow through you first, pipsqueak, you need to communicate with us, not boss us around.”

As the emerald spirit’s words slowly sank into her head, Lucy let out a thoughtful hum in response, mulling over what she had just been taught. There was truth in what the earth spirit had just said, she had been rushing her progress without trying to discover what it was that she got wrong. Warm grazed her cheek the next moment, and out of the corner of her eye the young girl noticed that the fiery spirit was meekly smiling at her while patting her shoulder with his little hands. “ T..try again, next time…?” he encouraged, earning himself a smile and a nod from the young girl. 

As she continued to talk to the spirits, who she quickly found out to be rather amicable and good-natured, Lucy heard a sound akin to the rustling of wings. Whirling her head around, a smile quickly bloomed on the young girl’s face as her amber eyes drank in the familiar tall figure of her mentor. Without a second thought, the fair-haired girl quickly rushed to the angel’s side, threw her arms around his lithe frame and gave him a tight hug, burying her face in the soft texture of his robe. 

“ Oh dear, someone sure missed my company. It’s good to see you too, Lucy.” he murmured with a lopsided smile, running a hand through her hair and wrapping his other arm around her small frame. So lost in their little world, the two of them did not see the aghast looks that the spirits were shooting their way. 

“G… guys? Isn’t that…?” the shy fire spirit began, shakily pointing his tiny hand towards the archangel as if not believing what he was seeing. “Oh dear… I think it’s him… so does that mean the lass is his disciple? ” the water spirit whispered, blinking owlishly at the archangel and his disciple. Contrary to his friends, who were quietly discussing the human girl’s magic aptitude, the earth spirit could not contain his disbelief. Before he knew it, the little cloud was already voicing his thoughts. 

“ Oh hell no... no way... Holy shit, an archangel ?!” the earth spirit gasped in a voice louder than he intended, which effectively ended the archangel and his disciple’s little moment. Eyes widened in shock, he covered his tiny mouth with his little limbs, and all of a sudden he wanted to shrink under the gaze that V was shooting at him. It did not help that the fair-haired lass was blinking at him in an owlish manner as well, and the cloud grimaced the moment she turned to her mentor with a smile. 

“ Mentor, what does “holy shit” mean ? ” she asked, not noticing the menacing smile that was slowly spreading across her mentor’s face as the archangel kept his eyes locked onto the earthly spirit. “Apparently...that happens to be me, dear.” V muttered, narrowing his blue eyes at the spirit who yelped and hid himself behind his friends, not daring to gaze at him a second time. V could not help but chuckle at the three little spirit clouds who seemed to be taken aback by his appearance, and at the confused look that his beloved disciple was giving him. 

“ I see that you have made some new friends, I am very glad for you, my dear. Perhaps they could assist you with your magic studies. I believe you could use the extra help, being a “pipsqueak” and all.” V quipped, stopping momentarily to shoot the earth spirit a small smirk and finding amusement in how the green little cloud whimpered in response. Paying no heed to his friend, the aquamarine spirit smiled at the archangel and bobbed up and down joyfully.

“We will do our best to help the young lass, sir. You and miss Lucy here can count on us.” he reassured, before approaching Lucy and giving the young girl a gentle pat on her cheek. She giggled at the cool touch, leaning forward to place a little kiss on the little spirit who smiled at her before flying away with his friends in tow. They waved goodbye to her, telling her how they all looked forward to seeing her again before vanishing into thin air and leaving behind a few evanescent sparks of light. 

Lucy stood and watched until the spirits disappeared from sight. It was then that the events of the day slowly sank into her mind. “ _ Friends… I made my first friends today…! _ ” the young girl mused, face beaming with an excited smile as she realized that she found friends in the most unexpected place. Sparks of joy lit up inside her heart at the thought, for as long as she could remember, she only had her mentor in this world. Lady was nice too, but the dark haired angel was more of a sister figure to her compared to the three quirky little spirit clouds. She was no longer alone, she now had friends, had a family, and a place that she could call home. And that fueled her heart with determination, the young girl definitely felt even more driven to better herself for those who had faith in her. 

Her train of thought came to a halt the moment she felt her mentor’s warm hand on her shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze, prompting her to look up at him and tilted her head in a curious manner, earning herself a chuckle from the archangel in return. 

“ Come with me, little lamb, I wish to spend some time with you before we return. We had not seen each other since the crack of dawn, and there is something I wish to give you.” he asked her in a warm voice, and at his words the young girl could not help but feel curiosity poke at her mind. 

It was not uncommon that the fair-haired angel would give her gifts, but there was something in his gaze that Lucy failed to decipher. She nodded her head in agreement, giggling to herself when her mentor picked her up effortlessly, as if she was feather light. The angel spread his wings and took off to the sky, holding his disciple securely in his arms as the wind whipped at their figures. Being held in his arms sent electrifying sparks running through her veins, and Lucy could not help but sneaked a glance at her mentor, who had his gaze focused on the path ahead of them. 

There were butterflies fluttering about in her stomach, her heart felt like a thousand flowers blooming under a warm summer sky. For a moment, the fair-haired girl wondered about why her heart skipped a beat when her amber eyes drank in how ethereal he looked in the dimming rays of the sun. These strange feelings, warm, fuzzy, bubbly, strange, she welcomed them into her heart with a bashful smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter <3 It's a bit wordier that I expected.   
> Another smutfes is waiting for yall after this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )


	12. Looks like an angel, fucks like a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update. I have been in bad health as of late, and work drains me real good too x_x I also may have carpal tunnel, so that really doesn't help with writing :'D  
> Anyhoo here is the promised smutfes , enjoy you heathens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> What's on the menu: fluff, rough sex, window sex, mirror sex, consentacles, dirty talk (??), multiple orgasms, anal sex, voyeurism (I believe so), creampie, come inflation.

“Don’t be shy, Lucy. Take a good look at yourself.” 

Such simple, innocuous words, accompanied by a kiss to the side of her face and spoken in the sultriest, most sinful voice. And she does as told, albeit in a bashful manner, slowly turning her head and locking her amber eyes onto the full length mirror before her. They are sitting on his bed, ebony sheets as dark as the night. Her back to his chest, one hand held tightly in his and legs spread apart by a pair of tentacles that have coiled themselves around her thighs. 

A blush dusts her cheeks as she sees her core reflected in the mirror, sees how her essence is slowly trickling out from her entrance. Her heart races within her chest as the fair-haired lass catches a glimpse of the dark-haired demon’s smoldering gaze. Intense and lustful, dark and full of longings. He refuses to tear his eyes from her as he plants kisses on her shoulder blade, and a quiet gasp leaves her lips the moment he trails his hands up her torso. 

Never would the fallen maiden think that gazing at her own reflection could be so filthy. 

“ Look how gorgeous you are, stripped bare before my eyes. Nothing to hide behind, no shame to cling to, immoral and debauched. This, my dear, is bliss, and we shall drown in euphoria together.” V muses, continuing to drag his fingers up and relishing in the airy moans that she makes the moment he begins to play with her breasts. 

That sultry, lewd look on her face, the way her lips part and tremble, how she reaches a hand back to cling to his neck, it all drives him insane with need. She has not the faintest clue, but Lucy has always been the apple of his eye, and he would lie if he said that he wasn’t drawn to her like a moth to the flame. The light that blinded him, the fire that burnt his wings and the reason why he wreaked havoc. Her gaze makes him tipsy with love and affection, her warm, adorable smile reduces his rationality to cinders. Everything else blurs whenever he sees her, all noises become static the moment her voice tugs at his heartstrings. He desires her, he yearns to drown in her, and to have her drown in him as he makes love to her over and over. 

_Sweeter than ambrosia with her affection, brazen and shameless with her desires._

_Made an oath to God, yet worships an archangel on her knees._

  
  


“ Touch me.” she pleads to him with a smile, taking a hold of the dark ruler’s hand and guiding his slender fingers to her sheath. A pleased hum rumbles deep within V’s tattooed chest, followed by an impish smirk blooming on his chiseled face at his little holy fool’s lewd request. Truly she ruins him in the best possible way, his wanton, beautiful fair-haired beauty. 

“ Of course, who am I to deny my beloved holy fool what she badly craves for.” he taunts, running his digits up and down her folds, keeping his eyes locked onto her reflection in the mirror as he does. Up and down, slow and teasing, circling her clit now and then and chuckling at how she throws her head back against his shoulder with a moan. Spreading her folds, tracing her entrance in slow, torturous circles, dipping his fingers in just barely enough to grant her what she wants. He wraps his other arm around her waist, holding her still as his beloved begins to squirm in his lap, needy and desperate to have his fingers inside of her. 

“ Beg for me, my sweet, and I will grant you what you wish.” he coos at her, utterly amused at the way she whines at him the moment he retracts his fingers from within her to instead rub circles on her clit. V knows it’s unfair of him to be cruel and tease her like this, but he has always loved seeing her being a wanton mess just from his touches alone. It makes his heart swell with pride, knowing that she will cast aside her pride and dignity just to have him inside of her in one way or another. 

_Stoic and distant as she walks the streets with grace._

_Flushed and writhing in bliss beneath him behind closed doors._

“ But can’t you see how badly I need you?” she quips, staring at his reflection in the mirror before slowly trailing her fingers down her body and inserting two fingers into her aching core. A hint of defiance, sweet yet so sultry. There is a glint of mischief in her amber eyes as her lips form a perfect little “o”. And that spurs the dark flames of need to burn even more in his heart, seeing how she needs him, how she craves to be filled with his cock once more so badly. Wet, obscene sounds grace their ears as the fallen maiden begins dragging her dainty digits in and out of her entrance, coating them in her own essence as she does. Chest heaving ragged breaths, her reflection sports a sinful smile before Lucy spreads herself with her fingers, determined to show the dark lord just how much lust has clouded her mind. 

“ I wish to have you deep inside of me... I wish to feel my walls stretch around you, hear my own voice cry out your name, see my breasts bounce with each of your thrusts.” brazen words tumble from her lips, not a hint of shame written on her face. “I want to be a moaning mess for you, be a slave to your desires. Please, make love to me, fill me to the brim with your seeds.” she begs sweetly, tearing her gaze away from the mirror to shoot the demon king a pleading look. She knows it isn’t enough, her fingers can’t make her see stars and quell the fires of desires that burn in her veins like he does. Her heart flutters as he locks his eyes with her. Smoldering and down right gorgeous, the corners of his lips form a devilish smirk that coaxes a whimper out of her. 

“ That’s my girl, how I love whenever you beg for me so sweetly like this. Now then…” he begins, grasping onto her hips and staring at her reflection dead in the eye before lifting her body up effortlessly. Her gasp reaches his ears, and V sighs in bliss feeling her slick folds against the tip of his cock, tantalizing and so, so good. 

“ Let us both drown in nothing but bliss.” 

Lucy finds it filthy and yet so sexy, watching how his length slowly disappears into her as V lowers her body onto him. He spreads her open, and a series of long, sultry moans leave their lips as the demon king and the fallen maiden feel pleasure runs through their bodies. Inches by inches, bit by bit, she takes him in, moaning and mewling as her walls stretch to accommodate his girth. She places her hands on top of his, tipping her head back against his shoulder as he stills inside her, buried to the hilt. The demon king isn’t faring any better, jade eyes squeezed shut as he relishes in the way she feels around him. Wet, warm and tight, she makes him delirious with pleasure, his precious sinful maiden of light. 

“ Oh… Lu, you take me so well.” V moans without shame, wrapping his arms around her waist before planting his feet firmly onto the floor. He thrusts up into her, sharp and sudden, burying his face in the crook of her neck and smiling to himself at how she gasps in response. Finally, finally, he can hold her close to him like this, he can bask in her warmth and make love to her. Perhaps it is because of the heat of the moment, but he calls her by the pet name he has given her a long time ago without knowing. He vaguely registers her clenching onto him, but the ruler of the underworld is too far gone to care. 

The dark-haired demon’s heart flutters the moment he feels her hand on his cheek, prompting him to look at her. Shivers wreck through his body as he sees the lust that swirls without a stop in her amber eyes. She gazes at him, sultry and beautiful, shooting him a blissful smile that sends butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. There are no words spoken between them, moans after moans spilling from their parted lips as V continued his series of slow yet deep thrusts. 

He is lost in her just as she is drowning in him. 

A moan bubbles in her throat when Lucy feels his lips on her. The kiss is messy, clumsy, but neither of them care, being so consumed by their lust for each other. Pleasure numbs her mind, feeling his cock goes in and out of her while their tongues dance together. Golden locks clinging to her skin, perky round breasts bouncing with each of his thrusts while her essence flows freely out of her. Their bodies are covered in a thin sheen of sweat, completely engulfed within the burning hot grasp of passion. 

While V wants to take his time with her, to forget about it all and drown in her, it was only a matter of time before carnal desires fog over his mind. It is hard to be gentle when she drives him completely mad with lust and love like this. Her scent, her voice sweetly calling and moaning his name, the warmth of her sultry body, how she let her fingers caress his cock as it slides in and out of her core with that lewd smile on her face. No, he can’t be gentle, he definitely does not want to be gentle when his love is so wanton, so brazen like this. 

“ Oh.. oh yes! Aaahn… right there... !” the fair-haired lass gasps out, incoherent and needy, feeling the tip of his cock graze against a spot deep inside her that makes her see stars. She does love his gentle side, she adores his sweet affections that makes her heart bloom like a sunflower under a summer sky, but Lucy would be lying if she said she didn’t crave for more. Ah, so much joy floods her heart when he starts to pick up the pace, when his slow yet harsh thrusts become faster and faster, rougher and rougher. She lovingly places a hand on top of the bulge that appears and vanishes as his cock continues to slide in and out of her, and a gleeful squeak escapes her lips when she feel his fingers roughly pinching and pulling at her nipples. 

This is happiness, being at his mercy makes her so happy that she no longer cares about anything else. 

“ Your cock feels so good…Such a snug fit, I can’t get enough ❤️ "she mutters, cheeks flushed crimson and eyes glazed over with bliss. How ironic that a holy maiden, or at least she used to be, like her can say the lewdest words without shame as a demon pistons his cock into her cunt. And it excites her so, knowing that he too is feeling just as much pleasure as she does. Dark locks of hair clinging to his skin, eyebrows furrowed in utter euphoria and lips hanging open as he pants ragged breath. He is so beautiful, so sinfully breathtaking that she can’t help but want to bring ruin upon him and herself. 

V can no longer feel any shred of self-control, mind fogged over with a thick cloud of lust and heart consumed in the flames of affection for his fair-haired beauty. His nerves are ablaze with carnal desires, heart frantically thumping in his chest as he continues his frenzied thrusts. Amidst his lust-induced haze, the demon king gazes at the mirror once more, and a smirk blooms on his face as his eyes drink in their reflections. Debauchery, depravity, carnal desires, lust. Caught in the spiderweb of passion that he and her can’t escape from, do not wish to untangle themselves from. The sight of his cock buried so deep inside of her almost makes his eyes roll back, and how he adores that she was playing with her clit as he continues to fuck her senseless. That is one of the many things about her that he likes, she is always so honest about her desires. 

_She may recite the teachings of God with a solemn voice_

_But it is his name that she chants like a fervent prayer._

_His little harlot, his beloved sinner who yields to him at his beck and call._

“ Greedy girl. Is my cock not enough that you need to toy with your clit like that, hmm ?” V gently chides before swatting her hand away. Lucy wants to protest, but the only sound that leaves her lips is a high pitched moan as the demon king picks up his pace even more, rutting into her like a beast in heat. So deep, so good, so ruthless. She loves each and every second of their passionate love making. Close, she is getting so close, unable to think clearly, let alone string together a coherent sentence. 

She wants to fall into the embrace of euphoria with him, she yearns to be tipped over that peak with him, but her body is so tightly strung that she could not wait. His relentless thrusts, his fingers pinching and rolling her clit, how he sinks his teeth into her skin as if trying to ground himself, how his cock keeps on hitting that sweet spot inside of her again and again. It is all too much, she is but a sandcastle before the tides of pleasure that crash upon her without a stop. 

“ I’m cumming…! I’m cumming…! I’m sorry, I can’t…!” she cries out, squeezing her eyes shut as a tidal wave of pleasure drowns her. Her body trembles, she claws at his arm without knowing, making the dark-haired demon hisses as her walls clench around him and at the pain that further spikes his pleasure to the heavens. While he can’t help but feel rather proud that she has squirted yet again, V is far from feeling satisfied. No, this is merely the beginning, the flames of desire are still dancing inside his veins as he holds her in his arms, panting ragged breaths and pliant like a little rag doll. 

“ Not only are you greedy, you’re also selfish, coming before I can even finish inside of you like this. I am not done with you, Lu. In fact… I shall punish you for your insolence.” V quips with a smirk, staring intently at their reflections in the mirror as an idea appears in his head. He plays with a lock of her hair in an absentminded manner, licking his lips as excitement begins to course through his veins. 

Playtime is definitely over, the beast shall now have its fun.

\-----------

Lucy brings up her hands to cover her face, cheeks flushed a shade of crimson while the demon king continues to thrust in and out of her, showing absolutely no mercy. 

He has brought her towards one of the big windows of his chamber, holding her legs apart by her knees, grip strong enough to bruise. The fallen maiden feels so helpless, being held up and unable to close her legs, bare for the world outside of his castle to see, exposed and fucked in the most thorough and ruthless manner. Hanging heavy in the air is the smell of sex. Wet, lecherous sounds accompanied by their gasps, moans and grunts fills the atmosphere. Something about being powerless to stop him and his animalistic fucking thrills her so, and while she feels a sliver of embarrassment, Lucy can’t help the lewd smile that etches onto her face. That, coupled with the possibility of being seen by anyone and anything, makes pleasure burn so strong in her veins that she feels so light headed. 

And here she thought seeing her reflection in the mirror while having sex with him is already as erotic as it can be…

“ Please… someone or something can see us…Oh…!” she pleads weakly, letting out a gasp the moment his cock hits so deep inside of her that she feels a pressure against her cervix. Funny how her pleas contradict her desires so much, for deep down she wishes to be seen, she wants others to see how he reduces her to a panting, moaning, wanton mess. He is her sweet demise, his affections and passion get her debilitated even more than the sweetest fruit of God’s garden can. 

“ Good, let the world see how much of a wanton harlot you are for me. Let every creature see that you are mine, and mine only.” V grits out each word, thrusting into her at a neck-breaking pace and relishing the way she gasps breathless moans. 

How he loves seeing her body tremble within his grasp. 

Lucy vaguely hears an unfamiliar chant coming from him, and a glowing circle of magic appears beneath them before numerous tentacles spawn and reach for her. She exhaled an exhilarated sigh as they begin to caress her body, for she loves it when they fondle her breasts and tease her hardened nipples. It feels good, so good, to have him pump his cock into her while his tentacles play with her body. “Oh…!” yet another breathless gasp, her eyes rolling back the moment a small tendril latches onto her engorged clit, pulling and tugging with abandon. 

“ Oh Lu, my sweet, lewd Lu... You drive me crazy.” V gasps out between grunts and shameless moans, hissing at how good she feels around his cock. A lecherous smile blooms on his face before the demon king withdraws his cock from within the fair-haired lass and sets her down onto her feet. He can’t help but lick his lips the moment she turns her head to shoot him a perplexed look, lips trembling and teary eyed like a lost child as his tentacles quickly let go of her body.

“ Against the window my dear.” he commands, making a gesture with his hand and shooting her an expectant yet perverted smirk. V would be lying to himself if he denies that he has never dreamed of taking her against the window, so he can show that she belongs to him and only him to those who dares think of courting her. His Lucy is a head turner, that he is aware of, and truly he should be proud that she has bloomed so beautifully just for him. But he can’t help the jealousy that creeps into his mind, especially whenever he sees how others try to weave themselves into her closed off heart. After all, he does have a selfish, possessive streak.

Without a word, the trembling lass makes her way towards the window on shaky steps. She braces her hands on the cold surface of the glass, shivering in delight when her breasts are pressed against the window. “Please… take me, as hard as you want. I’m yours and yours only…” is her request as she turns her head and shoots him a sultry smile over her shoulder. And that pleases V immensely, it thrills him to see her so honest with her desires, so immoral for him and him only. No holy facade, no mask of professionalism to hide behind, debauched and wanton just for him. 

He stalks towards her, predatory smirk ever present on his handsome face and gaze smoldering. Hands placed firmly on her hips and grasp bruising, he nudges the tip of his cock against her entrance. V smiles to himself before slowly pushing his length inside of her warm sheath, a fiendish grin spreading across his face as her walls engulf his cock. God he loves how her body always responds to him so earnestly. The dark-haired demon loves how his beloved arches her back, how she flutters her eyes closed, how her lips form a beautiful “o” as he buries his cock in her tight, wet cunt. Yes, beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, sinfully so, and all his. 

Overcome by lust and his love for her, V sets a ruthless pace without warning. The sound of skin slapping against skin bounce off the walls of the demon king’s chambers, his thrusts relentless as he is hell bent on ruining her even more with carnal desires. 

“Oh.. Eek..! Ah…! Oh…!” moans after moans spill from her lips, fanning the fires that rage on inside his heart. 

He burns for her, he lusts for her, his beautiful, sinful little harlot. Yes, let’s drown in bliss, let’s forget about everything and fall from grace, into the sweet embrace of carnal desires. A snap of his fingers and tentacles once again appear. The appendages latch onto the couple’s bodies, caressing every patch of skin they could reach, further adding to the endless stream of pleasure that is flowing through their veins. 

One tentacle approaches his tight ring of muscles and slowly enters, making V throw his head back with a hiss, clenching his teeth as the tendril begins thrusting in and out of him. His hips stutter for just a fleeting moment before the dark-haired demon resumes his relentless thrusts, and a shameless moan spills from his lips when another tentacles enters him. It feels so good, mind-numbingly wonderful to bury his cock in his beloved’s cunt while a pair of tentacles ravage his behind as they please. He is getting close, and judging by how her walls are starting to clench around his cock, his fallen maiden too is reaching her limit as well. No, he can’t blame her, not when he is drilling his cock into her like his life depends on it, not when he has commanded a small tendril to snake around his cock inside her to further add to their pleasure. 

Reflected in the glass window is her lewd smile, and he finds her eyes even more beautiful when they’re glazed over with bliss. She looks at her best when she is at his mercy, she is at the peak of her beauty when she is shameless. His lips hang open, tattooed chest heaving ragged breaths and eyes squeezed shut as the demon king feels his climax approach. Every nerve in his body is alight with pleasure, adrenaline rushes through his veins at the prospect of filling her to the brim with his seeds. Together he will reach euphoria with her. He will hear her cry out his name as pleasure wrack through their bodies, and he can’t wait to feel her cunt milk his cock for all he’s worth. 

“ Let go for me, Lu…Cum with me…! I’m finishing inside of you, I’m filling you up with my love. Take every single drop for me…!” he roars, hastening his pace even more, not caring how uneven and chaotic his thrusts are as he chases that high with her. High pitched moans and incoherent words escape her lips in response. Lucy no longer has the strength to stand, and has it not been for his bruising grip on her hips, her legs would have given out. He fucks her so good, and it thrills her to know that he wants to reach euphoria together with her. At that moment, strange as it is, she suddenly wants to tell him three little words that feel as if they have always been lodged deep within her heart. And yet all that comes out of her lips are moans, gasps and incoherent pleas. 

She comes with a scream, and he follows shortly after with a guttural grunt as numerous tentacles shoot their hot semen onto their bodies. Robes of his semen paint her insides white as he fills her to the brim, and V throws his head back when the tentacles in his behind finish inside of him. There is so much of his hot love deep inside of her that her stomach inflates, and the fallen maiden can’t help but smile as she sees her stomach grow taut trying to contain all of his seeds that flow into her womb. 

A whine bubbles in her throat when he slowly pulls out, and the tentacles vanish within the next instance at his command. His cum gushes out from within her, dripping down her thighs and forming little white puddles on the floor. Their labored breaths mix together as the demon king and his fallen maiden greedily suck in air. Lucy slumps against the cool surface of the glass window, and a small whine escapes her when she feels the demon king carefully gather her in his arms once more. He carries her as if she was his beloved bride, and Lucy shoots the dark-haired demon a confused look when he begins making his way back to his bed. 

“ You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” she remarks with a coy smile, already feeling heat pool in her stomach at the thought of having him inside of her yet again. Ironic that she can utter such a word, when she herself is the one who is still greedy for more. Her question is met with a chuckle before the king of darkness shoots her an impish smirk, and a shiver runs down her spine at the smoldering gaze that he is giving her. Oh he is definitely far from being done with her, for he can never be satisfied with his hunger for her. 

“ We both are, darling. I know you are far from feeling satisfied as well.” he quips in a nonchalant manner, gently places her onto his bed and hovers on top of her, planting his hands on either side of her head. “ Do tell me, my holy fool, how do you want me ? ” 

\-----------

Heaven is where his love can ride his cock without shame, V muses. 

A pleased smirk is evident on his face as the demon king keeps his eyes locked onto his beloved’s frame. He lays on his back, slender fingers digging into her hips while the fallen maiden rides him as she pleases. She plants her hands firmly on his chest, amber eyes squeezed shut and lips curl up into a blissful smile while her hips move in a lecherous rhythm. Up and down, forward and backward, taking him in all the way to the hilt, grinding against him for that sweet friction on her clit. Breasts bouncing, skin glistens with a thin layer of sweat, golden locks swaying with each movement of her hips. She is a sight to behold, his pretty, needy harlot who gazes at him with hooded eyes, who shoots him a downright sinful smile that makes his gaze darken. 

“ You feel so good, so, so good inside me.” she moans and giggles to herself, completely delirious on the pleasure of having his cock inside of her. “Play with my body, explore me. I crave for your touch so badly.” a lewd plea, coupled with her taking his hands in hers and guiding his slender fingers to the globes of her breasts. 

And it makes him so giddy, knowing that no matter what happens, she still needs him just as much as he craves for her. 

She is a sweet poison that he will drink to the very last drop.

“ Always so greedy for my touch. My naughty, needy holy fool.” V coos, roughly kneading her breasts as he continues to thrust up into her, rough and fast. Pinching, rolling her hardened nubs between his fingers, gently pushing her soft globes together, squeezing them roughly, anything to coax a moan out of her. 

She is so gorgeous like this, being so lost in bliss. Those soft lips chanting his name, that sweet, sultry body moving on top of him, how she is so pliant to his touches even when she is topping. “ Kiss me, Lu.” he demands, exhaling a pleased sigh when she smiles at him, sweet and warm. 

Such a delight she is, he thought, for his sweet Lucy looks like an angel but fucks like a demon. 

Her lips are on his within the next instance, and the fallen maiden cups the demon king’s cheeks in her hands as she continues to move her hips. Bliss and joy, warm and feeling like home. The kiss melts her, making her want him more and more. The sound of their love making is obscene and lewd, all but skin slapping against skin and his cock sliding in and out of her wet, warm cunt. But all she can hear is his voice calling her name, all she can feel is his hand trailing down her back, gentle and loving, and god she gets so dizzy on his scent alone. She basks in his affections, feeling her heart race within her chest as he continues to drown her in pleasure. A rather nice contradiction, she muses, his thrusts are brutal but his caresses are featherlight. 

“ Take me to heaven...” sweet words murmured against his lips, driving him crazy with need and love. V feels as if he is slowly going insane, no, he definitely is no longer coherent , not when she is being so sweet, so sultry and downright brazen with him like this. 

Oh yes, he will take them both to cloud nine. 

Her back meets the silky ebony sheets of his bed in the next instant as V flips them both over. The dark-haired demon grabs firmly onto her hips, sighing in bliss when he feels her legs wrap around his hips. “You’re so sweet, Lu.” he whispers into her ear before beginning to thrust into her core once again. A smile blooms on his face, genuine and happy, as he watches how her face contorts in utter ecstasy, how she grasps at the sheets for purchase as he makes love to her. He will never get enough of watching her breasts bounce with each thrust. He is addicted to looking at her blissful face, and he loves how his heart throbs whenever she smiles at him. 

_We lust for each other, we drown each other in depravity and ecstasy_

_I am but a moth, and you are the flame that reduces me to cinders._

_But I love how you bring ruins upon me, I adore how we can’t get enough of each other._

Eyebrows furrowed in utter bliss, mouth hanging open as shameless moans spill free from his lips. He chants her name like a fervent prayer, pistoning his cock in and out of her and relishing in how wonderful she feels around him. Frenzied thrusts after frenzied thrusts, he drives himself into her, not caring about how the headboard of his bed slams against the wall over and over. How he loves the way she moans his name, and how his heart flutters when she once again cups his cheeks with her warm, dainty hands to shoot him a warm yet lustful gaze. And it makes his heart swell with so much joy, all the darkness that swirls around his heart like dark clouds on a stormy day quickly dissipates just from feeling her affections alone. 

“ Lucy, I love you.”

Three little words, deeply rooted inside of his broken, stone cold heart. They tumble out of his lips before he even knows it, and he crashes his lips against hers in a feverish kiss. He picks up the pace even more, slamming his cock into her, rutting his hips against her, desperate to bring her release, hellbent on filling her with his love. Rough, uneven thrusts, the tip of his cock kisses that sweet spot deep inside of her again and again.

Lucy is no longer coherent, reduced to nothing but a moaning, writhing mess beneath the ruler of the underworld. She can feel it, the knot that has formed in her pit of her stomach is slowly unwinding itself, threatening to snap at any second. She is a dam on the verge of bursting. He fucks her so good, he feels so good inside of her, he drives her mad with bliss, he ruins her in the best possible ways. 

With a few more rough thrusts, the demon king and his fallen maiden reach paradise. All Lucy can see is white, stars explode behind her eyes as she screams his name, feeling a mind shattering climax wrack through every fiber of her being. Eyes squeezed shut, golden locks sprawling around her as waves after waves of ecstasy wash over her. She hears him chant her name, hears him gasping out his affection for her before his seeds flood her womb, filling her to the brim and making her stomach swell. 

As they pant ragged breaths, Lucy feels the dark-haired demon rest his forehead against her. Exhaustion weaves itself into every corner of her body, and as she flutters her eyes open to gaze at him, the fair-haired lass feels her heart skip a beat at the smile that etches onto his face. With a kiss to her forehead, he slowly pulls out of her and collapses onto the bed beside her, utterly spent. All he can hear then is his rapid heartbeats in his eardrums, and there is so much happiness in his heart that V feels so liberated from his miseries. 

The sheets rustle as Lucy turns on her side. She shoots the demon king a bashful look, amber eyes drinking in how ethereal he looks in his afterglow. Before she knows it, the fallen maiden is already reaching out a hand to caress his cheek, prompting the dark-haired demon to turn his head and shoot her a puzzled look. Dark locks of hair clinging to his face, beads of sweat gather on his forehead, plump lips part as his chest heaves ragged breaths. He truly is a sight to behold, she muses. 

“ May I hold you?” a request spoken in a voice barely above a whisper, a bashful glance at his face as her cheeks flushed red. It’s strange, really, how she feels so small before him now, when moments ago she was wantonly begging for him to ruin her. But there are these feelings in her heart, there are these three little words dancing on the tip of her tongue, and there is a strong yearning to hold him in her embrace deep within her. 

As if it has always been the norm for her to do so. 

Without a word, V moves closer to his beloved holy fool, making the sheets rustle as he does. He buries his face in the softness of her breasts, nuzzling his face in her skin, too tired to care about anything but feeling her warmth surround him. He sighs a blissful sigh the moment she wraps her arms around his frame, and he feels so much joy flood his heart when she runs her fingers through his silky ebony locks. No word is spoken, a comforting silence wraps itself around them. But that is okay, everything is okay. For now he will forget about his revenge, for now he will let his mind and heart be at ease, for he knows that being held in her arms and holding her in his embrace makes everything right in this cruel world. 

Sleep quickly claim the sinister ruler and his fair-haired beauty in a tight grasp within moments. In his slumber, V sees memories of days long passed. He hears her voice quietly whispering to him a request that he carves into his heart, watches as her golden locks dance against a gentle breeze as vibrant petals dance about their figures in the air. 

_“ If I survive it all, and before I bind my faith to God._

_I want to meet you here one more time._

_There is something I wish to let you know, a secret I have buried in my heart for many years.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) To make up for the long period of absence I made sure this chapter is extra spicy :D  
> Future chapters will mostly be plot me thinks. I'm planning to include illustrations that I have made in this fic from now on, hopefully that will add to your reading experience <3


	13. The sword that shines in her name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, I have returned from the shadows to bring you the next chapter of this unholy fic ;D Chapter 14 should be out soon as well <3  
> What's on the menu: bittersweet moments (I think?), fluff, some angst, a bit of epicness, no smut this time.

The sound of fluttering wings stirred the silence of the night as the archangel slowly descended onto the ground with care.

A vast field where the night sky seemed so vast and endless, where a cool evening breeze gently caressed his skin as it twirled around to the silent rhythm of the earth. The sea of grass before his eyes swayed back and forth, stars twinkled like shiny pebbles in the sky while the moon pours its pale rays of light onto the vast field below. A peaceful, pleasant night it was, and he thought it was a perfect little outing for the two of them. 

He sat by her side, wrapping his wings around her small frame protectively as the two of them began talking about their day. There was that glint of excitement in her amber eyes, and V felt joy bubble beneath his skin as the warmth of her voice encased him. She told him about her little adventures, showing him the little pebbles and colorful leaves that she gathered on her journeys. Vibrant and full of life, curious yet so determined. She was like a budding flower wanting to blossom, resiliently and bravely, working hard days and nights to better herself despite whatever hardships lied ahead in her path. 

It was bliss, truly, to see her slowly shed away the mud that her past has piled onto her small shoulders, to see how she slowly let go of her doubts and found the beauty that is hidden in the different corners of this world. 

But it was also so bittersweet for him to know that she was no longer the little girl who always clung to him, who always rushed to his side teary eyed whenever he returned home after days of being away from her. 

A scared, broken soul who desperately wanted to live, who swallowed the bitterness of being weak to overcome the barriers of her limits.

“ Busy as a bee you are, my dear.” V remarked, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he scrutinized a shiny pebble in his hand. “ Always so hardworking, training days and nights and even skipping meals on my watch. You never tire, do you?” teasing, playful words, greeted by a silence that made him turn his head to gaze at his disciple. She was not looking at him, eyes fixed on the thousands of stars that scattered all over the dark blue blanket that was the sky. Her golden locks swayed gently as a breeze danced past their figures, and V could not help but wonder when it was that Lucy’s gaze had become so sharp and determined.

“ The me of today must be better than the me of yesterday, and the me of tomorrow must be even better than the me of today.” came her response, and out of the corner of his eyes the archangel could see her fingers clutching tightly at the soft blades of grass. He caught a glimpse of her lips, how she parted and closed them, and the thoughtful yet sad expression on her face told him she was struggling to tell him something.

And that filled his heart with a sense of dread, it prompted him to furrow his eyebrows in worry seeing how she swallowed thickly and clenched her jaw before returning her gaze to the sky once more. A heavy tension hung in the air, and the silence was finally broken when she voiced her thoughts to him, voice shaky and not once tearing her eyes from the starry sky that spanned above them. 

" If I may, sir, I wish to live on my own." 

His heart shattered when her words reached him, and for a fleeting moment V could not help but pray that this was just a cruel prank of hers. But deep down he knew it was inevitable, it was impossible to keep her guarded within the confines of his domain forever. He had always dreaded this day for he never once wanted to let her go, to leave her to struggle all alone in this world without him by her side. As much as it pained him to part with her, V knew it was futile to stop the fair-haired girl. Such a blessing and a curse her determination was, for the moment she had her mind set on something, Lucy would see it to the end, regardless of how bitter and even fruitless it might be. 

_ And he thought that was beautiful, albeit foolish, how she stubbornly and naively clung to her ideals.  _

“ Quite the news you have for me indeed. Where will you be staying, dear?” he finally asked after moments of silence, biting back the bitterness that lingered at the tip of his tongue and ignoring how his heart broke with each uttered syllable. V hid his sorrow behind a lop-sided smile, not wanting to burden her wavering heart with the storm that raged on in his mind. It was not easy, of course, to let go of someone he held so dear, someone whose hand he held all those years. His beloved Lucy, a young girl who had the heart of a lion and will stronger than iron. At his question, a smile lit up on her face, bringing some warmth to his broken heart. 

“ Oh, there is this small, run down house on the outskirts of the town. With some tweaking here and there, it should be good enough for me to live in!” she beamed, and at her cheerful demeanor the archangel could not help but chuckle. So young, so full of hopes, adolescent heart brimming with determination. And yet he could not help but want to protect her, even when they were going to be so far apart. It was then an idea crossed his mind, prompting the fair-haired angel to shoot the young girl a smile that earned him a curious look in return. 

“ Truth be told, Lucy, I had a feeling that this day would come. You have been so diligent and driven, I am thoroughly impressed.” V stated, his pristine, exquisite heavenly robe rustled as the angel rose to stand up from his seat. Shooting his beloved disciple a warm smile, he began walking ahead, steps ever so light and elegant. The divine being stood tall at the heart of the field, a playful smirk bloomed on his face as the celestial being turned to regard the fair-haired young girl, who was blinking owlishly at him from afar. 

“ Before we part ways, my beloved disciple, this shall be my farewell gift to you.” 

The moment he reached a hand forward, something began to swirl in the atmosphere. 

His power began to permeate through the air, flowing and swirling like the currents of a coursing river. The gentle breezes that were flowing through the field had turned stronger, much stronger, becoming aggravated. They rushed towards his tall figure, coaxing a surprised yelp from the curious young girl whose hair danced violently against the whips of wind. Transient orbs of light gathered around him, just in time as numerous shooting stars began to dash through the night sky, illuminating his features one after another. The earth trembled beneath his might, blades of grass flying up to the inky dark sky as torrents of divine powers continued to swirl around him restlessly. 

“ Illuminate her path in my name, be the light that guides her through the darkest of nights. Heed my call and come forth--” he began to chant, eyes glowing and snowy locks swaying in a chaotic dance. At his command, light gathered before his outstretched hand, and a pleased smirk pulled at the corners of his lips when a sword began to materialize. Rich deep blue like the depths of the ocean, intricate gold patterns and sharp blade holding promises of divine protection. A sword he created with all of his heart, leaving a piece of his soul in its blade just so he would always be with her even when they were realms apart. He created it in her name, from the fragments of fallen stars and enchanted with his own power, a symbol of his unwavering faith in her, the proof that the crybaby he once knew had become someone worthy of carrying on his legacy.

“ Come to me, Lucy.” he beckoned for her, voice warm and gaze gentle, holding onto the sword that had appeared at his summon. As the winds began to calm and the earth once again returned to its slumber, young Lucy quietly stood up on shaky feet. She could not help but swallow thickly, feeling nervousness bubble in her veins while her heart raced within her chest. But she knew now was not the time to dilly dally, for she knew the only path she must take was to walk forward. Inhaling a deep breath to steel her resolve, the fair-haired girl began making her way toward the heart of the field, head held high and gaze focused. She stopped before her mentor, and as her eyes drank in the intricate patterns of the scabbard and the hilt, Lucy could not help but gasp in awe. 

“ Lucy, my dearest disciple. This sword,Lucius, shall be my parting gift to you. Tempered with my own power and reinforced with all of my heart, I shall always be by your side, no matter if we are realms apart.” 

A blush dusted her fair cheeks before Lucy received the divine sword from the fair-haired angel. His words touched her deeply, and she knew then the blade in her hand was more precious to her than life itself. A symbol of his trust in her, the milestone of her growth as not just his disciple, but also as a person who was now strong enough to protect and love others. And it made her heart swell with joy and pride, knowing that she had bested herself to reach this far. Her train of thought was cut short, however, when she felt a slender finger poking her forehead. Blinking like a curious little owl, Lucy quietly looked up at her mentor, and butterflies began to flutter about in her stomach when she saw the beautiful, warm smile that etched onto his face. 

“ I have faith in you, Lu.” words of affection, accompanied with a proud smile that almost masked the sadness that swirled in his eyes. It broke her heart, knowing that she was akin to a young bird about to leave its nest to face the world, inexperienced and so, so small. But it was okay, she would be okay, for she knew the person she loved more than anyone and anything would always be watching over her. Even when her heart throbbed dull beats, and even when a lump formed in her throat, the fair-haired girl bit back the sadness that gnawed at her mind to instead grin at the archangel brightly. 

“ I will do my best, sir ! I will live up to being your disciple, I promise !” she beamed, clutching onto the sword that was a few inches shy of her height. One day she would become stronger, mightier, and she would walk in his footsteps with her head held high. But until that day came, Lucy secretly hoped that she would still get to be by the angel’s side. Thoughts swarmed her mind, and her heart felt like a thousand of flowers blooming underneath the endless sky as Lucy meekly looked up at her mentor. Perhaps he would indulge her with her one request before they parted ways, before she headed out on a journey to reach adulthood on her own. 

“ Sir…, no, V. I know your duties are your priority, and I hope it is not too forward of me, but I was hoping that you could visit my humble abode now and then ? We can spar too ! I will make sure that your visits are worthwhile, I promise !” came her request, spoken in a quivering voice as she hugged the sword tighter to herself. 

Her words were greeted by a chuckle, and next thing Lucy knew, her mentor had playfully flicked her forehead. She could not help the yelp that tumbled out from between her lips, nor could she stop the pout on her face as she shot him an annoyed look. Her demeanor earned herself a smirk in return, but her annoyance did not linger for long when his teasing yet reassuring words reached her. 

“ Cheeky little lamb of mine, I will be looking forward to seeing your future progress, Miss. Holy Maiden.” he quipped, relishing in the blush that dyed her cheeks scarlet and the adorable smile that she shot him. A breeze danced around their figures and waltzed across the vast field, coaxing stray blades of grass to fly up to the moonlit night sky. The future was full of uncertainties, and nothing was written in stone, but V knew he needed to have faith that she would survive the hellish trials that inched closer with each change of the seasons. The sword that shone in her name, the symbol of his trust in her, shall be her guiding light in the darkness that awaited her at different corners of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter :D Thank you for reading !   
> Apparently I didn't have carpal tunnel, but I managed to bust a nerve in my main hand so I reaaaally need to slow down even more now...


	14. The flowers that bloomed in their hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, I'm back with another chapter <3 I have also included two illustrations that I have made, hopefully they will add to your reading experience.  
> What's on the menu: fluff, feeeels, angst, some actions, teasing, sexual tension, the return of the fluffs.

Spring became summer, summer gave way to autumn, and autumn faded into winter. 

Days became weeks, weeks became months, and before he knew it, a year had passed by. Four seasons of loneliness without her by his side. He thought he would have gotten used to not seeing her warm smile at breakfast, and he expected to be able to face the fact that he wasn’t welcoming her home everyday anymore. But it was hard, it was nearly impossible to cope with not having her there by his side. His heart always sank whenever he sat alone in his garden, unable to stop thinking about the fair-haired girl who had parted ways with him. The vibrant flowers seemed to fade in colors, and the sun did not feel as warm without her there reading with him. 

Staying true to his promise before she left, V visited her now and then, whenever the heavens did not require his presence or whenever he was not busy tending to his duties. He did not mind that she lived in a small patchwork of a house, and he did not care that she did not have much to offer him as treats for his visits. It mattered not, for all he cared about was to see her again, to hold her in a tight embrace and to wrap his wings around her protectively just like old times, back when things were easier for the two of them. The archangel often brought her treats, be it pastries or the fruits that he harvested from his garden, as the two of them talked until stars were out and the moon reigned high in the sky. 

He did not notice it before, but V loved hearing her voice. Her cute, chirpy voice had now taken on a deeper pitch, warmer and more melodious than ever. The angel listened attentively to the stories that his disciple told him, and he smirked to himself seeing that her vocabulary had expanded in a bold direction. His soft-spoken, meek girl apparently no longer minced her words, and he could not help but wonder if it’s because she had spent too much time being with the little boisterous earth spirit. 

“ I swear next time I see that son of a bitch I will blast him back to where he crawled out from. Call me pipsqueak one more goddamn time I swear...” she muttered with a frown, angrily chewing on a heavenly fruit with her cheeks full. 

The three elemental spirits floated around her, laughing and goading her on while taking itty bitty bites from their share of his gift. Endearing, adorable, yet quite amusing, like an angry chipmunk trying to be intimidating with its cheeks full, he mused. The divine being no longer bothered fixing his disciple’s language. Not like he minded of course, for this was a part of her that he also loved. And truth be told, V cherished moments like this when his mind was free from his duties, when he could laugh and joke about with her and the three little spirits without a care in the world. Though if he had to admit, he found the concept of a holy maiden who cursed like a sailor to be rather entertaining, quite a sight to behold indeed. No, he definitely was not planning to fix that foul, sassy mouth of hers anytime soon. 

V of course never only visited to exchange pleasantries with his disciple and her little friends. They sparred often, and with each of his visits, the archangel could tell the young girl was becoming stronger and stronger. There was no longer any hesitation in the dance of her blade, all the fear and frustration that he saw in those amber orbs a long time ago vanished without a trace. Sharp and deadly like the edge of her divine sword, delicate but yet so strong. Fast but precise, each of her strikes was delivered with a purpose. A jab to his side that he narrowly managed to dodge, a fast swing aimed for his neck that prompted him to dash backwards, another strike to his chest that made him grunt as he blocked her attack with his sword.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, a smirk evident on his face as he watched how she fought as if her life was put on the line. He could not blame her, given how he had drilled the point into her head to always fight as if it was her last battle. Their practice swords clashed against each other again and again, and her growth in strength became much more noticeable with how tremors wracked through his arm with each clash. That chilling gaze, how silent she became as her mind focused solely on securing victory, the way she fought valiantly and nobly...

His Lucy was no longer a pushover.

“ Well now, it looks like I have let my guard down.” V remarked with a lop-sided smile, holding the tip of his practice sword to his disciple’s throat as she did the same to him. He thought she looked so gorgeous then, how her sharp gaze seemed to almost cut into his soul. A chuckle rumbled deep within his chest before the archangel slowly lowered his weapon, prompting the fair-haired girl to mimic his action. 

The two of them walked towards a nearby tree and sat down side by side, and V could not help the little smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as he observed how Lucy quietly tended to her practice sword. Actually, now that he thought about it, had her hair gotten longer? Before he knew it, V was already looking at her, blue eyes drinking in the little changes in her features as he did. Soft and more defined, she had become even prettier than before, doll-like yet stoic. 

“ You became taller, did you not ?” he asked in a voice barely above a whisper, the words tumbling out of his lips before he could even stop them. At the archangel’s question, the fair-haired girl tore her gaze from the weapon in her hands to shoot him a surprised yet unsure look. 

“ Oh… uhm… I think so…? I don’t really pay attention to myself so I don’t notice these kinds of things.” the young girl answered, albeit in a sheepish manner, before absentmindedly patting the top of her head. 

While he found it endearing that she still had these cute little gestures that made warmth spread inside his heart, V could not help but feel a twinge of sadness. How could she not pay attention to herself, why would she not love herself the same way that he loved her, he wondered. He knew she was reckless at times, and it was noble of her how she always disregarded her wellbeing to protect others, but it saddened him to see how she neglected herself as a result. Now that he thought about it, it had been quite some time since he last treated her to a proper meal. Knowing the young girl, it wouldn't surprise him that she tended to skip meals whenever she deemed necessary. And it showed, clear as day, how she became much skinnier compared to the time when they were still living together in his domain. 

_How it broke his heart and how it crushed his soul to see how she foolishly, and even naively, clung to her ideals to the point she slowly destroyed herself without second thoughts._

“ Shall we go to town, Lu? I reckon you could use a bite. Don’t be bashful around me, dear, it’s my treat.” he suggested with a smile, and his heart sank when he saw how she vehemently shook her head in response.

“ It’s ok, let me polish my sword and then we can--”

A strange, gurgling sound rang in the air right at that moment, effectively cutting her short and causing blood to rush to her cheeks. Awkward silence hung heavy in the air as the young girl quietly muttered a curse under her breath while her mentor shot her a knowing smirk. That sound made him happy, knowing that her stomach agreed with him and his little offer to treat her to a proper meal that she perhaps had not tasted for weeks. 

“ Your stomach is as honest as ever.” the angel teased, chuckling to himself as he saw the indignant glare that she shot at him in response. “ Yes yes, what a blessing for us both.” she muttered in a defeated manner, begrudgingly rose to stand on her feet before placing her training sword against the rough bark of the tree. 

“ You’d better disguise yourself, V, us humans don’t have white hair until they’re old and wrinkly persee. Oh, and trust me when I say you don’t need those wings, unless you want to slap people in their faces as you grace the streets with your holy presence.” she teased him right back, pointing a finger at his wings and smirking at how her words wiped the smirk clean off his face.

There was truth laden in her words, of course, prompting V to shrug nonchalantly. With a snap of his fingers, he disguised himself as a run-of-the-mill young human with ebony locks. Simple white blouse with a grey vest, black plants and a pair of simple boots, the attire accentuated his figure and drew attention to his broad shoulders and back. 

“ Allow me to escort you, milady.” he offered, holding out a hand towards the young girl who was blinking up at him owlishly, cheeks flushed a shade of crimson. Adorable, truly, how she meekly placed her hand in his while looking at anywhere but him, as if her heart would burst if their gazes met. They began to walk towards the bustling town, and along the way, Lucy chanced a secretive glance at how small her hand was compared to his. Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach, her heart raced as sparks of giddiness ran through her veins. She found it odd since it was definitely not the first time that they had held hands. Something had definitely changed, she thought, for these foreign feelings were not swirling in her heart nonstop like this before…

\-----------

They arrived in town a while later, and Lucy could not help but feel bashful with how her mentor refused to let go of her hand. Tall, charismatic, handsome, even in his disguise as a young human, there was still an ethereal air swirling about him. “ _This is like going on a date…_ ” she mused, chancing a sneaky glance at her companion and quickly turning to look away when their gazes met. Why was it that her heart felt like it could burst whenever he smiled at her, and why was it that being with him made her feel as if she was floating on cloud nine ? 

“ And you said you weren’t hungry.” V teased, taking a sip from his teacup as he watched his disciple wolf down one plate of food after another. 

They decided to stop at a small restaurant whose owner was an acquaintance of the young girl, having received her help before with a not so little rodent problem. His Lucy had always had a rather big appetite, and thus he had gotten used to seeing a stack of empty plates on the table, be it breakfast, lunch or dinner. But at the same time his teasing words held a warning edge to them, for he simply was not pleased that she was not taking proper care of herself. The mere thought of her refusing to eat properly, especially after battering herself days after days to get stronger, made bitterness well up in his heart. 

“ Someone said I look so skinny earlier, so I’m simply eating on his behalf.” the fair-haired girl quipped in an nonchalant manner, shooting the archangel a playful grin before helping herself to some risotto. 

While the food was amazing and she was glad that she did not have to face the consequences of being a glutton financially, Lucy could not stop feeling strangely nervous. Now that she had finally sated her hunger, the young girl realized that she had just wolfed down food after food as if the world was to end the next day, right before someone she held dear. A blush began to dust her fair cheeks, and seeing the mirthful gaze he was shooting her certainly did not help calm her quivering heart. When she felt his slender fingers on her skin, however, all thoughts seemed to have evaporated from the young girl’s mind. The contact ignited something within her, and she felt as if fireworks were booming inside of her heart. 

“ You’ve got something on your cheek …” he muttered, and for a fleeting moment the fair-haired girl wondered if her eyes were playing a trick on her when she saw the emotions that swirled in his eyes. 

_She could not help but wonder if flowers were blooming inside of his heart too, because thousands of them were blossoming inside hers._

_“_ Oh… thank you.” she mumbled sheepishly, turning her head to look away from him for she felt so light-headed being held in his warm gaze. The young girl decided that looking at the bustling street suddenly became so interesting, not daring to sneak another glance at her mentor after what had just happened. She often passed by this district, mostly to visit her favorite restaurant and to get leftovers if there was any for her. Most people here knew her as the little girl who always seemed as if she needed more time in a day to get things done, who always reminded them of a busy little bee. 

As she continued to observe her surroundings, Lucy quickly noticed that most girls around her were dolled up in pretty dresses. Their hair, silky and luscious, styled neatly into beautiful updos, suddenly made her feel conscious about her unruly messy locks that she tied haphazardly into a ponytail. A stark contrast, she thought, when she herself was clad in a plain cotton shirt, worn out beige pants, and a pair of dirty brown boots. Their voices, airy and honeyed, made her absentmindedly raise a hand to touch her lips, as it then dawned on her that she often spoke in a rather coarse manner. The young girl had no idea why, but she suddenly became so self-conscious about the smallest thing she did. It stung when she realized that she stuck out like a sore thumb with her attire and demeanor, especially so when she was with _him_. 

A prince charming and a tomboyish girl who looked as plain as a stack of turnips. 

“ Hey, V, do you think I’m not feminine enough?” the young disciple asked, voice low and tone sullen. A distant look marred her face as she gazed at a group of girls who were chatting and giggling among themselves. She forgot at times that she was a girl too, a budding flower wanting to bloom, having devoted herself to studying the blade days and nights. It never once crossed her mind to indulge in fashionable clothes and other forms of luxuries, for she barely ever paid attention to her own needs, let alone her appearances. 

“ Well…” V began, completely caught off guard with his disciple’s question, “ You are adorable and hardworking, a bit stubborn at times and definitely a tough nut to crack, but I am not complaining.” he teased with a playful smirk, finding amusement with how she turned her head to pout at him. 

“ That doesn’t answer my question…” Lucy muttered, poking at the little bit of food that was still left on her plate with her spoon, gaze downcast as the demons inside her head began gnawing at her mind. The dark clouds in her mind dissipated, however, when she heard his warm voice call for her name. As she raised her head to look at him, the fair-haired girl then felt his fingers tapping the tip of her nose, and she felt indignant frustration bubble beneath her skin at how he was grinning at her. 

“ I only know one Lucy in this world who I have vowed to protect until the end of time. Banish those dark thoughts from your mind, my dear, you are perfectly fine the way you are.” the archangel reassured her, voice warm and gaze gentle, making her heart skip a beat at his kind words. 

Shooting her mentor a bashful look, Lucy sheepishly took yet another bite of her food, feeling those flowers once again bloom inside her heart. And yet she could not help but secretly glance at the passerby again and again, curious amber eyes drinking in their beautiful clothes and how they graced the streets with elegance. “ _Compared to those girls_ , _I am such an ugly duckling…”_ she thought, heaving a disheartened sigh and paying no mind to the worried look that a certain divine being was casting her. 

\-----------

Time marched on without waiting for anyone, and before he knew it, four more years had passed by in a blink of an eye. 

Being shackled by his duties as he was, V made use of whatever little time he had to visit his disciple, savoring each minute that he spent being by her side. His heart always hungered for her, the desires to hold her in his embrace made him restless whenever he could not see her. Before long, he began to wonder if her heart yearned for him as much as he longed to be with her. His feelings for her bloomed as the seasons came and went, and on more than one occasion, the archangel had wondered if he still saw her as only a disciple. He had no clue when it began, and he did not know how it happened, but something had changed. His affections for her now teetered on the brink of something much deeper, something that was more than just a bond between a mentor and his disciple.

He visited her again that day early in the morning, when the sun was slowly stirring awake from its slumber. Compared to several years ago, Lucy’s patchwork of a house had become much more welcoming, cozy and well-kept. A small plot of land where sprouts of vegetables and herbs swayed gently to the morning breeze, still doused with fresh droplets of water. There were no longer any holes in the roof, and puffs of smoke float out into the crisp morning air from the chimney. Looking back and forth, V noticed that a certain fair-haired maiden was nowhere to be seen. Her absence prompted him to raise an eyebrow in confusion, for he knew that the lass often woke up at the crack of dawn. 

“ Aye, good morning boss. If you’re looking for Miss. Pipsqueak, she’s out at the lake.” a boisterous voice reached his ears, making the archangel turn towards the small plot of land to see that the earth spirit was waving at him. 

“ A very good day to you as well, earth spirit. I shall be on my way then, thank you for letting me know.” V offered his gratitude with a courteous nod of his head, and was then on his way as the little elemental began enchanting the plants that the fair-haired lass had been taking care of. 

His walk to the lake was short, for the angel simply could not wait to see his fair-haired disciple again. The moment he arrived at the grassy shore, however, V felt as if his heart had skipped a beat. 

She was there, dancing gracefully on top of the lake’s surface. Torrents of azure water swirled beneath her step and around her figure, reflecting the faint rays of sunlight that peeked from the faraway horizon. Serene, magical, yet mesmerizing, the scene that laid out before his eyes took the archangel’s breath away. 

Her messy, untamable hair had become beautiful silky locks, flowing like the ebb and flow of the lake’s water. An angelic glow encased her figure, and he thought she looked so ethereal and gorgeous being clad in a white flowy dress. Feminine, alluring, elegant yet exuding an aura of unbreakable might, his Lucy had bloomed so beautifully, nobly, and faithfully. There was not a hint of worry on her face as she danced gracefully. Streams of water flowed around her to the languid rhythm that she had set, enchanting and captivating . Truly she was a sight to behold, and V felt his heart soar as he gazed at his beloved maiden. A smile so soft yet so proud bloomed on his chiseled face as V realized that the brave, adventurous young girl he once knew had become a beautiful young woman. 

His heart was overflowing with affection for her. All these little seeds that she had sowed in his heart suddenly all started to bloom at once, vibrantly and faithfully. It was strange as it was wonderful, how everything else blurred as his eyes drank in her beauty, how all the sounds in the world became static as he listened to her voice humming a happy tune. He yearned to hold her, he longed to hug her close to him and he wished to feel the softness of her warm skin on his fingertips. 

_“ Oh Lucy, I truly can no longer take my eyes off you._

_These feelings deep within my heart, they overflow every time I am with you._

_I know not their name, but there is one thing that I know for certain…”_

Sensing that she was no longer alone, the fair-haired maiden’s elegant movements slowly came to a halt before she slowly turned her head to look at her surroundings. As soon as she saw his familiar figure, a soft, warm smile blossomed on her face, making the divine being’s heart skip a beat at how affectionate her gaze was. Ripples spread on the surface of the lake as the maiden began making her way back towards the shore, and as she came to a stop a few steps before him…

V realized that he could no longer see his beloved Lucy as just a disciple anymore. 

“ Did you enjoy the little show, _archangel_ ?” she asked, shooting him an innocuous smile while a playful glint sparkled in her amber eyes. 

Not only did she become a head turner, his disciple seemed to have grown confident and comfortable with herself, with who she was, without putting on a mask for the sake of winning others’ hearts. And that was wonderful, he thought, how she bravely cast aside her misgivings to have faith in herself, to wear her heart on her sleeves not just with him, but with everyone else. Yet somehow the mere thought of that caused a twinge of jealousy to bubble in beneath his skin. Ironic, he thought, for an angel to harbor such feelings. 

“ Yes I did, my dear. You were simply magnificent.” he complimented her, and his heart jumped to his throat the moment his eyes caught a glimpse of her cleavage when the fair-haired maiden curtsied. 

Now that she was standing so close to him, V noticed that her white dress was soaked. Heat spread through his body as the angel saw how the wet fabric clung to his disciple’s skin, and strange how he suddenly wanted to trace every contour of her body with his fingertips with just one glance at her alluring figure. 

“ You’re too kind, V.” Lucy offered her mentor words of gratitude before straightening herself, and the divine being wondered if the smirk he saw on her face was just an illusion of his longings. “ Shall we spar a little ? I do miss our titillating training sessions, it has been far too long.” she suggested, innocent demeanor almost failing to hide the hidden meanings of her words. 

_Ah yes, of course, always with the little mind games to coax a reaction out of him._

“ So eager, my dear.” V remarked, smirk blooming on his face as the archangel gently caress her jaw, touch featherlight and fingertips ghosting. He relished in how she fluttered her eyes closed, how her breath became so shaky and how her lips parted just from his touch. “ You’re itching to play, I can tell.” teasing words with a tint of desires, truly she could bring out the worst in him. 

“ But of course, my dearest archangel.” she purred in response, lips curling into a devilish smile and gaze smoldering. So honest, so brazen, not caring that she was truly tip toeing on the edge of something much more passionate and sinful than just the bond of a disciple and her mentor. 

“ I can’t wait for you to make me submit.” the fair-haired girl quipped and proceeded to walk ahead, head held high and steps elegant, shooting an impish grin at the archangel over her shoulder as she did. 

V stood and watched as the human girl walked away, heart hammering in his chest and throat suddenly so dry. He ran a hand through his snowy locks and bit his lips, thinking about how she truly could become his downfall one day. Sweeter than ambrosia with her affections, brazen and shameless with her desires. The apple of his eye, he loved how she got under with skin with so little effort. 

\-----------

V could not help but wonder when her attacks became so relentless like this. 

A flurry of strikes, the dance of her blade languid yet precise. No mercy, no second thoughts, she placed all bets on each jab and swing of her sword. Fast and ruthless, elegant yet powerful. Her power permeated through the air, vibrant sparks of magic flashed as the fair-haired maiden sent bursts of energy flying his way. Deafening explosions boomed behind him as the archangel dashed about trying to parry her onslaughts of attacks. His attempts to land a strike were met with a shield that she narrowly managed to form just in time to protect herself. 

And it excited him, truly, to see that he finally had to calculate each and every one of his next moves to deal with her. 

A silent game of tug, the scale constantly tipping back and forth as the two of them no longer held back. There was no longer any need to hold back, for she was no longer the fragile girl he once knew who needed his protection at every step that she took.

Again and again their blades clashed, and it felt invigorating for the archangel to see that his disciple had become a worthy challenge. That sharp gaze, how her eyes seemed to almost glow, the way she refused to yield, it all thrilled him to the core. Seeing that she was about to bring down her blade after his feint, V immediately dashed backwards and away from the fair-haired maiden. To his surprise, however, the earth below his feet began to rumble as soon as he had landed on the ground. 

“ What--!?” a shocked sound escaped his lips as roots shot up and tangled themselves around his leg in a vice grip. His body was yanked down within the next instance, and pain wracked through every fiber of his being as his back collided roughly with the ground. 

He tried to sit up, but his eyes widened in shock when soft, silky golden locks grazed his cheeks. 

Everything else seemed to blur when he gazed up at a pair of amber eyes, and his heart raced when he saw all the emotions that swirled in them. Utter adoration, a twinge of lust, a little bit of mischief. His mind became blank, and V desperately tried to not pay attention to how warm her body was, or how close her lips were to his. So kissable, definitely tempting and quite inviting. 

“ I got you…” a sultry murmur, whispered so breathlessly as a coy smile spread across her face. All coherence vanished from his mind the moment she ghosted her lips over his, his chest heaved ragged breaths as she called his name sweetly. The only thought that lingered on his mind then was how soft her lips would feel against his. 

“ Relax, V, I won’t bite.” came her teasing words, accompanied with a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. “ Not yet, anyway.” a smirk that reminded him of a fox, playful and mischievous, before she sat up and got off him. 

Left in a daze, all the archangel could do was squeeze his eyes shut and bit his lips, desperately trying to regain some sorts of clarity in his mind. Ignoring how his heart was still thudding within his chest, V slowly sat up and shot his disciple a disbelieving look, to which she offered him an innocent little smile, as if nothing had just happened. 

“ Let’s go get a bite, shall we? I am quite famished.” she suggested, twirling a lock of golden hair around her finger while shooting him an expectant smile. 

Oh, so this is how she liked it. 

While V could feel indignation bubble in his veins, the archangel definitely was not planning to let only his disciple have all the fun. He would have his fun, one way or another, and he would make sure to teach her that she was playing with fire. Some say revenge is a dish best served cold, but he reckoned that it would taste better with a sprinkle of delicious tension. 

“ An excellent idea, my beloved _disciple_ . However…” he leaned closer, eyes boring into her as a smirk slowly spread across his face. Ah yes, there it was, the cute tint of pink that dusted her fair cheeks. “ Don’t bite off more than you can chew, and _good girls_ shouldn’t play with fire.” came his little warning, spoken in a playful, honeyed voice. 

“ Go ahead and change your clothes, darling, I shall escort you to town. Unless... you require assistance?” he instructed, moving to stand once more and snapping his fingers to disguise himself. Ah sweet, sweet victory, his fair-haired maiden was now a blushing, stuttering mess as she quickly made her way back to her home to change her attire. 

\-----------

_“ Is this what humans would call a date I wonder…”_ V mused, quietly casting a glance at the fair-haired maiden who was happily enjoying some freshly made ice cream. 

They were wandering about the town, having had a nice meal at the restaurant that they frequented whenever he had the time to take her on a little outing. The town was bustling as ever, which provided an excellent excuse for him to hold her hand, not wanting to lose her in the crowd. Warm, soft, much smaller compared to his, her hand felt so nice within his grasp, and V could not help but chance a glance at their intertwined fingers. Thousands of flowers were blooming within his chest, his heart raced whenever she leaned against his tall frame. He had held her hands for many years, had guided her through the darkest of days before she decided to part ways with him to reach adulthood on her own. 

So what made it feel so different now? Why was his heart soaring just from holding her hand, from being by her side like this?

_“ No… this doesn’t feel like back then… Why is there so much warmth within me when I get to hold your hand like this...?”_

Thoughts began to race through his head, again and again, not sparing him a minute, as he continued to wander about the bustling streets with her. He watched how her golden locks swayed with each step she took, he felt lightheaded with the warmth in her eyes whenever she gazed at him. Everything else blurred, nothing else mattered, it felt as if the world was made for the two of them. 

_“Why does my heart long for you so much…? Why does it upset me to see you smile with others…”_

_“ I’m going crazy… There are thousands of thoughts about you in my head, my heart is overflowing with affection for you…”_

His train of thoughts came to a screeching halt, however, when a townsperson suddenly bumped into his figure. “ Oh, pardon me, didn’t see you there young man.” the person muttered an apology and then scurried away, and as he let his eyes follow their figure, V noticed that there was a crowd gathering before the town’s bulletin board. When he caught a glimpse of what was written, a sinking feeling began to tug at V’s heart. Of course, how did he manage to forget that time waited for no one...

“ Your trials are a week from now, are they not ?” the angel asked, the words left his lips in a flat, matter-of-fact tone as he continued to look at the bulletin board and at the crowd that was chatting excitedly among themselves. Unbeknownst to him, his words prompted a sad yet thoughtful expression to linger on the fair-haired maiden’s face, who quietly bit her lip as if trying to reign in her conflicting emotions. She squeezed his hand then, prompting V to turn his head and shoot her an inquisitive look. 

“ Come, let’s continue to enjoy our time together. There is a place that I wish to show you later on, but until then.” a pause, followed by a smile that almost convinced him that she was okay “ Please look only at me, and think only about me.” she asked, and seeing the pleading look she was giving him, V decided to indulge in her request. Yes, the trials could wait, as for now he would cherish each and every second that he spent being by her side. 

“ As you wish. Though truth be told my dear, I’m already doing what you have just asked.”

And that made her heart soar, it made her feel so sheepish knowing that she truly was the apple of his eyes. They continued to walk about the town, and Lucy could not help but chance a bashful yet happy glance at how small her hand was being held in his. There was a storm approaching, the future was beckoning for her, but all she could think about was how much she wanted to tell him three little words that were buried deep within her heart. But not yet, not yet, she would not tell him how she felt just yet, not when she had not fulfilled the promise she had made with herself. 

\-----------

“ Are you not afraid ?” The archangel asked, eyes fixed on the stars that glittered overhead, heart heavy with sorrow and mind full of worries. 

He sat by her side at a vast field where thousands of little yellow flowers bloomed, where the mystical milky way ran across the inky blue canvas of the night sky. Stars glittered like diamonds, remnants of a crumbled civilization scattered about and petals danced about in the crisp evening air. Her secret hideout, a place that she said always brought tranquility to her mind. It was breathtaking scenery, but his heart was far too heavy to take in the beauty of his surroundings. 

At her mentor’s words, Lucy quietly lifted her head and shot him a thoughtful look. White locks of hair that reminded her of the first snow of winter, eyes as blue as the most beautiful aquamarines. He had his wings wrapped around her, and a bittersweet pain flared up in her heart as the young disciple realized how this was just like that night many years ago. The last peaceful day of her childhood, before she left him take on the world on her own. 

  
  
  
  


“ I would be lying if I said I wasn’t. I am only human after all, V.” she answered in a voice barely above a whisper, a small yet sad smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she did. 

While she was so gung-ho about becoming a holy maiden and as much as she trained herself day after day, at the end of the day Lucy was just an ordinary human girl. She could not deny that she was afraid, terrified, of what was to come, of the trials that would change her life forever should she triumph. She had heard about it all, how one must renounce their humanity and be bound to The Creator until the day they perished on the battlefield in His name. 

There were times she wondered if being young forever in exchange for one’s humanity was truly a fair bargain. She did not know anything about God except that the deity himself loved to cherry pick who to help, and that her prayers never once reached his ears. After all, why would she care about God, when the only reason why she chose to become a holy maiden was for the man she loved more than life itself. 

“ Hey hey, pipsqueak, no putting on a brave face when you’re with us.” the earth spirit chided, pointing a limb in her direction as he floated about near the archangel. 

“ Yes, we are with you, always, ready to help at your beck and call.” came the water spirit’s reassuring words, who was nuzzling himself against the soft feathers of the angel’s wings.

“Y..Yes ! We..will do our best!” the fire spirit exclaimed, gently patting his human friend’s cheek with his small limb. Overwhelmed with his feelings, being the emotional creature that he was, he could not help but start to cry, prompting the fair-haired maiden to shoot the red fluffy cloud a sheepish smile.

Sometimes as sorrow and insecurities plagued her mind, Lucy forgot that she was not alone. 

She had an angel who was always watching over her, she had three little friends who always stayed by her side, and she knew a young man who was her best friend. And altogether they caught her and pulled her up whenever she sank down the deepest, darkest waters of her mind. The only ones who accepted her and loved her regardless of her flaws, who did not try to fix her and made her become someone that she was not. And that alone gave her strength, her heart overflowed with determination, blurring the fear and insecurity that poisoned her mind. 

“ Promise me, Lucy.” V began, reaching a hand towards his disciple and gently caressing her cheek. “ Survive, no matter what, and return to my side safe and sound after it all.” his absolute order, spoken from the bottom of his heart in a firm yet gentle voice. 

Without a word, Lucy leaned into his touch, fluttering her eyes closed as a smile bloomed on her face. Warmth spread through her body, igniting the embers of determination in her heart even more. Yes, she would survive, she would fight until the end even if the odds were against her. After all, she was the bearer of his legacy, the wielder of the sword that shone bright in the dark. 

“ V…” she called his name, quietly encasing his hand in hers and bringing his fingers to her lips to place a chaste kiss on his knuckles. A thought came to her mind then, and she smiled at him warmly before uttering a request that, unbeknownst to her, would haunt him for years. 

_“_ If I survive it all, and before I bind my faith to God… _”_ a pause as she sucked in a breath to steel herself, to stop her tears from rolling down her fair cheeks. But it was getting hard to hold back her own whirlwind of emotions, her heart wavered as she continued to gaze at him. 

“I want to meet you here one more time... There is something I wish to let you know, a secret I have buried in my heart for many years. _”_

His heart broke as her words reached him, and before he knew it, V had already pulled his disciple into a tight embrace. He ran a hand through her silky locks, feeling sorrow engulf his mind as she quietly sobbed into the crook of his neck. 

“ I swear it, Lucy. We will meet once more, right here, beneath this endless night sky. You will survive, I have faith in you, always.” he whispered to her, continuing to comb his fingers through her hair as if trying to banish the demons within her mind. The spirits looked at each other, and without a word, they decided to leave the angel and his disciple to their privacy, floating away back to their human friend’s home. 

Thousands of flowers bloomed vibrantly underneath the endless night sky, golden petals dancing in the air to the silent rhythm of the earth as an evening breeze whirled through the vast field. Glittering stars that shone like diamonds, mystical milky way that seemed to reach to faraway horizon. The archangel silently prayed that he would get to see this scenery again with her time after time, as he too, wished to tell her three little words that he had buried in his heart for years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always <3 On a different note, I'm planning to write some short dmc fics for Valentine's day ;D


	15. His insatiable harlot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise heathens, I have emerged from the endless void once more to bring you another smutfes! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 99% smut and 1% plot lmao.   
> Also apologies for the lack of updates, a lot of things have happened recently :(   
> \-------  
> What's on the menu: obligatory tentacles, no angst (i know right ??), bit of fluff, anal sex, vaginal sex, breast fuck, blow job, bath sex, wall sex, multiple orgasms, come inflation, rough sex, creampie, dirty talk ( I tried...), food play ( I tried lol...)

A fire burns in her loins as Lucy gazes at the demon king, who is sleeping soundly next to her on his back. Truly being the first one to wake up has its perks, she mused with a smile, for she gets to gaze at him like this.

Soft ebony locks, plump, kissable lips and sharp features, he looks so tranquil being fast asleep. A stark contrast, she thought, for he always has such a sharp, imperious yet smoldering gaze. 

His name escapes her lips in a voice barely above a whisper as the fair-haired lass captures the demon’s lips in a soft yet sweet kiss, fluttering her eyelids closed as she does. Bliss spreads through her body, igniting the flames of lust that reduce her rationality to cinders. Her heart craves his affection, her body craves his touch, and her mind can’t think of anything else but him. 

Lucy breaks the kiss with a sultry smile, letting hooded amber eyes drink in the dark ruler’s slumbering form. She can’t help but lick her lips as less than decent thoughts begin to swarm her mind, and a mischievous glint sparkle in her eyes as the fallen maiden weigh her options. 

“Let’s see…” she smiles, sultry and playful, gently taking a hold of the sheets and dragging them down to reveal his body. “ I could let you rest… or…” a little pause as Lucy gently traces his lower lip with her fingers. “I could wake you up so we can have more fun together.” a sinful whisper as she casts him a smoldering gaze, lust swirling without a stop in her amber orbs. 

Electrifying sparks of giddiness run through her veins as Lucy turns her head to look at the demon king’s member. A moan escapes her lips as she recalls how good it feels to have his cock inside of her. He has her seeing stars with his rough and ruthless thrusts, and he has her drown in sweet bliss with his tender love making. She loves the taste of sin on his lips, and she adores how he chants her name like a fervent prayer as he rams his cock into her abused cunt over and over.

But what she loves the most, however, is how he manages to bring out the worst in her. There is something so undeniably sinful, yet so wonderful, in the way he makes her embrace the insatiable harlot within her so shamelessly.

Without a word, Lucy begins to plant soft kisses down the slumbering demon’s body. Giving his nipples a soft peck, ghosting her lips over the plains of his abdomen, she gives him a brazen display of worship for his beauty. 

"Beautiful yet wicked… " the fallen maiden murmurs, gently taking hold of his member and pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his cock. "You are so intoxicating." a smile, warm yet laden with mischief, before she sticks out her tongue and laps at the slit. 

How she adores the way his body jerks as soon as she begins running her tongue along the underside of his length. Down, then up, and down again. She savors his taste, the flavor that makes her head buzz with excitement. Tantalizing on the tip of her tongue, sinful but downright delectable. She engulfs his cock with her mouth, swirling her tongue over the tip and giving it a gentle suck. A tiny moan bubbles in the back of the fallen maiden’s throat as her core begins to throb. 

Lucy gently squeezed the demon king’s cock between the soft, warm globes of her breasts. She presses them together, moving them up and down while bobbing her head along the length of his cock. How she wishes he was awake, just so he might stuff her holes full with his tentacles while she services him like the wanton lass that she is... 

“ Greedy, needy little harlot…” 

A sultry, honeyed voice reaches her ears, sending shivers to run down her spine. Lucy does not get a chance to look at the dark-haired demon, for he has woven his slender fingers into her golden locks and pushing her head further down his cock. Tears well up at the corners of her widened eyes as the fallen maiden fights back the urge to choke, feeling his cock hits the back of her throat. But she doesn’t mind, of course. Why would she pay attention to such a trivial matter when she catches a glimpse of his flustered face, when she sees the way his tattooed chest heave such ragged breaths. That scalding gaze, the way his plump lips part and how his eyebrows furrow in bliss…

Joy sparks in her veins, she has definitely managed to give him an enjoyable wake up call.

Heeding the whispers of lustful desires in her mind, Lucy begins moving her head up and down once more, taking in as much of him as she can. He tastes divine, the flavor of carnal desires and temptation. His pants and grunts are music to her ears, the way he moans her name sets her body ablaze. How she loves the way he throws his head back when she runs her tongue over the slit of his member, and she finds it sexy how he keeps his hand possessively on her head. 

“ Heavens be damned… Your breasts feel so good…” the demon lord gasps between ragged breaths and sultry moans, a lewd smile slowly spreads on his chiseled face. 

A twinge of nostalgia flares up in his heart for this reminds him of the old days. He woke up to the sight of her pleasuring him almost everyday, and he loved nothing more than to return the favor after he had painted her lovely face white. This feels so right, so heavenly that he is overwhelmed with bliss. His beloved fair-haired maiden, the apple of his eye, the downfall of his existence, is pleasuring him with abandon. A smile so wanton, amber eyes full of desires. She licks the tip of his cock, moaning at his taste and massaging his length with her breasts. It’s mesmerizing and downright erotic, he thought, the way her soft, warm globes squeeze his member so snugly. 

Moans and pants flow freely from his lips, the demon king squeezes his eyes shut as pleasure wracks through his body. It feels good, too good. Her warm, moist cavern sucking on his cock, her soft breasts moving up and down his length, how she swirls her tongue around the head of his cock. Not wanting her to feel left out, especially when she is servicing him with all her heart like this, V snaps his fingers, and at his commands tentacles appear once more, surrounding them around the bed.

The way she sighs in bliss when a tentacle begins rubbing itself against her lower lips is drop dead enticing and sinful, so unfitting of her title of a holy maiden. 

Not like it matters anymore, of course, for she has renounced the title that binds her to the heavens. 

“ I prefer your cock, but thank you for your generosity,  _ sire _ .” Lucy purrs, shooting the dark haired demon a lecherous smile before continuing to suck on his cock. 

Pleasure begins to flow through her veins, moans and whines bubble in her throat. A pair of tendril tug on her nipples, numerous tentacles caress her body, and one thick appendage rubs itself back and forth against her folds. It feels good, it does, but the pleasure is nothing compared to having his cock inside of her, stretching her walls and filling her to the brim. 

He is getting close, she can tell. The way he weaves his fingers into her golden locks, how he chants her name like a fervent prayer and how he thrusts his hips in time with each bob of her head. A hint of his essence flows into her mouth, grazing her taste buds and making her hunger for more. She has a faint clue that she looks so debauched, messy golden locks and drool dripping from the corner of her lips with his cock in her mouth, but that was the last thing on her mind. 

“Please cum in my mouth, I want to savor you.” she pleads to him, sweet and needy, before continuing to pleasure her demon king with even more enthusiasm than before. She wants him, she needs him so much that the fallen maiden could no longer think of anything else but her dark ruler. 

_ “Fill me with your love, drown me in pleasure _

_ I may be bound to heaven, but it is you who I worship on my knees.” _

Her name rolls off his tongue in a breathless whisper. Lucy’s eyes widen when she feels his grip on her hair tighten, a moan bubbles in her throat before his semen floods her moist cavern. Her whole body trembles in euphoria as the fallen maiden swallows greedily, not wanting to waste a single drop of his nectar. She can’t help but whine when his tentacles vanish, feeling the sparks of pleasure dim within her. 

Her lips leave his cock with a pop, a thin string of saliva lingers between her tongue and the head of his cock for a fleeting moment. The sheets rustle as Lucy slowly crawls on top of the demon king. She calls his name sweetly, cupping his cheeks in her dainty hands and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. The way he moans as she makes him taste his own flavor on her tongue makes her hunger for more. She is far from satisfied. How could she, of course, when her core is throbbing, when her walls are clenching down onto nothing instead of his girthy cock. 

“ I want you… so badly…Let’s have some fun togethe---”

Lucy wants to voice her lust to V, but her words are cut short when a strange, gurgling sound stirs the silence of the atmosphere. It comes straight from her belly, effectively ruining the tension she has worked so hard to build. 

Ah that’s right… She hasn’t eaten anything.

V can’t help but blink at his holy fool as the sound slowly registers in both of their minds. An impish smirk spreads across his face, jade eyes drink in how her cheeks turn rosy red. The sultry, smoldering gaze she shot him moments earlier slowly morphs into a mixture of embarrassment and surprise, if not to say she is mortified. How her eyes widened, the way she begins to mumble a string of curses as she tears her gaze away from him… 

Ah yes, he missed this, he missed  _ her _ .

“ Are you sure you want fun and not food ?” V teases, raising a hand to tap the fair-haired lass’ forehead playfully, chuckling to himself when he sees the indignant frown that becomes evident on her face. 

“ Don’t get ahead of yourself. I will still have my fun with you.” she quips, her cheeks flushing an even darker shade of crimson when her stomach wails for food once more. “… but after a meal, please?” a bashful request, spoken in a voice barely above a whisper, teetering on the brink of a whimper even. 

_ Ah... you are as adorable as I remember you to be.   
_

“ Since you begged so sweetly, I shall indulge in your request. I reckon we both need to clean ourselves up first, however, so let’s have a bath. What say you?” V proposes, his teasing smirk slowly morphing into a gentle smile when he sees how she nods her head eagerly in agreement with his words. It’s so sweet, he thought, how some things just never change. 

\------------

A pleased sigh escapes her lips as Lucy leans back against the demon king’s chest. 

They sit submerged in the warm waters of a big bathtub, and Lucy can’t help but marvel at the wonders it does to her sore muscles. Steam lingers in the air, the sound of water soothes her mind as a comforting silence surrounds the two of them. Her golden locks float atop the water surface, swaying back and forth gently in a mesmerizing rhythm. Beads of water slowly cascade down their wet bodies, his raven locks slicked back with a few stray strands clinging to his face. It feels so sweet, she mused, as if there are only her and the dark-haired demon in this world. 

As if she has found her lovely little dark paradise. 

The fallen maiden can’t help the playful smile that blooms on her face, feeling his arms wrap around her in a possessive yet sweet manner the moment she becomes all pliant in his embrace. How she adores the way he murmurs her name, how she loves the way he buries his face in the crook of her neck and inhales deeply. It makes her heart swell with pride, she must admit, the fact that she got to witness a side of the ruthless demon king that he would never show to others. The moment is sweet, tender, teetering on the brink of being fragile with how the dark ruler peppers kisses on her shoulder blade.

But she knows the magical moment won’t last long, not when she can feel the curve of his lips against her skin. 

“ You seem a bit sore, my dear.” he whispers in her ears, sultry and full of temptations. 

A smirk teases at the corners of his lips, wicked delight spreads through his veins hearing a moan escapes her lips the moment his fangs graze the shell of her ear. The embers of lust flicker deep within him when he sees how she trembles as his ghosting fingers begin to trail up her arms. He begins kneading her shoulders, gentle enough to help her relax, but firm enough to show her that he has the reigns. While he loves her to the point of losing his mind, the demon king does not want to yield his control to her. Not yet, anyway, not when he is still so insatiable after having a taste of her sweet body. 

“Whose fault… Do you think that is…? Oh…” his beloved fair-haired lass moans without shame, the sound alone sends heat to burn in the pit of his stomach. As much as he cherishes the tender moment with her, the demon king can no longer turn a blind eye to the way his cock juts against his stomach. No, he can no longer keep his overflowing desires at bay. He needs her, and he needs her now. 

Gasps and moans flow free from her lips as Lucy feels slender fingers begin to grope and squeeze her breasts. Gentle kneads mixed with rough squeezes. He pinches and rolls her nipples between his fingers, pulling the erect nubs hard enough to send her mewling. “Such a sinful, wanton woman. Have I ruined you so thoroughly that you can’t stop craving bliss ?” the demon with jade eyes whispers in her ears, the timbre of his honeyed voice ignites a flame that sets her body ablaze. 

But is he wrong, though, when she is addicted to him, when she is willing to burn for him like a moth in the grasp of flames. She yields to the way he ruins her, the way he fucks her to the brink of insanity. Her chest heaves ragged breaths when one of his hands begins to map her body, trailing down along her torso and inching towards her core. Lucy throws her head back with a high-pitched moan as slender fingers toy with her clit, feeling her mind go blank when the demon king pulled and rolled the sensitive bundle of nerves to his heart's content. 

While she wants to submit to him, Lucy also wants to have some fun. 

And what is more fun than riling the ruthless demon king up? 

A smirk blooms on her face before Lucy leans forward, wet golden locks clinging to her back and droplets of water rolling down her fair skin as she does. She plants her palms firmly onto the bottom of the bathtub and rolls her hips, making sure her behind grazes his erection while shooting the demon a playful yet taunting gaze over her shoulder. 

Knowing how her voice can get under his skin, she begins to moan without shame, all the while grinding back against his cock for that sweet friction. Sparks of giddiness run through her veins as the fallen maiden sees how the ruler of the underworld hisses in pleasure. Jade eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed and hands gripping the edges of the bathtub so tightly his knuckles turn white. 

“What’s wrong,  _ sire  _ ? You seem a bit tense.” she coos at him, having no intention to stop her teasing. Excitement boils in her veins the moment she sees how black has dyed his scleras, how his irises glow vivid green when he opens his eyes to look at her once more. A growl rumbles in his chest, his gaze predatory while unhinged lust swirls restlessly in his eyes. 

“Don’t bite more than what you can chew,  _ darling _ .” a warning, spoken in a low, sinful voice full of indecent promises. 

But she was never one to heed his warnings.

Reaching a hand back, the fallen vessel of God spreads her folds before him, licking her lips in anticipation as she catches a glimpse of his demonic cock. Big, ridged, filling her snugly and hitting all the sweet spots that turn her into a writhing, moaning mess. She craves to be filled again, she yearns to succumb to him and to have him fuck her until all she can remember is that she is the demon king’s plaything.

“ Come, take me. Please drown this insatiable slut in bliss.” 

God she loves how he lunges forward as soon as her words reach him, and she shivers when droplets of water drips onto her skin from his body.

She gasps when his claws dig into her hips, she shivers when the tip of his cock nudges against her entrance. The familiar sensation of something slithering up her body signals that his tentacles have appeared at his command. Oh truly he spoils her rotten. A lecherous smile spreads across her face when his fingers wrap around her throat, and judging by the growl that sends tantalizing shivers to wrack through her body…

Lucy is about to have a good time. 

“ A game we shall play, my sweet. I will ruin you beyond salvation, my beautiful, insatiable slut.” 

And with that his hips surge forward.

He enters her cunt roughly, shoving his cock into her unceremoniously and without so much of a warning. The corners of his lips curl up to form a fiendish grin as his ears drink in the scream that escapes his beloved’s lips. Heavens be damned, the dark-haired demon can never get enough of being inside of her tight, warm cunt, can never tire of feeling her velvety walls cling to his cock. 

“ You take me so well, my sweet little harlot.” he praises her, gritting out each word as pleasure begins to seep into every fiber of his being and fog over his mind. 

Lucy can’t help but whimper, feeling the demon king slowly pulls his cock out almost all the way, only to slam back into her core so harshly that her body jolts forward while a pathetic whimper escapes her trembling lips. 

He sets a ruthless pace, not caring how she clutches onto the edge of the bathtub for dear life. In and out, back and forth, relentless and borderline animalistic. Cruel and selfish, he seeks to please himself and himself only, battering her cunt without a care in the world. But that’s fine, she enjoys this side of him too. She loves the way he uses her, she wants him to ruin her, to make her his beloved pet. 

Lucy yelps, eyes widen in surprise when two tendrils snake themselves into her filled cunt and join his cock. Stretched to the brim, fucked towards the brink of insanity. This is heaven, she thought, a lewd smile spreads across her face when she feels his fingers tighten around her throat, hears his growls and pants in her ears. 

“ This is what you need, my beloved harlot. You need to know your place, you need to be reminded that you are mine to break, to love, to fuck as I please.” he snarls, and she cries out in bliss when he brings down his hand harshly onto her behind. 

Exactly, this is what she craves for. This is what she has always wanted. 

To be liberated from the constraints that others put on her, to be freed from the expectations of being pure and chaste because she is a servant of God. 

Incoherent, broken words spill from her lips when he grasps her hands and pulls them back, making her back arch and sending her moaning like the wanton harlot for his cock reaches even deeper than before. “ You’re breaking me…! you’re breaking meee.. !” she sobs, eyes rolling back when she feels the tip of his cock kiss her cervix again and again, when his ridges brush against her sweet spots deliciously. 

There isn’t an ounce of mercy. The demon king who is hellbent on chasing release, his maiden who is determined to ruin both herself and him. Debauched, depraved, feral, unhinged. A prey that drives her predator insane with lust, a predator that wants to make his prey submit. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes off the walls of the bathhouse. Moans, pants and grunts fill the air, accompanied by the sloshing sound of water. 

V is close, so close, and judging by how she’s chanting and begging him for release, he knows she too is at her limit. The demon king can’t think straight, he can no longer think of anything to be exact, for there is only one thing on his mind. He will drown her in utter ecstasy, fill her with his seeds, stuff her full until they are both delirious on pleasure. A snarls escapes his lips before V begins to snap his hips with even more fervor, before his thrusts become so rough and uneven. Just a bit more, almost there. His orgasm creeps onto him, his body is on fire, engulfed in a sea of passion that he feels pleasantly suffocated. 

The climax that washes over them is mind-shattering, numbingly good that the fallen maiden screams his name while the demon king lets out an animalistic roar. She sobs incoherent pleas, body trembling all over and eyes squeezed shut. Being the generous lover that V is, he fills her to the brim, making her stomach grow taut trying to contain both his cum and his tentacle’s semen. 

The appendages vanish as the dark-haired demon leans forward, panting ragged breaths while coming down from his high. Letting go of her hand, V slowly wraps his arms around her and withdraws himself from her cunt, making his seeds gush out of her and drip onto her trembling thighs. While he continues to greedily suck in air, and much to his surprise, the dark-haired demon feels her fingers ghost over his length. A grunt spills from his lips, and his eyes widen when he sees the gaze that his fair-haired lass is shooting him over her shoulder. 

Hungry, needy, insatiable, lustful, that gaze tells him his holy fool still yearns for more. 

And that makes him smirk, for he is definitely far from being satisfied with just one round of fucking. 

“ Ah… I see,I know what that gaze entails. You are still itching to play, I can tell. Well then…” a fiendish smirk, fingers feeling the curves of her waist. “ At your pleasure.”

Everything that happens afterwards is a blur to her.

In her hazy state of mind, Lucy vaguely remembers that he has her pinned to the wall. Demonic cock pumping in and out of her cunt, accompanied by tendrils while one big appendage ravages her behind. She claws at his back, he hisses in response. Her tongue dances with his, their kiss sloppy and messy. Tentacles caress their bodies, a pair thrusting in and out of his tight ring of muscles as the demon king continues to fucks his beloved senseless. 

What kind of face is she making ? How many times has she come again ? Once, twice, or was it thrice ? Lucy doesn’t know, but none of that matters, for as long as his cock is inside of her, as long as he fills her womb with his cum, she’s content. Bruises linger where his fingers dig into her skin, red marks litter on his back and shoulders where she raked her nails down his flawless skin. That sense of vulnerability being suspended between the wall and his body, the feeling of being at his mercy, it all thrills her to the core. Being drowned in his lustful affection like this makes everything in the world right, makes her feel that she truly is loved.

_ It makes the wait truly worthwhile.  _

\--------

Plates are stacked upon each other on the table as Lucy continues to help herself to more food. She doesn’t care who’s watching, doesn’t care that  _ he’s _ watching. A girl needs to eat after all, especially after all of that relentless fucking, or when the food seems to be endless and ready for her to feast on. 

“ Unless you slow down, my beloved, you just might choke on something.” V remarks, tone laden with mirth as he shoots the ravenous lass a teasing smirk. 

“ The only thing I’m choking on is that cock of yours, so don’t worry your head off.” she shoots back nonchalantly before downing a glass of something she decided to be the sweetest wine ever, paying no mind to the mischievous look the demon king is shooting her. A satisfied sigh slips through her lips after Lucy has placed her empty glass down, truly it has been forever since she last had a proper meal like this. She can’t help but wonder what is for dessert, as one quick glance tells her that there is none on the table. 

“ Tell me, my sweet.” V begins, leaning forward to caress her cheek in a loving manner, which contradicts the impish smile that blooms on his face. “ Are you craving something sweet? Say the world, and I will indulge you.” he offers, but there is something rather naughty, if not downright devilish in the way he looks at her. 

“Oh, certainly, what do you have for me?” the fallen maiden asks, absentmindedly leaning into the dark-haired demon’s touch. Something tells her that there is more than just treats waiting for her, but Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious about what he has to offer. Her innocuous words make him lick his lips, and she swears that gesture alone can bring out the worst in her. 

“ I do hope you enjoy fruits, my dear.” he purrs, before trailing his fingers from her cheek down her jaw. Tracing the shape of her collarbone, gently teasing her nipple through the flimsy fabric of her gown, relishing the way she bites her lips in response to his lecherous touches. V can’t help the smirk that spreads across his face when he sees the smile she is shooting him, so deceivingly innocent.

“ How generous and kind of you,  _ my lord _ . I do so love fruits.” she quips, and the two of them then makes their way back to his chamber, with him pushing her up against the wall now and then along the way for a couple of heated kisses. 

...And that’s how she ended up in this state. 

Ragged breaths escape her lips, amber eyes glazed over and hands clutching weakly at the sheets. Her body feels as if it is burning from within, mind hazy and fogged over with lust. Hot, so hot, and so sensitive, even the lightest touches have her moaning and mewling like a cat in heat. Feather light touches ghosting along the curves of her hips, soft, plump lips pressing open mouth kisses down her hypersensitive body. 

Of course, that innocuous bowl of fruits that he offered her as desserts contained the most succulent berries that are dipped in the sweetest dose of aphrodisiacs. 

“ Poor thing… Guess the aphrodisiacs are much stronger than you can handle huh, my sweet little lamb?” V coos and licks his lips, ghosting his fingers over her cheek and savoring the dazed look on her face. So sweet, so needy, so vulnerable. Oh how it thrills him so, knowing that the revered holy maiden is now nothing but a wanton, moaning mess beneath him. Those pouty lips, her flushed cheeks, those pleading amber eyes, she is begging him to ruin her once more. Truly no one brings out the worst in him like she does. 

And so V reaches for the bowl of fruits once more, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he presses a cherry to his lips. Just one bite has him moaning without shame, the taste palpable on his taste buds and the hint of aphrodisiac tantalizing on the tip of his tongue. The sheets rustle as the demon king leans forward to hover over his beloved maiden. He brushes his lips against hers, fluttering his eyelids closed to savor the sweet little contact. 

They share a deep, unhurried kiss, and Lucy moans at the flavors that linger on the jade-eyed demon’s tongue. Sweet, delectable, sinful, addicting. She sighs in utter bliss, gently mapping his back with her finger tips just as he begins to caress her sides. Intimate, soft yet passionate, their lips move against each other in a sensual dance. A sweet scent that wafts from her hair, the sighs that escape his lips as her fingers stroke his cheek. The way she sucks on his fingers, coated in the juices of mashed blueberries, how she sweeps her tongue over his digits while gazing at him so lovingly…

It makes him feel as if he’s on cloud nine, makes him feel light headed and completely drunk on his love for her. 

And at the same time, it also gives him an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ^^? I'll definitely be thrilled to read your comments <3   
> Thank you so much for reading and for indulging me with my filth lol. The future smutfes are gonna be even more filthy me thinks.   
> Until next time <3


	16. Trials of devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~  
> I have returned from the void to bring you chapter 16 of "Heaven's bane". Sorry about the lack of update again, things have been a bit chaotic for me recently ;__;  
>  **what's on the menu: angst, tidbits of fluff here and there, colorful languages, violence, some gory contents, panic attacks, sufferings, no smut ******

Time marched on without waiting for anyone, and a week passed by in the blink of an eye.

Footsteps bounced off the walls of a humble little house as a certain fair-haired maiden moved about, mumbling intelligible words under her breath. Lucy woke up earlier than usual that day, wanting to make sure that she had everything ready before departing. The sky was still dark, a thick blanket of slumber covered the land and dew lingered on the leaves of the flowers in her small garden. 

“Lucy, here are some carrots. You could use some snacks along the way.” the water spirit chirped, placing some freshly harvested carrots on the table before floating closer to his friend. “Oh, you’re mixing something again?” came his question as the little cloud blinked at the maiden, curious about the concoction she was quietly brewing. 

“Yep, just a little something in case the situation calls for it.” Lucy mumbled, amber eyes focused on the little vial held in her hand as she gave it a little shake. “Good to go.” a small mischievous smile bloomed on her face, and on quick steps the lass put away her newly brewed item into the small bag she had put on the nearby counter. Some snacks, vials containing all sorts of potions, and the little trinket she had received from her mentor years ago. 

“You sure brewed lots of stuff, pipsqueak. Are those plans C, D, and E?” the earth spirit remarked, casting the fair-haired lass a questioning look as he approached her, holding a blue ribbon as he did. “Here, your fancy schmancy ribbon. What’s it for anyway?” 

“Can’t look sloppy when God is watching.” Lucy smirked at her little friend and retrieved the silky piece of item from him, humming a little tune as she began gathering her golden locks in her hands. 

The earth spirit could not help but let out a sigh and roll his eyes in response, keeping his gaze locked on the human girl’s frame as she moved about once more. “ _ Trying to act tough again, aren’t you?”  _ he mused, casting her a worried look as he caught a glimpse of the thoughtful look on her face. 

The little cloud knew what that ribbon was. It was one of her most cherished treasures, for the lass got it from  _ him _ after all. He could tell she was nervous, the fact that she would stop moving now and then to chew on her nail showed that a storm was brewing within her heart. He knew she was desperately trying to reign her uncertainty with how she hugged that sword close to her, with how she kept on muttering to herself that she would triumph no matter the costs. 

“Ah…! Lucy, you got a visitor!” the fire spirit beamed, his words effectively pulling Lucy out of her little reverie and back to reality. “I guess it’s time…” she mused, taking in a deep breath to steel her resolve, and to silence the words the demons of her past were chanting inside of her head. Tightening the straps of her bag around her waist and putting away her sword into the sheath attached to it, Lucy signaled for the three spirits to follow her. It was time to depart. 

Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when Lucy saw who was waiting for her before her humble abode. 

Snowy locks of hair dancing gently in the wind, eyes as blue as aquamarine and wings dyed in the shades of twilight. He stood there, all alone and silent. Lucy could not help the smile that spread across her face, realizing that her mentor had come to guide her to the sites where her trials were to take place. Before she knew it, the fair-haired lass was already making her way towards the angel, arms widespread and joy bubbling inside her heart. 

“I have come to guide you to the site of your trials, young one.” 

And that was what stopped her dead in her tracks, for instead of the warm, playful voice that always sent her heart racing, he spoke to her in a distant, emotionless tone. Her eyes widened in shock, the smile on her face morphed into a small frown. Now that she had a second look at him, the archangel had a rather stern expression on his face. His lips tightly pursed, swirling in those eyes of his were emotions she could not decipher, but the hint of sadness she saw made her heart constrict. 

“Ah… right…” the maiden muttered, slowly retracting her arms back to her sides and shooting her mentor a lop-sided smile. Ignoring how her heart was throbbing dull beats, she bit back the bitter feelings that lingered deep within her. No, now was not the time to have doubts, today was the day she proved that she was a woman deserving of his love. Squeezing her eyes shut momentarily as she straightened herself, Lucy then shot the divine being a determined look. 

“Please guide me to my trials. The three spirits shall accompany me as my familiars.” she answered, and at her words the three little clouds gathered around her and bobbed themselves up and down one after another. 

_ I wish it didn’t have to be you, Lucy.  _

V could feel his heart shatter. The angel could not help but find it unfair and even cruel, that God had chosen him to be the one who would escort his disciple to her trials. He wanted nothing more but to hold her in his arms, to run his fingers through her hair to quell the storm that was raging inside of her mind. He could see it, the fear and uncertainty that she was desperately trying to hide behind an act of bravery. Loyal to a fault, stubborn to the point she was willing to silence her wavering heart to charge forward, to reach further than her limits. 

But at the end of the day, his disciple was just an ordinary human girl. 

“Very well.” he quipped, turning on his heels to walk towards a glowing portal that he had prepared earlier to transfer the maiden to where her trials would take place. Stepping inside the portal, he cast her a worried look, feeling melancholy well up in his heart at the prospect that this might be the last day he would see her. 

“Let us depart, I shall transfer you to your first trial.” came his words, and footsteps approached him as the fair-haired lass made her way towards where he stood, the three spirits in tow. Taking a quick glance at his disciple, whose gaze was downcast, the archangel let out a quiet sigh as light engulfed their frames. 

A bright flash, and they then vanished from sight. 

\---------

When Lucy slowly opened her eyes again, she saw a vast forest. 

Trees that reached for the sky, mossy grounds and vibrant wild flowers swaying gently to a refreshing morning breeze. Birds chirped amongst the branches, glowing butterflies fluttered about in the air, leaving behind a faint trail of sparkling dust. A tranquil scenery, which contradicted the turmoil that swirled restlessly within their hearts. 

“For your first trial, seek and best the nimble coward that dwells in this forest.” her mentor instructed, and at his words the fair-haired lass quirked an eyebrow in response.  _ “A nimble coward huh…” _ she mused, absentmindedly tapping a finger on her chin while gazing at the scenery before her eyes. 

Swallowing thickly, Lucy chanced a quick glance at the archangel. Ethereal and stoic, powerful yet gentle. He looked as beautiful as ever, and the fair-haired lass could not help the little smile that bloomed on her face.  _ “It’s okay, we will definitely meet again.”  _ she thought, and pushing back all of her misgivings and longings, Lucy turned to look at her mentor, prompting the archangel to mimic her action. 

“I’ll be gone for a bit.” came her words, spoken in a cheery voice as the maiden shot the archangel a warm smile. “Best of luck, young one.” he replied, and for a fleeting moment Lucy’s heart constricted as she saw the sorrow that swirled in his eyes. She wanted nothing else but to be held in his arms, to bury her face in his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. But not yet, not just yet, not when she had not triumphed the ordeals that lied ahead. 

Clutching tightly onto the hilt of her sword, Lucy began walking forward, towards the forest where her first trial awaited. The spirits quickly followed, but not before casting the divine being a worried look and waving him goodbye. As she continued to walk forward, the fair-haired maiden was oblivious to the melancholic gaze that her mentor was shooting her. He stood rooted to the ground watching her figure, only spreading his wings and taking flight back to the heavens when he could no longer see her. 

\---------

“Uhm...Lucy? Please don’t get mad at me, but we have been walking for hours now… What exactly are you looking for?” the fire spirit asked in a timid manner, shooting his human friend a puzzled look before floating closer to her. 

“You aren’t going sight-seeing, are you?” the earth spirit chimed in, looking back and forth in an impatient manner and wondering just what the lass was looking for. 

The forest was silent, saved for the sounds of birds chirping and the rustles of the leaves. A warm breeze whirled past her figure, coaxing her golden locks to dance gently as Lucy continued walking ahead.  _ “Where could that thing be?”  _ she muttered under her breath, finally coming to a stop as she checked her surroundings. 

Tall trees, mossy ground, colorful mushrooms and green ferns. Warm rays of sunlight, earthy scent mixed with the fragrance of flowers blooming all around her. A twinge of nostalgia flared up in her heart, for she had been to forests like this before with  _ him _ . Learning about the flowers and plants, camping and stargazing side by side, bittersweet memories that made her heart clench. 

“How frustrating…” Lucy muttered and heaved an exasperated sigh. Without thinking, she reached a hand into her bag to retrieve a carrot, hoping that a small bite would give her more energy to continue her search. Much to her chagrin, and perhaps because of her lack of attention, the fair-haired lass dropped a couple of carrots onto the ground. 

“Ah geez, there go the carrots I grew with love and care.” the earth spirit quipped in an unamused, snarky tone, his words prompting the maiden to quirk an eyebrow and shoot him a playful smirk. “Oh dear me, I’m so sorry that I have hurt your feelings. Allow me to savor this carrot to thank you instead.” she teased, bringing the carrot in her hand to her mouth and taking a big bite. 

“You’re lucky he’s not here to see how much of a slob you are, pipsqueak.” the little green cloud remarked with a grimace, making his kins giggle as Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at him in response. The four of them then continued walking, chatting among themselves and giggling without a care in the world. It was times like these that the fair-haired maiden felt so lucky that she was not all alone in the world--

**Crunch.**

“Fuck’s sake, Lucy! Can you chew any louder?” the earth spirit reprimanded his friend, but as he turned to look at the lass, he quickly realized that Lucy had already finished her little snack. He forgot at times that she was a binge eater, and as such a small snack such as a carrot would not last a minute in her hands. 

“That wasn’t me…” she mumbled in response, blinking owlishly at the little green cloud before halting in her steps. “And for the record, I do  _ not _ chew that loudly--” 

**Crunch**

“Uhm… guys?” the fire spirit began, tapping gently on the fair-haired maiden’s shoulder before pointing at a direction behind her. He kept his eyes locked onto something as the lass slowly turned to look over her shoulder, while the water spirit quietly bobbed himself up and down. Widening her eyes in both surprise and joy, Lucy could not help the grin that slowly spread across her face as she saw the little critter that was helping itself to the carrots she had dropped moments earlier. 

A wind rabbit, that was her target. 

“Found you.” Lucy smirked, and in the most careful manner, she began to make her way towards the unaware little rabbit, wanting to catch it while it still had its guard down. And yet she stepped onto a branch, prompting the creature to snap its head up in response before bolting away. 

“Damn it…!” the fair-haired maiden cursed under her breath, eyebrows knitted in frustration as the she began chasing after her target. The scenery around her passed by in a blur, all she could hear was the sound of her rapid heartbeats in her eardrums. Sprinting, jumping over logs and tree stumps, dodging branches and missed catches, it quickly dawned upon Lucy that the pursuit was fruitless. 

_ “You really live up to your name huh, you nimble coward.”  _ the fair-haired maiden mused breathlessly, slowly coming to a stop and scowling at the rabbit that was still running ahead of her.  _ “Hah… is God trying to tell me something, I wonder…”  _ she could not help the wry smirk that spread across her face, amber eyes fixed on the path ahead as the little spirits gathered around her. 

“Oh dear… that cute bunny was really as fast as the wind huh…” the water spirit remarked in a dejected manner, casting his friend a worried look only to realize that the lass was slowly popping open a small vial. “Lucy? What is that for?” he asked, curious about the plan that seemed to have hatched in her head. 

“Happiness comes to those who wait.” the maiden muttered in response, twirling the item in her hand and humming a little tune. The spirits could not help but look at one another as they watched the lass walk ahead. A mischievous glint sparked in her amber orbs, she definitely would have her fun as far as God’s rules would allow her to. 

Moments passed by before the little wind rabbit finally came out of its hiding. 

A cowardly creature that never showed itself, it always ran as soon as it felt the smallest sliver of threats. Faster than the wind, dexterous and light in its steps, it was a myth spoken highly of by hunters for catching it was near impossible. Big ears that resembled wings, pure fluffy white fur and green ruffles that flared out just above its limbs, its deceivingly adorable and harmless appearance fooled people and predators into thinking that it was an easy target. 

The rabbit’s little nose twitched as it detected a delectable aroma, prompting it to sit back on its hind feet as the small creature began to sniff the air. Before long, it began hopping around, little nose sniffing and ears twitching while looking back and forth for the whereabouts of the mysterious treat. 

Out of the corner of its brown eye, the nimble critter noticed a carrot lying not so far ahead, innocuous and absolutely delicious. Without thinking twice, and since the little sneaky nibbles from earlier did not satisfy its hunger, the wind rabbit hopped towards the vegetable. It looked left, then right, back then forth, ears perked up and eyes wide open, intending to check its surroundings for possible dangers. Deeming that it was safe, the rabbit eagerly took one bite of the carrot, and then another, happily enjoying the sweet, refreshing taste of the vegetable in its mouth. 

And by the third bite, it suddenly felt drowsy. 

Footsteps approached the body of the wind rabbit, who was sleeping soundly on the grassy ground and twitching its hind leg, cheeks still stuffed full of carrot. Ginger taking hold of its body, and as a smirk began to bloom on her face, Lucy brought the little creature up to her lips and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of its nose. 

“They say happiness was like a butterfly, but I think you’d fit that little saying much better, bunny.” she remarked with a giggle and walked towards a fallen log nearby, cradling the sleeping rabbit like she would carry her own child. In the most careful and gentle manner, the fair-haired maiden placed the little creature inside the confines of the log, giving its a gentle pat before straightening herself. 

That was her first victory for that day, and at the sound of fluttering wings, she knew it was time for her to continue. 

Tranquility filled her heart as she caught a glimpse of the archangel, and for the briefest moment, Lucy thought she saw a sliver of pride in his eyes. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she could not help but smile to herself for she knew the meaning behind that look on his face. 

\---------

The second trial made catching the wind rabbit look like child's play, which was the first thought that appeared in her mind the moment it began. 

Her mentor had transferred her there, dropping her off at a safe distance away from the entrance before taking off. A valley where monsters gathered, where remains of the bravest soldiers were all but skulls and broken swords. She was to emerge on the other side without killing a single soul, her blade was to remain within its scabbard at all time. Truth be told, the maiden found the task to be ridiculous and utterly unfair. 

Peeking out quietly from behind a stony wall, Lucy narrowed her eyes in exasperation at what was waiting for her. Monsters were everywhere she could see. Poisonous snakes crawling on the walls, trolls stomping the ground, a pair of salamanders fighting each other over a corpse to see who would get a bite. A putrid smell lingered in the air, cold, chilly gusts of wind whirled through the valleys and ashes fell like snow. 

Lucky for her that she had managed to cast a presence concealment spell on the spirits and herself beforehand, for the place was truly crawling with monsters. 

“Lucy, my dear, what do you propose that we do?” the aquamarine cloud asked in a hushed voice, casting the fair-haired maiden a worried look while the timid fire spirit shakily peeked out from behind her shoulder. 

“I ain’t fighting those vile creatures, pipsqueak. We are clearly outnumbered.” came the earth spirit’s words, who crossed his tiny limbs as he hovered above her head. “Better think of a plan, your concealment spell ain’t lastin’ long ya know.” 

“Hmm… let’s see…” Lucy mumbled under her breath, slowly looking back and forth and then up at the sky, only to grimace as she saw bizarre-looking creatures flying overhead.  _ “I can’t outrun them, I am also outnumbered and have very limited supplies with me…” _ amber eyes darting left and right, ideas and simulations of possible scenarios raced through her mind. 

_ “I don’t want to use the spirits as decoy nor waste their power, my energy can’t supply all three of them at the same time.” _ her fingers twitched around the hilt of her sword, adrenaline pumped through her veins as a small grin began to bloom on her face. 

_ “Aah, but they are all bound here, forced to crawl in the dark and feed on rotten meat, all because they are hideous in the eyes of The Creator. Hm… I wonder…”  _ an idea appeared in her mind, prompting an excited grin to bloom on the maiden’s face. 

Dispelling her presence concealment magic, Lucy slowly and nonchalantly walked out from her hiding spot, a small smile ever evident on her face as she did. The sight of her, a human girl casually waltzing in the lair of the beast, immediately alerted the monsters, prompting them to snarl and growl at her. 

“Greetings, natives of the valley.” the maiden curtsied, purposefully letting the cross she wore around her neck dangle before their eyes. It took all of her control to not smirk with glee, for as soon as the monsters caught a glimpse of her accessory, they began to howl and growl. A minotaur began charging towards her, making her jump back just in time to avoid the collision. 

“Oh dear me, what a warm welcome.” Lucy remarked as her body skidded to a halt, before straightening up and held up her cross in front of her. “I have come in the name of God to test your strength. However, I can only die by the claws of the last one standing among you all.” she continued, biting back the urge to grin as the monsters began looking at one another. Just a little push, and she would get what she wanted. Leaping onto a nearby spot on a low rock cliff, the maiden gathered her breath and continued. 

“Do you not want to show God your wrath? Do you not want to let Him know you are the strongest there is, strong enough to rival His wisdom and power?” she asked, dangling her cross before them in a taunting manner, earning herself hisses and growls from the monsters that were gathering before her. “Fight, prove your worth, and you just might get to chew on my skull. Don’t you want to show God that He was wrong about you all along?” 

Silence ensued, and was quickly broken by a roar as a troll raised its club to smash a salamander. A shrill shriek tore through the air, before the monsters began charging at one another, hellbent on proving they were the strongest. 

“Weather forecast for the valley, crimson rain with a chance of bloodbath.” Lucy muttered with mirth, crossing her legs and resting her chin on one hand as she watched the slaughter that took place. 

Blood splattered, bodies fell one after another as deafening roars and shrill cries echoed through the valley. The earth trembled as gigantic monsters stomped everything in its quake, embers floated in the air and the putrid smell of toxin was palpable. A chaotic scenery, she mused, before jumping off her safe spot to land on another cliff as a cyclop fell and reduced the structure she was sitting on earlier to rubbles. 

“Gracious six wings of your lord mentor! Pipsqueak, what the hell did you do?!” the earth spirit panicked, eyes darting back and forth at the chaos that was happening before him. “L..Lucy, this doesn’t look good… This is crazy…!” the fire spirit squeaked, completely overwhelmed by the situation while the aquamarine cloud quietly cast the human lass a concerned look. 

“Ah, don't you worry your little head about it.” she stated in a nonchalant manner in response, a devilish smirk slowly spread across her face as blood continued to dye the grounds red. “Things will work in  _ my _ favor. After all, the ends will justify the means.” she drummed her fingers against the surface of her scabbard, humming a little tune as more and more monsters fell victim to her little plan. As the fighting and shouting got boring, she raised her head and looked at the sky overhead, amber eyes fixated on the bleak grey canvas as if lost in thoughts.

Unbeknownst to her, at that time in the heavens, whispers and murmurs bounced off the walls of God’s audience chamber as the angels watched the events that were unfolding. Sitting in a golden throne next to God himself was her mentor, who was desperately trying not to grin in utter satisfaction as his disciple had triumphed yet another trial. He caught a glimpse of a frown on The Creator’s face, and for some odd reason, an uneasy feeling of foreboding crawled up the archangel’s spine. 

Something was waiting for the fair-haired maiden after her last trial, that he could only vaguely tell, judging on the thoughtful look written all over his creator’s face.

\---------

Her last trial was held at a cave that made her think of what hell would be like. 

The air was scorching hot and stuffy, and Lucy could not help but find the atmosphere suffocating simply from standing at the entrance. Blazing, crimson stream of magma sluggishly flowed through the area, dark formations littered along the way and bizarre stalactites hung from the ceiling. Not a sound could be heard amidst the darkness, except for her own footsteps. The maiden called for her spirit companions and began exploring the cave, but not before taking a deep breath to steel her resolve.

“Ugh… I don’t like it here at all…” the earth spirit panted, feeling palpable heat weave into each and every fiber of his being.

“You’re the most susceptible to the heat here unfortunately. Forgive me, but I will stay close to Lucy for now.” said the water spirit as he floated nearby his human friend, wanting to offer her some cool among the unforgiving temperature of the cave. 

“You don’t say, wise ass. Do me a favor and drag your fluffy butt here, maybe?” the green cloud stated in a snarky manner, clearly displeased with the environment he was in.He felt as if the fire spirit was rubbing salt to the injury by floating about full of joy, for he felt utterly miserable at that moment."

“Seek a path to the light at the end of the dark cave huh…” Lucy muttered, golden locks swaying gently back and forth as she continued walking further into the cave. The archangel had transferred her again to her final trial, and as they parted ways, the fair-haired maiden could not help but wonder about the unreadable expression on his face. She had a hunch that whatever was waiting for her this time was not easy, and the thought brought a frown to her face. 

What she was to look for must be deep within this labyrinth, Lucy mused, grimacing at the landscape that lied before her eyes. Remains of whoever it was that had been here before her scattered along the way, a grim reminder that she might meet the same end should she wander further into the unknown.  _ “Please watch over me…”  _ the maiden silently prayed, clutching onto her cross and willed her feet to carry her forward. 

As she continued paving a path into the uncharted realms of the cave, after a while, it dawned on Lucy that she was wandering aimlessly. 

Her hair clung to her face, her clothes were soaked with sweat. She was starting to feel drained, and the little vials of vitality she had been slowly sipping along the way did not aid much to her struggle. Having given the only vial of environment adaptation to the earth spirit, Lucy was left with no choice but to endure the harsh conditions of the cave on her own. 

“You utter ignoramous! You should have downed that thing, not me…!” the little cloud chided, shooting the fair-haired maiden a frown as she continued walking ahead on sluggish steps, empty vial held in one hand. “It’s ok… I’ll manage…” she whispered, quietly putting the small container into her bag before taking a look at her surroundings. 

Large crystals amidst obsidian rocks, three pathways and odd-looking rocky formations. A feeling of frustration settled deep within her stomach, for Lucy had not the faintest clue where to go. Her legs felt like lead, fatigue clogged into every nook and cranny of her body while her head felt dizzy from all the heat and smoke. So frustrating, so damn exasperating, so unfair… Her chest suddenly felt so tight, and the fair-haired maiden let out a sigh at how she was slowly crumbling under it all. 

“Damn it… think… use your head…! Now isn’t the time to cry…!” she muttered, hastily wiping away the tears of frustration that welled up at the corners of her eyes while the spirits quietly gathered around her. “What do I do whenever I am lost…what do I do when I don’t know where to go…?!” she mumbled, clutching her head with her hands as doubts began to swarm her mind. Darkness clouded her judgement, the demons of her past came to life and roared malicious words inside her head. 

Suddenly she felt like a fifteen years old girl again, utterly lost and afraid with no idea what to do as she stood still in a dark forest, having wandered too far. All alone, helpless, confused, and so far away from her mentor. A light, she needed a guiding light, something to lead her home, something to show her the way whenever she was lost. 

It was at that moment her lord mentor's words echoed at the back of her mind, the same words he told her on the day she was gifted the little trinket. 

**_“Whenever you are lost, my dear._ **

**_My trinket will guide you back home without fail._ **

**_Fret not, Lucy, for I am always with you.”_ **

“Ah, that’s right…! The trinket…!” blinking back her tears, Lucy quickly reached into her bag and retrieved the little trinket that she always wore around her neck. Inhaling a shaky breath, the fair-haired maiden closed her eyes as she began a small prayer, clutching the little accessory within her palm as she did. 

“My lord mentor, my guiding light. I beg of you, please show this lost holy fool the way.” 

A gasp escaped her lips when Lucy felt the little trinket stir awake within her palm before faint rays of light slipped out from between her fingers. 

“Lucy! Look!” the fire spirit chirped, and as the amber-eyed lass let her gaze follow where her little friend was pointing to, she realized that the crystals she saw earlier were glowing. 

_ “Could it be…?”  _ she wondered, pushing back all the doubts and anxiety that swirled within her heart before following the path illuminated by the glowing crystals, with the three spirits following right behind her. The more she ventured, the more Lucy realized that her little trinket was shining the way for her. Its faint light resonated with the many crystals that littered along the way, and all of a sudden, the maiden no longer felt like she was lost and all alone. Her legs felt like lead, she was beyond exhausted, but the maiden continued walking ahead, feeling a fire of determination burn within her heart.

For the briefest of moments, she felt as if he was right there, holding her hand and guiding her through the hellish cave. 

_ “I want to see you… I want to see you…”  _ was the only thought that lingered in her mind as the fair-haired maiden walked forward, not caring how her lungs were burning nor how she was near delirious from exhaustion. Lucy had a faint feeling that she was almost there, and whenever she stumbled, the trinket seemed to glow brighter than ever. 

_ “Please wait for me… I will triumph...I promise…”  _ she took a quick glance at her glowing trinket, oblivious to how the three spirits were bobbing themselves up and down around her. 

“Lucy, the exit is ahead of us! Right over there beyond that bridge!” the water spirit chirped, and at his word the maiden let her eyes follow where the aquamarine cloud was pointing to. An old wooden bridge was there, dimly illuminated by the stream of magma that was flowing beneath. 

“Come on, pipsqueak, you’re almost there! You got this!” the earth spirit cheered, gently patting her shoulder while the fire spirit clapped his tiny limbs in joy. 

Swallowing thickly, Lucy brought the trinket to her lips and gave the little accessory a kiss before putting it inside her bag once more. Inhaling a deep breath, she began walking forward, with the three little fluffy clouds floating ahead of her and cheering for her. A creaky sound bounced off the walls of the cave as Lucy began her first step across the bridge, desperately trying not to look down and think about what would happen should she misstep. 

It was then a fire began to become alight within her heart, prompting a startled, sharp gasp to escape her lips as Lucy fell onto her knees. 

What started as a stinging, burning pain in her chest quickly spread all over her body. Every single one of her nerves was on fire, all the demons of her past suddenly sprung free and began howling inside her head.  _ “You are useless, unwanted and unloved.”  _ their words echoed in her mind, making her grasp her head in despair.  _ “A roach, you are just a roach. That is what you truly are, you are not deserving of his love and pride.” _

Pained gasps and cries echoed in the cave as Lucy desperately tried to silence the malevolent whispers of her past, overwhelmed by agony and a sudden wave of panic that rendered her incoherent. She was burning from inside out, as if her whole being was engulfed in flames. Her limbs felt as if they were constricted by an invisible force, all the remaining strength that she had began to dim with each passing minute. The spirits’ voices reached her ears, but her mind could not register what it was they were yelling about. 

Odd how she suddenly thought of the day she first met him, teetering on the brink of death. 

In her hazy field of vision, she saw him, standing all alone on the other side of the bridge. Snowy locks of hair, beautiful blue eyes and wings colored in the hues of twilight. Her breath hitched as she saw how he smiled at her, saw the gentle gaze that he was giving her as he held out a hand towards her. Was it just an illusion of her heart, or was she seeing what she wanted to see, being delirious on pain? Lucy had not a clue, but there was only one thing on her mind.

“I will walk through hell for you…” the fair-haired maiden slowly stood once more on trembling legs, ignoring how pain shot through her body as she did.

“If it means I can protect you..." her breaths came in ragged huffs she didn't know she was holding, "If it means I can stay by your side, if it means I can support you…” she panted, willing her feet to walk forward even when every muscle in her body was screaming for her to stop. “I'd do anything, I'd go against all odds.”

The more she walked forward, the more painful it became for her. The fires within her body ate at her without a stop, engulfing her mind and fanning the demons within her head. And yet nothing deterred her, all the pains and maddening agony that were drowning her meant nothing if she could see  _ him _ again. The bridge creaked beneath her steps, the spirits all cheered for her as they floated around her trembling frame. 

His heart quivered, both in sorrow and in utter pride as V continued to watch his disciple drag herself across the creaky, old bridge on heavy, trembling steps. Had he not been forced to watch her suffer for her trials, the archangel would have rushed to her side, would have stopped all of this madness and torment inflicted upon her. It pained him, it broke him to see her go through hell for him like this, to see her swallow pain and miseries in his name. 

The bridge of devotion, hidden deep within a hellish cave to test the resolve of those who dared to cross it. A fire, invisible yet excruciating, would swallow the person’s heart the moment they took their first step across its surface. It would then spread through one’s body and burn their mind the more they dared to venture forward. Glory never came without a price, for beyond the exit of the cave, on the other side of that bridge, was the divine recognition of the heavens’ and The Creator’s himself. 

“Remarkable. Your disciple is truly a force to reckon with, archangel.” God remarked, not tearing his gaze away from the image of the fair-haired girl, who collapsed as soon as she emerged on the other side of the bridge. “Well then, it’s time for her ultimate trial. I hope you have prepared her for that as well, Vitale.” 

Pain welled up in his heart as V realized what it was that his creator wanted to imply. He could not help but find it cruel and unfair, the fact that his Lucy had to endure one more trial because she was an archangel’s disciple. “Yes, my Lord.” the angel answered, and at the snap of his fingers, a bright portal appeared near the fair-haired maiden who just barely got back on her two feet. 

How his heart shattered as V saw the way Lucy slowly dragged her feet towards the portal. Bitterness lingered at the tip of his tongue as he saw how she forced a smile as the spirits began clinging to her frame, completely oblivious about what was waiting for her on the other side of the portal. A frown marred his face as soon as his disciple appeared at a gorge, confused and exhausted as she began looking back and forth at her surroundings. 

“Draw your blade.” that was his instruction to her, and as soon as his voice rang in her head, a gigantic creature appeared, its dark wings covering the dim sunlight that was pouring onto the earth below. 

And thus began her ultimate trial. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter~ It was much lengthier than I expected, so hopefully that did not bother you.  
> Until next time ~


	17. Eternal bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ I have returned from the void to bring you the next chapter of "Heaven's bane". I hope you will have an enjoyable read :) Apologies for the lack of update, my health has been unstable, and work has been hectic.  
> \--------  
>  **What's on the menu: angst, gore, violence, colorful language, self-esteem issues, heavy topics, no smut. ******

It was a creature that Lucy had only seen in the fantasy books that she always loved to read. 

Wings that seemed to veil the endless sky, golden scales and winged horns that reminded her of garnets. Its gigantic figure loomed over the maiden, casting a large shadow onto the quaking grounds that seemed to swallow her. The wind howled in the creature’s presence, shards of earth fell one after another as it continued to rise higher and higher. Suffocating waves of power permeated through the air of the gorge, making Lucy feel as if she was surrounded from all directions. 

“ Fluffy shiny wings of your Lord Mentor! Lucy, what the hell is that thing ?!” she heard the earth spirit, her mind registered his word, but Lucy suddenly could not muster the strength in her to answer. 

“That is a dragon, I believe… Though I have never seen one this… menacing.” the water spirit gulped, casting a nervous side glance at the fair-haired maiden. “Lucy? Your orders?” 

That was when it dawned on the three spirits the way their friend was standing rooted to the ground. She had her gaze locked onto the powerful creature, eyes widened in terror and her mouth hung open in shock. Her shoulders slumped, her body trembled. The little clouds had a hunch what was going on. They panicked, seeing how Lucy was petrified by fear for she had never encountered a foe like this before. 

“Lucy…? Lucy, we have to do something!” the fire spirit urged, desperately tugging on the human girl’s sleeve to pull her out of her fear-induced trance to no avail. The dragon then let out a roar, its voice echoing through the gorge and coaxing a whimper out of the fair-haired maiden. 

“Damn it, Lucy! Now isn’t the time to ogle that thing!” came the Earth’s spirit chiding remark, who summoned a rocky platform to come forth from the quaking ground. It then pushed the maiden out of the way, just in time as the dragon brought down its claws in her direction.

The pain that shot through her nerves when her body collided with the grounds knocked some sense back into Lucy. Heaving a pained grunt, the maiden scrambled to get back on her feet, quickly sprinting away when the mighty creature once again slammed its claws in her direction.  _ “Think of something… think …!”  _ she grimaced, panic slowly woven into her mind.

She was clearly at a disadvantage. Every single one of her muscles burnt with fatigue, her strength depleted after the third trial. There was not a single vial of potions left in her bag, and she lamented the fact she did not save some of them during the previous trial. A thin layer of dread clouded her mind, the demons within her head screeched without a rest as fear seeped into her veins. Never in her life had she battled against such a mighty creature, whose immense power sent tremors quaking straight to her heart. 

_ “Fuck…! What do I do…?!”  _ she ran around, slashing blindly at the dragon at any opening she could find. Her efforts were fruitless, however, as her attacks seemed to leave barely a scratch on the being’s scaly skin. She tried again and again, ignoring how her body trembled with exhaustion, not caring how many times her attacks had missed. 

But it was a one-sided fight, and the scales did not tip in Lucy’s favor. 

Ragged breaths escaped her, a thin layer of sweat covered her skin as Lucy looked at her opponent in utter despair. Despite her onslaught of attacks, after a while, realization dawned on her that nothing worked. The dragon was still looming over her tauntingly, and for a fleeting second she wondered if this was where she would meet her demise. 

What broke her heart most of all was not death, but the fact that her sword suddenly became akin to a dull blade.

_ “Why… Why won’t you shine for me?”  _ she cast a sorrowful look at her divine weapon, whose blade glowed weakly. “Our hearts resonate as one… your grace… is my guiding light…” her voice chanted, and despair once again gripped tightly onto her heart for she realized Lucius still did not heed her words. 

It was then Lucy noticed how her sword was gradually becoming heavier and heavier within her grasp.  _ “No.. no no! Not now…!” _ she wanted to sob, the realization that she was slowly losing her worthiness as the holy sword wielder became too much to bear. The maiden could not help but wonder, if it was because of her wavering heart or her mind in such distraught that made her sword lose faith in her. 

For a moment, she could not help but wonder if  _ he,  _ too, had abandoned her. 

**“Lucy !”**

It all happened in a blur, before her mind could even register. A moment of carelessness, and the next thing she knew, something had hit her. The force sent her body flying, coppery taste lingered in her mouth as her body collided with the rocky wall of a cliff. Her eyes widened in terror, her mind delirious from the pain, and she swore she heard the cracking sound of her bones. Something was broken within her, and the thought alone sent her further down the spiral of despair. 

At that time in the heavens, V felt as if the world was slowly collapsing before him. 

His heart shattered as the archangel watched how his disciple held her grounds in a one-sided fight. He no longer bothered to reign in his emotions, paying no attention to how the angels and even The Creator were astonished by his sudden outburst.  _ “Why… Why are you doing this?”  _ he could not fathom that she was once again battering herself in his name, nor could he understand why she gambled her life for him. 

Sorrow was written all over his face as V saw how the three spirits desperately tried to distract the dragon, wanting to protect their friend as she lied motionless. Murmurs broke out in the audience chamber, and V vaguely registered that God was casting him a displeased look. But he couldn't care less at that moment, for his heart constricted with regret and pain. 

_ “If only I never came home that day, all battered and pathetic before you.”  _ he clenched his jaw, eyebrows furrowed and hands forming fists. How he lamented the fact that his one moment of weakness had led his beloved maiden to teeter on the brink of death for the second time. As he continued to watch the final trial unfold, V was oblivious to how Lady was shooting him a worried look. 

The dark-haired angel suddenly remembered the memories of that one night, when she tried to soothe a young crying girl whose name was Lucy. Never would Lady have thought that the timid girl would take her advice to heart, seeing how she squeaked at just a mere eye contact. Suddenly a wave of regret washed over her, for she realized that she was part of the reason why Lucy was now battering herself for a cause. 

\----------

_ It hurts, it hurts so much. _

She drowned in a sea of pain and hopelessness, sinking deeper and deeper with each passing minute. Let her guard down for one moment because of self-doubt, and the dragon’s tail whip sent her flying. The impact got her debilitated. Memories of old days came flooding back, and she could not help the tears that spilled down her face. All those years, all of that effort and here she was, teetering on the brink of death once more. 

For a fleeting moment, she could not help but wonder if she had made the right choice. She began to wonder if her pathetic state had made  _ him _ lose faith in her.  _ “Ah… that’s the only possible explanation, isn’t it…?”  _ her heart throbbed dull beats, hope and determination began to dim within her.  _ “I’m no longer worthy, am I…?”  _ tears after tears streamed down her face, and for the first time in her life, Lucy tasted the flavor of regret. 

**“You are doubting again.”**

A voice reached her ears at that moment, prompting the fair-haired maiden to slowly lift her head.

It was then she realized that she was at a field where thousands of sunflowers were in bloom. They swayed back and forth gently to a warm summer breeze, underneath an endless blue sky.  _ “How…?”  _ she slowly sat up in awe, seeing how instead of the gorge, she was all safe and sound at a vast field. No dragon in sight, no three little spirits fighting for dear life to protect her. 

**“You’re thinking that those five years of hard work wasn’t enough, aren’t you?”**

Her eyes widened in astonishment, and Lucy could not help but wonder if what she was seeing was just an illusion created by her broken mind. Standing before her was her younger self, clad in a white sundress and holding a bouquet of sunflowers in her hands. Without a word, her younger counterpart knelt before her, casting her a forlorn gaze that made her heart throb.

**“Let’s do what he always did to help us. Older me, what is eating you?”**

“I…” Lucy began, feeling her breath hitch as she recalled how she stood rooted to the ground the moment the dragon appeared. “I am a weak, powerless coward.” droplets of tears fell from her misty amber eyes, her eyebrows knitted in frustration. Lucy always despised that feeling, it always made her feel bitter whenever she was powerless to do anything. 

_ Because it reminded her of that day.  _

“I am weak, I am so weak and I am terrified.” she began pouring her heart out to her younger self, who was listening with a focused look on her face. Hopelessness welled up inside her broken heart, the images of how she panicked and slashed blindly replayed themselves over and over in her head. Had she given herself more credit than she deserved, just because an archangel happened to give her a sword he carved out of his soul? 

It stung, it felt horrible, how her sword became heavier and heavier within her grasp. She could not help but feel worthless, seeing no matter how many times she chanted, Lucius still would not shine in her name. The sword was a symbol of their trust, and nothing broke her than knowing that the person she loved more than anyone in this cruel world no longer had faith in her. 

“He lost faith in me, I dragged my friends down. I wanted to become stronger for them, and yet…” pain overwhelmed her right at that moment, and Lucy began crying without a care in the world. 

“I failed him… I failed him… I failed V and I failed us…!” the fair-haired maiden clutched her head with her hands and cried. She heard the demons within her mind roar, and she felt them claw at her from within. 

“Why can’t I ever do anything right? Why am I still so weak even when I have given it my all ?!” her shoulder trembled, her voice cracked, her heart shattered and her mind was in shambles. She then heard a quiet rustling sound, and within the next instance a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. 

**“Because we are only human.”**

Lucy let out an exhausted breath, feeling her younger self run a hand through her messy locks. She slowly relaxed, closing her eyes as she recalled how  _ he _ did the same on the first day she was taken under his wings. The apple of her eyes, her guiding light in the darkness, the person she loved and idolized more than anyone in this world. 

**“We are only human, and yet, he still chose to accept and love us unconditionally.”**

Warmth flooded her heart as Lucy recalled how he was always there for her. A choked sob escaped her as the maiden remembered how he taught her to read, how he had faith that she would be a wonderful reading partner. Those days spent discovering the wonders of the world, the adventures they had together, how he always tried to protect her from harm, the way he accepted her flaws even when she herself couldn’t. 

**“He never once stopped having faith in you. You know this, and yet you cast doubts on yourself.”**

Lucy slowly raised her head to look at her younger self, who was wiping away the stray tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Shock was written over the fair-haired maiden’s face, for there was truth laden in what she had just heard. 

“Ah...that’s right…” a wry smile slowly pulled at the corners of her lips as realization began to dawn upon her. “Because I never thought I was good enough. All the second guessing, all the doubts that swirled in my heart… I turned a blind eye to myself day after day, I forgot the good that existed within me.”

**“That’s correct.”** her younger counterpart placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and Lucy could not help but exhale a shaky breath at the contact.  **“You’re too lost in your self-doubt, you pay too much heed to the noises in your head. You are blind to the power that you have nurtured all those years within you, you gave into the demons of the past that haunt you.”**

“Because I thought I had to be someone else, for others to love me...” Lucy muttered, her hands began to form fists by her sides. “Because I forgot that, being  **_me_ ** is already good enough.” the gentle breeze that once danced through the field suddenly turned harsher, coaxing the sea of sunflowers to sway back and forth more than before. 

**“Answer me this, are you still the same roach that people trampled on without a care? Are you the same helpless girl, who could only cry when her mentor was down on his knees?”** her younger self asked, cupping her cheeks and casting a gaze that sent shivers down her spine. Embers of anger began to become alight within her as Lucy recalled those dark, miserable days when she was beaten for trying to survive. 

“Fuck being weak…!” Lucy snarled, feeling a fire begin to burn deep within her, flickering and resonating with each of her heartbeats. “I am no longer the roach that anyone can trample on! I’m no longer the helpless fool that I used to be !” the wind began to howl, and around her, the sunflowers slowly withered one after another. 

“I will walk through hell for him, even if that means I will break.” palpable flames engulfed her heart, the demons within her head screeched as they began to burn. She recalled those days, remembered how she struggled to hold onto her practice sword as V overpowered her. Her instincts to survive flared up without a stop right at that moment, and before she knew it, Lucy hungered for victory. 

**“Even if the world is against us, even if we are chained to the heavens until we fade, will you still fight for him?”** her younger self began to remove the ribbon that held her hair together, causing her golden locks to dance violently against the howling wind. Lucy gritted her teeth as she remembered the promise she made with  _ him _ at the field on that fateful night. Ah, that’s right, she was going to triumph no matter what.

“Even if I burn in the deepest pit of hell, I refuse to die a pitiful death before his eyes.” a fire began to engulf the once vibrant field of flowers, cinders rose and floated in the while the sky darkened. Something had awakened deep within her, surging and overflowing her wavering heart. 

“Not even the world will tear him away from me, not even the cruel skies can forbid my love for him. I will become the power that challenges even the will of the heavens !”

And that prompted an impish smile to spread across her younger self’s face, who slowly began to fade away.  **“The chains of heavens await us at the end of our path.”** were the last words that she heard before Lucy was left all alone in a burning field. Determination coursed through her veins, and she shuddered at the impulse that wove itself so tightly into every fiber of her being. She gazed ahead, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips as the fires around her began to close in on her trembling frame. 

_ “Ah… that’s right. I will become the bane of the heavens for you, V.” _

\----------

“Guys… I don’t think we can keep this up…” the fire spirit grimaced, watching how the golden dragon remained unscathed despite their combined efforts. Fireballs, rocky pillars, icicles, the three spirits had tried to hurl everything at the mighty being, desperately trying to draw its attention away from the unconscious maiden. 

“Fuck if nothing’s working, just keep that shit away from her!” the little green cloud summoned more rocky pillars to come forth, not sparing the golden creature a minute to direct its attention elsewhere. 

“If we meet our ends, we might as well die trying to protect her.” cold air accumulated, and within the next instance sleets began to rain down onto the dragon’s body. It let out a growl, visibly annoyed at the three spirit’s meddling. “We promised  _ him _ that we would protect her after all.” the water spirit smiled, breathing a wave of chilly air that rapidly formed ice at one of the creature’s legs, keeping it in place.

It was then that they felt a wave of power accumulating behind them. 

Pained grunts left her lips as the fair-haired maiden slowly got back on her two feet, fingers clutching onto the hilt of her sword as she did. Lucius began to rumble within its owner’s grasp, blade glowing and emitting transient little orbs of light. Crimson droplets pitter pattered onto the ground as she continued to rise, chest panting ragged breaths and legs trembling. 

Something had shifted in the air, for the dragon’s menacing power was now met with a new wave of surging might. 

“Lucy…?” the water spirit called out to his friend before dashing away from the dragon, with his kins following right behind him. They did not get far, however, for suddenly gusts of wind rushed towards Lucy before a wave of aftershocks shot across the gorge from her body.  “Waah!” the fluffy clouds squeaked in shock, scrambling to a stop as their bodies were knocked backwards from the impact. 

The dragon narrowed its eyes, seeing that something had begun to stir within its opponent. It began to growl when the maiden raised her head, finding itself getting aggravated with the fact that she refused to accept defeat. Her eyes began to glow, reflecting its gigantic silhouette as Lucy got into a defensive stance. 

“Our hearts beat as one…” 

The dragon roared and brought its claws down towards her, intending to squash her with its strength. A whooshing sound echoed in the air as Lucy swung her sword. Sparks flew when her blade was met with the mighty being’s talons, effectively sending her opponent to topple backwards for she had caught it off guard. 

Seizing the opportunity, the fair-haired maiden sucked in a deep breath and began gathering momentum. She then dashed forward, and blood spilled forth in the air as Lucy managed to land a clean cut onto the dragon’s limb. A horrendous roar followed suit as the dragon suffered from her retaliation, prompting a fiendish smirk to bloom on the holy sword wielder’s face. 

“Holy fuck… Lucy what the fuck was that?!” the earth spirit yelped, but his words died on the tip of his tongue when Lucy turned to shoot the three spirits a glare that made them shiver. Focused and deadly, unhinged and predatory. They were no stranger to that gaze, for it's the look that she had whenever her survival instincts kicked into overdrive. 

“Stay back, and await my commands.” came her steely words before Lucy began dashing around the dragon, hands clutching tightly onto the hilt of her sword and glowing amber eyes locked onto its form.  _ “Panicking and blindly slashing will only deplete my stamina faster, but judging by my mistakes, this creature has a pattern of attacks. I need to find its weak points first.”  _ she jumped just in time as the menacing creature swept its tail at her.

Time seemed to slow down as Lucy hovered in midair, eyes rapidly scanning her foe for its possible weak points. “ _ It starts sweeping its tail whenever my movements slow down, and mostly uses its talons to attack. _ ” a grunt escaped her lips as the maiden landed on the ground. She sent a blast of energy towards the dragon, frowning and clicking her tongue when the trajectory of her attack landed on the creature’s chest instead of its body. 

Much to her surprise, it was right at that moment she discovered her enemy’s most vulnerable spot. 

_ “Aha! Time to tip the scales.”  _ her grip on Lucius tightened, and shards of earth flew up in the air as Lucy lunged forward once more. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, embers of wrath and determination burnt without a stop within her as the fair-haired maiden began her retaliation. No second thoughts, no more doubts. She calculated each movement and poured her strength into each strike, eyes focused and lips pursed. 

The dragon’s tail was her first target. Blood splattered onto the ground, and a horrendous screech echoed through the gorge as Lucy landed a heavy blow strong enough to cleave the enemy’s tail clean off.  _ “Your limbs are next.”  _ One slash after another, unhinged like a beast trying to break free from its cage. How ironic that the one blindly attacking now is the golden dragon, whose claws missed her sprinting figure again and again. 

“Get me up!” Lucy commanded, prompting the earth spirit to raise several platforms into midair. She hopped onto one and rapidly made her way up just as the dragon began scorching the earth with its fiery breath. Jumping off the edge of the final platform, she descended and brought down her blade, impaling her sword deep into the nape of the dragon’s neck. Seeing that her enemy began to thrash in pain, Lucy quickly hopped off its back, but not before blasting a shockwave in its direction and effectively paralyzing the creature for a moment.

“Woah, Lucy are you okay?” the spirits gathered around her as the fair-haired maiden landed onto the ground, albeit in a rather clumsy manner. “Tsk… right when i finally gained the upper hand.” ragged pants escaped her as Lucy collapsed onto her knees. Exhaustion had finally caught up to her, having exerted herself beyond the limits of her body. Her lungs burnt, every single muscle in her body screamed in pain and her chest felt tight. Victory was almost in her hands, but she forgot for a moment that there was only so much that a human body could withstand.

The three spirits exchanged worried looks as they saw how Lucy was well past her limits. They then turned to look at the dragon, who was snarling in their direction as it slowly recovered from its paralysis.  _ “We need to give you a little push, Lucy.”  _ the water spirit chanced a quick glance at the maiden, before an idea appeared in his mind. He cast his kins an unreadable look, making the earth spirit mutter a curse while the fire spirit cast his human friend a sad gaze. 

“Wait… where are you three going?” Lucy panicked, eyes widening in surprise as she watched the three little clouds float towards the dragon. The earth rumbled, and within the next instance, sturdy-looking roots shot up and bound the dragon’s gigantic frame. Ice rapidly began to form around the mighty creature’s limbs, and fire lit up on its back. The dragon began to thrash violently as the paralyzing effects of her shockwave ended, and realization then dawned upon Lucy what the spirits were trying to do. 

“Stop! Don’t you dare! Get away from there!” tears threatened to spill from her eyes as Lucy pleaded to her friends. And yet, no matter how much she begged, the spirits chose to not listen. It crushed her heart so, for she knew her victory would not come without a price. 

“Blast this fucking oversized lizard back to where it came from or so help me!” more roots sprouted forth from the ground as the earth spirit tried to restrain the golden dragon. One after another, they latched onto its form, rapidly reforming whenever a root is broken. 

“Lucy, we believe in you, just as much as  _ he _ does. Victory is in your hands, you are almost there.” the water spirit reassured her, continuing to freeze the dragon in place, not allowing it to move its limbs even just for a split second. 

“Win this trial for us, Lucy…! Do it for him, and for us too…!” 

Knowing that there was no other choice, Lucy bit back a choked sob and slowly rose to her feet. She knew exactly what was to come, and the thought alone shattered her heart. All those years of being friends, all the adventures together, all to become nothing but memories. The banters with the earth spirits, the gentle guidance of the water spirit, the warm cheers of the fire spirits, perhaps today was the last day she would get to hear them. 

Ignoring the tears streaming down her face, Lucy began to gather her power. Gusts of air swirled about her, orbs of light floated into the air just as the earth began to rumble. Sensing the immense power that was rapidly accumulating in the maiden’s blade, the dragon roared and began thrashing even more. Its resistance was futile, however, as the three spirits refused to let go. 

“Your grace is my guiding light, and your faith is my vigor…” Lucy began to chant, feeling sorrow constrict her heart as she raised her shining blade above her. She gritted her teeth as if trying to keep the pain within her heart at bay. The three little clouds were struggling to keep the dragon immobilized, and she dared not let their efforts be in vain. 

“Our hearts beat as one, our minds resonate. I implore you, shine my path once more.” her voice cracked as she caught a glimpse of their smiles, saw how they urged her to strike down the mighty beast. Her grip on the hilt of Lucius tightened, it was time to claim victory.

**“Deliver retribution in thy name. Heaven’s bane.”**

A massive column of light exploded where the dragon was, followed by a deafening explosion as Lucy landed her final attack. It reached for the heavens, sending a wave of aftershock to spread through the gorge. The ground shattered under the force of her attack, shards of earth scattered up in the air while the wind howled without a stop. The dragon screeched and wailed, feeling its body get torn apart before the immense power of her ultimate attack. Its scales cracked one after another, leaving behind glistening particles as light engulfed its existence. 

Her eyes held an empty gaze as Lucy watched the column of light fade, lowering her arms to her sides once more. The dragon was defeated, Lucius had delivered her promised victory, and yet her heart was so heavy with sorrow. A gust of wind whirled past her figure, coaxing her golden locks to dance as Lucy looked at the scenery that laid before her eyes. No menacing dragon, no three little spirits, she was left all alone in the gorge. A deafening silence surrounded her, and at that moment she felt so numb.

_ The price of her victory was the disappearance of her three little friends. _

No longer being able to withstand the emotional burden, and as her body had finally reached its limits, Lucy collapsed. And yet her body did not hit the ground, for within the next instance, she was held within a pair of arms. Safe and sound, warm and felt like home, the embrace brought tranquility to flow into her heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop me a comment if you'd like, for I am always more than thrilled to read your thoughts on each new chapter <3 Thank you for reading, and I hope that you will be safe and sound amidst all the madness that is going on in this world.  
> Until next time ~ Let's see if Lucy will get a reward from V for all of her hard work <3


	18. Sacred desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> You know what that face means amigos, it's time for some juicy smutty goodness. Gather around gather around, it's gonna get kinky real soon (¬‿¬)  
> \-----------  
>  **What's on the menu: fluff, some very minor angst, lots of fluff, local archangel and his disciple being horny on main, dirty talk, cunninglus, blowjobs, minor teacher/student kink (?), cum baptizing, breast fucking, thigh fucking, thigh riding, 69-ing (not detailed), other nasty things that I may have forgot to mention here. ******  
> \-----------  
>  **Edit: I added a little illustration for this chapter <3 ******

For the first time in his life, V felt powerless. 

Nothing broke him more than to see her drown in misery, and nothing shattered him more than to see her endure pains all alone. His stoic facade crumbled as he watched her struggle against the mighty dragon, a part of him died when he saw her lying in her own blood. The archangel wanted to do nothing more than to rush to her side, to hold her in his arms and to protect her from the unfairness of this world. 

To protect her from the unjust of the domain where God reigns supreme. 

He could hear them, the murmurs that surrounded him the moment his disciple was caught off guard. Anger flared within him when they called her weak, his blood boiled when they compared her to Icarus - as if she was only a fool who flew too close to the sun and got what she deserved…! 

Of course it was easy for them to judge, he seethed, for they were not the one who was struggling to stay afloat. How disgusting that the divine beings, created to lead broken souls back to the righteous path in God’s name, were the ones to spill such venomous words. 

And how satisfying it was to see the angels gasp in shock when his Lucy rose to stand on her two feet once more. 

_“That’s my girl.”_ a pleased hum rumbled deep within his chest as V saw how the scales tipped in Lucy’s favor. A sheep with the heart of a lion, a human girl who dared to walk through hell for her faith. His heart swelled with pride as she landed slash after slash on the seemingly undefeatable dragon, smirking as he saw the fiendish grin on her face. All the hardships inflicted upon her had steeled her determination, fostering a will to survive that rivaled noone. 

God was watching him, that he was vaguely aware of, but V could not find it in him to care at that moment. He could no longer tear his gaze away from her, for he did not wish to miss the moment she triumphed at the unfair trial. _“Clever girl. That’s it, you are almost there, my dear.”_ he continued watching the events at the gorge unfold, observing with utmost attention as Lucy and her three little friends rose to victory. 

But at the end of the day, his Lucy was still just an ordinary human girl.

The smirk on his face vanished when the archangel saw how the fair-haired maiden fell on her knees. Her body had reached its limit, but this time, it was her companions that perplexed him. _“What are the spirits doing…? Don’t tell me…!”_ his heart ached as V watched how Lucy pleaded to her friends to stop in vain. 

An expression that was nothing short of aghast spread across his face as the divine witnessed the sacrifice of the spirit trio. All the whispering voices around him became static when he saw how she stood, broken and devastated. She seemed so small, so vulnerable, and his breath hitch as suddenly memories of their first meeting came flooding back. There was but one thing on his mind, he needed to hold her in a tight embrace right at that moment. 

“Where are you going, Vitale? I did not grant you permission to leave yet.” The Creator’s voice echoed off the walls of his audience chamber as V rose from his throne and walked towards the golden doors. His ears registered hushed words, and he could feel curious looks glued to his back. But V could not care less, not when he needed to rush to her side. She needed him more than ever, and consequences be damned for he would defy the heavens for her, just as she had walked through hell for him. 

“I don’t remember asking for your permission.” V quipped in a nonchalant manner, turning to cast The Creator a defiant look over his shoulder. Paying no mind to the shocked gasps that broke out in response to his words, he then vanished in transient orbs of light. In his hurry to leave, the archangel failed to see the frown that marred his creator’s face, as well as the glint that sparked in His eyes. 

One thing was definitely clear, the Lord of the heavens was not pleased that his most perfect creation was becoming flawed. 

\----------

_Warm, so warm, and felt like home._

A confused humm escaped Lucy when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her exhausted frame. Her hazy mind registered the feeling of someone’s fingers combing through her golden locks, and for a moment she wondered if it was all but an illusion conjured by her heart. The familiar scent of lavender banished her doubts, and a tired smile bloomed on her face when she heard his voice call her name. 

She leaned against him, no longer having the strength to stand, for grief and exhaustion had debilitated her. The maiden’s heart soared when she caught a glimpse of his six wings, her mind calmed when she felt him plant a chaste kiss on the crown of her head.

“Lucy… Lucy… Oh Lucy, it was all my fault…” Lucy could not help but wince when her mentor squeezed her in a tight hug, the residues of the trials were still too fresh within her body. But the pain was fleeting, overshadowed by the joy that seeped into her heart. She tried to raise her arms, wanting to return the heartwarming embrace, only to discover that they were paralyzed with fatigue. 

“I’m sorry… my arms are busted… I can’t hug you back.” 

“Oh Lu…” V all but sobbed his disciple’s name. They stood there in silence, with Lucy smiling in content as she listened to her mentor’s frantic heartbeats. How exhilarating, she thought, that his affection could soothe her so. 

Feeling his disciple’s body getting limper against him, the archangel gathered her in his arms. In the most careful and gentle manner, he set her on the ground, and a magic circle flashed bright under her body within the next instance. He grasped her hand within his, and the air began to swirl around their figures as the archangel chanted a command. 

A grunt escaped Lucy’s lips as vigor flowed through her. Her wounds rapidly began to close, all the exhaustion that had woven itself into her muscles ebbed. She let out a shaky sigh when the magic circle dimmed and vanished, fluttering her eyes open to cast her beloved angel a weary look. Her cheeks flushed a faint shade of pink when he saw how he brought her hand towards his lips, and a bashful smile bloomed on her face as he planted a chaste, lingering kiss on her knuckles. 

But there was one wound he could not heal - the scar within her heart. 

Lucy slowly sat up, heart heavy with regret and mind filled with sorrow. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she recalled how she had brought down the sword of retribution on them, and her heart broke as she remembered how the column of light engulfed the dragon and the spirit trio. She hung her head in defeat, feeling pain engulf her heart as reality once again sank in. 

“They are gone…” a choked sob escaped her, the image of the little spirits waving her goodbye became too much to bear. “They are gone… they are gone because of me…” no longer able to reign in her grief, she began to cry. Her very first friends, the comrades who were always with her through the darkest of times were no more. Victory for her tasted so bittersweet, for she had triumphed at the cost of losing her kindreds. 

“No, not yet.” 

Lucy raised her head when he heard her mentor’s words, casting him a perplexed look as the archangel had his gaze locked on the direction ahead. He then raised a hand, slender fingers pointing at something that was lingering in the distance. Letting her eyes follow his outstretched arm, a tiny gasp escaped the fair-haired maiden when she noticed three little orbs of light slowly floated towards the divine being’s palm. Red, green and blue. They emitted a faint, flickering light, and Lucy’s eyes widened as an idea crossed her mind. 

“V… is that…?” Lucy could not help but give the archangel a curious yet expectant look. Her heart raced in anticipation when she saw the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. A spark of hope became alight within her as her mentor gave her a reassuring nod of his head, and the fair-haired maiden watched as light gathered around her mentor’s frame. 

“Return to us, little ones.” Lucy observed as sparks of light danced around the three little orbs. Her eyes widened as embers flashed, the once dull heat within the small orb rekindled into a searing flame. Her lips parted as droplets of aquamarine swirled to a gentle rhythm, gathering and forming a little cloud. A choked gasp escaped her when she saw shards of earth accumulated, rapidly forming a fluffy mass of green . 

Three little clouds manifested before her, small and fluffy like a rabbit’s tail. Her heart wavered at the miracle that just happened, and the maiden sat in a daze while her mind scrambled to register the fact that _they_ were there, right before her eyes. 

“Man, for someone who had sworn off crying you sure bawl a lot, pipsqueak.” a stray tear cascaded down her cheek as Lucy blinked owlishly in response. Even if the voice definitely sounded much more whimsical than before, if not to say hilarious-sounding, the maiden recognized that attitude right away. 

“Thank you for bringing us back, lord archangel. Though it appears that we have shrunk a size or two.” the water spirit bobbed up and down, earning himself a chuckle from V. “It’s good to see you three again. My thanks for aiding Lucy with her trials, your powers humbled me.” The angel gently caressed the little spirit with his finger, prompting him to let out a sheepish laugh in response. 

“Lucy…! We are back…! That attack was so impressive, you cleaved that dragon clean off! Huh? Are you okay?” the little fire spirit gushed, but his enthusiasm ebbed when he saw the little smile that bloomed on the maiden’s face. 

“Come here, you three.” she held out her hands, and at her little request the three spirits gathered in her palms. Without a word Lucy brought them closer to herself, smiling with joy when she felt their aura graze her skin. Happiness coursed through her veins, her heart overflowed with relief when they snuggled closer to her tear streaked cheeks. 

“Jeez you crybaby.” the earth spirit chidded in a tone full of mirth, earning himself a little giggle from the fair-haired maiden. Not wanting to disturb the delicate moment, V sat and watched while his disciple reunited with her little friends. His gaze was soft as he looked at them, a gentle smile bloomed on his face when he saw how Lucy was brimming with so much joy. Warmth trickled into his mind, happiness bloomed like flowers in his heart at the sight of her smile. 

“Ah, that reminds me.” the water spirit began, slowly distancing himself from the lady to float towards the archangel. “Forgive me, but wasn’t there somewhere that you and Lucy should be heading to, my lord? I believe there is something she needs to tell you.”

Pink dusted her cheeks as Lucy realized what her little friend was implying. “Ah…” her heart began to race when her beloved mentor approached her, and the way the little clouds were giggling did not help with her sudden bashfulness. Giddiness alighted within her when the archangel gathered her in his arms, carrying her as if he would carry his bride. She cast him a sheepish look, forgetting how to speak for a moment when her eyes drank in the gentle smile on his face. 

“Shall we?” he asked her, in a warm voice that melted her heart. So much adoration shone in his eyes, the loving gaze he was giving her made her breath hitch. “Yes.” she smiled at him, letting out a blissful sigh when he planted a kiss on her forehead. Spreading his wings wide, V took off within the next instance, leaving behind silky feathers to fall softly onto the ground.

As the archangel made his way towards the flowerfield where their promises were made, he chanced a loving glance at his beloved maiden now and then. Beautiful was the smile on her face, and adorable was the blush that colored her cheeks as she gazed at him.The three little spirits snuggled in her arms, giggling and smiling to themselves as they saw how lovestruck their friend was for her mentor. 

\----------

Flowers swayed back and forth as a gentle wind danced past the vast field. 

The moon reigned high in the inky blue evening sky, pouring pale rays of light and illuminating the earth below. Millions of stars twinkled like shiny pebbles, stray petals floated about in the air. The silence was disrupted by the fluttering sound of his wings as V slowly descended. In the most gentle and careful manner, he slowly set the maiden down on her feet, feeling his heart race when their gazes met. 

Strange how a million thoughts raced through his mind on the way here, and they all vanished the moment she stood before him. A comfortable silence surrounded them as the archangel struggled to put his thoughts into words. How frustrating, he thought, that he could not utter those three little words, even when they were dancing on the tip of his tongue. 

“Um…” his train of thought came to a halt when her voice reached him. His breath hitched when the divine saw the glint of adoration that sparked in his Lucy’s eyes, the usual mischievous timbre in her voice was replaced by something that he could not pinpoint. 

Warmth spread all over the angel’s body when the maiden reached for his hands, and a small smile bloomed on his face as their fingers intertwined. So lost in their little world, the angel and his maiden failed to see how the three spirits were watching them from afar, squealing and giggling to themselves with keen interest. 

“Before I tell you the secret that I have kept buried in my heart … I wish to ask you something.” a breeze whirled past their figures, coaxing her golden locks to sway gently back and forth. _“Oh Lucy… how you captivate me…”_ his affections for her overflowed his heart, everything else blurred as his eyes drank in the sight of her looking up at him with doe eyes. Gorgeous, breathtaking, she looked so ethereal basked in the moonlight. 

“Lord mentor… No, V. Have I finally become a woman worthy of your faith and affection?” he thought she looked so adorable then, asking him that question in a voice barely above a whisper. It was so sweet, he mused with a smile, the way her lips slightly parted as she gazed into his eyes. Without a word, he brought her hands closer to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles and relishing the way her cheeks flushed scarlet in response. 

“Oh Lucy… you always have been.” a quiet gasp escaped his disciple’s lips when V let go of her hands to instead cup her cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers, fluttering his eyes shut for a moment, desperately trying to reign in the emotions that roared like tides in his heart. She had sowed these seeds there, and he watched them bloom into something so beautiful as the seasons went by. 

He adored her, he always had, but their bond had become something else, more than that of mentors and disciples. 

“Lucy…there is something that I wish to let you know...” the archangel began, letting out a shaky sigh when he felt her warm hands on his. “Tell me, please?” his heart thumped against his ribcage at the sound of her voice. The flames of affection began to burn vividly within him, reducing his rationality to cinders. 

“I… can no longer see you as just a disciple.” he opened his eyes once more to gaze into hers, feeling his heart skip a beat at the affections that swirled in those amber orbs. “You became so beautiful and strong, Lucy, you captivate me to no ends. I could no longer stop thinking about you, I could no longer take my eyes off you. Heavens felt so dull without you by my side, a second spent not being by yourself is as good as a wasted one.”

From afar, the three spirits gasped, bobbing themselves up and down in excitement. “Oh my fluff, I’m so excited!” the water spirit chimed and squeezed the earth spirit, who shot him an annoyed look. As he continued to observe the archangel and the fair-haired maiden, an idea crossed the fire spirit’s mind. He then whispered his little plan to his kins, prompting the three of them to giggle in delight. 

“Lucy… Oh Lucy, what have you done to me…? This bond of ours is no longer that of teacher and student, it has become something so much more…” his gaze bore into hers, making her shiver with the longings and passion swirling within them. Those three words, he needed to utter those three words, he needed to let her know just how much his heart yearns for her. 

“Tell me you want me, Lucy… Tell me that you yearn for me, as a woman would yearn for a man, for my heart longs for no one else but you.” he all but pleaded to her, his heart is close to bursting with all the affections that he held for her. Words could not describe how much joy flooded his heart when he saw the breathtaking smile that bloomed on her face. A stray tear cascaded down her cheek, all thoughts gone from his mind when her words reached him. 

**_“I love you too, V, I always have. More than anyone, and more than anything.”_ **

**__ **

He uttered her name in a voice barely above a whisper, letting out a breath he did not know he was holding. Consumed by his love for her, blinded by his own desires, V crashed his lips against the fair-haired maiden’s within the next instance. Electrifying, heavenly, sweet, soft and warm. Every single one of his nerves alighted with bliss. His heart soared with euphoria as she clutched at his robe, pulling him closer to her. “I love you… I love you…” he whispered against her lips in between kisses, pouring his heart out to her as their lips moved against each other. 

The sea of flowers began to glow around them, enchanted by the magic that the three spirits were casting. Transient orbs of light began floating from the ground, a gentle breeze whisked a veil of petals to dance around their figures. Lucy giggled when her angel began peppering kisses all over her face, and V smiled to himself when his maiden traced his bottom lip with her finger. 

“Will I be rewarded for my hard work?” shivers ran down his spine when he heard the hint of playfulness in her voice. Her smile was sweet, innocuous, betrayed by the hint of desires that swirled in her eyes. V would be lying if he said he didn’t wish for more, for the desires in his heart for her were no longer chaste. 

“But of course, you have been so good for me.” he narrowed his eyes at her, the smirk that spread across his face was nothing short of mischievous. The fair-haired maiden let out the quietest of a gasp when she felt his fingers cup her jaw, fluttering her eyes shut for just a moment as sparks of excitement spread through her veins. 

“Your home is nearby, is it not?” came his suggestion, spoken in a sultry tone, warm voice dropping a few octaves. The two of them then began walking back to the maiden’s home, with the three spirits exchanging incredulous looks behind their back before retreating to the nearby lake. 

\----------

He was onto her as soon as the barrier was formed around her little home. 

The archangel pushed his beloved maiden up against the nearest wall, caging her in with his tall frame. How he adored her dainty hands, especially when he held both of them above her head with his slender fingers. Ravenous were his kisses, fluid was the way his tongue danced with hers. He surrendered himself to carnal desires, no longer able to reign in his lustful affections. Her taste, her scent, the warmth of her body against his, those lecherous moans. It all drove him insane with need. 

'Oh, my dear lord mentor... You really seem to adore my breasts, don't you?'' a lewd, taunting smile bloomed on her face when he palmed her breast. Full, soft, warm, perky. V would be lying if he said he never chanced a secretive glance at her bosom, and he would be dishonest if he said he had never fantasized about her. So many nights he had spent trying to bite back his desires, so many sleepless nights he had spent thinking about the indecent things he wanted to do to her. It felt wrong, he often chidded himself, how he craved to toy with her body. 

“Oh, darling, you have no idea.” a growl rumbled deep in his chest as V shot his beloved a smoldering gaze, prompting her to shiver in delight. Grabbing onto the front of her pure white blouse, the archangel tore the fabric open, earning himself a gasp from the flustered maiden. Fair cheeks flushed scarlet, quivering, pouty rosy lips parted, beautiful amber eyes that held a sinful gaze. He thought she looked like the sweetest of temptations, and for her he would taste the forbidden fruit without second thought. 

“I’ve fantasized about you almost every night…” his fingers groped her breasts, squeezing and pinching at her hardened nubs. Such a sweet little kitten she was, purring and leaning into his touch without shame. 

“I wanted to caress this sinful body of yours, wanted to have my way with you and devour you.” V licked his lips, letting his eyes drink in the way her dainty fingers began to toy with the hem of her skirt. There was something so deliciously sinful about the forbiddenness of it all, the fact that he could reduce his beloved disciple to a trembling mess excited him so. So lovely, so helpless, so vulnerable under his touch. His beloved Lucy, chaste yet so sinful, sweet yet lecherous. 

“Lift your skirt, let me feel you.” his fingers explored her body, trailing a path from beneath her breasts down her torso as he whispered the steely command in her ear. But Lucy was not a good girl, not when she knew she too could have some fun. A glint of mischief sparked in her eyes as she gazed up at the archangel, how she loved the way he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when she disobeyed him. 

“What if I told you, dearest mentor of mine, that I could give you a show instead?” came her indecent suggestion, spoken in a sweet voice that made him suck in a breath. “I have a confession to make... Would you please listen to the sins of this maiden?” she pressed herself against him, relishing in the way her hooded gaze made him clench his jaw. 

Strange how being near him, her dearest mentor, made her want to sin.

Lucy walked towards her bed, shooting her beloved angel a mischievous smile over her shoulder as he settled in a chair. “You asked me to lift my skirt, yes?” she asked him, coming to a stop beside her bed. Her question prompted him to quirk an eyebrow, and letting out a non committed hum, Lucy began lifting her skirt. 

She swore she would never forget the look on his face at that moment. 

“You sinful maiden…” her heart raced at the way he gritted out each word. Nothing was as arousing as watching his stoic, composed demeanor crumble before her. He was her guiding light, just as he was the fire that burnt in her loins. She giggled at how his eyes stayed locked on her bare cunt, an impish grin spread across her face as she showed him what was hidden beneath her beautiful frilly skirt. 

Her skirt met the floor within the next instance. The bed creaked, soft mattress dipped under her weight as Lucy sat on top of the silky sheets. Her pupils dilated as she saw the ravenous gaze he was giving her, her lips parted as she saw how he would not tear his eyes off her naked body. Letting out a shaky sigh, the fair-haired maiden spread her legs, feeling a strange sense of giddiness wash over her as she bared her womanhood to him. 

“Forgive me, archangel, for I am a naughty maiden who wants to fuck her mentor senseless.” a low moan escaped her lips as she began to play with her breast, trailing her other hand down her body. Sparks of pleasure alighted in her nerves when she pulled at her nipple, her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she savored the sinful sensation. It thrilled her so, knowing that the person she loved more than anything was watching her pleasure herself. 

“I… haah… I have lusted after you for so long...” she began caressing her folds, feeling her mind go blank for a moment at the pleasure that shot through her body. “I wanted to worship you on my knees, to feel the taste of your cock on my tongue as you thrust in and out of my mouth.” up and down, again and again, feeling her essence seep out from within. 

What a delight, she thought, that her words could stir awake the lewdest desires that lied dormant within him. That lustful gaze, the way those kissable lips pursed, those desires that swirled in his eyes. She wanted him to destroy her, she wanted him to taste the forbidden fruit with her until they were both delirious on sins. 

“I wanted you to soil my chastity, wanted you to fill my womb to the brim with your seeds…” she spread her folds without shame, shuddering when she heard her mentor suck in a breath. 

“Ah...hah… I wanted you to take me over and over, wanted you to push me up against a window and claim me… so everyone can see how wanton I am for you.” wet sounds filled the room as the fair-haired maiden inserted two fingers into her cunt. In and out, back and forth, a lecherous rhythm that had her keening. She sought bliss, coating her fingers in her sweet nectar that flowed freely from her entrance. 

“The secret that I have kept buried so deep in my heart…” a lewd smile spread across her face as the maiden began thrusting her hips to the rhythm of her fingers, “I want you to fuck me, defile me when I am most chaste. My faith is bound to The Creator, but it is you who I will offer my most brazen, most fervent worship. I want to fuck you so much V, I want that cock of yours inside of me.” 

The loud, clattering sound of a chair falling to the ground broke her out of her lustful daze. Shivers wracked through her body at the predatory gaze on his face, her heart raced as she saw how his eyes darkened with lust. Tension hung heavy in the air, the silence was broken only when he issued a command that prompted heat to bloom in her chest. 

“Lay back, and spread your legs before me.”

Truly she would be the death of him, obeying his indecent commands without thinking twice. Everything about her was erotic, and the archangel was already at his wit’s end. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, V began to shed his heavenly robe, smirking to himself when a moan escaped her lips. 

The bed creaked as he hovered over his beloved maiden. She was so good to him, greedily seeking for his affection when he began caressing her cheek, pleading for him to use her to his heart’s content. Tracing her lower lip with his thumb, he narrowed his eyes at her when she sucked on his digit. Her moans were music to his ears, her skin felt exquisite on his fingertips as V trailed his hands from her breasts down the curves of her hips. Sitting straight up and tightening his grip on her hips, he lifted her lower body off the bed, smiling to himself when her womanhood was right before his face. 

“Oh mentor… this is so lewd…” he thought it was so endearing of her, the way his beloved disciple covered her flaming cheeks with her hands as she gazed at him. “Just how it should be with you, my dear.” he all but purred in utter satisfaction, letting his eyes drink in the sight of her dewy folds. The kiss that he planted on her thigh was soft, betrayed by the lustful gaze that he shot her. 

“Tell me your deepest desires, my dearest maiden. Voice your sins to your mentor.” he murmured against her lower lips, chuckling to himself when her body trembled in his grasp. _“Oh Lu… I am but a depraved man before you…”_ he licked a broad stripe, fluttering his eyes shut as he savored the flavor of sin for the first time. V heard the sheets rustled as the fair-haired maiden gripped its fabric for purchase, eyes widening as a hot arrow of pleasure shot through her body.

She tasted like innocence on the tip of his tongue. Sweeter than ambrosia, more intoxicating than the sweetest wine of the heavens. Her scent got his mind dizzy with lust, her voice lured him to give into temptation like a siren would lure sailors to their doom. A moan escaped him when she called his name, every fiber of his being burnt for her. She was a flame of carnal desires, and he was a moth drawn to that captivating light. 

“I.. wanted aah… I wanted you to take me at a church, so God can witness my devotion to you…” a thick layer of lust fogged his mind at her words. Yes, he had fantasized about that, bending her over the altar and rutting into her ass as she chanted his name over and over. Not God’s, but his, like a wanton harlot who worshipped him and only him. 

“I wanted to be baptized with your cum aahh..hah…” his tongue delved into her, lapping up the nectar that got him dizzy with want. Thrusting in and out, swirling and twisting, tasting her and feeling the silkiness of her walls. 

Wrapping one arm around her midriff and holding her in place, he snaked his other hand towards her cunt. The sound that she made when he began toying with her clit was obscene. A primal part deep within him roared with glee when he caught a glimpse of her. Amber eyes rolling back in utter bliss, cheeks flushed red as an apple and golden locks sprawled around her. Completely at his mercy, debauched and depraved, she was his beautiful, greedy little fool. 

“I wanted to spread myself open as you thrust into me, I wanted you to say the filthiest things in that honeyed voice of yours… Oh! Front or back… inside or not...doesn’t matter… I want your cum… lots of it… Mentor I am a slut for you…!” 

His cock jutted against his stomach as she sobbed her desires to him. So wanton, so adorable, so shameless. The image of her being covered in his cum made him shudder with joy, the thought of his seeds dripping out from her gaping cunt thrilled him beyond words. Such a lewd girl, such a bad girl, ruining him beyond salvation. The power that she had over him could bring him to his knees, for he too would offer her body his most brazen worship, would shower her with his passionate devotion.

She came with a loud cry, his name a fervent prayer on her lips. V furrowed his eyebrows, squeezing his eyes shut in response. A moan bubbled deep in his throat at the sensation of her walls clenching on his tongue. He downed her essence like a parched man, drinking her to the very last drop. 

His maiden was all but pliant in his grasp as he lowered her body onto the bed once more. The kiss they shared was deep, and he loved how she sighed as he made her taste herself on his tongue. 

“Well then, since I have taken you to heaven...” he took hold of her dainty hand and led it towards his cock, relishing in the feeling of her fingers wrapping around his shaft . “It’s time you return the favor, my dear. Show me how you would worship your mentor.” 

\----------

“You’re so...so hard…” she whispered to him, lazily pumping his cock in one hand while resting the other on his thigh. It felt so right kneeling before him, it made her so happy to have him comb his fingers through her hair as she pleasured him. He said she was his little harlot, but then again, was he wrong ? She thrived on his lewd praises, the mere thought of being his plaything made her core throb. 

She leaned forward and licked the flushed head of his cock, grinning to herself when she heard him hiss in pleasure. “What a perverse man…” she peppered kisses on the underside of his cock, licking a long stripe from the base back to the tip. His scent got her delirious with desires, the taste of him drove her insane with need. Keeping her eyes locked with his, the fair-haired maiden began swirling her tongue around the tip of her mentor’s cock, pumping him in an absentminded manner as she did. 

“You said that I am a slut, but what kind of divine perfection gets so hard from watching his disciple masturbate?” she thought he looked so breathtaking being so debauched. Knitted eyebrows, hooded eyes, plump lips parted and chest heaving ragged breaths. This is what she longed to see, her beautiful angel succumbing to bliss. 

A growl was all she heard before Lucy felt the archangel tighten his grasp on her golden locks. Her eyes widened in shock when he pushed her head further down his cock, and she failed to see the smirk on his face when she gagged as his shaft hit the back of her throat. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, my dear. You might choke.” there was something so sexy about this dominant side of him, a side that he buried so deep beneath the facade of stoicism. _“My mentor is a pervert~”_ she began bobbing her head along his member, moaning around his shaft when he praised her. It made butterflies flutter in her stomach, knowing that she looked so pretty in his eyes with her lips wrapped around his cock. 

“You really love my breasts, don’t you?” she smirked at him as she squeezed his cock between her breasts, licking her lips when he threw his head back with a moan. Up and down she massaged him with the soft globes of her bosom, cooing at him and begging him to paint her chest white. He felt so hot against her skin, the precum that leaked from his cock was far sweeter than honey on her taste buds. She bobbed her head in time with the movements of her breasts, desperate to draw out those moans and grunts from him. 

Everything that happened afterwards was a blur. 

She lamented the fact that being a vessel of God meant no intercourse, but she loved the fact that he coaxed orgasms after orgasms out of her even without any penetration. 

“Good girl, just like that, show me your desires.” His words were her absolute command as she grinded herself on his thigh, moaning and whimpering without shame. He toyed with her bouncing breasts, groped her ass cheeks and whispered the most indecent things to her. 

Her essence soaked his cock as she rubbed her lower lips along his shaft, both of them keening and chanting each other name like a pair of sex addicts. She pleasured him with a smile, and he devoured her with abandon, the position of 69 truly served the purpose of drowning both of them in utter ecstasy. Using each other and being used alike, a paradise of lust just for two. 

V loved the way his cock rubbed between his maiden’s thighs. What a good girl, he thought, thanking him for the endless waves of pleasure that he bestowed upon her in that hoarse, airy voice. Back and forth, slow and sensual. He reached a hand between her legs, spreading her folds to toy with her little bundle of nerves all the while continuing to thrust his hips from behind her. He could never tire of kissing her, the feeling of her lips on him was like a drug he could never break free from. 

He lost count of how many times he had cum on her. Her face, her chest, her stomach, her legs. She did not care where, sobbing to him to please bathe her in his love, to baptize her with his cum like a fool drunk on his affection. Once, twice, thrice. She accepted it all, smiling blearily at him as he shot his seeds all over her lewd body. He adored her, truly, for beneath that stoic and seemingly demure facade is a harlot who would drop to her knees at his command. 

“So hot… Ah… Haha… Thank you so much…for your generosity.” 

And that made him smile, it made his heart swell with pride for she had become such a wonderful woman just for him. Beautiful and wanton, she was strength and sin and temptations incarnate. What a sight to behold, he thought, to see the brave maiden who dared to challenge the world in his name being covered in his semen. 

He kissed her for the upteemth time that night, chuckling to himself as he saw the dazed expression on her face. “What a sight for sore eyes.” he cooed at her, stroking her cum stained cheek and feeling his heart soar with euphoria. This was but the first night of their depraved escapades, for his thirst was still raging within him like a fire. 

**_“Oh how I love you so, my beloved sinful maiden.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ho boy, finally got that outta my system hehehehe. I've been thinking about this for days not gonna lie <3  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave me a comment for I absolutely love reading them <3~  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) this is but the beginning my filth comrades, more smut awaits you all in the next chapter <3 Until next time ~


	19. Warm mugs of cocoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ It has been quite a long time, hasn't it?(´• ω •`)  
> My sincere apologies for not being able to bring you an update for this series for so long (ಥ﹏ಥ) I dearly hope that you will enjoy this chapter, my beloved readers, and I will do my best to bring you another update as soon as possible <3 ~  
> A massive thank you to my dear friends @ghostofarose, wynn and birdy, who supported me and helped me brainstorm for this chapter <3 Thank you from the bottom of my heart, I really appreciate it guys.  
> \-------------------------  
>  **What's on the menu: fluff, friendship, angst, wholesomeness, and then more angst, no smut we be holy on main, some heavy topics but nothing too serious yet.**

It was a beautiful autumn day when Lucy set out on a mission.

“Thanks the heavens I get to go on this mission with you, Nero. I don’t think I can get along with anyone else.” Her banner fluttered against a gentle breeze as the holy maiden walked side by side with her companion. She let out a sigh and shook her head, grimacing at the reputation that she had built for herself. 

Nero, a young man with tall stature and short white hair. Reliable with a bit of a foul mouth, he was one of the few people that Lucy often went on missions with. That was what he had in common with her, as despite both being a holy knight and a holy maiden, they both never hesitated to hurl colorful words at their foes. 

“I’d be scared too if I was them, Lu. You have no filter, and don’t get me started with how gungho you are whenever there’s a battle.” Nero remarked, grinning at the holy maiden who shot him a glare. 

He regretted his words within an instance, however, for his good friend elbowed his side in retaliation. Truly she lived up to her name of being “The heaven’s wrath”, for her elbow alone can deal damage. 

“Ow! Hey, be careful! Are you trying to elbow my guts out from the side or something? ” the young man winced, bringing up a hand to gently rub at the sore spot where his friend had delivered her jab. 

“Should have seen it coming, Nero. Plus I’m helping you toughening up, so you’re welcome.” a groan escaped Nero at the maiden’s nonchalant words, and he could not help but roll his eyes at the smug look that she was giving him. 

“You sure baked a lot though, Lu.” the young man gave the big, heavy bag he was carrying over his shoulder a good shake to emphasize his point. “Are these for the kids at the orphanage here?” 

“Yep, yours truly spent the whole day yesterday baking and this is the result.” Lucy puffed out her chest, a proud smile bloomed on her face while Nero cocked an eyebrow at her in response. 

“And no, you aren’t allowed to have any. That’s for the children to munch on.” It took all of the holy maiden to not giggle, that from the corner of her eye she could see how Nero was rolling his eyes once again at her.

It had become an unspoken tradition of sorts for Lucy. Whenever she was on a mission to another town or village, the holy maiden always helped out at the local orphanages. She would bring the children small toys, or pastries that she had dedicated her time to baking. Such was her wish to bring them the joy and happiness that she did not get to experience during her childhood. 

And her wish grew palpable this time, for she and Nero were sent to a war-torn zone. 

The town where they ventured to was situated near a border, where conflicts raged days and nights. While a part of her was relieved that the flames of war had not breached the tranquility yet, Lucy still could not help but feel saddened by the reality of it all. Her heart sank when she first learned about the situation of the region during her mission briefings, given how the holy maiden feared for the safety of those who dwelled here. 

Especially the children.

“Don’t daydream while walking, Lu. You might bump into someone.”

Lucy’s train of thought came to a halt when she felt her companion place a hand on her shoulder. Hidden beneath that teasing lilt was concern, for the white-haired man was no stranger to that worried look on her face. That was the perk of growing up together, for they could tell just by a glance that there was a storm swirling in the other’s heart.

“I won’t, if you hold my hand.” she batted her eyelashes at him, relishing in the tint of pink that dusted his cheeks. 

How adorable, she thought, that he could still get flustered so easily. The holy maiden hummed a happy tune to herself, ignoring how Nero mumbled a string of intelligible words under his breath. Teasing the young man was always what she loved to do, much to his chagrin. 

And yet, to her surprise, she felt a hand tug on her arm. 

“Dummy…” 

Nero's hand slid down her arm, and Lucy felt her cheeks become warm when their fingers intertwined. He all but dragged her along, not daring to look back at his companion for he knew the embarrassed look on his face was unmistakable. 

But the holy maiden was happy, she was beyond ecstatic. 

Her heart soared at the gesture, a warm yet gentle smile bloomed on her face as she recalled how Nero did the same many years ago. He was her very first human friend, the grumpy young boy who stuck by her side through the darkest of times. Teased him as much as she did, Lucy could not deny the fact that she was immensely grateful for his friendship. For as long as Nero and her lord mentor had faith in her, she could conquer even the mightiest foes. 

“See? I knew you wanted to hold hands~”

“Yeah yeah, let’s just get to the orphanage already…”

**\-------------**

Following a beaten path, the holy maiden and her friend arrived at an old-looking brick building. 

White sheets fluttered on the clothesline, worn out and full of patches. The two-stories building had a row of windows on each floor, some of which were open with pale curtains swaying back and forth. A thin layer of moss covered the rooftop, and puffs of smoke escaped from the chimney. 

Their presence was greeted with a warm welcome. Warmth and joy seeped into her heart as Lucy saw how the children’s faces lit up with happiness. Nothing made her happier than knowing that they, these unfortunate children, enjoyed the little gifts that she brought. 

Nero chanced a glance at the holy maiden, who was reading to the children sitting around her. _“You never change, do you…?”_ a thoughtful look became evident on his face, blue eyes drinking in how she giggled and smiled as the children asked her questions. 

They did not have the best first impressions of each other. He assumed that she was just a spoiled rich kid, who carried around a fancy smancy sword that was too big for her to wield. But they gave each other a chance, helping each other hone their skills and sticking close through the rockiest moments of their lives. His bravery earned her trust, and her kindness warmed him. The best of friends through thick and thin, that was the promise they made growing up together. 

“Mr. Nero, are you and Miss Lucy a couple?” a child asked, and at his question Nero realized that he had been staring at the holy maiden for longer than necessary.

“Haha… No way, nope, we aren’t. She’s off-limits for me.” the white-haired man could feel his cheeks getting warm, for out of the corner of his eyes he saw she was looking his way. 

_“Stop smirking already damn it…”_ Nero rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, averting his eyes when he caught a glimpse of the intrigued look on her face. His sudden change in behavior piqued the children’s interest, as the girls began to giggle while the boys gave him expectant yet curious looks. 

“Aww, you two aren’t a couple? Her papa must be really scary then~” one of the older children teased, prompting a wry smile spread across the young man’s face. 

“Trust me, you guys have no idea--” the young man did not get to finish his sentence, for he saw a book flying in his direction. A grunt escaped him before Nero ducked and caught the object in his hand. He shot the holy maiden a glare, but a lump formed in his throat when he saw the faintest hint of hurt in her eyes. 

“He’s **_not_ ** my father.”

Ah yes, the archangel… 

That person was always a mysterious figure to Nero, and all he knew was that Lucy tended to perk up at the mention of _his_ name. A father? A mentor? A guardian? The lass could not name what _he_ was to her, but Nero knew one thing was for certain. She loved _him_ more than anyone, and more than anything in this world. A love a woman would have for a man, stronger and deeper than that of a bond shared between a mentor and a disciple. 

And she hated it whenever people thought she was obliged to adore _him_ , because _he_ was her mentor. 

“...Lucy is like a sister and a good friend to me.” Nero began, giving his good friend an apologetic look to which the holy maiden reciprocated with a frown. “We grew up together, kicked ass together, went on adventures together. She has someone she holds dear, and so do I… So nope, we aren’t a couple. Anyway, who wanna play catch?”

The children let out a series of happy noises and followed Nero to the front yard. Lucy let her eyes follow her good friend, giving him a small smile when he turned to shoot her a lingering look over his shoulder. 

_“You idiotic moron...”_ she all but muttered under her breath in a disgruntled manner before the fair-haired maiden stood up from her seat to pick up the book. Having returned the book to its shelf, Lucy then followed her friend, lamenting the fact that she let her emotions get the better of her. 

Just as she rounded the corner, her ears caught words of a conversation between the caretakers, one that stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“The troops are passing through town today?”

The tiniest of a gasp slipped past her lips. Her heartbeats became frantic as Lucy hid herself behind the wall. Carefully peeking out from her hiding spot, the holy maiden noticed that the caretakers were talking amongst themselves. A lot of worry and distress were written all over their faces, and a foreboding feeling suddenly weighed heavy in the maiden’s heart as the conversation continued. 

“So I’ve heard… The conflicts are escalating, and things are looking pretty bleak. I hope we won’t have to shut down the orphanage since all the money and supplies are going to the frontline.”

“I just hope the children will have somewhere to stay if this place goes down…”

Lucy’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach right at that moment. Her hands balled into fists, head hung and jaw clenched while the caretakers walked away, now talking about what to prepare for dinner. If the orphanage was no more, there would be so many children who would have to live the miserable life she once led. The realization made her stomach churn. 

“And there she is! Oh man, Lu, what took you so--” Nero wanted to give the holy maiden a playful remark for her tardiness, but the words died on his tongue when he saw the disheartened look on the holy maiden’s face. 

She stood by his side, a hint of sorrow became evident in her eyes as she gazed at the children who were playing in the distance. The white-haired man recognized that, the telltale sign of her lips pursing that something was not right. 

“Is something wrong?” Nero finally asked after moments of tense silence, casting the fair-haired maiden a worried look. 

“I’ll tell you later… Just...not now.” his heart sank at how quiet her voice was, for that usual teasing, lively edge seemed to have vanished. He hummed his agreement, placing a hand on the holy maiden’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m here for you, I always will be.” the holy knight and his companion then watched the children play catch in the distance. They laughed, they ran, they yelled without a care in the world, happy and young. 

\-------------

Shades of orange dyed the canvas of the sky by the time Lucy and Nero were done with their duties of the day.

He walked with her back to the center of the town, rolling his shoulder and joking about how she was silent like a lamb. Nero always felt on edge whenever his good friend was quiet. It was such a stark contrast to her normal self, he thought, for the maiden was always lively and bright. At times he did wonder if this was how she truly was like, a stoic, melancholic soul beneath the snarky facade of bravado. 

The small restaurant was packed when they arrived. A savory aroma wafted through the cozy space, mouthwatering and reminding one of home. Laughter filled the air as the patrons chatted amongst themselves, accompanied by the hasty footsteps of the diligent waiters. A typical scene of normalcy, saved for the presence of the soldiers who were stationed at this little town. 

They sat together at a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant. Much to Nero’s surprise, the holy maiden was not wolfing down one plate after another. If there was one thing about her that he knew more than anyone, the white-haired lad knew his friend had a huge appetite. This also extended to pastries, given how she had such a sweet tooth. 

“Is something on your mind, Lu?” The silence between them was broken when Nero voiced his concerns. How uncharacteristic of her, sitting with her gaze downcast and picking at a pea in her plate with her fork. No teasing that would make him roll his eyes, no silly banters that would coax a dry laughter out of him, and no knowing smirks that would make his cheeks warm. 

“It’s them.”

The young knight quirked an eyebrow when he saw how the holy maiden discretely looked over her shoulders at the soldiers, who were downing one glass of beer after another in the distance. 

Realization dawned on Nero, prompting him to give the holy maiden a troubled look. He took yet another bite from his food, tearing his eyes away from them when one of the soldiers stood up to get a refill. Chancing a look at his companion, the lad could feel his chest become tight at the hint of sadness that swirled in her amber eyes. 

Such was her nature to keep her feelings buried within her heart. She could listen to anyone’s problems for hours on end, but become an enigma as soon as a storm manifested within her mind. And he knew it would do her no good, for eventually that poor heart of hers would overflow with emotions that she never properly learned to cope with.

“Hey, Lu.” the maiden slowly turned her head to look at him the moment she heard his voice call her name. A small smile tugged at the corners of Nero’s lips as his eyes drank in the way she tilted her head in a questioning manner. He always loved whenever she did that. 

“It’s been forever since we last had a cocoa night so… Wanna do that again tonight?”

Lucy could not help but shoot her good friend an owlish look. It was a little tradition of sorts for them both, coming to each other’s place and talking their hearts out over warm mugs of cocoa. That was how they sought tranquility and relief, huddling close to each other under a blanket and talking until stars were glittering in the sky. Nero’s friendship was what kept her anchored in this maddening world, something that she was always thankful for.

“Hmm… sounds good to me. So, kind sir, my room or your room?” Lucy brought her glass up to her lips, narrowing her eyes with mirth as she looked at her friend. _“Ah yes...there it is.”_ how she reveled in the way Nero’s cheeks flushed a faint shade of pink, truly he looked the most adorable when flustered. 

“Hahaha--, you and your innuendos.” Nero rolled his eyes, bringing a piece of food to his mouth and chewed, albeit in an exasperated manner. “I’ll come to your room later with some hot cocoa, so don’t you snooze on me you airheaded holy maiden.” he pointed his fork at her, and Lucy could not help but twirl a lock of hair between her fingers and giggle in response. 

She definitely could use a little breather tonight, after what she had happened to overhear at the orphanage. 

\-------------

True to his words, Nero came over to her room later that night. 

The mattress dipped as the holy maiden and her holy knight sat together on the bed. “Thank you”. Lucy murmured, feeling herself encase in the warmth of the blanket as Nero wrapped it around them both. With the mug held in her hands, she rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a quiet sigh that stirred the silence of the room for a brief moment. 

“When was the last time we did this, I wonder.” she began, smiling to herself while Nero took a small sip from his mug. “Man, I can’t remember… We both got so caught up with stuff for God knows how long.” came Nero’s reply, his words coaxing a chuckle out of her. 

Tick tock...tick tock... the sound of the clock ticking on the wall drew her attention to the little device. “10 o’ clock in the evening”, just like back then when Nero would often sneak out to go and find fireflies in the forest with her. The memory brought a smile to her face, and at the same time it prompted a twinge of wistful longing to sprout in her heart.

Things were easier back then, when their shoulders were not weighed down by the responsibilities of adulthood.

“So… What happened, Lucy?” Nero finally spoke after moments of hesitation. A rather to the point way of asking, but he knew that was the best approach. Beating about the bush was not how they chose to be around each other, not after all those years. 

“Ah…” Lucy chanced a glance at Nero, before gluing her eyes to the little mug in her hands once more and giving it a little stir. “Do you remember those soldiers that we saw at the restaurant?” 

“Yea, I do, there were many of those soldiers around here. What’s up with them?” 

Silence then ensued once more, just as tension began to weigh heavy in the atmosphere. But Nero did not mind, there was all the time in the world for them tonight. He trusted that she would not veil the thoughts that gnawed at her, and she trusted that he would listen without judgement. 

“I… happened to overhear something when we were at the orphanage today, Nero.” her fingers tightened around her little mug, a solemn expression became evident on the maiden’s face. “The troops are passing through this town. Conflicts are escalating and things are looking pretty bleak… They are putting all the resources on the front line, so the orphanage might be shut down.” 

Nero did not need further elaboration to know what that entailed. 

He was an orphan, and so was she. 

“I don’t want them to lead the same life I once did...” Nero put away his mug onto the nearby nightstand as soon as he heard the crack in her voice. He wrapped his arms around her, eyebrows furrowing as he noticed how her shoulders trembled. Thus was the bane of her, for her heart was far too big and noble for this world. 

“I feel so powerless, Nero. I want to protect them, I want to save them from this madness. They don’t deserve this, they don’t deserve any of this. Why must people wage wars, I don’t understand...” A single tear cascaded down her fair cheek as Lucy poured her heart out to her companion. 

She wanted the children to live in a world where they were loved, where they could be safe and protected. A world where they were not trampled on like roaches, where they had a warm bed to sleep and plenty of food to enjoy. Not like this, she did not like this, the fact that the shadows of war loomed over these poor souls while she was useless to stop it. It was painful, it was depressing, how even as a vessel of God she could not bring the children a better life. 

“To be honest, I never saw the point of wars either.” Nero murmured, bringing a hand to comb his fingers through the disheartened maiden’s silky locks. It pained him, truly, to see her like this, drowning deeper and deeper into sorrow with each passing minute. 

"As sad as it is Lu, you can't save everyone. The world is too big for just a person to tackle all by themselves, and you are only human. But... think about this, you have brought so much joy to the children everywhere you go to. You brought light into their lives, Lu, and you tried your darndest at protecting others too."

“Nero…” a choked sob escapes the holy maiden’s lips, and at the sound she could feel her companion squeeze her into a tight embrace. “Cry, you’ve been holding it in the whole day.” Nero urged, rubbing her arm in a soothing and gentle manner as if trying to ease the turmoil within her. 

And Lucy did just that, for she could no longer contain the agony within her heart. Tears after tears fell as the holy maiden squeezed her eyes shut and cried. How cruel this world was, how unfair everything was. She sobbed her sorrow to Nero, who stayed silent and patted her back to offer her comfort. 

It was then a thought reached her mind, further breaking her heart.

“Why must God always forsake those who reached for him in their blight?” embers of anger began to burn within her. Lucy had often found it ironic, how she was a vessel of God and yet doubted His reasons. But who could she blame, for she too once reached for him in the darkest moments of her life, only to be shunned and left to die. 

“It’s always us and the angels who offered salvation, while he sat in his throne and cherry picked who to save.” Lucy murmured, a wry smile slowly spreading across her face as she recalled how it was the archangel that bestowed upon her a second chance. Not God himself, but a celestial perfection.

And yet there was a fault in her logic, something that Nero did not find agreeable. 

“But what about your mentor, Lucy?”

The bed creaked as Lucy shifted within Nero’s embrace. And that was the cue Nero needed, as he slowly unwound his arms from around her frame and let go. There was something unreadable about that gaze she was giving him, and the young man could tell it was time he needed to tread lightly. 

“...What about him?”

“You do know he’s God’s right hand, right? Don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against that man, it’s just…” Nero could not help but swallow thickly and averted his gaze. He saw it, the telltale signs of how she pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. “How do you know if he is with us or not? If anything, his loyalty to God is--”

“He’s not like that!”

Nero’s eyes widened in shock the moment his good friend raised her voice. _“Ah fuck…”_ the young man grimaced, his blue eyes drinking in the indignant frown that was unmistakable on her face. Of course, it was only natural that she would defend her mentor’s honor, for the bond they shared ran deep. 

“Yes, he’s a high-ranking angel, but his heart is in the right place! His duties shackle him to the heavens, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t defy God’s orders to help us. Have faith in him, Nero, for he defied God in my name!”

_“But how can you be so sure, Lucy…”_ Nero gritted his teeth, hands balling into fists as he looked at his good friend. _“You are the only human in his entire life as an angel.”_ How he wanted to challenge her beliefs, for there was something rather questionable about her mentor. 

No, hold them in, don’t let those thoughts reach her. Lucy was in a vulnerable state of mind, and thus Nero knew that questioning her feelings about the archangel would just shatter her even more. The last thing he wanted at the moment was an unnecessary fight with his good friend, given how stubborn she would be, and could be. 

Maybe it was time to drop the topic, he mused, as it would only damage her should he try to pry. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Lucy let out a sigh and smiled when she felt a hand pet her head. Such was one of their unspoken rules, the mutual respect of each other’s privacy. 

In the most gentle manner, Nero took the mug, now half empty, from Lucy’s hands and placed it on the nightstand. The rustling sound of the blanket was soft when he wrapped it around the fair-haired maiden’s frame. Their eyes bore into each other and, with a defeated sigh, Nero rested his forehead against hers. 

“You know you’re important to me, right?” 

Warmth filled her heart as a gentle smile bloomed on the maiden’s face. Bless her good friend’s heart, for he was her anchor in this world that kept wanting to sweep her away with its waves of nonsensical injustice. A good friend, a comrade, a brother, and a soulmate. That was what he was to her, someone she cherished with all of her heart. 

“You are important to me too, Nero. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.” 

Lucy and Nero talked and joked about until late, with him rolling his eyes at her and blushing in response to her little puns and teasing remarks. The maiden was the first to fall asleep, huddling up under the blanket next to her friend just like old times. There was a little smile on Lucy’s face as she slept, a sight that made Nero feel at ease. 

But at the same time, he could not help but ponder about the archangel, for seeds of doubts were already sowed deep within his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, your support for this series means the world to me <3  
> Please stay safe and take care. I will continue to do my best and bring you a new chapter soon~ Until next time (￣▽￣)ノ


	20. Prayers for the damned-part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I have returned to bring you the next chapter of "Heaven's bane" (・∀・)ノ  
> It has been quite a while since the last update, hasn't it? My sincere apologies, I happened to hit a writer's block recently, and only managed to crawl out of it yesterday _(:3JL Nevertheless, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter~   
> The story is becoming quite plot driven, but don't worry I've plenty of smut planned for you guys ~  
>  **I'd like to offer my heartfelt gratitude to Wynn, @ghostofarose, Ida and @The_Selkie_Queen for supporting and helping me with this chapter. I truly couldn't have done this without you guys ( ; ω ; ) **  
> \------------  
>  **What's on the menu: dark themes, angst, fluff, no smut we holy on main, heavy topics, please proceed with caution. **********

A low, groggy groan escaped Lucy’s lips as she stirred awake.

Warm rays of sunlight poured onto the floor from the window, illuminating the dark room. A comforting silence filled the air, disturbed by the soft tick tock sound of the clock. The sheets rustled as the fair-haired maiden sat up in bed, hair tousled and eyes still blurry with sleep. One quick glance around the place told her that she was by herself, for Nero was nowhere to be seen. 

_ “I really overslept huh… Sir Grumpy is actually up before me for once.”  _ Lucy let out a pleased groan as she stretched, rolling her shoulders a few times as she did. 

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, the young maiden planted her feet firmly on the floor before making her way over to the window. In a gentle manner, her fingers took hold of the soft curtains and pulled them, just enough to allow her a peek of what was going on outside on the street below. 

Given how the inn was located in the busiest corner of the town, it came as no surprise to Lucy to see how crowded the street already was. People were out and about, talking among themselves and bidding each other a fair day. Vendors already had their stalls set up, with an array of goods on display. A fond smile bloomed on her face as Lucy continued to observe from her window, letting her eyes drink in the bustling scenery on the street below. 

Her smile vanished as soon as she saw a group of soldiers weaving themselves through the crowd. 

“There goes my good mood …” her eyebrows knitted in annoyance as Lucy noticed how one of the soldiers helped himself to some fruits from a vendor. It bothered her to no end, how he did not even bother to pay for the goods. Her jaw clenched, and letting out a quiet sigh, the fair-haired maiden closed the curtains in an indignant manner. 

“This town could do without those morons waltzing their way through. At least pay up you idiots.” her lips formed a pout as Lucy crossed her arms. The soldiers’ presence prompted her mind to think about what she happened to overheard the previous day, and with it, came an unpleasant feeling. 

She didn’t like this, the fact that the shadows of war loomed over this small town, growing more and more intense as time went by. 

Before she had time to dwell on the matter, however, a knock on the door stopped Lucy’s train of thought. 

“Lu, you up yet? Can I come in?” A familiar voice then rang in the air, prompting a smile to bloom on her face. On quick steps she approached the door, grinning from ear to ear when she saw Nero standing in the hallway.

“Oh wow, I haven’t seen that mighty cowlick of yours in a while. Might want to brush your hair, sleepyhead.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up, silly? Oh yeah, when were we supposed to meet that mayor again?” Lucy reached out a hand to adjust the collar of Nero’s uniform, ignoring the funny look her friend was giving her. 

Of course, whenever they went on a mission together, Lucy left all the little details to him to remember. The title of “airheaded holy maiden” existed for a reason, that was what he often told himself. 

“Well, around noon, 12 o’ clock or so. A trip from this town to there takes around 2 hours, so we need to set out after breakfast. Oh yeah...You aren’t planning to go there in your pajamas, are you?” 

At his words, Lucy shot her friend an unimpressed look, prompting the man to snicker in response. 

“Aww come on, don’t be mad Lu. I think they’re cute, really.” Nero ruffled the holy maiden’s hair, grinning when he noticed how a frown began to form on her face. All in good nature, of course. That was how they always teased each other. 

“How considerate of you, my knight in shining armor.” Lucy gently swatted Nero’s hand away, narrowing her eyes at her companion as he began to pick at her cowlick. 

“Alright, I’ll get changed and then we can go and get breakfast. Shoo shoo, away with you! What kind of shameless man lingers around when a helpless lady like yours truly needs to change.” 

A smirk pulled at the corners of Lucy’s lips, seeing how her words coaxed a tint of pink to dust Nero’s cheeks. His eyes widened for a moment, and the holy maiden could not help but laugh when she noticed the incredulous look that he was giving her. How precious it was to get a peerless, brave and capable man all flustered.

“Helpless my ass! I--you--Man, it’s too early for this…” Nero muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll be waiting for you downstairs. Try not to laugh your sides off, dummy.” 

“Yes~ Won’t let you wait for long~” A series of quick footsteps echoed off the walls of the hallway as Nero walked towards the staircase that led to the lobby of the inn. He made a gesture with his hand, pointing two fingers in the holy maiden’s direction before descending the stairs. 

Not wanting to waste another second, Lucy quickly closed the door to her room and began changing into her holy attire. As she stood before the vanity to button up her collar, a thought crossed her mind. Maybe a little detour to visit the orphanage wouldn’t take up too much time on their schedule. Ah yes, she just needed some reassurance, something to give her a little boost...

Something to quell this feeling of unease and foreboding in her heart.

\------------

The restaurant was crowded by the time the two of them arrived, and it must have been luck that there was still an unoccupied table. 

So they sat there and enjoyed breakfast, with Lucy trying to push back the thoughts that were plaguing her mind. Eating became a chore when one’s appetite is near nonexistent, but the fair-haired maiden willed herself to finish breakfast as fast as she could. There wasn’t much time left before she had to leave this little town. 

But she spaced out more than once, which grabbed Nero’s attention. He asked at some point if she was feeling 100%, to which the maiden masked her worries with a white little lie. 

“Yep, I’m good.” she shot the young lad a small smile before taking a sip from her cup. English breakfast tea with milk and three cubes of sugar, just like how she always liked it. 

The holy maiden and her companion left the restaurant as soon as Lucy had finished her 3rd slice of toast. That foreboding feeling weighed heavy once again in her heart, for the patrons at the restaurant were discussing the escalating conflicts at the border with zeal. She dared to hope it was all but baseless rumors. 

As they made their way towards the orphanage, Lucy and Nero noticed that there were even more soldiers marching through the streets compared to yesterday. A frown marred the holy maiden’s face, and her mind was once again clouded with dreadful thoughts. Her sudden shift in demeanor did not go unnoticed, for within the next instance, Lucy felt a hand tug on hers. 

“Come on, let’s get going. The kids are waiting.” she heard Nero mutter, and it was then that the fair-haired maiden saw the worried look on his face. 

Such was a shortcoming of hers, that when darkness began to cloud her judgement, she lost sight of those closest to her. 

“Here, hold my hand if you want.” 

The smile that she offered Nero was sheepish, but Lucy was glad that her friend did not pry any further. She accepted his offer with a soft “thank you”, feeling warmth seep into her heart at the reassuring smile that Nero was giving her. The two of them then resumed their little detour, and as they walked away, Lucy could not help but chance one last glance at the soldiers over her shoulder. 

There were far too many of them for her liking. 

\------------

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she saw the building from afar. 

Sunlight filtered through the tall tree branches, casting little bright dancing spots in the grassy grounds. Puffs of smoke escaped through the chimney, and white sheets were fluttering on the clothesline. Some of the windows were open, and laughter could be heard in the distance as children played catch. Nothing out of ordinary, everything was perfectly fine. 

Her heart was still racing, whether due to the fact that she sprinted the rest of the way here or because of her anxiety, she had no clue. As Lucy placed a hand on her chest to calm her frantic heart, Nero was catching up behind her. He was slightly out of breath, slowing to a stop before coming to stand next to her. A string of jumbled words escaped his lips, with a few colorful ones thrown into the mix for good measure.

“Man... next time warn me before you start galloping like that.” he exhaled a harsh breath and glared at the holy maiden, earning himself an apologetic smile in return. 

She then tore her gaze away from Nero to instead look at the orphanage, feeling a gentle breeze caress her golden locks as she did. Tranquility seeped into her heart, a gentle smile bloomed on her face as her eyes drank in the sight of children playing in the distance. 

“They are okay, thank goodness…” 

While a part of him still wanted to know what it was that troubled her so, Nero could not deny that he was happy to see the relief that was written all over Lucy’s face. The knight could tell his companion had not been in a good mood since they sat together for breakfast. Weird how she was always willing to reach out to others, but closed herself off as soon as a storm brewed in her heart. 

At times he could not help but wonder, if the fair-haired maiden closed her heart off to the enigma that was her mentor too.

“Ah! Look guys, it’s Miss Lucy and Mr Nero!”

“Miss Lucy! Mr Nero!”

A kind smile bloomed on Lucy’s face as the children ran up to her and Nero, greeting the two of them with bright happy smiles. Handing her banner to Nero, who accepted it with an understanding smile, Lucy then carefully knelt, wanting to be on eye level with the orphans. 

For a brief moment, she could not help but wonder if this was how V often felt too, whenever she ran up to hug him after days of being apart. 

“Have you come to visit us? Can we play chase today please?”

“Please come inside with us, we have lots of cookies today!” 

Her heart sank at the children’s words, for as much as she wanted to stay and spend time with them, Lucy soon had to depart. It did not help that they were giving her such expectant, pleading looks, one that made a lump form in her throat. Such was the unfairness that came with her duties. Just enough time to form a bond with others, but barely enough time to nurture it. 

“I’m so sorry, but we can’t stay. Nero and I will have to leave today, so we are just here for a quick visit. I hope you will understand, my dear children.” Lucy offered the children an apologetic smile, seeing how they all became so sullen at her response. 

While a part of Lucy was relieved that the orphanage was still intact and the children were well and happy, that foreboding feeling was still lodged deep within her heart. 

The holy maiden could not fathom it, the reason why it was still gnawing at her when nothing was wrong. But she did not want to worry anyone, not even Nero or the children. And so she chose to put on a little smile, a little facade of confidence and reassuring kindness, something to mask the seeds of doubt that were sprouting within her. 

But children were often much more perceptive than one would give them credit for. 

“Miss Lucy, are you okay?” a young girl asked, innocent yet curious eyes boring into the holy maiden’s amber ones. Her questions caught Lucy off guard, causing her to chide herself for she had shown her weakness before the ones she was supposed to protect. 

“Hmm? Yep I’m ok, nothing’s wrong.” a white little lie, one she always told others whenever her facade of unwavering strength was cracking. 

But she could tell the children did not believe it, for they were giving her worried looks. 

“Uhm.. please excuse us for a moment.” one of them said, and the group of children then began discussing something amongst themselves, much to her confusion. Some of the children chanced a look at her now and then, only to quickly turn away whenever she smiled at them. 

Seeing them like this, secretive and giggling with mischievous joy brought up fond memories. She was always like that whenever she wanted to plan a surprise for V, who would always welcome her kindness despite her clumsy efforts. A wave of fond nostalgia washed over her, her gaze softened as she continued to wait and see what it was that they were planning. 

“Miss Lucy, Mr Nero, we have a little gift for you.” one of the older children approached Lucy, and at the mention of his name, Nero too kneeled beside his companion and cradled her banner in his arm. 

“A four leaf clover for each of us? Aww man, you guys are gonna make me blush.” Nero rubbed the back of his neck in a bashful manner, grinning from ear to ear as he did. 

In the small palm of the smiling child were a pair of four leaf clovers, a simple gift bearing the wishes of good luck. Offering the children their heartfelt gratitude, the two of them accepted the small four leaf clovers, but not before giving each other a smile.

“We will see each other again, right?”

“Pinky swear with us, please?”

The children once again were giving her and Nero hopeful looks, with some of them even seemed to hold their breath awaiting an answer from the two of them. Not wanting to decide on an answer by herself, Lucy cast Nero a glance. To her relief, and as expected from him, the young man nodded his head in agreement. 

A chuckle then escaped Lucy before she put away the four leaf clover into her bag in the most careful and gentle manner. Her golden locks swayed back and forth as a chilly breeze danced through the air, and the holy maiden reached out a hand to lock her pinky finger with the child’s smaller one. 

“I promise that Nero and I will return and visit you all as soon as we can. Pinky swear.” warmth filled her heart as Lucy noticed how her words had put a smile on each of the children’s faces. Before she and Nero even had time to react, however, the orphans were already hugging the two of them. 

“Miss Lucy, Mr Nero, thank you for protecting us.”

“We are very grateful for your kindness.”

“We promise to be good and wait for your return, so please come back.”

Lucy could feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, to which she tried with all her might to blink them away. She returned the gesture and murmured her “thank you” in a choked voice, not caring that she was losing her composure before Nero and the orphans. 

The holy maiden and her companion then parted ways with the adorable children, who stood and waved goodbye from afar. How reassuring, she thought, that she could see them one more time before being away from them for quite a while. As she left the village, Lucy prayed for God’s protection on the souls of the innocent who lived there.

She prayed that the shadows of war would not reach the children, who were waiting for her return. 

\------------

Lucy and Nero managed to arrive at the next town for the mission just in time. 

Their arrival was greeted by the mayor, who was a kind and understanding man. He offered the holy maiden and her companion a warm welcome, before leading them to an office where their task awaited. Paperworks, most of which required her signature and approval. Although she wanted to remain professional, a quiet sigh escaped Lucy as soon as the doors were closed behind her and Nero. There were far too many documents for her liking. 

As Lucy tended to the paperwork that she and Nero received from the mayor, she checked the clock again and again.  _ “Damn it… six more hours to go.” _ a frown marred her face, her eyes were glued to the clock hands that seemingly refused to budge. 

The feeling of foreboding had been taunting her ever since they set foot in this town. It grew and grew, gnawing at her even when she tried to focus on the tasks at hand. Anxiety bubbled under her skin like a kettle boiling atop the stove, just as worries clouded her mind. She could not help but fear that something could happen to the children while she and Nero were away, the thought alone made her heart sink. 

It didn’t help that on the way here she caught word of how the town could be caught in a crossfire, should the conflicts escalate further. 

_ “Focus… focus… Once everything is done, I can return to them. Everything will be fine.”  _ the holy maiden tried to reassure herself, exhaling a shaky breath and shaking her head in an attempt to ground herself in reality. The sound of a pen scribbling across paper then stirred the silence of the office once more. 

Lucy grew more and more restless as she continued to work on the documents. 

“I swear if I have to sign one more complaint…Fuck me silly, people are idiots.” her eyebrows knitted as Lucy kneaded her forehead in utter exasperation. 

For some odd reason, some folks believed that filing a complaint to her equalled having their words reach God himself. It was not her fault that their crops didn’t grow, and it was not her responsibility to solve relationship problems. She only had so much patience before everything became ridiculous, which happened to be right at that moment. 

A sigh escaped Lucy before her head jerked up to the sound of the door creaking open. To her relief, it was Nero who entered the room, with a cup of tea in his hand. Come to think of it, when did he leave the office again…?

“Got you some tea, boss. Time for a tea break, you’ve been at it for three hours straight now.” 

His tone was full of mirth as Nero placed the warm cup of tea onto the desk. He made sure to do so in a careful manner, in order to not spill the aromatic liquid over anything.The last thing the young lad wanted was to awaken the wrath of a stressed holy maiden. 

“Haven’t seen you this tense in a while, Lu. Something’s bothering you, right?” Nero crossed his arms and gave his friend a worried look, observing how she took slow, tentative sips from her cup. Chamomile tea with three cubes of sugar and a bit of milk, something he reckoned she would need to soothe whatever was eating at her from within. 

“It’s nothing… I’m just a bit stressed.” 

Sometimes Nero wished he could read mind, just so he could know what went in that pretty little head of hers. 

It stung, truly, because she locked him out even when they were supposed to be the best of friends. 

His jaw clenched as Nero bit back the urge to pry. He never liked it, the feeling of being powerless to help. While he was certain that he knew about Lucy more than most, there were things about her that no matter how hard he tried, Nero could never comprehend. And it raised several questions for him regarding his best friend and that mentor of hers. 

_ One of which being whether her mentor truly ever tried to help her at all. _

“Look, Lucy.” footsteps reached her ears before Lucy felt Nero put a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a firm yet gentle squeeze, prompting her to look up at the young man who seemed to be at a struggle to voice his thoughts. As much as he wished to pry, in the end, Nero decided against it. 

There would be a better time for him to sit down and talk to her about this, about that guy, about everything that killed her inside. 

“I know it ain't easy, but we’re gonna be stuck here for another couple of hours. Bear it with me , yea? You’ve got me here with you, so don’t overwork yourself.”

While a part of her wasn’t pleased with how she had once again worried her best friend, Lucy couldn’t deny how glad she was to have him by her side. It made being in this maddening world a bit easier, knowing that she had a friend who understood her and accepted her regardless of her inherent flaws. To her, Nero was like a ray of sunlight that brightened her whenever dark clouds of doubts covered her mind. 

“Thanks Nero, I really don’t know how I’ll manage without you.” placing her hand on top of his, Lucy offered Nero a soft yet tired smile. 

But still something felt off, something definitely wasn’t right. The foreboding feeling was still swirling without a stop within her, making her guts churn with dread. And yet she did not have time to dwell on her own thoughts, for her duties shackled her to this office for yet another couple of hours. 

So she prayed, clutching onto her rosary with her hands and whispering a silent prayer that she hoped would reach The Creator himself. 

“May God protect you all, my dear children and citizens.”

\------------

After three more hours of dealing with complaints, reports and odd proposals, Lucy and Nero were done with their duties of the day.

“Fluffy six wings of my lord mentor, that was brutal…” Lucy let out a groan as she stretched, having sorted all documents based on their respective categories. On her desk were tall stacks of papers and several empty teacups, as well as a few empty candy wrappers. Truly she could not last a day without a cup of tea and sweets, especially when she was under pressure dealing with people’s never ending problems.

“Come on, let’s go see the mayor before we leave. I heard he wanted to see us.” Nero rolled his shoulders and cocked his head towards the hallway, to which Lucy hummed her agreement. Gathering their belongings, the holy maiden and her best friend then made their way out of the office to see the expecting mayor. 

“Thank you from the bottom of my heart, holy maiden and young knight. It was an honor to have you grace us with your visit.” the mayor offered his heartfelt words of gratitude with a warm smile, earning himself a little half smile and a courteous head nod from Nero and Lucy. While they both knew that their duties were always thankless, it warmed their hearts to know their hard work was appreciated.

“Oh, if you’re leaving, I suggest taking a bit of a detour and avoid coming near the border.”

_ Why not get near the border…? What happened…? _

The mayor’s words caused an uneasiness to stir within Lucy’s heart. That feeling of foreboding grew palpable right then and there, causing a wave of dread to crash over her. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, and not caring about the lack of professionalism, the fair-haired maiden decided to seek an answer.

“What do you mean don’t get near the border? Mayor, sir, tell us what happened there.” her heart began to race in apprehension, fingers clutching so tightly onto her banner that her knuckles turned white.

“Ah… You see, I happened to hear about this just today, but apparently conflicts escalated beyond expectations. All treaties were called off, and a town happened to get caught in the crossfire. If I remember correctly, it’s that one town near the border.”

Her blood turned cold as soon as Lucy realized what that entailed.

Not even sparing a second, she turned on her heels and bolted.

She vaguely heard Nero’s voice calling for her, but she could not stop.

She did not have the time to stop.

Thoughts raced through her mind, just as jumbled words that resembled a prayer spilled from her lips.

Nero was right behind her, that much she was aware of.

And that was good, because she did not have time to wait for him to catch up.

How fortunate that as soon as she and Nero arrived at the train station, there was a train approaching on the track. She dragged him onto the nearest passenger car as soon as the train stopped at the platform, cursing to herself when the banner got stuck at the door. The holy maiden felt as if the universe was testing her patience, and she had no time left to waste.

Two hours suddenly became so long when one was in a hurry.

Lucy paced back and forth in the passenger car, one hand clutching at her rosary while she ran the other down her face again and again.  _ “Fuck, can’t this thing run any slower? I don’t have time, I don’t have time…! For fuck’s sake can’t you idiots stop coming on and off this thing !?” _ she gazed outside of the window for the upmteenth time, muttering curses under her breath when she noticed more people getting onto the train.

“Man...Come on Lu, calm down. We’re not gonna be there for another hour or so. Sit down before you bump into someone.” Nero let out a sigh and tried to reason with his best friend, even when he knew it was unlikely that anything would reach her at this point.

Truth be told, the young man himself was not faring any better. He rocked his leg in impatience, arms crossed and lips forming a thin line on his face. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as soon as he received the news from the mayor. While he was worried about the children and the wellbeing of the townsfolk, Nero was more concerned about his best friend.

Because she truly could do without another scar in her heart, should the worst case scenario happen.

The cushion sank under her weight as Lucy sat down in her seat beside Nero. They did not speak a word to each other, for fear that they might hurl unnecessary and hurtful words before they could even stop themselves. Tension weighed heavy in the air, with the holy maiden gluing her eyes to the scenery outside the window, and Nero himself trying to get some shut eye.

Whatever was to come, he would need quite a bit of energy to deal with it.

And as Nero slumbered away, Lucy once again prayed, clutching her rosary between her hands as she did. Only this time, she decided to not send her prayer to God himself. The holy maiden instead prayed to her lord mentor, daring to hope that he would listen to her should God once again forsake her pleading words.

“To you, my lord mentor, who I love and trust. I beg of you, please protect the innocent and shelter them from the lurking shadows of war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and once again I'm so sorry for the lack of update m(_ _)m  
> Please stay safe and take care (o´ω`o)ﾉ


	21. Prayers for the damned-part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ (・∀・)ノ  
> Whew I managed to bring two new chapters in one go~ This will definitely be my new record~   
> I'll do my best to keep a more consistent pace with my updates, hopefully the next chapter won't be too long of a wait for you, my beloved readers |д･)  
>  **Once again I'd like to offer my heartfelt gratitude to Wynn, @ghostofarose, Ida and @The_selkie_queen. You guys are amazing and I appreciate you guys so much ;w;)~ **  
> \-------------  
>  **What's on the menu: angst, gore, non-graphic description of humans being burnt alive, dark themes, very heavy topics, please proceed with caution. **********

**_“Hey V, does God ever say a prayer for the damned?_ **

**_Actually, do our prayers ever reach Him at all?”_ **

  
  


Lucy rushed to the orphanage as soon as she and Nero made it back. 

The train station was situated outside of the town, and it would take one a fifteen-minute-walk before they reached the outskirts. Compared to when they boarded the train earlier, there were much more people waiting at the station. Bags in their hands, aghast expressions painted on their faces. They all seemed to be in a rush, pushing against each other to board the train. 

All of this only fueled the dread that was spreading through her veins. 

The two of them began to sprint towards the town, not even bothering to apologize to those they bumped into along the way.  _ “What the hell is going on…?”  _ Lucy began to feel a twinge of panic weave into her mind, seeing how the closer she and Nero got to the town, the more people they saw scrambling to get away. 

And when they finally approached the town, it was then they both discovered the reason why. 

Tall columns of smoke were reaching for the dark sky, visible even from the distance.

A sea of fire engulfed the town, bright red embers floating like flower petals. 

It was a sight that paralyzed them both, a sight that made their guts churn. 

“Damn…” Nero could not believe in what he was seeing, for never in his life had he seen a more heart-wrenching sight. His heart throbbed with painful beats, blue eyes widening in utter shock as they witnessed the catastrophe. Before he could react, however, out of the corner of his eyes Nero could see locks of golden hair swaying. 

Lucy was already running ahead, and no matter how much he screamed her name, she did not stop. 

“Help evacuate the civilians, I will go and look for the children!” That was her order, something that took his mind a while to process amidst all the chaos. Knowing it was futile to try and chase after his friend, Nero stayed behind and heeded his order. There was nothing else he could do for Lucy but have faith in her.

Beneath the mask of calmness, a storm raged on within the holy maiden’s heart. 

While a part of her was glad that Nero could stay behind to safeguard the evacuation of civilians, dread and anxiety ate at her without a stop. Houses went up in flames all around her, the horrified screams that she heard dug into her heart like claws. The smell of burnt flesh and smoke mixed together, sickening and suffocating. Corpses littered her way, and her guts churned at the sight of how some of them still clung to each other. 

Mothers who tried to protect their children.

Lovers who swore to be together even in death. 

Men who fell wanting to save others. 

Lucy did not know what was more difficult, trying to make it to the other end of the city amidst this sea of fire, or keeping that sliver of hope within her from dying. 

But she kept on running, she ignored the burn in her lungs and the pain in her heart. Every single muscle within her was screaming at her to stop, to please slow down for just a moment. A million thoughts raced through her mind, just as panic and fear began to settle deep in the pit of her stomach. 

_ I’m almost there, my dear children, so please wait for me. _

_ Please wait for me. _

_ Please wait… _

_ Please… _

_... _

  
  


**“You know V, whatever shred of hope that I clung to…**

**They all vanished right at that moment.”**

  
  
  


The banner fell onto the ground with a dull sound as Lucy stood before a burning orphanage. 

It was mind-numbing, the pain that drowned her heart. 

Reflected in her eyes were the dancing flames that swallowed the children’s home. 

Embers floated in the air, ashes fell like snow.

A burnt teddy bear laid forgotten on the ground, its owner nowhere to be seen. 

There were dark hand prints on the cracked windows, small and big alike. 

The smell of burnt flesh was unmistakable, one that prompted a wave of nauseating dread to crash over her.

This silence that wrapped around her was deafening, suffocating, horrifying.

Because it meant she was far too late.

Lucy sank to the ground with a choked sob, one that gradually became louder and hoarser as she cried. “Ah...aaah….aaaa...aa…!!” tears after tears streamed down her face, falling onto the ground one after another. Her whole body trembled while a string of apologies spilled from her lips, whispered in between broken sobs. She hung her head in her hands and cried, fingers clutching at her golden locks in utter despair. 

The children who adored her and waited for her return were no more, burnt alive in their own loving home. 

Lucy could hear their voices in her head, could recall the heartwarming smiles they gave her and the warmth of their bodies as they hugged her. She shouldn’t have left, she shouldn’t have gone to another town. They would have been safe, they would have still been alive had she stayed, for she would have fought tooth and nail to protect them. 

So lost in her grief-induced stupor, Lucy failed to notice that she was no longer alone.

“Huh, there’s still someone here?” A soldier asked, taken aback by the fact that there was someone else besides him and his comrades there. 

“You fucking idiot, why didn’t you make sure that there’s no survivor?”

“Look, bud, I didn’t think there would be someone else here. Thought I burnt them all…” 

As they began to argue among themselves, the soldiers were oblivious to how the fair-haired maiden’s eyes darkened. Footsteps reached her then as one of the soldiers approached her, a crooked smirk ever present on his face. Standing before her he raked his eyes over her kneeling form, pleased by the fact that she was a bountiful maid. Such great timing, he thought, for he and his buddies could use some relief for the night.

“Well aren’t you a beauty. Wanna tag along with us? We will give you a good time.”

  
  


**_“I couldn’t help but wonder, V..._ **

**_Why must I be merciful to those who tarnish their hands with the blood of the innocent.”_ **

  
  


Drawing the divine blade from its sheath, Lucy swung the sword without thinking twice. 

Her years of training honed her skills, for the holy maiden delivered a clean cut across the soldier’s body. 

She then rose as the man before her, whose eyes widened in horror, fell onto the ground, 

The blade of her sword emitted a faint glow in the darkness of the night. 

Something had broken within her.

“Ah... _ Aaaa _ ... **Aaaahh** ….!!” 

She lunged at them, slashing and cutting down anyone that she laid eyes on. 

Allies or enemy, friends or foe, it did not matter.

She would kill every last one of them.

Rage seared hot within her, grief strung her like a marionette.

Their screams fueled her, their blood dyed her blade and holy attire red. 

Images of the children’s happy smiles flickered in her mind, their sweet voices rang in her head.

_ Why?… Why?…  _ **_Why?!_ **

Behind her were the memories of once peaceful days burning to ashes, before her was the reality of war.

Etched onto the dimly lit ground were shadows, hers and the terrified soldiers’.

Pupils forming slits, her voice was hoarse as she screamed venomous words at them. 

Her blood boiled, adrenaline pumped through every single one of her veins. 

She loomed over a trembling soldier, having debilitated him with her onslaught of attacks. Around them were bodies of fallen soldiers, whose blood dyed the ground crimson. Clutching onto the hilt of her sword until her knuckles turned white, the holy maiden began hacking at the person. His broken pleas for mercy only fanned the fire of hatred within her, for she knew he and his men ignored the children’s cries when they burnt the orphanage. 

Lucy saw an image of a little pinky finger wrap around hers, she heard the sound of adorable laughter. A promise that was broken, innocent lives incinerated. And after the atrocity they had committed, these men still begged for mercy when death came knocking on their doors. All because they were following orders.

As she raised her sword over her head, intending to deliver the finishing blow, one of her arms was rendered immobile by golden divine chains.

Hair as white as snow, eyes as beautiful as aquamarine. Silky plumes fell as his wings fluttered, a powerful aura swirling around him. Stoic was the look on his face, and yet his eyes narrowed at her with a reprimanding gaze. 

Strange how his appearance stirred awake a cacophony of sorrow, indignation and hurt within her. 

“Cease this at once, holy maiden. It is not your duty to deliver retribution to those who have lost their ways.”

  
  


**“Why weren’t you there?**

**Why weren’t you there, even when I have turned to you instead of God?”**

  
  


_ “ _ Out of my way, Lord mentor. _ ” _

V’s eyes widened when a blast of power came flying his way. It crashed against the shield that encased him, before sizzling out of existence within moments. There was something else laced within her power, something that made him feel uneasy. His heart thumped within his chest the moment he saw the frenzied look on her face, that murderous intent more palpable than ever. Pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, V shot his disciple a cold gaze, clearly not pleased with her irrational behavior.

“This is an order, holy maiden, cease your irrational onslaught at once. Heed my words, or I shall not hesitate to stop you...” his eyes drank in her defiant form, heart breaking at the realization that she would much rather disregard his words. “By force.”

A deafening silence ensued as their eyes bore into each other. 

V shot the holy maiden an apprehensive look when she rose and got off the soldier, whose head was no longer recognizable. Tension weighed heavy in the air as the archangel continued to observe his disciple, who began to mutter intelligible words under her breath.

It was then he realized what was going on, for her sword began to shine.

“How stubborn of you.” a sigh escaped him before V snapped his fingers. The divine blade dimmed within moments, growing heavier within Lucy’s grasp much to her surprise. How his heart shattered at the look of betrayal the holy maiden was giving him. 

“I won’t allow you to forget the oath that you have taken.” the angel appeared before his maiden within the next instance, and at his command, more golden chains sprouted forth and wrapped themselves around her form. 

“Let go of me, you don’t understand! Why won’t you understand ?!” Lucy thrashed and screamed at her mentor, who brought a hand towards her. 

A small tingling sound akin to small bells chiming rang in Lucy’s head the moment her Lord mentor tapped his index finger against her forehead. Her eyes widened for a moment, and the holy maiden felt her consciousness begin to fade.  _ “Why…?” _ her vision blurred, and his sorrowful eyes were the last thing she saw before Lucy was no longer awake.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, V wrapped his arms around Lucy, who had fallen forward into his awaiting embrace. With a flick of his hand, the holy maiden’s sword dematerialized and vanished into thin air. There would be another time when he would give it back to her, perhaps once she regained a shred of clarity in her mind. 

V proceeded to carry an unconscious Lucy in his arms as the divine chains disappeared in golden transient orbs of light. Muttering an apology to his disciple, he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. Nothing pained the archangel more than hurting his beloved, but he could not bear seeing her be consumed by wrath. 

Their moment was broken, however, when the sound of a gun firing alerted V.

The bullet grazed against his shield, causing ripples to form before falling to the ground. Holding his disciple close to him, V turned his head to look over his shoulder. When he saw who it was that had attempted to interfere, a twinge of ugly jealousy flared up within the archangel. Short white hair, an odd-looking red sword held in one hand and a gun pointed at him with the other. 

_ It was the boy who grew up with Lucy in his absence _ .

“Not so fast winged guy, that's my best friend you're carrying. Put her down and no one gets hurt.” Nero cocked his gun towards the ground as if to emphasize his point, eyes still staying glued to the angel who was shooting him a wary look. And yet, much to the holy knight's chagrin, V did not agree. 

“And what if I don’t?” a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips before V turned to regard his unexpected company. “I don’t think you are in a position to issue orders, young one.”

His words did not sit well with Nero, who lowered his gun with a curse. The young man then got into an offensive stance, hand twisting on the hilt of his sword as a dangerous glint began to shimmer in his eyes. One thing was certain, this six-winged bastard was starting to get on his nerves. 

“Alright, so that's how you wanna play it.” picking up his sword, Nero proceeded to point the blade at the condescending angel. “Who the hell are you, and what do you want with her?” 

But his shift in demeanor only prompted the angel to chuckle.

“Well, you see. I happen to be a man, who dear Lucy loves and admires. A man she loves more than anyone, and more than anything in this world.”

Nero would be lying if he said he didn’t struggle to wrap his mind around what he just heard. 

Growing up together with Lucy, he knew there was only one person that she loved with all of her heart. Truth be told, it was an infatuation that he could never understand. A love that teetered on the edge of worship, an adoration that was borderline obsessive. She looked at her mentor with rose-tinted glasses, blinded by her devotion for a being that was not her equal. 

“Enough with the bullshit!” Nero scoffed at the archangel, who was unfazed by his sudden outburst. “There's only one person that she puts on a fucking pedestal, and the guy sure as hell doesn't have time for her!” 

At the young man’s accusing words, V felt indignation begin to flare hot within him. A gust of wind whirled past the vast field, coaxing bright embers to flutter. Animosity and tension filled the atmosphere. The gazes that the archangel and the holy knight gave each other was nothing short of hostile. 

“And to think that I thought you would have better manners and a mind intact. Pray tell, in what world do I not have time for her? The fact that I abandoned my duties of the day to rush to her side isn't solid enough as proof, is it? 

“Bold of you to say that. Unlike you,  _ Nero, _ I have been with her from day one.”

For the briefest of moments, Nero thought the world had come to a standstill. 

His breath hitched as the young man felt realization sink into his mind.  _ “Holy shit… ”  _ Nero lowered his sword in shock, struggling to comprehend that the angel standing before him was his friend’s mentor. And yet, rage began to boil under his skin right at that moment, for the young lad recalled all the hardships and pains that his friend endured in her mentor’s name. 

His distrust and anger towards V was becoming more and more substantial with each passing minute. 

"You say you've been with her from day one, then why weren't you there when she was going through the darkest of her days?" Nero began, fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword as he shot the archangel a furious look. His words prompted the smirk to vanish from the holy being’s face, for the latter realized that the young man’s anger was not baseless. 

Lucy may silence her heart for harmony and peace between those she loved, but not Nero. 

He would make it clear how unagreeable the angel’s actions were. 

"Were you too busy being a mindless puppet of your God, when she's down here struggling to become inhuman because you're too far up on her pedestal?! Where the hell were you, when she was praying for your salvation upon these people?!"

And that prompted a lump to form in V’s throat, for there was truth laden in what the young lad was saying. It was not his choice to forsake her prayers, nor did he want to abandon the holy maiden when the world seemed to have turned its back on her. Bound to the heavens, stripped of his own freewill and sentiment. That was the fate of being the right hand of God, that was all that his existence entailed. 

“I have my reasons.” 

“What the hell am I missing then? The fact that you're more loyal to your God than you're loyal to her?!”

A frown marred his face as V realized the implications behind Nero’s words. It did not occur to him before, the fact that he would be at The Creator’s beck and call while his beloved reached out to him in vain. And that stirred unknown emotions to roar within him like tides, just as the inkling feeling of misgivings began to seep into his heart. 

Before they had time to react, both V and Nero could hear shouting in the distance. 

That was the cue V needed to take Lucy back with him.

"It appears that your help is needed. I sense that there are still lives flickering here, in the center of the town to be precise. Do forgive me, for I shall entrust the rest to you and attempt to help Lucy regain her clarity." V gave Nero an expectant albeit apologetic look, to which the young man let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. 

As much as he wanted to continue chastising the archangel, Nero knew it would be better to entrust Lucy in his care. 

After the horror that she happened to bear witness to, some time away from the mortals’ realm would do her good. 

“...Alright alright, heard you loud and clear. Just bring her back once she’s all patched up and feeling better. Here, I mean.” Nero tapped his head with a finger, earning himself a nod from V. 

The young lad then turned on his heel to leave, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard V call out to him. There was a rather sincere look on the winged being’s face, something Nero did not expect to see when he turned to look over his shoulder. 

"You may not believe me, and I do not blame you.” V chanced a quick look at his disciple, who was still in a deep slumber in his arms before returning his gaze to Nero. 

“Lucy means the world to me, just as she is precious to you. I am bound to God and the heavens, but my heart is forever hers. Farewell, and thank you, for always being by her side when I couldn’t."

Nero stood and watched as the archangel took off, leaving behind silky plumes to fall onto the ground. Perhaps in time, he and the archangel would reach an understanding, no matter how far away that day still seemed. Although a part of him was still doubtful about how true V’s feelings were, Nero was glad that the angel did not forsake the fair-haired maiden on such a dreadful day. 

Muttering unintelligible words under his breath, the holy knight then took off towards the center of the town, hoping that he would arrive in time to help those who were in need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading, my beloved readers~ Please feel free to leave a comment, I really love reading them <3  
> This story is approaching its climax (hehehe) soon, and I hope I will be able to deliver when the time comes ;w;)  
> Please stay safe and take care, and I hope to see you lovely folks again once the next chapter is here |ω･)ﾉ


	22. Disillusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, I have come back after my hiatus to bring you the next chapter of "Heaven's bane" (・∀・)ノ  
> I am terribly sorry for making you wait for so long, my beloved readers. Gosh it's been almost a month since I last updated this series, hasn't it... I really need to do a better job at updating my fics (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
> Anyhow, I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter, and hopefully it will be an enjoyable read to you all (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡   
> **I'd like to offer my heartfelt gratitude to Wynn and the thotty squad, I truly couldn't have done this without you guys ;__;) Gosh yall are all wonderful people and I appreciate yall so much. **  
> \------------  
>  **What's on the menu: angst, very heavy topics, more angst, no smut yet we holy on main. **********

When Lucy woke up, the world was a blurry, spinning mirage before her eyes. 

A heavy sensation was palpable in her head while her throat felt scorched. Remnants of dried tears lingered on her cheeks, her lips trembled as the fair-haired maiden blinked her bleary eyes. Groggy was the groan that escaped her lips, the sheets rustled as Lucy sat up in her warm, comfortable bed. 

The same bed that she once slept in, many years ago. 

“Damn it…” her fingers clutched at the blanket as images of what had transpired flooded her mind. V shut her down, that much she could remember. A tap to her forehead, followed by the ringing sound of chiming little bells, and then she was out cold. 

She was not certain if she jolted awake once or twice at some point, only to see that her mentor was carrying her as he made his way back to their old home. The sky was dark, a sea of golden clouds passed by them as his magnificent wings fluttered. Ah, she thrashed in his hold, screamed at him to let her go back to that town, to let her save those who needed to be saved. 

But all she got in return was his silence, and a gaze that tore into her soul. 

He chose to forsake her pleas, for within moments her mind once again succumbed to nothingness. 

_ “How could you…”  _ a droplet of tears fell onto the silky blanket as Lucy hung her head in utter defeat. Her heart shattered, sorrow and regret roared like tides within her. A bitter twinge of betrayal lingered on the tip of her tongue while a cacophony of hurt, anger and frustration rang in her head. 

She was powerless to stop a tragedy to befall the innocent, even when she had vowed to protect them.

But what hurt her the most, what broke her to the core, was the fact that the one she loved and trusted more than anyone in this world chose not to heed her. 

She wanted to ask him why, wished to know the reason behind his decision to turn a blind eye to her people’s plight. 

But his silence was his answer, one that she refused to acknowledge. 

Her fists tightened, a frown etched onto her face while a lump formed in her throat. Muttering a curse under her breath, Lucy brought a hand up to wipe away the tears that threatened to cascade down her fair cheeks. Indignation flared hot under her skin, fury began to burn like embers deep within her heart. Perhaps it was time they had a discussion, for the maiden was certain that their ideals no longer aligned. 

Not after what she had happened to witness. 

A series of footsteps reached her ears, cutting her train of thoughts short and pulling her back to reality. At the sound of her bedroom door creaking open, Lucy turned her head to gaze at the figure standing at the doorway. Her lord mentor was there, carrying a tray in one hand. Tension hung heavy in the silent atmosphere as soon as their eyes met. For the first time in her life, the fair-haired maiden did not feel glad to see her lord mentor again.

“Ah, I’m glad to see that you’re awake, Lucy. How are you feeling?” there was warmth in his voice, a stark contrast compared to when he confronted her in that town engulfed in the flames of war.

But the fair-haired maiden refused to talk to him, and V could not help but frown when he noticed the way her eyebrows knitted. How ironic, he thought, that the only time she was back to her old home, the maiden could not be any more displeased. At that made his heart sink, for instead of being greeted with a warm, adorable smile, there was a fire of anger burning in those amber orbs.

Letting out a quiet sigh, the angel entered the room, mindful to close the door behind him as he did. In the most careful and gentle manner, he placed the tray down onto the bedside nightstand, before sitting down onto the small chair that he had placed before her bed. The cushion was still warm, given how he only left her side less than an hour ago to fetch her food.

“Forgive me, but I had to change your clothes while you were still unconscious. Do be more considerate towards yourself next time, Lucy.” 

Lucy wanted to make a biting remark on her beloved’s words, but she knew better to hold her tongue. She wanted a civil discussion with the angel, not a battle to demean each other. The maiden wished to understand his reasons, and have him see from her perspective. And yet, she could not deny the fact that his calm demeanor was starting to tick her off with each passing minute. It made her feel as if she was a child fuming with unreasonable anger, while he could not be bothered to understand why. 

“You need to eat and regain your strength, some nourishment would do you well.” V proceeded to reach for the tray, and Lucy could not help but let her eyes follow. 

A familiar aroma wafted through the air, one that brought back memories of days long passed. In the tray were a bowl of chicken soup and a pot of tea that Lucy assumed to be chamomile. She also saw a tiny bowl containing sugar, placed next to a little jug of milk and a pair of teacups. As thoughtful and heartwarming it was to see him being so considerate, Lucy‘s appetite was nonexistent at that moment. 

“I don’t have the appetite.” she murmured, tearing her eyes away from her mentor who stirred the bowl of soup in his hand with a spoon. 

“Now is not the time to be stubborn, Lucy. Starving yourself will not solve anything, nor will it change what had already happened.” 

Lucy prayed that the divine being before her did not notice how she winced at his words, for the truth pierced through her heart like thousands of knives. She was no stranger to this side of him, seeing how it was the only way he knew to express his concern in heavy situations. And yet at times, she wished that he could see the world through her eyes, could walk his steps in her shoes, just so he could understand her better. 

“I implore that you eat.” V pressed a spoonful of hearty soup to the holy maiden’ lips, a stern look became visible on his face when she refused to heed his words. “The last thing I want you to do now is to mistreat yourself.”

Excruciating moments of tense silence passed by before Lucy finally yielded. V did not utter a word as he watched the fair-haired maiden gulped her food, a bitter expression spreading across her face as if she was swallowing poison. Everything was different back then. Lucy was always so happy to have a taste of chicken soup, especially so whenever she was bedridden from a fever. 

“Lord mentor, I wish to have a discussion with you.”

And that prompted V to look at Lucy, only to see that she was giving him a gaze full of determination. He recognized that look, and could tell that a heavy conversation was awaiting him when he saw those pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows. Tearing his eyes from her lovely face for a moment, V placed the bowl of soup, now half full, back to the tray. The angel then leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, letting out a humm as he waited for the fair-haired maiden to voice her thoughts.

But much to her chagrin, Lucy found herself at a blank point. 

She did not like this, how a million thoughts raced through her mind and yet she failed to capture and convey them to him. Her fingers laced together, a lump lodged in the back of her throat as the holy maiden mulled over how to begin this conversation. The clock was ticking as Lucy continued to hesitate, and she lost count of how many times her lips parted and closed. But she needed to do this, she needed to voice her frustration and indignation before the seeds of doubts could bloom even more. A bead of cold sweat trickled down the nape of her neck, her heartbeats became frantic when Lucy brought her questions forward.

“Why did you stop me?”

It almost went unnoticed, the little shift in the way he regarded her. Those captivating eyes widened for the briefest of moments before the angel tore his gaze away from her. Gone was the warmth in his gaze, for she caught a glimpse of a troubled look on his face. Perhaps her question struck a discordant chord in him, that she dared to guess. 

“Because, my dear.” V turned to look at her once more, albeit in a hesitant manner. “I did not give you that sword so you can kill as you please.”

Lucy felt as if the world came to a standstill the moment his words sank into her mind. 

Was that it? Was that all there was, the reason behind why he chose to shut her down against her will?

Something began to spread through her veins, a feeling so bitter and dark. A storm brewed within her, the embers of rage and indignation alighted and burnt hot under her skin. Her hands tightened into fists, knuckles turning white at how strong her grip was on the soft fabric of her blanket. She shot the angel an incredulous look, which morphed into a mixture of shock and aggravation.

“Is that it? Is that everything?” A bitter smile tugged at the corners of her lips, just as a layer of grief and anger clouded her mind. “You shut me down out of some sense of divine righteousness, because you wanted to keep face?” 

“I did not insinuate anything as such.” there was a frown on his face, which further fueled the fire that was burning in her heart. 

“So you wanted me to keep my blade idle in the sheath, while those fools waltz around slaughtering the innocent?” Her lips trembled, hot tears welling up in the corners of her misty eyes as Lucy continued to chide the angel’s apathy. 

“They were fucking killed V, burnt alive in their own home because some people thought it’s too minor a loss. If I don’t kill those folks, who will? I doubt The Creator has time to make sure justice is served, it’s too damn comfy up here to even lift a finger.”

Lucy crossed the line, that she was vaguely aware of. But she couldn’t find it in her to care, not when such ugly, bitter feelings were roaring like tides within her heart. There was the faintest glint of anger flickered in his eyes as the angel looked at her, the proof that her insolent words towards God upset him.

“Praytell, what is the reason behind your mindless killing when the children are no more? What is it that you hoped to achieve, when their souls had already departed this world?” 

V was beyond upset, he was infuriated by the disrespectful words that his beloved maiden uttered without second thoughts. He wished that Lucy would listen, but the angel doubted his disciple would do so when she was consumed by such fierce hatred. Perhaps it was time that she ceased her tantrum. 

Without a word, V took one stride over to the nightstand, paying no heed to the maiden’s venomous words. Pulling out one of the drawers he retrieved a little trinket, which emitted a faint, gentle glow. The bed creaked as the angel sat on the edge of the plush mattress, dangling the little accessory before his beloved’s face as he did. 

And the sight of the trinket silenced her, as an aghast expression was written all over the maiden’s face within an instance. 

“Did you happen to remember that you had this trinket with you, and that it could take you anywhere your heart desires?”

Lucy could no longer hold back the tears she desperately wanted to blink away. Choked sobs left her lips before the maiden began to cry. Her heart wanted to burst with all the regret and self-loathe, for she had made a grave mistake in a moment of panic. And that cost her the lives of the innocent, for she arrived far too late to even save anyone. 

“I could have saved them… I could have saved some of them…” 

Her shoulders trembled as Lucy began to wail, lamenting how her incompetence had led so many lives to meet their demise. The falling embers, the fires that engulfed the town, those dark handprints on the broken window. They would haunt her for many years to come, a testament of her failure as a holy maiden. 

“You could have saved no one. What you wanted to save was the hope you had.” came V’s words, uttered in a voice that was far too stoic for her own liking. 

  
  


_ She knew that, she knew that more than anyone.  _

_ It was what her heart and mind tried to bury beneath layers of sorrow and anger.  _

  
  


Sorrow and betrayal clouded her mind while anger and grief blinded her judgement. Lucy didn't care, and she couldn't bring herself to care that her words hurt him anymore, not in that moment. His demeanor stirred awake something deep within her - thoughts that she had long suffocated before their sound could leave her lungs. Everything came rushing to the surface right then and there, as the iron walls protecting the radiance of her lord mentor in her heart came crumbling down. They were all set aflame, burning with abandon like the town that she failed to protect.

“Why weren’t you there, V, even when I had prayed to you instead of God? Are you perhaps loyal to the point that you would forsake me, even when I beg for you to be there?” Lucy began, not caring how her questions silenced her lord mentor. There was a hint of guilt in his gaze, hidden behind the facade of stoicism that she was so determined to crush. 

**_"Were you too busy being a mindless puppet of your God, when she's down here struggling to become inhuman because you're too far up on her pedestal?! Where the hell were you, when she was praying for your salvation upon these people?!"_ **

Odd how Nero’s words rang in his head as soon as V saw the piercing look that Lucy was giving him. Mindless puppet, that was perhaps not too far from the truth. V often preferred to call himself a loyal subject, given how he never once thought about defying his creator. That was what he liked to think, up until the day he disobeyed God to rush to the maiden’s side after her trials. 

“Please try to understand, my dear, for He must have had his reason.” his gaze was downcast as V offered the broken maiden an explanation that was weaker than thin ice. He did hear her prayers, but his obligations towards the heavens did not allow him to stop fate from running its course. 

“Even when his children reach for him with their filthy hands?” he heard her continue, in a voice that was so cold and unfamiliar to his ears. The bed sheets rustled, and her hands were on his cheeks within the next instance, tilting his head up. His heart throbbed dull beats when her eyes bore into his. Teary, devoid of warmth and life.

"Do you know what you ask of me? To forsake my own race? To deny them a second chance? The very same gift you have given me, V?” 

V winced at the feeling of her nails digging into his skin, and at how her words cut into his wavering heart. He wanted to deny the truth, but all of his words died on his tongue when he saw how his maiden was gazing at him. 

As if something had broken within her. 

“Are you telling me I am to be grateful from the bottom of my heart, for a new beginning that was just a passing fancy for any of you? One that I can't extend on my own, because God does not see us as beings with a soul lest a race that can extend the mercy he's never given us."

V could not find it in him to offer any remark to what his beloved had just uttered. His heart was racing, a sinking feeling settled deep in the pit of his stomach. Never before had the angel seen such a reaction from the fair-haired maiden. Silence once again filled the room as the angel gazed into those amber orbs, desperately searching for a shred of clarity in them.

But there was none. 

“My apologies if I have said something regrettable, it was never my intention to cross you.” V began, bringing a hand up to caress the maiden’s cheek. And that brought her back to reality, for much to his chagrin Lucy shied away from his touch. His heart broke at her nonverbal rejection, for she always welcomed his affection with zeal. 

“Please leave me be.” she pleaded to him, refusing to meet his gaze nor heeding how he wished to soothe her pain. 

While a part of him was displeased with her insolent words towards The Creator, V knew that was his cue to leave. A quiet sound stirred the silence of the room as the legs of his chair skidded against the floor. V stood up and bid the maiden one last glance before making his way towards the door, but not before bidding her a goodnight’s sleep and putting away the trinket into the nightstand’s drawer. 

As he closed the door, V failed to see the unreadable, dark glint that shone in those amber orbs. 

\--------------

Lucy refused to leave her room ever since then. 

A wall formed between him and her, one that V had not a clue how to break through. She would not talk to him, no matter how much the angel begged her to let him in. His heart longed for her, but the maiden chose to barricade hers. Perhaps it was inevitable, he thought, that she needed time to heal the wounds that were imprinted in her heart. 

V lost count of how many times he had pleaded to the broken maiden to talk to him, to curse him as much as she wanted. He spent time talking to her through the door, reading the books she once liked and leaving trays of food before her room. Some days they were untouched, and some days they were half full. But it was okay, he would wait. Every little step counted, and he had faith in her. 

Her words haunted him, that empty gaze boring into his eyes refused to leave him be. V could no longer focus on his duties, catching himself in a daze more than once as he mulled over what the holy maiden had said. He spent the days going through his tasks like a machine, and when night came, he would spend hours in his study pondering, but not before having paid a visit to her room. V wondered about his faith, struggled to sort his feelings, questioned his loyalty, but most importantly…

He asked himself about why the maiden was so broken about it all. 

And that prompted the angel to rethink his stance on the matter. Perhaps there was truth in what she had claimed, he thought, perhaps there was something that he did fail to see. For the longest time, he had believed that God had a reason behind every decision that He made. Immaculate and pragmatic, He always did what was in the best interests for those who dwelled in the realm below the sea of golden clouds, guiding them and bringing them salvation. 

But what if everything he had always known and believed in was not necessarily the truth?

So V decided to visit the human’s realm one day, after bidding Lucy a good day and promising that he would return through the closed door. The leaves changed color, a chilliness lingered in the crisp air when he descended. No itinerary in mind, no definite destination, the angel wandered the world, in the disguise of a young human man. Dark locks of hair peeking from under a hooded cloak, curious eyes looking left and right at his surroundings with each step he took. 

  
  


The world had become much more different compared to the last time he descended.

Wars, famine, injustice, discrimination, all in the name of God. 

  
  


War-ravaged lands where the grounds became barren, villages where the ground cracked from years of nature’s wrath. People trampled on each other to survive, the strong devoured the weak. Those who lacked faith faced a grim fate. He heard them, the cries of children, the broken prayers of the miserable, how they all pleaded to God to deliver them to salvation. The world had become a colder, much more bitter place than he remembered. 

  
  


As he continued his journey, V began to see the world in a different light. 

And before long, he began to question matters he never once paid much mind to. 

  
  


Time became a blur as V continued to venture the tattered mirage that was the human’s realm. Mother praying for her children, farmers praying for a good harvest during a drought, soldiers praying to return home to their loved ones. Lives extinguished one after another, forests burnt, diseases spread, prayers went unheard.  _ “Save us… save us…” _ they begged days and nights, faithfully, dutifully, revering in His grace in hopes of a miracle. But The Creator did not listen, and the salvation He promised His children was a deafening silence that led them to their demise. 

How V’s heart constricted as reality sank into his mind. 

While His children reached their filthy palms to the sky begging for a miracle, He remained apathetic to their cries. 

Truly being up in the sky made one so unbothered to even lift a finger. 

His loyalty towards the heavens began to waver, the chains that bound him to his creator rattled as the seeds of doubt bloomed in his heart. V shivered thinking about how he never once questioned the morality of it all, and he lamented the years spent being a mindless puppet. Safe and sound above the sea of golden clouds, it never dawned upon him how hideous the plight of mankind was. 

As he spread his wings and took flight to return home, embers of rebellion began to alight deep within the angel’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for sticking with this series for so long, my dear readers (´• ω •`) ♡ Words can't express my gratitude for the support and interests you guys have given this fic, I am forever grateful and will continue to do my best with the upcoming updates m(_ _)m.   
> This fic started out as a legit porn with plot self-indulgent fic, and now it has evolved into something much deeper than I thought... I really hope that doesn't bother you guys (´･ᴗ･ ` )   
> Once again, I'd like to offer my heartfelt thank you to each and everyone of you ;w;)7 Please stay safe and take care out there~


	23. The fall of an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I decided to go ham and make a double update for "Heaven's bane" this week (・∀・)ノ  
> (´• ω •`) and here we are, at the chapter that shows what happened that made V who he is now...  
> I do reckon, and hope, that this series will be getting more frequent updates from now on. I will try and update the series as often as I can m(_ _)m  
> I also made an illustration for this chapter, which you can find [Here](https://awakenedcheese.tumblr.com/post/618298107897233408/tears-of-an-angel-i-experimented-a-bit-with)  
>  **Massive shoutout to Wynn and the thotty squad, who prevented me from spiraling and dropping this fic. Yall are the broest of bros, thank you all so much asdfgh I am not worthy of such heartwarming support ;;; **  
> **  
> \-----------  
>  **What's on the menu: abandon all hopes yer who enters here, only despair and angst await. Actually there's a tiny bit of fluff if you squint. ********

While V was out on his journey, Lucy was left alone in her crumbling little world. 

She thought it was so stubborn of him, how her lord mentor refused to leave her side even if she had closed off her bleeding heart. An odd, cruel sense of victory seeped into her heart, seeing how for the first time in their lives, V did not have things his way. And yet he kept on being there, reading to her, wishing her goodnight, talking about trivial things through the closed door that made her roll her eyes. The angel was just as driven as she was, especially when he had his aim locked on something. 

When he bid her goodbye one day to go on a little journey, Lucy never assumed that he would be gone for so long. One day became several, and several days became weeks. The maiden thought he would be back the next day to annoy her, only to find herself missing the daily knocks on the door that she had chosen to ignore. Before long, she began to wonder where he went. 

The door of her room creaked open at some point, before Lucy emerged at the hallway. Dead quiet, not a single soul around. She began to wander, not caring about how disheveled she may have looked. Just how long had she locked herself in her room, Lucy could no longer recall. She visited his study, wandered out to the garden, even poked her head in to check his bedroom. 

How her heart sank when she realized he still was not home. 

So Lucy decided to sleep in his bed one night, pulling the cover close to herself as she curled up. The flames of hatred were still burning in the back of her mind, but the longings she had for him were unmistakable. Loneliness gnawed at her heart, and with each time she jolted awake in his bed, she thought she caught a glimpse of him standing there by the doorway. But he wasn’t there, even if she continued to wait for him, the same way she did many years ago. 

Nevertheless, he did return home one day, which must have been over two weeks ever since he embarked on that journey of his. 

At first she thought it was yet again another one of her dreams, for he was standing there when she opened the door. She saw a reflection of herself in his eyes, saw how soulless her amber orbs were and felt how her cheeks were still wet with tears. A million things raced through their minds, and yet both failed to convey the longings of their hearts to each other. 

V swallowed thickly, shooting Lucy a questioning look as he held up his arms in hopes of being given her consent for an embrace. They stood there, gazing into each other's eyes, waiting and hoping. Minutes of silence passed by before Lucy moved forward and buried her face in the angel’s chest, prompting him to wrap his arms tightly around her trembling frame in return. They sank to the floor then, with the maiden clinging to her mentor and the angel running his fingers through her messy golden locks. 

Lucy was sleeping soundly in her bed within moments after V had tucked her in. He refused to leave her side, and instead sat on the ground with her hand still held within his. Her skin felt warm and soft against his lips as he planted a kiss on the back of her hand, a frown marring his face when the angel realized how skinny she had become. Before long, V too fell asleep sitting by Lucy’s bed, oblivious to the lone tear that rolled down her fair cheek in their sleep. 

\--------------

In the splendor of his chamber, God sat all alone, fingers drumming against the armrest of his golden throne. 

There had been a matter gnawing at his mind as of late, something that displeased him. It was not the cries of the mortals, nor was it the fact that he was beyond exasperated with how their pleas would not leave him be. Truth be told, He could not be any less disinterested about the plight that plagued the human’s realm, for there was one matter that He was more concerned about. 

Something had changed within V, who was supposed to be His obedient perfect little puppet. 

A frown marred the king of heaven’s face as He remembered the challenging gaze that V tossed over his shoulder at Him. Those insolent words were still replaying themselves over and over in The Creator’s mind, taunting and scarring his pride. Never before had the archangel defied Him, nor had he openly disobeyed orders. Pragmatic, beautiful, loyal, free of doubts and will. That was who V was supposed to be, that was what he must always be. 

So why did he choose to disobey, all for the sake of a mortal at that?

Footsteps echoed in the marvelous chamber before one of the high-ranking angels knelt before the throne. Their appearance did not seem to bother the heavenly king in the slightest, who was gazing at the scenery outside one of the big windows of the room. Cold, distant, majestic, deceivingly serene. 

“One of my archangels has been rather unfocused on his obligations towards the heavens.” He began, narrowing His eyes just barely as images of V neglecting his duties flashed through His mind. 

"He chose to defy me, to disregard my guidance. The glint in his eyes, something has clouded his judgement and faith. It feels as if he has chosen to devote himself to someone else. The chains are rattling around him, I can sense the embers of rebellion in him."

Long, elegant fingers continued to drum against the well-polished surface of the golden throne as God wondered about what could have awakened V’s free will. The archangel’s gaze had become sharp, full of life and wretched curiosity. It was perplexing, truly so, for never before had God witnessed His divine perfection been so concerned with the fate of the human’s realm. 

And that was then an idea crossed His mind, prompting the king of heaven to shoot the angel before him an unreadable look.

"Praytell, he has a disciple, does he not?" 

“Yes, my Lord, it is the holy maiden who happened to ace the trials that you planned.” the kneeling angel answered, awaiting His orders as God shifted in His seat. 

“Apprehend them both and summon all the angels to my audience chamber. Let this be a lesson of treachery for them to witness.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” the angel then disappeared in a flash of light, and silence once again filled the vast chamber. A glint flashed in His blue eyes, the ever stoic look almost failed to mask the malevolent intents swirling deep within the heavenly king’s mind. 

None shall question Him, ever, and none shall challenge His pride. 

\--------------

The world became brighter, warmer and lovelier when she was with him. 

The archangel and his holy maiden sat together in his garden, her golden locks tickling his skin as Lucy rested her head on V’s shoulder. Spots of sunlight danced on the grassy ground, the fragrance of blooming flowers wafted through the air. The sound of the lake’s water flowing in the distance, along with the rustlings of the leaves, created a soothing ambiance, one that brought peace to their hearts. 

“Hey, V?” the fair-haired maiden began, her soft voice stirring the comforting silence that lingered in the atmosphere for a brief moment. 

“Yes, my dear?” Their fingers intertwined, and warmth seeped into his heart as V planted a chaste kiss on the crown of her head. 

“I’m sorry, for lashing out at you.” a sigh escaped her lips before Lucy raised her head to shoot her beloved angel an apologetic look. “I guess we could have handled the moment better, but still, I want to apologize for my recklessness. I worried you sick, didn’t I?” 

“That you did, my dear.” a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as V gazed at the maiden, finding her somewhat bashful demeanor so endearing. “But truth be told, I am glad that we could have the discussion. It was… very eye opening for me.”

A gentle breeze waltzed through the garden, coaxing their silky locks to dance gently while the flowers around them swayed to a quiet rhythm. His words piqued her interests, given how the holy maiden shifted in her seat. A glint of curiosity flickered in her eyes as Lucy turned to look at the angel, one eyebrow arched as she wondered about the implications behind his words. 

“How eye-opening, may I ask?” Lucy twirled a lock of hair in an absentminded manner, a lop-sided smile spread across her face as she waited for an answer from her beloved. 

“Curios little thing, aren’t you?” the angel brought a hand up and delivered a gentle flick to her forehead, smirking to himself when he saw the pout that adorned her face. 

But his words were true, for V doubted he would ever see the truth should he have chosen to disregard her words. It made him shiver thinking about how he could still be wandering in the dark, had he not embarked on that little journey to witness the plight of mankind. Truly there was good in questioning what he had already known and believed in for so long.

“Well, my dear, after bidding you a good day and promising to be by your side once more, I happened to embark on a journey to the realm of mankind.” V began, taking a little pause as he mulled over everything that he had witnessed during the month he had spent in the mortals’ realm.

“I witnessed atrocities that made my skin crawl, saw the plight that plagues the lands, and how your people withered one by one amidst all the chaos, injustice and darkness that corrupted the world. I heard their heart wrenching cries, their prayers that went unheard, their pleas for salvation that would never come…” 

A lump lodged into his throat as V recalled the horrors of those that God chose to forsake, the sudden shift in his demeanor earned himself a sorrowful look from the fair-haired maiden. Lucy brought a hand forward to caress the angel’s cheek, hoping to soothe his heavy heart while V tries to keep his gnawing, scornful feelings of being disillusioned at bay.

“It made me realize that I perhaps have been too ignorant, too loyal for a cause that I never once questioned.” his heart sank, a taste of bitterness lingered on the tip of his tongue at the realization how he allowed himself to be blinded by a false truth for so long. 

“He has been dishonest about it all, He was wrong all along. There was no salvation, no mercy, a broken world littered with injustice and sorrow, ugly and broken. But He chose to turn a blind eye, chose to shackle us with invisible chains, numbed our mind and forbade us from thinking. I, too, was wrong all along…” 

His eyebrows furrowed, lips forming a thin line as the flowers of doubts in his heart swayed to the brewing winds of rebellion. V would be lying if he said he didn’t feel betrayed, lied to, kept in the dark for the convenience of a God who did not know empathy. Sensing his inner turmoil, Lucy coaxed the angel to look at her, gently turning his head and planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

“The truth is always a bitter pill to swallow, V. But, I’m glad that you could finally witness the cruelty of God and how much he has devastated my kind with his negligence. I hoped for nothing more but for you to look at the world from my eyes, and walk your steps in my shoes.” Lucy poured her heart out to V, wrapping her arms around his frame as she combed her fingers through his locks. 

Her little gesture of kindness soothed his heart, prompting V to let out a blissful sigh as he rested his head on her bosom. Comforting silence wrapped around the lovers, a smile bloomed on his face as V listened to her heartbeats. How he wished he could frame this moment, for everything seemed right in the world when she was there.

But their little moment of serenity came to a stop when the sound of flutter wings stirred the silence of the garden. 

A group of angels were there, hovering in the air and gazing down at them when V looked up. There were too many of them for his own liking, a quick head count yielded that twenty of them were present at his garden. Those eyes were devoid of warmth, of emotions, seemingly pierced right into his heart. One of them carried a banner, the combo of blue, white and gold striking with a symbol that sent shivers down the maiden’s spine. Tension laced in the atmosphere, the gentle breeze that once danced about the garden now carried a sense of foreboding.

“Lord mentor, aren’t they the ones who are dispatched to apprehend traitors?” Lucy chanced a quick glance at her lord mentor, only to notice an uneasy expression written on his face. In a wary yet slow manner, he stood up, prompting her to mimic his action with her eyes glued to the uninvited guests. 

“Lucy, I need you to run, to flee back to the castle and do not come out no matter what.” V issued his command, transient orbs of light began to gather at his hands. But his words did not resonate with Lucy, who shot him a disbelieving look as indignation prickled at her mind. 

“I refuse! Lord mentor, please return my sword to me, I wish to fight this battle with you!” she pleaded to him, not wanting to turn tail and run for she was more than ready to put her life on the line for her beloved. “Return Lucius to me, please!”

But much to her chagrin, V did not listen. 

“Run, Lucy, now!” 

A barrier formed just as the angels launched their spears at the two of them, three golden layers of protective power. A deafening, clanking sound reverberating through the once quiet garden, the divine spears pushing against the manifestation of his will. V grunted, grimacing as he tried to maintain the barrier that he managed to form moments before the tension erupted into a fight. 

“Let me fight with you, please!”

“You are no match against them, Lucy! Listen to me and run!” 

How bitter the taste of frustration was when Lucy realized she was rendered helpless, just like that one fateful day. She was unarmed, unable to do a thing to help her beloved who was holding a one-sided fight. Casting him a pained look, she backed away, before turning on her heels and bolting towards the castle. No looking back, no hesitating, she ran as if her life depended on it. 

_ “Damn… as expected from the elites…!”  _ V could feel every single one of his veins burnt, having to exert more power than usual to stand his grounds. Beads of sweat cascaded down the nape of his neck, his heartbeat frantic as he channeled all the power he could conjure into the crumbling barrier. Something felt off, for laced within the angels’ energy was a power that was not theirs. 

It was the power that belonged to The Creator himself. 

_ “Bastard sent his best ones to apprehend me and her, I see. Such a disgraceful tactic for a prideful being.”  _ A wry smirk pulled at the corners of his lips as realization dawned upon the troubled archangel. Of course, it would only be a matter of time before the heavenly king would act, having had his pride challenged by His little puppet. 

The angels did not relent, pouring more and more of their power into their onslaught of attacks. It was a game of tug-o-war, one that V was losing with each passing minute. When V noticed how the leader held the banner high and began to chant, a hot arrow of pain shot through his body, making his eyes widen in shock. A heavy, discordant static seized his mind, disrupting his flow of power. The archangel fell to his knees, one hand outstretched as he fought to keep the barrier, now collapsing before his eyes. 

_ “No… I can’t lose… she’s waiting for me…” _

More and more cracks appeared and spread across the barrier, signaling that the scale was tipping and not in his favor. 

The first layer cracked, allowing the spears to push forward.

The second layer too yielded within moments, shattering and leaving behind transient, sparkling golden dust. 

_ “Lucy… I’m sorry…” _

_ “I’ve failed to protect you this time too.” _

The third layer cracked, no matter how much he tried to hold onto his last shred of power. A bright flash was the last thing he saw, before V collapsed onto the ground. The burning, piercing sensation that spread all over his body, that feeling of something coiling and binding him signaled him that they had him bound with the divine chains. Everything was a blur, but his heart broke when he saw how they dragged her thrashing from out of the castle. 

As his consciousness faded to black, V lamented that he was unable to protect the one he loved the most.

\--------------

V maintained the stoic facade as he and the fair-haired maiden were taken to God’s audience chamber, not wanting to allow the heavens a glimpse of the storm brewing within his heart.

The golden doors creaked open, revealing the splendor of His chamber. A crowd was awaiting them there, angels of all ranks and duties. His skin crawled at how they regarded him, embers of anger burning under his skin at the disgust swirling in their eyes when they looked at her. Ridiculous, he thought, for they knew not the story behind the fair-haired maiden who bested God’s trials. 

A grunt escaped his lips when V was tossed onto the floor before the throne, in an unceremonious manner that spurred a flicker of bitterness to alight in his heart. He got up and knelt, chancing a glance at Lucy and breathing a sigh of relief for she was still in one piece. The maiden was looking ahead, a fire of fury burning bright in those amber orbs, and the archangel let his eyes follow her gaze. 

How his stomach churned at the sight of his creator sitting in the divine golden throne, with one hand resting on the armrest while the other held onto His sword.

All the murmurs and hushed gossip died down as soon as God slammed the dull end of His sheathed blade against the marble floor. Silence filled the vast chamber, making the sound of V’s frantic heartbeats clear and unmistakable in his eardrums. The bound angel swallowed thickly, a bead of cold sweat trickling down his nape as he gazed at the heavenly king. 

There was something unsettling in the way He gazed at them, especially at his beloved maiden who was sitting cross legged on the floor, not wanting to kneel. 

“Angels, of high and low ranks alike, we gather here today at my chamber to bear witness to an archangel’s sins and treachery. He defied My pride, disregarded My guidance, challenged our beliefs, all for the sake of the holy whore.”

_ How dare you… Do not soil her name so! _

Before neither of them could refute such claims, light swirled and gathered before the throne at the flick of The Creator’s hand. They formed a mirror, golden and large, which hovered in the air and emitted a faint glow. Its presence prompted Lucy to arch an eyebrow while a sinking feeling settled deep in the pit of V’s stomach. 

Within moments, images of them began to reflect in the mirror. 

Murmurs and whispers broke out around them as God revealed what had transpired between the lovers to his subjects. Lucy’s lips trembled in disbelief, eyes widened in absolute terror while V hung his head in dread and utter defeat. Their first kiss, their first night, the memories they shared together, all laid bare and turned into a warped lesson of decency and morality. 

They were spied on like rats, had their names dragged through the mud before the prying eyes of the angels.

A wave of bitterness, despair and indignation crashed upon V as God began to accuse him and his maiden of sins, of being the stains of the holy realm. How laughable, V thought, that The Creator could stake such false claims while His hands were beyond tainted. Fury seared hot in his veins, burning bright and engulfing his mind. Darkness began to extinguish the last shred of clarity he had, resentment coiled like a snake around his heart. 

The corners of his lips twitched as V succumbed to his hatred. 

He laughed, bitter and broken, the sound rendering God and His subjects speechless. 

“Hahaha! Oh dear me, I can’t remember the last time I have had such a good laugh like this. I can just die from all this nonsense that you are mumbling, your hypocrisy is astounding.” V lifted his head, shooting God a gaze that made the divine king furrow His eyebrows in a displeased manner. 

Something had snapped within him, and out of the corner of his eyes, V thought he saw a glimpse of a troubled look on the maiden’s face. 

“I happened to embark on a journey to the realm of mankind just a few weeks ago. While you and your fawning angels are safe and sound up in the sky, I witnessed the plight that plagues their lands. Famine, wars, diseases, injustice and discrimination, darkness that corrupts and breaks their once peaceful world.” V shifted, turning to look at the angels, some of whom jolted and avoided his gaze. 

“Where is the salvation that you promised? Why were none of you there, when they raised their filthy palms towards the sky, begging for a miracle that would never come? I would attribute it to incompetence, but the negligence is as plain as daylight. Unfair, isn’t it, how they were never once allowed to stop having faith, even when their saviors can’t be bothered to lift a finger.”

V could no longer find it in him to care, not wanting to be subjected to the hypocrisy of the heavens any longer. He could see it, the shame and scorn that were written all over the angels’ faces. Their facade of superior morality was cracking, making the smirk on his face widen as V realized how his words crawled under their skin. Lucy was watching, silent as a lamb, as she bore witness to the wrath that had stirred awake within her lord mentor. 

The maiden could not help but swallow thickly when her angel directed his attention back to the ruler of the holy realms. There was something dangerous about the glint that flickered in her beloved’s eyes, the gaze that he shot The Creator was nothing short of challenging. She decided to hold her breath, waiting to see what it was that V wanted to say. 

"Tell me, holy king of the heavens, when was the last time you actually set foot down onto the ground? I happened to hear from a certain lady in red that it did not end well."

If there was one thing he knew, V was certain that The Creator safeguarded His pride at all costs.

Gasps and murmured words broke out around him, and out of the corner of his eyes, V thought he caught a glimpse of an astonished look on the maiden’s face. The smirk on his face widened when the archangel saw how God clenched His jaw. Such an exhilarating sensation it was, V mused, reveling in the twinge of fury swirled in those blue orbs. The way those fingers tightened into fists filled him with triumphant joy, truly he had struck where it scarred the divine hypocrite’s pride the most.

“You defied the heavens and chose to devote yourself to a holy whore. Unacceptable and disappointing, V, I had higher expectations for you.” God remarked, and an easy feeling stirred awake in his heart when V saw a flicker of malevolent intent in His eyes.

“Perhaps you belong somewhere else, somewhere that will make you know your place.” God rose from the divine throne, and with a few strides, He approached the bound archangel before tilting his chin up.

  
  
  


**_“Tell my brother that I sent my regards.”_ **

  
  


The divine sentence was God’s ultimate answer to his defiance. 

Everything played before V’s eyes like the events of a theatrical play, except he was dubbed the role of a fallen antagonist against his will. All around him are condescending, prying gazes, some of which bore a glint of triumphant sneer. His mind raced, desperately trying to process the fact that he was about to be banished from the realm that was once his home. Amidst it all, he hoped that she would break free, would start slaughtering the angels like she did at the burning town ravaged by war. 

But she didn’t.

For the first time in his existence, V felt a storm of emotions raging within him. Anger burning hot, realization chilling cold, and betrayal cutting deep. Bitterness, anguish, regret, sorrow. They all drowned his broken heart, a chaotic symphony of lamentations. And yet the feeling that was sharper than her blade, the one emotion that pierced into the depths of his soul, was sadness. 

V kept on looking back, waiting and hoping to catch a glimpse of the fair-haired maiden as the guards dragged him towards the edge of the divine realm. A big canyon it was, where tall rocky formations stood tall while currents of golden clouds swirled through the cracks between them. Once, then twice, and then thrice. He hoped she would be there, longed to see her running to his rescue, just like how she rushed into the sea of fire hoping to save the children…

But she wasn’t there, no matter how many times he continued to look back.

_ “Where are you…?” _

_ “Why aren’t you here…?” _

He wondered and wondered, feeling his hope dimming with each step he took. Swirling in his eyes are worries, dread, longings, his heart throbbed dull beats while a lump lodged itself in his throat. 

At the gates, V dared to chance one last glance behind him. Nothing could capture how his heart shattered when the angel saw that she was never there. The last shred of hope in him crumbled right at that moment, V realized all hopes were lost. Never before had he felt such palpable pain in his heart. The one he loved and trusted more than anyone in this world was not there, when he was down on his knees. 

One strong push from the guards was all it took.

V began to fall, hands outstretched before him as he reached for the light that seemed so far away. 

All of the sudden, the world became a cold, dull, colorless place.

His once vibrant, beautiful wings began to lose all of its magnificent colors, fading into an ashy hue before turning into black. 

The once beautiful, golden halo became distorted, twisted, its gentle glow diminishing with each passing second.

V too could feel himself begin to change, as obsidian black began to dye his once snowy locks. 

Dark markings spread across his skin, just as despair was coursing through his veins. 

For the first time in his life, V cried.

Droplets of bloody tears floated in the air before him, the fallen angel sank deeper and deeper into the ocean of hopelessness. 

Slowly and gradually, darkness swallowed him whole. 

The once stoic, beautiful angel fell that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´-ω-`) welp... I did what I did huh...  
> Thank you so much for reading, my beloved readers, even if this fic has definitely turned into something with rather heavy topics and dark themes ;__;)7  
> But fear not, my lovelies, for a smutfes awaits us next chapter, I promise owo)+ Okay I admit I need it too, I've been holy on main for too long.  
> Please stay safe out there and take care~ I hope to see you all again when the next chapter is here <3


	24. Vanilla sweet and dark chocolate bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick recap: Lucy and V consumed some aphrodisiac fruits back in chapter 15 (holy hell that's forever ago...) and this is what follows.  
> In other words I just wanted to write some lewds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I have returned to bring you a new chapter for "Heaven's bane" (・∀・)ノ  
> Boy I sure took my sweet time, didn't I... I'm terribly sorry for leaving you waiting once again, my beloved readers, I really need to pick up my updating speed... ( ; ω ; )  
> Anyhow~ I went to town with the juicy part, so hopefully that will make up for the long wait TuT) This chapter will be a bit of a breather before we tackle the final arc of this fic~  
>  **A big thank you to the thotty squad for your support, suggestions and help, especially Ida and @ghostofarose for beta reading~ I can't thank you all enough, please accept my deepest gratitude for sticking with me on this journey ;___;)7 **  
> **  
> \-------------  
>  **What's on the menu: 90% smut 10% plot, tentacle sex, threesome, double penetration+ double penetration in one hole, indecent use of a clone, vaginal sex, anal sex, creampie, cum baptizing, blowjobs, a bit of selfcest, some angst if you squint, fluff towards the end, other matters that I may have forgotten to tag. Please proceed with caution/ skip all the way to the end if you don't want to read debauchery. ********

A fire burns hot in Lucy’s veins, spreading and reducing her rationality to cinders.

Her mind is hazy, clouded by a thin layer of passion and desires. She feels hot, so hot, as if her body is engulfed in a fire of lust. Hooded amber eyes, trembling lips and cheeks flushed red. There is a light pounding in her head, her body twitches and oversensitive even at the lightest caress. 

A thin sheen of sweat makes her skin glisten, she loves the leather texture of the collar that adorns her neck. Her nipples stand erect, begging to be touched. She wants to be filled, used, anything to make her cunt stop throbbing, to stop this feeling of emptiness that comes whenever her insides clench onto nothing. 

There is something in the fruits V has fed her, that Lucy is certain, the bastard wouldn’t just offer her a bunch of innocuous berries to sate her sweet tooth. 

But god is the fallen maiden now a needy, wanton mess, squirming and whining in the demon king’s hold who chuckles at her. She is akin to a pliant rag doll, with her back against his front and his arms wrapped around her waist. The moan that Lucy lets out when she feels his teeth graze the shell of her ear is obscene. She all but throws her head back against his shoulder when the dark-haired demon bites her ear, the sudden hot pleasure that spikes through her body sends her eyes rolling back. 

“How sweet of you, my dear, your body is so earnest.”

A little pinch to her nipples has Lucy mewling and gasping in sheer delight. Rolling, pulling, pressing, flicking the hard nubs. A string of incoherent words escape her lips as her body trembles in response, mind numbed from all the pleasure that paralyzes her. _“Oooh…!”_ she couldn’t help but moan when a tongue circles around one of her sensitive nipples, the contact driving her insane with need. 

Lucy feels her heart skip a beat when she gazes into a pair of blue eyes, one that stir awake emotions buried so deep within her heart. Him and yet not him, a reflection that is flawless, beautiful, and holy. So much love swirls in those blue orbs, a smile blooms on his face as he latches his mouth onto her breast and gives her nipple a little suck. His snowy locks tickle her skin, those slender, elegant fingers grope and squeeze her breast in such a loving manner that elicits a whimper from her. 

“You crave to be touched, don’t you, oh sweet insatiable harlot?” the demon trails his hands along the plains of her torso, relishing in how her body is so sensitive to his perverse touches.

He wants to test his little kitten for her feelings, hence the appearance of his angelic clone. 

  
  
  


_“I waited and waited for you, ever since the day I was banished from heaven and crowned the ruler of the unholy realm.”_

  
  


“Mm... So wet. You are begging to be ruined, aren’t you?” 

The demon king spreads his beloved’s lower lips with his index and middle fingers, smirking to himself and humming in satisfaction at how wet she feels against his finger tips. Stretching her open, and close, open, and then close. He traces the shape of her tiny opening while his angel counterpart shares a heated kiss with the fair-haired lass. How wonderful that he can taste whatever bliss and desires his clone feels, the sight of his former self sucking on the tip of Lucy’s tongue makes V groan.

“Plea...please…” he can hear her beg, in such an airy, adorable voice that sends delightful shivers down his spine. 

“Please what, my dear? Care to elaborate for us what it is that you desire?” the angel purrs, reaching down a hand to rub slow, gentle circles on her clit. Both the demon and angel smirk at their beloved, who let out a series of choked sobs and moans that are music to their ears.

“Do you want us to fill you, to use your sweet body as we please until you are reduced to a lecherous, needy, incoherent mess, hmm? Tell us, Lucy, show us how wanton you are for our cocks.” comes the demon king’s teasing words, a pleased smirk blooms on his face when he notices how he has got her wrapped around his finger.

“Let me suck on your cock, please rut your cock inside of me… I’ll be a good girl, my body is all yours to play with. Please pump me full of your seeds, please let me drink your cum…Ooh I want to be fucked, please fuck me V please please…!” 

As earnest and brazen as he remembers her to be. 

“Good girl, you always beg for my love so sweetly.” the fair-haired one trails his fingers down her body, locking his eyes on her face and humming in pleasure at how his touch coaxes sweet, sinful moans from her lips. 

“Well then, since _he_ never got to enjoy your cunt…” the demon mutters, turning the fallen maiden’s head towards him and stealing a passionate kiss with her. “Will you be a good girl and let him nestle his cock deep inside your greedy, tight and wet sheath for me?”

Both of them chuckle at the lewd way their fallen maiden licks her lips, the lustful glint in those amber orbs is unmistakable. 

Such a precious little thing, always so eager to please.

  
  
  


_“They waged war against us, they tore you away from me.”_

  
  
  


The sheets rustle as the ruler of the dark realms lays on his back. He narrows his eyes at her, watching how his beloved crawls towards him on her hands and knees. A low moan rumbles deep in his chest, his lips part and green eyes fixate on the way her hands wrap around his length. That lewd curl of her lips, the way she licks a broad stripe from the base up to his flushed tip. Truly she is meant to be his downfall. 

“Oh dear… you’re quite eager to play, aren’t you my sweet?” the angel takes hold of Lucy’s hips, his words prompts his dark-haired counterpart to grin from ear to ear. The tip of his cock nudges against her folds, he squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a moan at the sparks of pleasure that run through his veins. 

“Put it in… please…?” 

V forgot how much he loves seeing the way she begs with her eyes, looking at him over her shoulder with such a sultry gaze like that. 

The three of them moan and gasp, feeling searing hot bliss spread through their bodies the moment the angel sheaths himself deep within the insatiable harlot. 

“Hah…Ugh... Tight and wet indeed…” the angel hisses out his words to her, setting a slow yet languid pace that has Lucy planting her nails against the demon king’s thighs for purchase. 

“Naughty little kitten…” the green-eyed demon combs his fingers through Lucy’s golden locks, before taking hold of her hair and pushing her head down onto his throbbing cock. 

“Don’t day dream on me now, Lucy, put that mouth to good use and pleasure me.” he cares not about how she almost chokes, nor the teary, apologetic gaze that she gives him when his cock hits the back of her mouth.

“Lick the tip… Hollow your cheeks… That’s it, good girl. Ah...hah...You look so gorgeous with your lips wrapped around me.” 

“You look so good like this, dearest Lucy… On your hands and knees between the two of us...Ah...!”

V licks his lips, relishing in how his clone throws his head back with a cry when a tentacle penetrates his tight ring of muscles, big and girthy like his cock. Little tendrils slither onto the bed, latching themselves on any patch of skin they can find. They tease his nipples, caress her skin, coiling themselves around her bouncing breasts and squeezing them. Some of the smaller tentacles find their way into her overstuffed cunt and wrap themselves around the angel’s cock, spiking the sinful pleasure ten folds as they did. 

Wet sucking noises and the sound of skin smacking against skin fill the room, accompanied by sinful moans and pants. His musky scent has her head reeling, the flavor of his precum delectable on her taste buds. Lucy bobs her head, letting her tongue caress his length, gazing up at the demon who has one hand planted on her head. She can no longer think of anything else, her world revolves around the pounding her cunt is receiving and the cock that was going in and out of her mouth. She feels so loved, cherished and safe. All these emotions fan the embers of desires in her heart, making them burn without a stop as she continues to pleasure all of him. 

The dark-haired one has shifted at some point, and Lucy’s eyes widen in surprise when his hands take hold of her head to push his cock even further down her throat. His angel counterpart also picks up the pace, thrusting into her with great fervor. He has a bruising grip on her waist, hips stuttering now and then from the tentacle that thrusts in and out of him. 

How she adores the sounds both of them make when she moans and clenches down onto their cocks. Lucy flutters her eyes shut, yielding herself and enjoying the feeling of being at their mercy. Her golden locks cling to her skin, body ablaze with passion while bliss courses through every single one of her veins. 

“Lucy...you feel so good… Ah...hah…!”

“Greedy little thing. One cock isn’t enough for you, I take it?”

It was intoxicating, the contrast of tenderness and wonderful cruelty. The angel leans over her, panting ragged breaths with his mouth hung open and eyes squeezed shut, enraptured by the pleasure of her tight, wet warms caressing his cock. V lets out a blissful sigh, enjoying the sight of his beloved’s body trembling and bouncing. It thrills him so, watching a fragment of himself fucks her senseless right before his eyes. He drowns in pleasure, just as she loses her mind over being a demon king’s and an angel’s plaything. 

  
  
  


_“I tainted my hands beyond salvation, hoping and waiting that you would return to my side, holding onto the faith that you would break free and come to me._

_But you didn’t, Lucy, no matter how many years I spent waiting for you.”_

  
  


A smile blooms on the fair-haired one’s face, just as a fiendish grin pulls at the corners of the dark-haired demon’s lips. Beads of sweat trickle down their bodies, their eyebrows furrowed in utter bliss, aquamarine and emerald orbs glazed over from intense pleasure. They are both so close, feeling the knots that have wound so tightly in their abdomens threatening to snap. Some of the tentacles begin to shoot hot, creamy jets of come onto her body, the moan that bubbles in her throat makes the demon king throw his head back with a guttural groan. 

“Lucy… I’m close…Oh dearest, I’m filling you to the brim…” the angel pours his heart out to her, no longer able to keep up the fluid rhythm as he ruts into her cunt in earnest. Wet sounds reach their ears as he continues to ravage her. Her nectar gushes out with each of his thrusts, some of which drips down her thighs and onto the sheets. 

“Be a good girl and let us empty ourselves inside of you. Obey me and let him paint your insides white, but hold my sweet love in your mouth.Don’t you dare swallow without permission. Hah… I’m cumming…!”

Lucy’s eyes roll back, her body shaking and spasming as waves after waves of hot pleasure crash over her. She can feel it, the warmth that floods her womb and the salty taste in her mouth. All around her tentacles begin to shoot their seeds onto her body one after another, covering her skin in creamy white. The fallen harlot tries her best not to swallow the cum in her mouth, hoping to satisfy her beloved, perverse demon king with her obedience. As much as she wants to protest when the angel pulls out, Lucy does not have time to dwell when elegant fingers cup her chin and tilt her head up. 

“Open your mouth, show me.” comes his devilish command, accompanied by such a beautiful smile that makes her drunk on his cruel affections.

And she does just that, parting her lips to show him the thick white cum that she tried her best not to swallow. Her obedience thrills him so, for the dark ruler lets out a pleased humm while his angelic counterpart peppers soft kisses down her back. 

“Mm… Good girl. Now swallow, enjoy my taste. Treat this as my reward for your obedience.”

Lucy does not waste a second, greedily gulping down his cum and making sure to keep her eyes locked with his as she savors his flavor. But it is not enough, she is still craving for more, so much more. Her cunt begins to throb once again, hungers to be filled and battered. Without thinking twice, Lucy takes hold of the demon king’s cock and begins licking the underside, shooting her beloved demon a pleading look while he hisses in bliss.

“I know you aren’t satisfied yet, demon king. Come now, let’s play again. Fill me, break me, toy with my body, have your way with me. Let’s drown in ecstasy together, shall we?” Lucy sneaks a hand towards her cunt, moaning as she dips two fingers inside. How she loves the way his eyes darken with lust, and how she shivers when the fair-haired harlot feels the angel smirk against her skin. 

“Of course, we have all the time in the world after all.”

“Always so sweet with your affections, dear Lucy. Now then, who are we to deny what you so desire.”

\----------

The world all but blurs as Lucy continues submitting herself to her heart’s deepest, most carnal desires. 

Her lips wrap around the angel’s cock, who combs his fingers through her golden locks in a deceivingly tender manner. So gentle, so loving, like sweet vanilla that contradicts the dark, palpable flavor that is his dark-haired counterpart. She thought it was an interesting mix, creamy sweet vanilla and bitter dark chocolate. 

The demon king and his clone have her on her back, with them sitting on either side of her. Lucy thought it was sweet, how the fair-haired one cradles the back of her head as she greedily takes him into her mouth. She busies one hand on his cock, stroking and twisting at the base, while her other hand caresses the dark-haired one’s throbbing cock, big and heavy and hot. 

Little tendrils coil around her trembling thighs and hold them far apart, two big tentacles pumping in and out of her sopping wet cunt to a lecherous rhythm. Twisting, rutting, stretching her walls and hitting all the right spots deep within her. She licks the tip of the angel’s cock, smiling up at him and moaning without shame when a tentacle penetrates her puckered hole. Lucy knows they both love the sight of her lips forming a perfect little “o”, if the sound of those moans and chuckles is anything to go by.

“I’ll give you some love too, heehee... You’re so big.” 

A lewd smile blooms on her face before Lucy engulfs the demon king’s cock in her greedy mouth, shuddering at the moans and grunts that escape his lips. She moves her hands faster, stroking and stroking, wanting to give both of them as much pleasure as she could. The bliss that is written on over their faces is such a treat for her, the way those plump lips hang open and how those fingers play with her body screams pure decadence. 

“How greedy you are, my dear, so eager to please.”

“Naughty little thing... Ah… your mouth feels divine…”

A sultry moan bubbles in her throat when Lucy feels the tentacles in her cunt hasten their pace, slamming into her with abandon. Their blunt tips kiss and slam against the roof of her cunt over and over, threatening to push through making her eyes roll back in utter ecstasy. A bulge forms everytime they thrust into her, her breasts bounce in the hold of the smaller tendrils. Kneading her skin, wrapping around her nipples and pulling the hard nubs. The intense pleasure sends her mind into overdrive, and it isn’t long before she comes with a muted cry, cunt gushing from the euphoria that courses through every fiber of her being. 

In her hazy afterglow, Lucy vaguely hears those wonderful moans, sees how the beautiful angel and dark-haired demon stroke themselves to completion. Her face, her chest, all over her. They both paint her skin white, along with the tentacles that shoot their cum all over the three of them. Her lips tremble, eyes glazed over, body spasming and twitching, hyper sensitive from the relentless pounding. A squeak escapes her lips when the tentacles pull out, and in their absence, thick cum comes pouring out from her gaping holes. 

But that isn’t over, that is far from over.

A smile blooms on her face when she feels slender fingers caress her cheek, hears indecent words akin to a heartfelt praise. 

“More… give me more… I want your love…Your hot, lewd affections deep inside me…”

A kiss on the back of her hand, a murmured “As you wish.”, and it begins all over again.

_“All those years without you were nothing but torment._

_I waited for you, I waited for you all alone,_

_In a prison built upon holy lies and twisted justice.”_

\----------

It all becomes a blur afterwards, with the three of them desperate to satisfy their deepest, most primal desires. 

The smell of sex lingers in the air. All he can hear are her breathless gasps and pleas, how her voice quivers everytime his cock hits all the right spots deep within her. His body is ablaze as he drowns himself in her. His one desire, his beautiful little harlot, yielding herself to him with such a brazen smile that lets loose the beast within him. 

But he can’t help but wonder, who is it that she sees, who is it that makes her want to be a devout whore on her knees?

Him, or the reflection of what he used to be?

“L...let me rest...I’m too sensitive..! Oooh don’t thrust so hard like that…!” 

He lies on his side and watches as his reflection thrusts into her, one hand stroking his throbbing cock while a big tentacle thrusts itself in and out of him. He has made sure to instruct his clone to tuck her knees close to her head, the position baring her cunt and tight rings of muscles. What a lewd face she’s making, one that he adores so much. Cheeks flushed, lips forming such a lovely “o” while amber eyes glazed over. This is his punishment to her, a sexual destruction befitting an insatiable harlot.

  
  


_“You have not a clue how broken I was, finally seeing you again after all those years only to have you point your blade at me.”_

  
  


“You’re making such a lovely face, my dearest, your insides are so warm and wet… Oh, you feel perfect.” 

V can’t help the cruel smirk on his face when he sees how his beloved turns her head towards him. Such a helpless, pleading look, one that makes him grin like a mischievous little cat. He has always thought she looks so pretty like that whenever they had their little indecent rendezvous. His precious love, whose brazen worship is his undoing, whose sweet love is his downfall. 

  
  


_“I slaughtered those who were sent to destroy me, tarnished his little playground, hoping that eventually you would return to my side._

_So why weren’t you there, Lucy?”_

  
  


The demon king shoots his precious Lucy a taunting smirk, reveling in how her tentacles-bound form squirms as he and his clone have a moment of debauched intimacy. Hands bound over her head and thighs helds far apart while numerous small tendrils slither all over her body, vulnerable and lewd. A little well-deserved break for a good girl, seeing how she has begged so sweetly for it. But she’s not allowed to touch herself nor is she allowed to seek relief, not until he allows it. 

And so he tips his head back with a grunt, one hand placed firmly on the silky, snowy locks of his reflection. Quite a thrilling sight it is, V thought, seeing his once divine self sucking and licking the cock of a demonic being. He can’t help but wonder if she is repulsed by the sight, wondering what is going through that pretty little head of hers as she pleads for him to embrace her again.

But much to his surprise, she isn’t in the least disgusted by what she sees. 

No, she cries out her desires for him, begs for him to let her mount him, promises to bring him to cloud nine over and over.

And so he lets her, snapping his fingers and setting her free as the tentacles vanish one after another at his command.

  
  


_“Do you still love me the same, Lucy? Because not once did I stop loving you, longing for you._

_Am I still beautiful in your eyes? Have I become hideous with my downfall?_

_Am I still someone you vow to love more than anyone in this world?”_

  
  


His feelings are gradually getting the better of him, and V isn’t oblivious to that.

“Are you okay?” 

That’s why he jolts when her warm hands cup his cheeks, that’s why his heart skips a beat when those curious amber eyes gaze into his emerald orbs. Full of warmth, concern, seemingly trying to search his face for hints of misgivings and the turmoils that he perhaps failed to veil. Odd how a simple question can unnerve him so, strange how for the briefest of moments he feels as if she is there, whole and all his again. 

What a contrast it is, to think that she was riding him with zeal just moments ago, locking her tongue with his clone’s as she did. Something about her being like this, warm and welcoming, makes his heart swell, renders it impossible for him to barricade himself before her. 

Truly he is susceptible to her affections.

“Humor me, who is it that you prefer?” V raises a hand and caresses her flushed cheek in response, daring to hope that his smirk has shielded those emotions that are gnawing at his heart. “Does your greedy little heart beat for _him_ , or is it **me** that you desire?” 

Silence then ensues as Lucy stills her hips and shoots the demon king a perplexed look, a dumbfounded expression written all over her face. Her lips part and close, once and then twice, before the fair-haired fallen maiden lets out a sigh. She shifts on top of the demon king, giving him an unreadable look that makes the unholy being shiver in anticipation. 

“Isn’t it better that I show you all the feelings in my heart that you _still_ can’t seem to comprehend.” she reaches a hand back and spreads herself further, throwing a pleading look at the angel over her shoulder who widens his eyes in surprise. 

“Come now, enter me too, I need both of you at once.”

There is a moment of hesitation before the bed creaks and the sheets rustle. 

A searing arrow of hot pain shoots through her body. Lucy throws her head back with a broken cry, eyes widening at the feeling of her cunt stretching beyond her limits to accommodate two cocks at once. She falls forward, bracing her hands on either side of the dark-haired demon’s head, body trembling all over from the tantalizing mixture of pain and palpable pleasure. 

“You utter fool! Cease this recklessness at once! What are you trying to--” 

She silences him by crashing her lips against his, pouring all of her feelings into the kiss and hoping to convey her thoughts to him. A thin string of saliva lingers between their lips as Lucy breaks the kiss, gazing down at the demon king with a sultry smile and eyes full of love. Brazen and affectionate, sweet like vanilla and delectable like dark chocolate. 

“Don’t you get it? I love you regardless of who you are, silly.” the fair-haired lass leans forward once more, her breath fanning against his skin before she whispers her request in the dark ruler’s ear.

“Fuck my brains out, please. I need you, I need **_all_ ** of you. Cream my insides and stake your claim.”

How happy she is to be reduced to a moaning, writhing mess when both angel and demon begin to thrust into her at once. 

One cock goes in, and the other would go out, gliding and rubbing against each other inside of her overstuffed cunt. Their pants and moans are music to her ears, the searing hot fire of utter euphoria spreading through her body drives her insane with desires. Her arms give out within moments, and Lucy is more than content lying on top of V as he and his clone ruin her. A bleary smile spreads across her face, lewd moans and breathless gasps leaving her lips one after another. 

She nearly sobs when the dark-haired demon wraps his arms around her, holding her in place and thrusting up into her warm sheath. 

“I love you… I love you so much, my dearest…” the fair-haired one gasps out loud his affections and leans forward, setting a fast, languid pace that has her seeing stars. 

“My sinful maiden, the sweetest downfall of my life. I love you so, Lucy…!” Lucy claws at his arms when the dark ruler rams his cock into her, his thrusts messy and uncoordinated as he wants to chase that high together with her. 

“I love you, I always have, all of you…” His love breaks the last chain deep within her, prompting Lucy to cup the fallen angel’s cheeks and pour her heart out to him. “There’s a demon within each and everyone of us...ah…! But I don’t care, because I love you all the same...My heart, my soul, my body, I belong to you and only you!”

The bed shakes and creaks as the three of them yield themselves to unhinged lust and love. Mind-numbing pleasure spread through their bodies, their skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. They pant each other’s name, enraptured by feelings that broke loose and bliss that boils in their veins. Ravaging each other and being ravaged, drowning in bliss and being drowned. A debauchery that stems from love, decadence that tastes sweeter than ambrosia. 

Lucy is the first to come undone, crying and chanting her beloved’s name in a broken, hoarse voice. Her climax spurs V to reach his own, making him hold her flush against his body and sink his teeth into her shoulder. He squeezes his eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed and face contorting in anguish bliss. The angel and his demonic self shoot ropes of hot cum inside of her, painting her velvety walls white and making her womb heavy with their loads. 

At his command, V’s angelic reflection vanishes, fading and leaving behind transient orbs of light in his disappearance. A comforting silence surrounds the demon king and his lover, who raises her head to shoot him a heart-warming smile. How his breath hitches when she plants a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, the sweet gesture and her warm fingers caressing his cheeks soothes him to no end. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

At her question V lets out a blissful sigh and nods his head, smiling to himself when her giggle reaches his ears. 

“Thank goodness for that, I’m happy if you’re happy, my beloved Vitale.” Lucy leans forwards and kisses the tip of the dark ruler’s nose, who furrows his eyebrows at her as his mind registers her words. 

“Pardon…?” he shoots her a disbelieving look, heart wavering and racing when he sees the familiar hint of mischief in her eyes. 

Flowers begin to bloom one after another in his heart, his eyes widened in surprise at the playful grin that spreads across her face. All the longings and buried emotions overwhelms his heart right then and there, and without knowing, V brings a trembling hand up to cup her cheek. How endearing of her, leaning into his palm and letting out a contented sigh. There is so much love and affection in her gaze, the gentle smile that she gives him makes joy flood his broken heart. 

“I have a little request for you, won’t you please hear me out?” she whispers to him, curious eyes boring into his and searching for any possible remnant of doubts.

But there is none to be found, for instead swirling in those green orbs were love and longings for her. 

“Tell me, my sweet.” he steals a quick peck on her forehead, smiling to himself at how her cheeks flush a light shade of pink. Adorable and so sweet, she is whole and his once more. 

“Please listen to my story, V.” Lucy rests her forehead against her beloved’s, fluttering her eyes closed as bitter memories come flooding back to her mind. 

All those years spent existing in a cruel, depressing limbo, one that sapped her hope and crushed her will. Her heart throbs a dull beat, a lump begins to form in her throat which she swallows thickly before continuing once more. Lucy wishes to let him know, wishes to make him understand that God’s unjust wrath spares no one. 

“Please let me tell you the story... of how a holy maiden fell from her grace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter was an enjoyable read for you, dear readers, and once again I am terribly sorry about the slow updates... I will try to do better (╥﹏╥)  
> It has been quite a long journey, hasn't it? TwT I still can't believe this story has come such a long way, and truly I couldn't have done it without your support and encouragement guys. Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart (;___;)  
> I will keep doing my best with my writing to bring you guys enjoyable stories TwT)9 Please stay safe and take care out there! ><)人


	25. Tears of a scorned maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I have returned with an update for "Heaven's bane" (・∀・)ノ  
> Whew this chapter was really difficult to write... I think I must have rewritten it over 4 times and redone the outline for it multiple times too ><  
> I hope you will have an enjoyable read, dear readers~ My apologies for taking so long m( _ _)m  
>  **I'd like to offer my heartfelt gratitude to Wynn, Ida and the thotty squad for keeping me afloat during these times, else I could have dropped this series.. orz I honestly can't thank you guys enough ;__;)7 **  
> \---------  
>  **What's on the menu: pain and suffering, no smut we holy on main **********

They apprehended Lucy and took her away, after God had delivered judgement upon V’s insolence. 

A group of angels led her through a valley, one that she thought was far too beautiful to be part of the imprisonment realm. Tall rocky walls covered in a green, lush layer of overgrown, an endless blue sky where blocks of golden clouds floated. Flocks of white birds fluttered their wings overhead, singing a melody that cut into her heart. Amidst the warm air, a chilly breeze whirled past her from somewhere now and then, coaxing her golden locks to dance.

  
  


**_“Why didn’t you return my sword, V?_ **

**_Has your fit of rage clouded your faith in me?”_ **

  
  


At some point during her journey, Lucy saw two gigantic statues that stood tall amidst the mountains. A beautiful lady and a charismatic man, standing opposite to each other and casting a huge, looming shadow over the grassy ground. Both of them exuded power and authority that made her broken heart waver just from one gaze. Odd how she thought the statues reminded her of the cruel God. 

The cuffs on her wrists felt tight, uncomfortable, gripping onto her skin and emitting a faint glow.  _ “Fancy pair of bracelets from heaven indeed.” _ she muttered to herself, a wry smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she gazed at the golden binds. The apprehenders were silent like lambs, their gaze devoid of emotions as they continued to usher her along. Lucy suddenly found the holy attire that she was still wearing to be nothing short of a cruel mockery. 

For once after a long time, and as disdainful as it was, she felt so damn tiny and powerless. 

_ “I knew the place was too beautiful to be a massive prison …”  _

That was the first thought that appeared in her mind when Lucy gazed at the dreadful landscape that laid before her eyes. The once beautiful, lush valley morphed into an eerie and disturbing place, one where spiky, obsidian formations reached for the dark sky above. Her footsteps bounced off the ash-colored, stony walls that stood tall on either side of the rocky path she was treading. She thought she saw a glimpse of golden, warm lights so far away and so out of reach, beyond the dark walls that seemed to cage her in.

The grounds were barren, coarse, marking a stark contrast compared to the grassy ground of the vast valley. A long path was before her, zigzag in shape and far too narrow, making a twinge of anxiety flare up in her heart. On either side of the path was nothing, though her instincts told her that the fall would be long and painful should she misstep. 

Lucy thought of her trials as she walked along the narrow path. She remembered everything as if it was yesterday, of how she pushed herself to walk forward the bridge hidden deep within a cave where lava flowed like a sluggish river. Her footsteps echoed through the realm, a frown marred her face when she saw the dark, tall tower that loomed in the distance. Palpable bitterness welled up within the scorned maiden, the realization that imprisonment awaited her at the end of the road dawned upon her. 

She arrived at the gate of the tower some time later, feeling her legs grow akin to lead at how much she had been made to walk.  _ “Pretty smart of Him, no one would have the strength to escape after the walk here…”  _ Lucy thought with a frown, raising her head and chancing a look at the massive tower. The wind howled, and for a moment she thought she heard the cries of the damned. Dark clouds swirled at the top of the dark structure, and swallowing the lump in her throat, the fair-haired maiden followed the angels inside. 

V was on her mind at all time, and Lucy clung to memories of him to keep her sane as she ventured deeper and deeper into the tower. Her steps were heavy, exhaustion wove itself into every fiber of her being while her eyes looked back and forth at her surroundings. The angels once again ushered her to follow their lead, making her walk along a dimly lit corridor. A chill ran down her spine when the maiden noticed the horrifying statues, ones that seemingly glared into her soul. 

The sight of individuals, humans and scorned angels alike, locked up behind bars with their hands outstretched towards her, was one Lucy would never forget. 

Pale light illuminated the place from one of the openings overhead. There were cracks on the many columns that littered along the way, and Lucy lost count of how many arches she had walked past. The chains that hung from the ceiling rattled, the maiden’s shadow trailed behind her and etched onto the faded brick walls that had withstood the relentless currents of time. 

_ “Oh I’ll be damned, what an awful place…”  _ Lucy grimaced as soon as she reached the end of the corridor, for beyond lied a hellish labyrinth that made her heart sink. 

Swallowing thickly, she began following the angels once more, trying not to look down as the maiden and her apprehenders crossed a narrow, rocky path, one of many that were there. There were prisoners everywhere she could see, murmuring incoherences that she failed to decipher. They were below her, above her, walking along the numerous narrow paths that led to various dark corners of this damned realm. The faint light of the torches illuminated the place, a river of lava coursed through below, cinders floating in the air like snow. 

How she missed the feeling of soft blades of grass on her bare feet, and the fragrance of flowers in the wind that caressed her hair. 

“I suppose this is where I will be kept?” Lucy quirked an eyebrow at one of the angels, letting out a dry chuckle when she was greeted with silence. A big cage that hovered in the air, in the middle of a large, empty room where not a sound could be heard. 

The cage swayed back and forth as the angels shoved her in, making her fall forward onto the bottom of the cage with a pained grunt. Its door then slammed shut, the deafening sound reverberated throughout the room. Lucy winced and sat up slowly in her confine, shooting her apprehenders a scornful look as they vanished in fleeting orbs of light. This accursed cage could not stop swinging soon enough, she mused and let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Looks like I’m locked in here...” Lucy muttered to herself, and the cage made a little creaking sound as the maiden leaned against its bar.

She combed a hand through her hair, spitting a curse that was swallowed by the suffocating silence of the room. Her brows furrowed in utter indignation and frustration, amber eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched. Lucy could feel it, the taste of defeat that was just as bitter and horrid as the regrets that were sprouting in her heart. 

“We don’t deserve this… You don’t deserve this...” before she knew it, a single tear had trickled down her cheek, carrying with it all the lamentations and sorrow that she kept sealed within her heart.

It wasn’t long before her sobs became more and more audible. It’s ok to cry, he told her that long ago after all. Hugging her legs close to herself, Lucy began to wail, feeling a wave of frustration and powerlessness crash over her. She failed to protect her love, and now she would never see him again.

She would never get to see Nero and the spirits again, and at the thought her whole body trembled in anguish. 

The events of what had transpired at God’s audience chamber replayed themselves over and over in her head. “Damn it… damn it!” tears after tears cascaded down her cheeks, a palpable pain clutched at her heart. She would have fought to the bitter end for him, would have defied God if it meant he could be free.

For the briefest of moments, she recalled the condescending sneer that God gave her and V.

And that made her blood boil. 

  
  


**“I finally realized, V, that it was never our fault, it was never anyone’s fault but His.”**

  
  
  


Amidst all the pain and regret, something began to sizzle under her skin. Embers of anger alighted within her heart, burning brighter and stronger with each passing minute. God was never there, he was not there when her kind reached their filthy palms towards the sky and begged for the salvation that would never come. The shackles that bound V, the plight of her kind, the darkness that tarnished this world…

It was His fault. 

Her choked sobs slowly came to a halt, the chain of her cuffs rattled as Lucy hugged her legs closer to herself. Moments of silence passed by before the fair-haired maiden raised her head. There was a glint of fierce determination evident in her amber orbs, which were partly hidden by the shadow of the room. The corners of her lips twitched before a grin spread across her face, for that was when an idea hatched in her head. 

She would not make it easy for God to condemn her.

“Forgive me, Lord, for I am only good to the angel that you happened to banish before my eyes.”

Bringing a hand up to wipe away the stray tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, Lucy leaned back against the bars of the cage, which made a low creaking sound. She exhaled a sigh, lifting her gaze to look at the ceiling while ideas began to race through her mind. Her heart longed for the banished angel, and she wanted nothing more than to see Nero and the spirits again. 

But that would have to wait, first she needed to get out of this accursed prison. 

“Hmm… How should I bother the guards tomorrow, I wonder?” 

**\-----------**

Lucy became a notorious figure among the prisoners for her many attempts at escaping. 

Her first try began a few days after her imprisonment, a little scheme that she concocted in her head. The maiden was sitting in her cage, humming a tune that she loved when a guard entered the big, empty room. It was part of the protocol that she had learned, how each day they would come and deliver meals to those who were trapped here, in this cursed tower. 

Something to prolong one’s suffering in their eternal damnation.

“Pardon me.” she spoke up that day, earning herself a cold gaze from the guard who was unlocking the door of her cage. 

“I believe I’ve got an infected wound… and I’m in dire need of help…Could you please inspect this wound I have here?” she scooted closer to the edge of the cage, towards the door where the guard stood. Without a word he leaned closer, eyes focused on the dark patch on her trembling forearm. 

But as soon as she got his attention, Lucy delivered a hook with all of her might, one that got the guard toppling backwards. 

The cage creaked as the fair-haired maiden leaped out, wasting no second to make a dash for the door of the room. Her heartbeats were frantic, the sound of roaring horns all around her were unmistakable. Lucy ran as fast as she could, eyes darting back and forth to scan her surroundings. The floor trembled, a series of heavy footsteps reached her ears, and she dared not look back. 

  
  
  


**_“I thought of my love as I ran for dear life._ **

**_I thought of my friends as my heart raced for freedom.”_ **

  
  
  


Her footsteps skidded to a halt as soon as Lucy made it to the open area where narrow, stony paths formed a hellish labyrinth. The sounds of warning horns roared even louder then, and swallowing the lump in her throat, the maiden dashed forward.  _ “Think! Come on now think! Which way did they lead me here?!”  _ her breaths came out ragged, beads of sweat clung to her skin while her eyebrows furrowed in utter concentration.

But she did not get far, for golden chains sprung forth and wrapped themselves around her ankle. 

Lucy fell with a shocked groan, feeling a wave of pain wash over her at the impact. The sound of fluttering wings sent dreadful chills down her spine. Her eyes widened in terror when the scorned maiden realized the angels had caught up to her, with one of them holding onto the other end of the chain. Her first attempt at escaping was foiled. 

She tried again and again, not caring how many times her efforts were in vain. Bruises littered her skin, purple and blue. The cage swayed back and forth, Lucy lost count of how many times she had been thrown into this wretched cell for her defiance. Defeat tasted so unpleasant, and imprisonment pierced through her heart like a blade. 

Today too, she failed to escape. 

Pained, shaky breaths escaped her trembling lips, she heaved a dry chuckle watching how the guard leave the room with a sneer.  _ “I definitely got under his skin, good, a minor victory for now.”  _ Lucy tipped her head back, squeezing her eyes shut while her lungs continued to greedily take in all the air there could be. 

Tired, she was so tired, exhausted from all the running and efforts she had made trying to break free from this cage. Hunger gnawed at her, hopelessness seeped into her racing heart. They decided to no longer supply her with meals regularly, a punishment for her fierce defiance that did not go unnoticed. 

“I guess I will rest for now… just a little shuteye to recover.” her eyelids became heavy, the world began to blur in her periphery. 

“It’s okay… it’s okay… I’ll try again tomorrow too. I will get out, I will escape, and I will see them all again… Nero, the spirits… and him…” 

Try as she might, Lucy could not keep her gaze focused. Light began to dim within her, darkness clouded her vision. For a fleeting moment she thought she saw an endless flowerfield, where thousands of vibrant flowers swayed to a gentle breeze. V was there, beautiful and warm and felt like home. A mirage of longings conjured by her heart.

“Please wait for me...have faith in me…”

Lucy fell into a deep slumber afterwards, and in her dreams, she saw that she was by his side once more.

**\-----------**

After some unknown time, Lucy reached the conclusion that there was something off about this realm.

Puffs of breath escaped her lips as the caged maiden hugged herself, body trembling and lips pale in color. There was a frigid bite in the air, the cold that seeped into her veins numbed her mind. She felt her strength dim day after day, felt how her will and determination began to fizzle out of existence little by little. 

The suffocating silence of this place made the maiden think she was going mad with each passing minute. Never in her life had Lucy felt so alone, isolated, cut off from the outside world. She was shackled and left alone to her thoughts, to the mind-numbing chill that seemed to freeze her inside out. There was not an ounce of strength left in her, the fire of determination burnt so weak within her that the maiden found it odd how she even attempted to escape over and over before. 

There was something not right about that orbs of light that had manifested in her cage some time ago.

“My name is Lucy...my name is Lucy...My name is Lucy… fallen holy maiden, rejected vessel of God.”

She chanted that like a mantra everyday, fingers clutching at her head and eyes widened in horror. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. Thoughts that were not hers, ideas that made her guts churn began to flood her mind. They clashed with her memories in her head, a cacophony of voices whispered days and nights to her that drove her restless. 

She did not know when it had happened, but Lucy started to forget things. 

She cried, screamed, panicked at first when the realization dawned upon her. 

“My best friend is Nero… I have three spirits who are my friends… My best friend is Nero, I have three spirits who are my friends… don’t forget… don’t forget…” 

Her voice was broken, lifeless, a string of words spilled from her lips as Lucy pulled at her hair with her twitching fingers. Tears streamed down her face, she paced back and forth in her cage, trying her darnedest to carve their names into her head. Her heart raced, a wave of sorrow, dread and anxiety crashed upon her every time she failed to recall some details. Lucy tried to remember Nero’s voice, tried to memorize the little quirks and habits that he and the three spirits had. 

But before long, she failed to recall why she was once sharing mugs of warm cocoa with this young boy with white hair. 

Why did she think of these three tiny fluffy clouds again?

“V...V… I’m scared… I’m scared…” Lucy whimpered as she laid curled up on the bottom of the cage, messy golden locks sprawling out around her crying frame. “They are making me forget...V...I don’t want to forget.” 

She clung to the memories that they shared, desperately held onto all of the bittersweet and heartwarming moments. The vast field where she first met him, how her heart raced as he flew across a sea of golden clouds with her in his hold. Those years she spent trying to better herself for him, the electrifying joy that sparked within her when she first felt his lips upon hers. The last shred of her sanity, her last safe haven amidst all this pain and madness. 

The orb kept on whispering to her, murmuring words about how beautiful the heavens were, and how wretched the underworld could be. She would watch in a dazed manner, vacant amber eyes drinking in the breathtaking, vibrant sceneries that displayed before her eyes. Images of a familiar castle flickered now and then in her mind, and whenever Lucy thought she saw a white-haired angel smiling at her, a choked sob would leave her lips.

Her mind was blank when she tried to recall who  _ he _ was. 

**\-----------**

Her name was Lucy, that was the only thing that the maiden remembered.

She dozed off in her cage, dreaming of a vast field where thousands of flowers swayed back and forth to a gentle breeze. She was woken up, however, when a series of footsteps reached her ears from beyond the confines of the room. A group of angels came to the room that day, and at the sound of the cage’s door being open, Lucy slowly raised her head to look at the divine ones before her with bleary eyes.

“You are summoned to His throne room today, and per his command, we are here to restore you to your former glory.” 

“Ah…” Lucy blinked in surprise when she saw how her tattered attire was restored to its pristine state. She watched in silence how the cuffs that bound her cracked and snapped off, leaving behind little sparks of light as they vanished. 

They took her back to the radiant garden of God, having transported her there with a portal. Lucy could not help but suck in a deep breath, feeling relieved that she no longer had to be locked within a cage. This was a pleasant change of scenery, she mused, and what good news that she was allowed to wander before her audience with God. 

_ “This way dear, let’s go home together.” _

“Ah…! What the…?!” a sharp arrow of pain shot through her head, prompting the maiden to bring up a hand to knead her forehead. Lucy thought she heard a warm voice, thought she saw a fleeting image of an angel leading a little girl towards the exit of the magnificent garden. She wished she knew why there was this ache in her heart.

So Lucy began to wander, following the path that led her out of God’s garden. There was a voice in her head, one that was so familiar yet so distant. An odd sense of longing flooded her heart, and before long, the fair-haired maiden no longer paid attention to where she was going. 

_ “Follow this path, my dear, for it shall take you home.” _

The voice rang in her head, distracting the maiden from the condescending sneers of the angels that she happened to cross paths with along the way. Something was beckoning her, a sensation that pulled her towards an unknown destination. Her feet carried her, her heart was her compass. She thought she saw an image of a young girl running ahead, clad in a white dress with a blue ribbon in her hair. 

It took her some time before Lucy finally arrived at a castle, one that had seen better days. 

“What is this place…?” the maiden chanced a curious look at the building, looking back and forth to check if there was someone else there, only to find that she was all alone.

Out of curiosity, Lucy began to venture forward, into the castle that laid in ruins. A thin layer of dust covered the columns and furniture, the paintings on the walls had faded and lost their colors in the flow of time. There was not a single soul who lingered there, the sound of her footsteps reverberated through the lonely silence of the abandoned castle. 

Following the corridor, the curious maiden reached a garden, which was overgrown and unkempt. 

“No one has been here for quite some time it seems…” Lucy muttered to herself, feeling a warm breeze caress her skin as she gazed at the scenery before her. 

Somewhere in the garden was a lake, the distant sound of its flowing water created a pleasant ambience to her ears. Vines drooped from the tall trees and snaked their ways around the skewed fences, soft green moss coated the surface of the little statues. Sunlight flitted through the leaves of the trees, leaving bright spots to dance on the grassy ground and giving the garden a soft glow. 

“Hmm…I still have some time to spare… perhaps a little walk around wouldn’t hurt.” 

And with that Lucy ventured deeper into the forgotten garden, feeling a strange sense of tranquility seep into her heart. The maiden took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air invigorate her and soothing the worries that prickled at her mind. Knowing that she was to see The Creator prompted a wave of nervousness to wash over her, and as such, she welcomed the peace that seemed to linger in the atmosphere here.

She could not explain why, but Lucy felt as if this garden had always been her safe little haven.

“Hmm? What’s that?” 

The fair-haired maiden’s leisurely steps came to a halt the moment she arrived at a large tree. Blooming at the roots was a single white lily flower, veiled by the shade of the tree branches. Her heart began to race as Lucy made her way forwards. There was a soft gaze on her face as the maiden looked at the lily, its white petals felt so soft against her finger tips, still doused with droplets of dew. 

“How noble of you, blooming all alone in such a vast garden.” Lucy muttered to herself, a little smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

In the most careful and gentle manner, the maiden picked the flower, holding it against her chest and letting out a quiet sigh. How mysterious, she thought, that such a gesture prompted soothing warmth to course through her veins. A twinge of pain and incredible longing flared up within her, palpable nostalgia made her heart ache. She felt safe and protected, as if she was not all alone in this world. 

“I’m taking you with me, dear flower, I reckon I could use a little lucky charm since I have to see Him. Let’s go to the audience chamber together then. ” Lucy wove the flower into her hair, and not wanting to waste a minute, she began making her way back to the main gate of the forsaken castle. 

As the fair-haired maiden hurried to the audience chamber, the lily emitted a faint glow that flickered to the rhythm of her heartbeats. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully chapter 25 was an enjoyable read to you all, dear readers, and thank you as always for reading ;v;)7  
> Unfortunately updates will be slow in July. Since there will be a renovation at my apartment building, I will be away for 2 weeks, during which I'm not sure if I can write regularly >< However, I will do my best to update my fics as often as I can (´oωo`)  
> I reckon there will be 2 or 3 chapters left before Heaven's bane will reach its end. It has been quite a journey working on this fic, and once again, I am very grateful that you guys have given this story of mine a chance (; ω ; ) I'll be sure to include extra smutty goodness at the end ~  
> Please stay safe and take care everyone, I hope to see you all again next time! (o´▽`o)ﾉ


	26. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, I have returned with a new update for Heaven's bane (・∀・)ノ  
> Whew this update came exceptionally late, didn't it? I am terribly sorry for the wait, I have been constantly on the go recently and barely had time to get anything done ||_ _) I do hope that this chapter was worth the wait ><  
>  **A huge, heartfelt thank you to Wynn and the thotty squad, once again you guys have kept me going through these trying times ;w;)7 **  
> **  
> \------------  
>  **What's on the menu: no smut we holy on main, angst, fluff if you squint, more lores because we can never have enough lores. Nothing worthy of a warning here~ ********

The truth unravels, painful and heartbreaking.

Time seems to have come to a stand still as V realizes the consequences of his actions. Guilt settles deep within the pit of his stomach, nauseating and horrifying. His heart shatters, the memories of that day come flooding back, like great waves that roar as they crash upon him one after another. 

_He looked behind him hoping to see her, not knowing that she too yearned to see him as the angels led her to imprisonment._

_He questioned again and again why she was never there, when she ran for dear life to be free._

_He lashed out at the world, wrecking havoc and crushing God’s utopia when she withered away day after day._

_He waited for her, just as she survived for him, for everyone that she loves._

_And yet, when he could see her once more, when she was standing before him , beautiful and stoic as ever, he chose to hurt her._

“Lucy… what have I done…”

The dark ruler brings a hand to his beloved’s face, feeling sorrow and regret prickle at his wavering heart. His touch gentle, his fingers caress her skin like a fleeting dream. The world blurs for just a moment, something warm trickles down his cheek when the fallen maiden leans into the palm of his hand. 

“How could you still adore me, after all that you have endured? All the sorrow and suffering that made you wither away, the pain that I’ve inflicted upon you… Am I not hideous in your eyes?” 

Images flicker through his mind, making V sink deeper and deeper down the depths of lamentations. The pained gasps as he flung her across the throne room, the anguish written all over her face when he took her by force. All the humiliation he subjected her to, the way he extracted triumphant pleasure from her body when she was not the one at fault. It was all done out of love, out of the selfish thought of reclaiming her again, to have his vengeance no matter the costs.

That would make him not too far off from being a monster now, would it?

“Oh I know that look on your face… Banish the thoughts for me now.”

The demon king feels his breath hitch when the warmth of those rosy lips graces his forehead. How soothing it is, the feeling of her fingers stroking against his cheek. His little sunshine, the rays of light that banish the darkness that haunts him days and nights. Noble like a lonesome flower that blooms in the murkiest of places, beautiful and freeing like salvation after all the atrocities he has committed.

“We fought a losing battle until the bitter end V, both of us, to the last drop of our strength.” Lucy plants a soft, chaste kiss on the tip of her beloved’s nose, giving him a small smile as if trying to reassure his broken heart.

“You wounded me, and that can never be undone. But V, I am not innocent. I have done my fair shares of deeds unheard of, have made mistakes that leave me full of regrets.”

The fallen maiden hears her name on the tip of his tongue, in a voice that is hoarse and barely above a whisper when she pulls the fallen being into a tight embrace. He is tense, too tense, paralyzed by all the emotions in his heart and unsure if he is still worthy of her love. But a little smile blooms on her face, and Lucy flutters her eyes closed as she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m so glad that we can be together again V… Most of all, I’m glad that your feelings for me remained unchanged after all these years.”

How relieved Lucy feels when her demon king finally wraps his arms around her. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I have wronged you again and again. My blind devotion, the naivety I had towards the heavens, I broke you and I broke us.” 

A shaky sigh leaves her lips as Lucy realizes V can finally see the world through the same lens as her eyes. They have wronged each other in many ways, have both made mistakes that caused all these cracks within each other’s heart. Flawed and in love, faithful and devoted. Their affections never waver, they remain steadfast for each other despite all the despair that tore them apart. 

“How can I ever make amends for what I have done, Lucy, I am beyond salvation.” V was the first to let go, albeit in a reluctant manner. Lucy finds him so heartbreakingly adorable like this, with tears streaked cheeks and misty eyes that bore into hers, searching and searching for forgiveness. 

But V is only half right with what he has claimed. 

“Hmm… You know, I actually have a little plan.” in the most gentle manner, the fallen maiden wipes away the dark ruler’s tears, feeling the gears begin to turn in her head. How she adores the way V perks up at her words, truly he is always more than willing to lend her an ear whenever she wishes him to.

_Lucy was never a saint, no, she is far from being one._

_Justice comes not with God’s will, that she has learned on that one fateful, tragic day._

_The fault lies not with her, nor does it lie with her beloved fallen angel._

_There was no longer any point trying to be obedient little lambs, in the little divine utopia that was His playground._

“There is something I have always wanted to do, but I’m afraid I can’t really do it alone, you see.” a smile spreads across Lucy’s face, just as a little glint shines in her amber eyes. She cups the demon king’s cheeks with her hands, leaning in until her face is inches away from his. The dark flames of hatred roar within her, burning hot and driving her giddy with its shearing heat. 

  
  
  


**“I want to dethrone God.”**

  
  
  


His mind could not wrap around her words fully at first, the initial shock upon hearing her little wish astonished the demon king.

He stares at her, eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.But he can’t help it, for there are times he forgets that she is anything but demure and helpless. That angelic, doll-like facade is a beautiful veil, hiding a ferocious fire that can reduce anything that stands in her way to cinders. 

A smirk begins to spread across his face, a manic yet pleased glint sparked in his eyes.

That’s right, the fault lies not with her, the plight of her kind stemmed not from the darkest depths of the underworld. 

A king without a crown who sits on a golden throne that was not his, prideful, heartless and indifferent to the prayers sung in His name days and nights.

A God who can’t fathom love.

“It seems we share one mutual wish, my dear. I too have been longing to have my vengeance all these years.” V strokes the fallen maiden’s cheek in a loving manner, feeling his heart swell in both pride and euphoria. 

Parting from the comfort of the bed and the warmth of her body, the demon king straightened himself and stood tall. His wings spread, the muscles of his back go taut and lax as he stretches while dark fabric begins to manifest and cover his skin. He holds out a hand towards the fair-haired fallen maiden, who gives him an impish smile before accepting his gesture of courtesy. 

“I am more than honored to aid you in this quest to dethrone the false divine king. But first, I shall return what I have denied you for so long.” 

Before she can question V on the meanings hidden behind his words, Lucy jolts at the snap of his fingers. The fallen maiden watches in awe as dark torrents of power swirl around her naked frame, hugging her curves and forming a dark, exquisite dress. She can’t help but roll her eyes and smirk at the dark-haired demon, seeing how the dress has rather bold cuts and slits that show off the deep valley of her cleavage and the plains of her thighs. 

“Come with me, my sweet.” the demon king seeks her hand and brings her knuckles to his lips, planting a soft kiss that is betrayed by the gleeful spark in his eyes. “Time is ticking for us, it’s best we make haste”

**_\-----------_ **

Their destination is the highest tower of his castle, where he claims to keep the embodiment of his trust for her.

The world spins around her for a brief moment as Lucy tries to regain a sense of balance. V has made quick work of the journey there, having warped both himself and her via a dark portal. A feeling akin to being sucked into nothingness, seeing darkness engulf her vision, and then reappearing somewhere else within the span of seconds. 

“I still can’t get used to this…” Lucy brings a hand up to pat her forehead, eyes squeezing shut and legs feeling like jelly as she stumbles back and forth. 

V is there by her side, wrapping his arms around her dizzied frame and steadying her. “Open your eyes slowly dear, your blessing is before you.” Lucy hears her beloved demon whisper in her ears, in a warm, deep voice that she has always loved. She flutters her eyes open, chancing a quick glance at V and feeling warmth seep into her heart at the adoration swirling in his eyes. 

When her eyes drink in what is before her, Lucy can not help but let out a quiet gasp.

A vast room adorned with floor length windows, illuminated by the pale rays of light that poured in from outside. In the heart of the room is a sword, suspending itself in mid air and emitting a glow. Rich deep blue that reminds her of the ocean, intricate gold patterns and a blade carrying an oath of victory. The sword becomes their promise of reunion, the testament of their unwavering faith in each other, surviving the flows of time with its blade remains unchipped. 

“No way…” the sight of her sword, kept in the most pristine and perfect condition, leaves Lucy in a daze. She steps forward, enraptured by the emotions in her heart and not caring about the little droplets of tears that well up in the corners of her eyes. With her hands outstretched before her, Lucy reaches for her blade, hesitating for the most fleeting of moments before letting her fingers trace the outlines of the scabbard. 

There it is, the familiar currents of power that always flow through her whenever she holds the hilt and braves the numerous battle fields. 

The warmth of his love, the reassurance of his faith in her, and his unyielding protection, steeling her resolve and banishing her misgivings.

Lucy pulls the sheathed sword towards her, hugging her beloved weapon close to her as if holding an old friend. Memories come flooding in her mind, and a smile blooms on her face when the fallen maiden realizes how her beloved’s feelings and faith in her never once faded. It feels so surreal, she muses with a chuckle, how she once was barely taller than her own sword. 

“You kept it safe, after all this time.” 

“How can I not?” the chuckle that rumbles deep in his chest makes flowers bloom in her heart. “That is the proof of my feelings and trust for you, the testament of our unbreakable bond.” 

The kiss that V plants on the top of her head is soft and soothing. His fingers cup her cheeks, thumbs stroking gentle patterns against her skin. She adores this sensation, one that is akin to being freed from all the chains and darkness that imprison her. The feeling of being wrapped in his warm affections, the feeling of being together with him knowing that she is safe and loved, make all the hardships she endured were not in vain. 

“As much as I want to dethrone the bastard, I don’t think we can take Him on without a plan…” Lucy begins with a frown, raising her head to give V an expectant look.

“You are correct, I reckon he will not let us wreck havoc without a fight, being the prideful being that he is.” The warmth of his affections dims on her skin when V retracts his hands and crosses his arms. “We need a plan, or at least an elaborated course of actions. I propose that we think and strategize, there is someone I reckon would be more than happy to lend us a hand.”

“Oh an ally? That’s good news! We need all the help we can get.” her face brightens with joy, yet the smile that spreads across her face drops when Lucy realizes that familiar hand gesture the dark ruler is making.

“...V, where are we going?” That is all she can utter, before the sound of fingers snapping and that familiar feeling of being sucked into nothingness once again overwhelms her. The fallen maiden and her dark ruler vanish from sight, disappearing in dark, flittering orbs of obsidian light. 

Lucy is not a fan of teleporting and being warped to places. 

**_\-----------_ **

The study where V has taken her to is vast and well-kept.

“Please warn me next time before you warp me somewhere…” Lucy once again feels the world spin all around her, before trying to steady herself and sitting in one of the big chairs around the long table at the center of the room.

Moments pass by before Lucy finally flutters her eyes open, feeling relief wash over her at how the world is no longer a blurry, spinning mess. Her mind registers tall windows, carpeted floor, bookshelves filled to the brim, and a fireplace where the fire crackles. Much to her surprise, there is someone else there, a tall figure who approaches her with a grin on his face.

“Oh hey, if it isn’t miss holy officer! You got your fill of the pretty boy yet?” 

In a transient moment, her heart drops to the pit of her stomach, for the being in front of her bears a striking resemblance to the God who has scorned her and V. The smile on the stranger’s face is both amicable and carefree, a stark contrast to the cold gaze that imprints on His face. There is something about him that reminds her of the false divine king, making her reach for the hilt of her sheathed blade out of honed reflex. 

“Allow her some space, Dante. Also, I’ve summoned you here for a discussion, so keep your hands to yourself.” 

“Touche.”, that is what Lucy can hear before the stranger, Dante, straightens himself and walks over to V. But he catches a glimpse of her scrutinizing, curious look, one that makes the rugged being turn and shoots her a questioning look.

“Somethin’ on my face?” Dante cocks his head to the side and arches an eyebrow, and at the gesture Lucy can’t help but voice the curious thoughts that refuse to leave her mind. 

“Oh, sorry, you remind me of someone… Say, you don’t happen to know the divine king, do you?” 

Tension fills the atmosphere of the cozy study as soon as her questioning words have left her lips. Dante lets out a sound that is a mixture of surprise and keen curiosity, before turning to shoot the demon king a questioning look that prompts a frown to mar the latter’s face. Letting out a sigh, V nods his head, and Lucy has a hunch that there is an untold story awaiting her.

V is always full of secrets, that is something she is still trying to acknowledge and accept.

“Alright, since I guess brooy boy here hasn’t told you yet, I might as well tell you about what has happened to this world.” Dante begins, leaning against the nearby wall with his arms crossed. A serious, contemplative look becomes evident on his face, diminishing the air of carefreeness that surrounded him moments earlier. 

“In the beginning, there were two gods. They were Eva and Sparda, two celestial beings who shaped the world and created the realms. Weird thing is they left one part untouched, so in the beginning there were only two realms, the heavens and the mortals’ realm.” 

“Eva and Sparda…? So there was someone else before Him?” Lucy blinks her eyes in surprise, for never has she thought that there would be other divine beings preceding the current prideful, cold-hearted God. 

“Yea, there was. These two Gods then had two sons, a pair of twins by the name of Dante and Vergil, and left the world in their care. I’m one of the twins, by the way.” Dante takes a little pause, shooting a grin in Lucy’s direction and tapping his fingers against his arm.

Impossible… 

“Your brother is ruling the divine realm? Wait, then what happened to you? How did you end up being here?” 

Before Lucy can stop herself, questions are tumbling from her lips one after another. Realization dawns upon the fallen maiden, sending shivers to run down her spine as the truth begins to sink in her mind. She chances a quick glance at V, who runs a hand through his dark locks. 

“Damn, V, your disciple is generous with questions, ain’t she?” Dante chuckles with mirth, finding amusement in how Lucy doesn’t hesitate to voice her thoughts. 

“You see, my brother, Vergil, got drunk on his lust for power. He tricked my parents and got them locked away, in a realm somewhere deep within the territory of heaven.” 

“I’ve been there.” Lucy lets out a derisive chuckle, earning herself an astonished look from Dante while V averts his gaze. 

“He’s still throwing folks into that place when something tickles him the wrong way, huh? Anyway, what he did didn’t sit well with me, so we fought days and nights. It got to me after a while and I got exhausted. So, I left heaven and claimed the untouched part of the world, which is the realm that we are in right now.” 

Pushing himself off the wall, Dante takes a few steps forwards and sits himself in one of the chairs, at the other end of the table opposite to where V is sitting. The rugged being props his feet onto the table, taking a little pause to organize his thoughts before continuing once more. 

“When I was still recovering, you know, getting a breather from all that fighting and establishing the underworld, Vergil didn’t rest. The guy went ahead and made angels to serve him, spread a bunch of rumors about me across the realms too. Heaven is good and Hell is bad, that kinda thing. Oh yea, your pretty boy is his first creation, nice huh?”

Something crossed the fallen maiden’s mind, a realization that struck a discordant chord within her.

“Anyway, to keep things short. I was here first, then V came along after Verg kicked him out, so I passed the crown to him. He has the brains, so I thought he’d be a good fit for the job.”

The gears of her head are turning at full speed. He was here first, Dante was here first, staking his claims of these uncharted lands while V was the first angel ever created by the false God. God, Vergil, never rested, and seeing how the once archangel was constantly away on missions to tackle the then ruler of the underworld… 

_Only to return home one day, battered and close to dying._

Everything clicks into place right then and there, just as a furious look begins to paint on her face. 

“So the demon who beat the ever loving hell out of him before, that was you? Do you have any fucking idea how horrible it was, I was just a fucking child!” Lucy reaches for her sheathed sword, intending to draw her blade now that the truth has been laid bare. She does not manage to do so, however, as V has held out a hand to stop her, hoping his stern look would deter her burning wrath. 

“I understand your anger, Lucy, but we can’t risk losing an ally. We were on opposing ends of the battle field, such conflicts were inevitable. Calm your mind, I reckon it’s time we discuss a strategy.” 

Her fires of indignation and anger shear hot beneath her skin, yet Lucy does not have the heart to disregard the current demon king’s words. Shooting Dante a sharp glare, she sheathes her sword once more, in a begrudging manner that elicits a playful whistle from the previous ruler of the underworld. 

“Thank you for your understanding, Lucy. Now then, I believe we will need to make our way back, with the priority being freeing the original Gods. They will aid us in denouncing the false heavenly king, I am certain about that.”

“How will we do that? As far as I know, the gates of the heavens remain shut for those who have wronged His Holiness. I am a mortal, so returning to the holy realm is out of the question for me as well. Plus, I doubt He would let you two in, seeing how each of you had something shameful to say about him.” Lucy retorts, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion and tapping her chin, mind scrambling to think of a way to pave a path to reach beyond the sea of golden clouds.

“Hmm… if that ain’t true…” Dante strokes his chin in a thoughtful manner, before an idea crosses his mind. The rugged being seems to alight with joy, and Lucy fears that has his grin widened, it would have split his face in half. 

“Oh that reminds me, I happened to find this gal lurking around the borders of the realm. She’s one of them angels so I think she should be able to help us.” 

At the clap of his hands, a portal takes form on the carpeted floor, spreading and emitting a dark, sinister glow. A bright flash erupts, prompting Lucy to let out a surprised gasp and shield her eyes from the blinding light. Moments pass by in silence, and when the fallen maiden opens her eyes once more…

There is a dark-haired angel standing before her, bound in chains with eyes widened in shock and recognition. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, I sincerely hope that this chapter was an enjoyable read for you (o´ω`o) Please feel free to leave a comment, I would love to know what you think of the chapter~  
> Whew this month suddenly took a very busy turn for me... I got a bit of a break from writing and drawing, and I guess it boosted my productivity~ How have you guys been? I hope that everything has been fine on your end. Let's continue to do our best and survive this month too owo)9 Please stay safe and take care ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ


	27. Heaven's bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, it has been quite a while, hasn't it?  
> I am sorry about the radio silence, August hasn't been very kind to me. A lot of things have happened, and my depression got quite severe.   
> Anyhow, I have returned to bring you the final plot-heavy chapter of this series~ This chapter seriously fried my brain whew,... I can't remember the last time my braincells were on fire like this. I certainly hope that it will be worth the long wait.. ><  
> I actually have an epilogue planned, which will be full of fluff and juicy smutty goodness. I promise to do my best, so please look forward to reading it everyone (´｡• ω •｡`) 9  
>  **I would like to thank everyone of the thotty squad, as well as wynn and ida, for your help and for beta reading this behemoth of a chapter. Massive shout out to @ghostofarose for helping me untangle one major plot point, but really I can't thank you guys enough god ;;;; Thank you guys so much ( ; ω ; ) ******

Never has the fallen maiden expected to meet an old acquaintance, at least not in the heart of the underworld.

Memories come flooding back to Lucy the moment she lays eyes upon the angel, who were bound in chains and tongue tied. Black hair that frames her face, heterochromia eyes that remind one of sapphires and rubies. Lady looks the same, beautiful and eternal even when an aghast expression paints on her face.

Such a far cry compared to the angel who sowed far fetched ideas into a young, helpless human on a night that seems so far away now.

What was once astonishment and recognition give way to embers of anger and indignation that flare in her heart. Lucy never once forgot that fateful day, when the heavens delivered its cruel judgement upon her and her beloved. Lady was there, silent and averting her gaze, being part of the crowd who was summoned to witness God’s unjust decision. 

The clarity in her mind makes the fires of anger burn hotter within her, causing Lucy to ball her fists and narrow her eyes at the captive angel. Their little moment at the vast field, the way Lady seemed so reluctant to face her, how she insisted on being by her side.

It was all done out of guilt.

“We haven’t seen each other in a long time, I see that you are well, Lady.” Lucy relaxes her hands and lets out a chuckle, before cocking her head to the side and crossing her arms in a nonchalant manner. 

“Humor me, did the divine king send you here in case I fail? Come on now, do you think so lowly of me after giving me all those ideas when I was at my most vulnerable?” 

Lucy can not help but feel a little rush of triumphant joy when Lady tenses at her question. Such a guilt laden look on such a lovely face, one that makes a knowing smirk tug at the corners of her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, the fallen maiden notices a displeased look on the demon king’s face, signaling her that realization was beginning to settle in his mind. 

The reason why she decided to walk through hell to become the vessel of God.

“Praytell, were you the one who fed those ideas to her on the night I was taken away for my injuries?” V narrows his eyes, an air of animosity begins to swirl around him as the dark ruler shoots the bound angel a furious look. 

“You turned a blind eye when heaven scorned us, when the divine gates slammed shut as I fell and when my beloved rotted away in that hellish prison. Are you perhaps here, hoping to have a taste of superiority while daring to believe that you are above all consequences?”

Lady can no longer hope to look at them in their eyes, not when the guilt that is so deeply rooted in her heart eats at her from within. The angel averts her eyes, and for the first time in her existence, she feels ashamed of what she had done.

Innocuous words that seemed so harmless to her, yet compelled a human girl to break through the limits of mortal fragility.

Blissful ignorance that she willingly chose, all for the sake that she would not be associated with two souls who were scorned as sinners.

But Lady was never truly free of consequences, not when regrets and guilt plagued her mind for years after the archangel’s banishment. From the murky waters of remorse that course within her, little sparks of hope alight. The angel hoped to make amends, to atone for the cracks that were born because of her actions. 

“I know no apologies can ever suffice, and no words can atone for what I have done.” Lady begins, not caring how her voice sounds so timid and broken to her ears. Her heart quivers at the dark gaze evident on the demon king’s face, yet the angel pushes herself to continue. 

To do what is right out of her own free will, just this once.

“I have wronged both of you, especially you, Lucy. I fed you those ideas without qualms, I turned a blind eye to your plight when heaven delivered its unjust judgement. But, for once, I want to do something right, to make amends for all the grief that befell you both because of my actions and words.”

“And how are you gonna do that? Looks like you did some serious damage, how are you gonna make it up to them then? Making amends after all that mess is gonna cost ya.” Dante chimes in, curious and interested as to how the bound angel will keep her words.

A twinge of hesitation and fear twinged deep within her heart. Lady hesitates, opening and closing her mouth as fear tightened its hold around her throat. But amidst all the doubts that swirl like dark clouds on a stormy day, a light of hope shines through. Swallowing the lump that lodges so tightly in her throat, Lady raises her head and voices the idea that hatches in her mind at that moment. 

She will do something right, for once. 

“I will open a gateway that leads to the holy realms and take all of you to heaven. Please let me help you in this quest to dethrone God, as this will be my redemption for all of my wrongdoings.”

Silence then fills the air, just as tension starts to dissipate. 

Lucy fails to remember when was the last time she got so tongue tied, being so taken aback by someone else’s bold words. But she didn’t expect Lady to join her cause, not when she knows how the angel fears her most delicate movements can rattle the chains that bind her to the heavens. 

As the thin layer of astonishment fades from her mind, a grin spreads across the fallen maiden’s face, just as a sinister glint flickers in the demon king’s green eyes.

They have acquired quite a valuable pawn in their chess game of war.

“Wow easy there. You’re more eager than I expected, angel.” Dante holds up his hands in a playful manner, earning himself a little glare from the dark-haired angel who then proposes a little plan.

“I can warp all of you to the imprisonment realm and keep the gateway open until your army arrives, V. We should prioritize rescuing the Primordial Gods, though I can’t guarantee that we won’t get company.”

“You don’t seem to be afraid anymore. I must applaud you, however, that was quite a sudden display of bravado.” A pleased smirk blooms on the dark ruler’s face, whose eyes emit a faint glow as he gazes upon his unexpected ally.

“What do the two of you think about this? I find Lady’s suggestions to be quite sound.” 

“No objections from me, the more allies we have the better. I’m ready to go whenever~” Lucy offers a smile, almost failing to veil the giddiness that is so clear in her voice.

“No objection from me either, broody boy. But yeah...I’m not looking forward to explainin’ what Verg has been up to to my parents. ” Dante agrees with a shrug of his shoulders, just as a chuckle rumbles deep within his chest.

“Then it is settled.” a cocky smirk spreads across his face as V rises from his seat, demonic wings spread wide while an air of unyielding power permeates all around him. 

“Rally the army, Dante. We shall ascend the golden staircase to heaven and grace the false holy king with our presence.” 

**\---------**

A warm, pleasant breeze whisks through the divine realms, carrying with it a dark sense of foreboding.

In the throne chamber, He sits, all alone and shrouded in an air of magnificence. Torrents of power dance around His figure, absolute and fearsome. Yet a frown mars His chiselled face, elegant fingers drumming in a restless manner against the surface of his golden, divine throne. 

Something is not right, the feeling alone makes his guts churn. 

His calculations should not yield any error, that is what He has believed in. Should the pesky mortal fail to defeat the fallen angel, His once pride and joy, then the wench ought to leave enough damage for Lady to land the finishing blow. The bond between those two, one he can never fathom, shall be the perfect device to crush the unholy ruler, that was part of his plan.

Because there must be only one ruler in this world.

Like a petulant child, He decides to ignore this feeling that is akin to millions of ants crawling beneath his skin. No, there is no point in worrying. His orders are absolute, His existence irreplaceable, His presence vital for the continuity of this world. Absolute, unyielding, ultimate.

And of course, if there comes a day when some vermin dares to foolishly challenge Him, He shall have no qualms making them cower in fear.

No costs are too steep, no losses irredeemable.

Even if the world becomes tainted, even if the universe is crushed…

He will rebuild them all, He can alter everything and make it all perfect, immaculate. 

Everything matters less than His existence, which is sacred beyond all doubts.

But the anxious feeling refuses to leave him, not when the amulet that he holds in his hand keeps on glimmering. Taunting, exasperating, stubborn. The holy king casts a cold gaze to the little red stone, a sinister, cruel glint makes itself known in his steel blue eyes. 

The realization dawns upon Him then, no matter how He disdains to acknowledge it. There has been a miscalculation, an error in His otherwise flawless scheme. Dante is here, somewhere in the realms where he reigns supreme. 

How humiliating.

“My lord?” an angel appears within moments, kneeling before His throne as God continues to gaze upon the amulet in his hand. 

Of course, He can’t expect anyone to fulfill the responsibilities He has bestowed upon them. Such is the nature of incompetent, bumbling fools that can never hope to reach his brilliance. But He shall have mercy on them, shall help them fulfill the role of being the obedient little lambs that they have always been. 

Little chess pieces that He can move and discard as He sees fit. 

“Gather at the edge of the imprisonment realm and bide me some time, I shall be there with you shortly.” 

**\---------**

A bright flash of light erupts before a gateway begins to manifest at the outer edge of the imprisonment realm.

“This is as far as I can warp us, I hope that won’t be an issue. I will keep the gateway open as long as I can, until the last soldier of your army is here.” Lady offers an apologetic look, to which Lucy returns with a courteous nod of her head.

“This should be fine, we can make the rest of our way there on foot. I reckon the army should be ready, V?”

“They are on their way, though I suggest that we need to hurry before His army arrives.” The demon lord casts a quick glance at his surroundings, but not before giving the fallen maiden a small smile. 

“So by your memory, Lucy, the tower has several different levels?”

“Yes… It’s gigantic and built like a maze with different levels. I was kept in the middle level, though I have heard that the deeper the maze goes, the bigger a threat the prisoner is to God. Perhaps the Primordial Gods are kept there, at the lowest level of the tower.”

“Sounds like him alright, bastard never half asses anything.” Dante grimaces as he casts a thoughtful look at the faint silhouette of the far away tower. His snowy locks dance in the wind, a faint glint sparks in his eyes, gone as quickly as it has come before the rugged being turns to shoot his comrades a questioning look. 

“So, how are we gonna go around doin’ this, you two? I’m a pretty flexible guy so I’m fine with anything.” 

“Actually, I was thinking…” Lucy begins, but all the words die in her throat as soon as the sound of fluttering wings reaches her ears. 

One by one the angels appear, hovering in the air as their wings beat to a rhythm that makes her heart waver in anticipation. Too many, there are too many of them to her liking, covering the sky like a flock of vultures about to rip apart their prey. They sound the war horn, the ominous melody deafening and reverberating through the vast valley. 

The wheel of fate begins to turn. 

“… It seems that we have been found, chances are that the false divine king will be here soon. Dante, go ahead and free the Primordial Gods, Lucy and I will bide some time here.” comes V’s commands, dark tattoos swirling and fading before his familiars surging to life by his side. 

“Alright, heard you loud and clear, chief. Oh right, before I go…” 

At the clap of his hands, Dante prompts torrents of energy to wrap around the demon king and the fallen maiden. Lucy widens her eyes in surprise, letting out a small gasp at the burning sensation of overflowing power that courses through her. A faint glowing aura envelopes her figure and V’s, and the maiden turns to shoot Dante a surprise look just as he makes a saluting gesture in return.

“I’m gonna go see my parents so kick his ass for me. Adios!”

Red wings sprout from his back, and without wasting a minute, Dante takes off to the sky, making his way towards the tower where the Primordial Gods are kept. No sooner has he left, an imposing presence makes itself known, prompting Lucy and V to whirl their heads in unison to look at their newly arrived opponent.

Clad in an exquisite, immaculate and heavenly robe, its hem fluttering against the foreboding wind. His snowy hair dances, steely blue eyes holding a piercing gaze that reflect their frames. A brilliant light surrounds His figure, His lips form a thin line as he scowls at them. 

“I see, so you have returned.” fleeting orbs of light gather around his hand, the angels take their stance at his command. “Sinners have no place in my kingdom, surrender and I shall bestow upon you divine mercy.” 

_ Give praise, the absolute ruler of the divine realm has arrived.  _

“Lady, can you keep the portal open for the whole army to get here?” V casts a glance at his ally, eyes glowing a desire to triumph as his panther familiar lets out a roar. 

“I can, but you two have to hold him off so I can do that.” 

“Then put your back into it.” Her eyes emit a little glow, a malevolent smirk tugging at the corners of her lips as Lucy unsheathes her sword. “We didn’t come here to lose.” 

**\---------**

Dante arrives at the tower some time later, having flown his way there as fast as his wings could carry him.

The gigantic structure looms before him, reaching for the dark sky above as cries of the damned linger in the suffocating stale air. But he does not have time to waste, let alone think about how warped the heavens have become in his absence. 

So he rushes inside, hurrying to make his way to the deepest level of the damned tower. Everything passes by in a blur, yet he could not ignore the maddening sight of trapped souls driven to the edge of insanity. A lump lodges in his throat, his heart races while a bead of cold sweat trickles down the nape of his neck. Uneasiness settles deep in the pit of his stomach, Dante witnesses the filthy hands that reach for him behind the bars of the dark cells.

“Damn, what a hellish place, makes the underworld look like a happy little playground…” 

Such is his thought the moment he arrives at the labyrinth that lies at the end of the dark corridor. His presence alerts the angels, who welcome him with merciless jabs and charges of their spears. Dante manages to dodge just in time, watching how the sharp edge of the spear split a stray lock of his hair into two. 

“Oops, ya almost got me there. Alright, fellas, I’m here on a family visit so let me pass, yeah?” Dante offers the angels an amicable smile, yet his eyes hold a gaze that is as piercing as the endless attacks they deliver his way. The angels refuse to budge, however, and upon seeing how adamant they are in fulfilling their duties, Dante lets out a sigh and clicks his tongue. 

“Looks like I’m going through by force then.” his power begins to accumulate, causing tremors to wrack through the barren, coarse grounds of the nightmarish labyrinth. Holding his sword tightly in his grasp, Dante charges forward, silently hoping that his allies are holding their grounds before the might of his brother. 

“Hang in there you two, I’m gettin’ them out of here soon.”

**\---------**

As Dante races against time to rescue the Primordial Gods, a battle that shakes the heaven happens.

The grounds tremble, the sky darkens. 

Sound the war horns, let the war cries echo through the valley. 

Hordes of demons emerge from beyond the gateway, screeching and charging forth, challenging the divine might of God’s forces. Blades clash against monstrous claws, sparks fly as the wind howl. Flesh tears, blood spills, the wheel of fate turns and turns.

Lucy moves like a swift sparrow, defeating any foe who dares barricade her way and cutting open a path forward. Her hair dances as she ducks and lunges, eyes focused and piercing. Power surges through her like roaring tidal waves, she grits her teeth and delivers a slash across an angel’s body, who bellows in anguish. 

V is constantly with her, moving together right by her side like a shadow all the while commanding his familiars to bring him victory. Electricity cackles all around him as Griffon lets out a roaring laugh, obsidian spike raising and piercing the wings of angels and bringing them to their demise as Shadow heeds his commands. His eyes flash bright, a smirk spreading across his face before the dark ruler raises his hand and snapping his fingers, summoning his third familiar to the battle field.

One by one the angels fall, taking with them the demons who fight until their bitter end. 

One life in exchange for another, but neither side refuses to yield. 

As the king of the underworld and the fallen maiden lead the rebellion against God, Lady pours all her power in keeping the gateway steady. She cares not how every single nerve in her body burns with exhaustion, nor how beads of sweat cling to her skin. This excruciating pain, she vows to endure it, gritting her teeth and swallowing all doubts until victory is within their hands. 

Until God finally yields.

“V, cover for me!”

“Understood.” 

Their hearts beat as one, their voices loud and crisp amidst the screams and sounds of clashing blades. She is his beacon of hope, just as he is the shadow that refuses to leave her side. Her sword shines, bearing the hope and prayers of the fallen, opening a path forward and towards the cruel false God. 

And He too awaits their onslaught of ruthless attacks.

All else blurs at that moment, the only target they have in mind is each other. 

“Come, show me your motivations to dethrone this heavenly king.” His voice reeks of arrogance, making her blood boil. 

Lucy dashes towards her nemesis with all she has, amber eyes glowing with unrivaled determination. Her movements swift, her blade dances, merciless and deadly. The divine king meets her flurry of strikes with his own strength, matching her swiftness with gifted agility. Yet whenever she fails to land a strike, V charges in with his familiars, shielding her from harm and not giving His old lord a breather. 

A sword crafted from an unbreakable bond, a blade that boasts unchallenged might.

The determination to triumph, the desire to reign supreme. 

They clash against each other again and again.

**\---------**

The battle rages on, the rebellion against the corrupted God reaches its peak. 

Bodies litter the grounds, the air grows suffocating with tension and the smell of blood. Dawn breaks through the gloom of silver clouds, ashes flutter in a chaotic, violent dance. 

Her chest heaves ragged breath, droplets of sweat cascade down her skin and onto the blood-soaked grounds. Lucy has her feet planted firmly, trembling hands clutching onto the hilt of her sword as she takes a defensive stance. The rising sun casts a golden glow on her. She holds a gaze sharper than a blade at her opponent, whose eyes glimmer with a murderous intent.

“How stubborn.” V grits the words through his teeth, trying his darnedest to not double over. Debilitating exhaustion weaves itself into each and every one of his nerves, his familiar no longer out and at it. The fallen maiden fares no better, with her lungs screaming at her to stop, and her muscles throbbing in agonizing fatigue.

“Foolishness… Utter foolishness! Impossible!” darkness begins to swirl in His heart as the holy ruler tastes the bitterness of no longer being absolute. Wounds and bruises litter his porcelain skin, his divine robe full of cuts and tattered at the hem. 

All around him are bodies of his angels, divine beings created for the sole purpose of serving his reign. But they are defeated, one after another. Their numbers shrink as the battle continues, a divine army proving no match to a pair of vermins who challenge His righteousness. Humiliation makes his guts churn, anger sizzles hot beneath his skin. 

No one will ever dare challenge Him again, He will see to it that none shall tarnish the perfection that is His world. 

“Haha…Hahaha! Well well, I suppose now I am a little motivated!”

“What…?” a bewildered look becomes evident on their faces at God’s sudden outburst, but neither V or Lucy has time to act before the divine king acts upon his scheme

Torrents of energy swirl in the air, the wind howls and lash against their battered figures. The angels, the last ones standing by his side and Lady, let out pained cries and fall one after another. They writhe in pain, eyes widened in fright and horror as they witness how their benevolent Lord saps their power as He pleases.

Blue flames engulf the false God’s figure, burning and consuming him. Horrifying groans mixed with pained grunts, becoming distorted as He begins to change. Monstrous blue wings sprout from his back, a pair of horns emerge from his snowy locks. He adorns an appearance akin to an abomination, one that makes the fallen maiden’s heart drop to the pit of her stomach. 

“V… what the hell is that…?”

“I’m afraid I did not think this was a possibility.” a troubled expression paints on the demon king’s face as he gazes upon the monstrosity that was once his revered God.

“I alone can defeat you, I alone will rule supreme!” 

No sooner has he cried out his twisted desire to reign, a succession of bright slashes appear within a blink of the eye. Fast, too fast, the pain of His attack does not sink in until seconds later, mind numbing and sending them both flying with a startled cry. Their bodies collide with the ground, and Lucy watches the world blur from the excruciating pain that, combined with her exhaustion, paralyzes her. 

Her dull heart beats is all she can hear in her ear drums. In her hazy vision, she catches a glimpse of her sword lying on the ground with a dim shine, sees how V struggles to stand once more with a disdainful look on his face. Footsteps reach her ears, distant at first and louder by the second. He is coming closer and closer to where they are, making her beloved growl as his wings wrap around her injured frame. 

Like when she was a helpless little girl, unable to do anything but wait for a miracle to happen.

“Pitiful. You vermins fought for a shameful cause, but will now die for nothing. Your existence shall be engraved into history, you will be known for eternity as fools who flew too close to the sun.” 

_ Birds are born to fly, one is born to take hold of their own destiny. _

_ None can hope to cage the will to survive, not when it burns brighter than the cruel sun.  _

“Die for nothing? Don’t make me laugh.” Lucy reaches for her sword, coiling and tightening her shaky fingers around the hilt. She raises to her feet once more, ignoring how her frantic heart claws against her ribcage, nor how her body is still trapped in a vortex of pain. 

“You are but a boy given too much power beyond your comprehension, an ungrateful, petulant child who imprisons his parents without qualms. All this power you hold and yet you don’t have an ounce of authority, you are nobody’s king.” 

Her legs tremble, her breaths part her lips all ragged, but Lucy refuses to yield. She can feel her beloved demon’s gaze on her, fueling the fire of rebellion that burns bright deep within her heart. He too begins to stand once more, eyes looking straight ahead at the false God who snarls at the fallen maiden’s sudden bravado. 

“Look at him! Look at the being who you all blindly serve and die for!” Lucy calls for the angels, prompting them to look at her with their eyes glazed over, utterly drained. 

“You are nothing but disposable chess pieces in his eyes! Your existence meaningless, your devotion fruitless. He has no qualms destroying this world, he knows not regret as blood spills. Don’t let fear silence you, don’t let his cruel reign cripple you! Will you let him clip your wings, or rise together and vanquish the divine darkness that saps this world of its once vibrant glory?!”

“Enough with your insolence! I will rid this world of those who disobey me, I will shape this world into the perfection that raises above all else. All shall bow before me, before the might that imprisoned the Primordial Gods!” The false God bellows with a distorted, twisted voice. He raises his blade once more, driven to the brink of insanity with the undying urge to annihilate his foes.

But a golden chain flies towards his monstrous wrist right at that moment, rendering him immobile.

It was Lady who rebelled against Him. 

“No, you shall not strip us of our freewill any longer. Here is where you fall.” 

Like ripples spreading on the still surface of a lake, the effect becomes immediate as the angels all begin to raise to their feet. Golden chains sprout forth one after another, constricting around the cruel God’s body and restraining Him. The grounds begin to tremble, cracks forming and spreading beneath the divine king who thrashes and curses at his once devoted followers. 

“Do it now, you two! We can’t hold him for long!” 

“Lucy, let’s deliver judgement upon the false king. ” at the feeling of his hands covering hers, Lucy turns to shoot her beloved a surprised look. The reassuring smile on his face, the unmistakable trust that he holds for her, it all fills her heart with a determination akin to a coursing river.

  
  


_ “I have faith in you.” _

  
  


Her sword shines, the blade imbued with the unwavering faith that unites their hearts. Carrying the hope for a better world, she raises the divine sword with him, the fallen angel who has broken free from the chains that bind him to the heavens. Transient orbs of light gather around them, gusts of winds whip as their power permeates. 

They call upon the doom of the holy king together as a massive column of blinding light explodes. An aftershock reverberates through the valley, the clouds part and the earth shatters while shards of ground dances in the howling wind. 

And so God fell from grace, witnessing how the sinners he despises becomes the bane of heaven. 

**\---------**

The false god, Vergil, crashes atop a snow-covered mountain like a comet. 

His body collides with a thunderous impact, the ground gives way under him and forms a crater. The pain overwhelms him, the world hazy and spinned as he cracks his eyes open. Puffs of breath leave his lips, accompanied by grunts as the fallen being struggles to get back on his feet.

Never has he felt such hatred like this, having suffered such a humiliating defeat from the traitorous angels and those two sinners.

His legs feel akin to lead, Vergil all but collapses onto the grounds as soon as he manages to stand. A debilitating feeling crashes upon him, every fiber of his being feels so drained and weak. The divine glow that once surrounds him becomes faint, almost unnoticeable as the false god balls his hands into fists with a troubled look. 

“Impossible...Why have my powers diminished like this?” 

The sound of fluttering wings fills the air, stirring the deafening silence of the mountain and prompting Vergil to raise his head. The demon lord is there, carrying his beloved and descending onto the snowy ground with grace and care. Hatred boils in his veins, Vergil snarls at his sudden visitors as they approach him, coming to a stop just a few steps away from where he is. 

“I honestly should have drop kicked you all the way down here.” Lucy lets out a sigh and cocks an eyebrow, paying no mind to the abhorrent gaze Vergil was giving her. 

“Despicable wench… What have you done? What have you done to my power, filthy vermins?!” on trembling legs the banished god stands, shooting the demon king and the fallen maiden a disgusted, albeit questioning look. There must be a reason behind his loss of power, the grace that once reigned supreme now but a flickering candle light before howling winds. 

“Alright, mister, I know you should still have some power left in you.” Lucy points a finger behind her in a nonchalant manner, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. “How about you use that all seeing ability of yours to see what us mortals have been up to?”

“See for yourself, how the world has changed while you sit comfortably on your stolen throne.” V runs a hand through his obsidian locks, casting his old Lord a challenging look that earns himself a furious frown.

But there is this inkling feeling deep within Vergil’s heart, gnawing and whispering to him to have a peek at what his foes are hinting at. Their adamant attitudes, as exasperating as it is, tell him there is something that awaits him to witness. 

Swallowing his pride, the defeated holy ruler does as the demon king and his beloved suggest. He musters the remnants of power lingering in him to have a look across the mortals’ realm, curious to see what has transpired since the day he has ascended the divine throne.

But what he did not expect was the fact no one worships him nor his grace anymore.

Temples and churches built in his name were but a fragment of the past long gone. The statues erected for him, intricate and flawless, have long since become rubble and broken pieces. His name becomes forgotten, left buried under the currents of time as wind of changes howl. 

“Impossible… How can this be…?” A horrified expression paints across his face before Vergil turns to look at V, unable to comprehend what he has just witnessed. “How could they have forsaken me, shunned me, when I have created a world without a single flaw?”

“Because you are not fit to be a ruler, Verg. Oh hey, good to see you two again.”

A familiar, carefree voice reaches their ears, prompting V and Lucy to whirl around in recognition. 

Two unfamiliar figures are there, standing together with Dante who makes a salute gesture with his hand. Wrapped around their figures are waves of tremendous power, sending chills down her spine the moment Lucy lays eyes upon them. A man with slicked back hair, and a lady whose golden locks remind her of warm rays of sunlight. 

“Meet my parents, the Primordial Gods Sparda and Eva. Father, mother, Lucy and V... and Verg.” Dante concludes his speedy introduction with a wry smile, seemingly unaware of how awestruck his allies are, or the shameful expression etched onto his twin’s face. 

The Primordial Gods.

“I am truly disappointed in you, Vergil.” Sparda begins, his eyebrows furrowing in a displeased manner. “To think you would trick us into imprisonment, out of a never ending lust for power...You are a disgrace to the Gods.”

“The atrocities you have committed shall forever be engraved into history, all the sufferings you have caused shall never be forgiven.” Comes Eva’s words, her eyes bearing a sorrowful glint that prompts Vergil to hang his head in utter defeat. 

“Perhaps it is time that you think about the consequences of your actions and acknowledge your flaws. I hereby sentence you to imprisonment in the tower of the damned.” orbs of light dance around his figure as Sparda raises his hand, commanding a portal to manifest underneath the false god. 

“See this as a lesson that we have failed to give you before your treacherous deeds. I hope repentance comes to you with ease, for your sins may haunt you for seasons to come.” a bright light then flashes at Eva’s command, and within moments, Vergil is nowhere to be seen. The Primordial god feels her heart break, yet anger and disappointment roar like tides deep within her at how her son has corrupted the world.

Upon Vergil’s disappearance, the tension that lingers in the air seems to dissipate. The first ray of a new dawn breaks through the cloud, the world stirs awake from the miseries-laden slumber that it has endured for so long. Light floods the lands, a pleasant breeze dances through the meadows, carrying with it signs of a new beginning. 

“Whew, man that took forever to be done.” Dante whistles and turns to look at the demon king, cocking an eyebrow the moment at the tranquil, relieved look etched onto his face. Too long, it has been too long since the dark-haired demon seems to be at ease, having been plagued by his miseries and longings for years.

“So… what now? We defeated good old Verg, what are you two gonna do?”

“You know, now that I think about it.” a smile blooms on her face before Lucy reaches for her beloved’s hand and gives it a squeeze, making him gaze at her with adoration and joy glimmering in his eyes. 

“We’ve got a few things that we gotta fix ourselves. This might take a while though, are you up for it , V?”

“Fret not, my dearest.” V turns to look at the rising sun before him, feeling his heart soar with hope and euphoria as he witnesses the dawn of a new era together with his love. “You know I will always have faith in you, no matter what lies ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, dear readers ( ; ω ; ) Please feel free to leave a comment, I would love to know about your opinions ~   
> Whew and so the fic comes to an end... It feels really surreal to me, I never thought I would get this far. What started out as a thirsty idea quickly became a multi-chapter story, and I could say I have grown quite a lot as this fic progresses.   
> I have met wonderful people along the way, have made new friends and have honed my skills as a writer, something that I am forever grateful for. Once again, thank you all, from the bottom of my heart ;__;)7 You guys are all wonderful, and it's been such an honor to have you guys here with me until the end. Thank you, thank you so much ( ; ω ; )  
> Until we meet again when the epilogue is here~ Please stay safe and take care guys, and here's hoping the rest of the month will go smoothly ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ


End file.
